Watership Down: Woundwort's Return
by Keeralie Starflight
Summary: A continuation of the story begun in seasons one and two of the TV series. Less than a year after The Homecoming, Hazel and company are once again forced to fight for the safety of Watership Down when an old enemy returns... T for some violence.
1. 1: An Old Enemy

**Writer's note: I chose not to reference the third season of the show, although the show is what this is based off of, so for the sake of the fiction, you'll have to pretend the third season never existed.**

Chapter One: An Old Enemy

It was just after sunrise on Watership Down.

Several seasons had past since the defeat of Woundwort's army, and nothing had been seen of the Efrafans since that day. As a result, most of the Watershippers had become rather less watchful than they should've been. Most, but not all.

From one of the burrows four rabbits emerged. They were all comparitively young, yet all were seasoned warriors.

"Come on, Hazel," said the largest rabbit, Bigwig, "Why can't we raid the farm? It's a perfect day for it, no elil have been seen about, and you just want to sit here?"

"That's just the point, Bigwig," said Hazel, "It's been too quiet lately. Something's wrong, and I want to know what before I let anyone go on a raid."

"Nonsense!" Bigwig declared. He turned to the smallest rabbit. "What do you say about all this, Fiver?"

Fiver looked thoughtful, and a bit frightened. "I don't know what's wrong, but it's something very bad, coming here!"

Hazel stared at his brother in concern. "Do you think we should leave Watership Down, Fiver?"

"Oh, please, not the whole Sandleford lark again!" Bigwig groaned. "I mean, I love fighting off hordes of other rabbits, but a chap's got his life to live, you know?"

"Fiver's never been wrong," said Blackavar. "If he says we should leave, I'd say we should listen to him.'

"But I don't think we should leave," said Fiver,"We just need to be more cautious, you know?"

"What's all this about danger?" asked Blackberry.

"Oh, Fiver's just off on one of his things again," said Bigwig.

"Any time we don't listen to Fiver, someone gets hurt," said Blackberry, "And more often than not, it's you, Bigwig."

"If anyone asks, I went to relieve Holly and Kehaar," Blackavar whispered to fiver before scurrying off.

Fiver sat next to Hazel and tried to block out the argument, hoping that someone would come to break it up soon.

* * *

Blackavar made his way along until he reached the sentry post where Holly and Kehaar stood guard.

Even before he reached them, Kehaar sensed his approach and called a greeting.

"'Ello, Blackavar!"

"Hullo, Kehaar," said Blackavar, "If I may ask, what is Holly doing?"

"Kehaar not know, but he sure been doing it for a long time, yah!"

"Blackavar, could you come here for a moment, please?" Holly interrupted.

"Yes, sir, what do you need?"

Holly chuckled. "My name isn't sir, but could you look down there and tell me what you see?"

Blackavar followed Holly's gaze, and to his utter horror, saw an army of rabbits heading straight for Watership Down.

Led by a huge black rabbit, who, even from this distance, was all too familiar.

Blackavar bolted for the warren, fear adding to his speed.

"What you do to him?" Kehaar asked Holly.

"I'm guessing I was right, and General Woundwort is back," Holly said grimly. "Come on, Kehaar, we'd best be going too."

* * *

Hazel was getting more than a little tired of listening to Bigwig and Blackberry arguing, and was about to say something not particularly nice to Bigwig, when he heard someone yelling his name.

It was Blackavar, who came tearing through so fats that he knocked Bigwig over.

"Frith and Inle, Blackavar!" Bigwig roared. "Watch where you're running!"

Blackavar paid no attention, having gone completely hysterical with fear.

"He's back!" the black rabbit screamed.

"Who's back?" Bigwig demanded. "Speak sense, lad!"

"W-w-woundwort," Blackavar stuttered, "He's coming here and he's got an army!"

"Oh, great, just great, Fiver's been foretelling doom, and here we are!" grumbled Hawkbit.

"Ke-haar!" Kehaar announced as he made a typical crash landing on top of Hawkbit and Dandelion.

"Hmm, nice landing, Kehaar," Hawkbit groaned, "But would you mind landing somewhere besides on us?"

Kehaar cocked his head. "Kehaar think you got more important things to think about, Hawkbit. Like Voundvort, and uglyface Vervain, and big, creepy-eyes rabbit, what you call him?"

Bigwig began to shake, a painful memory reawakened. "Cowslip? Here?"

"Bigwig," Fiver said, "Calm down. We all know how you feel about that rabbit, but just because he's here doesn't mean he's brought the Shining Wires with him."

"Logically, he couldn't have," said Blackberry, "So there's no reason to be afraid."

Having two different rabbits imply that he was scared stiff got Bigwig's attention. He glared at Fiver and Blackberry.

"I am not afraid of Cowslip, or Shining Wires, or anything else, and that is that."

"Good," said Hazel, "Because I'm going to need everyone, and especially you to be strong." He took a deep breath. "Hawkbit, Dandelion, Blackavar, get everyone together in the Honeycomb. It's time for a council of war!"

* * *

The honeycomb was so crowded and noisy with the entire population of Watership Down jammed in that Hazel was having trouble making himself heard.

He turned in exasperation to the smirking Bigwig.

"Don't just stand there!" Hazel pleaded, "Lend a voice, Bigwig."

The grey rabbit grinned. "With pleasure."

"Hey, you lot," he shouted, "Quiet down then!"

All activity instantly ceased.

"Thank you," said Hazel, "Now, I believe you all know why we are gathered here. General Woundwort has returned, with an army bigger than any we have ever faced. I am certain that he will stop at nothing to destroy Watership Down, and we will have no choice but to fight for the future of our home. I will need all the advice I can get. Are there any suggestions?"

"We'll need food, Hazel, if we're to survive a siege," Fiver's mate, Poppy, pointed out.

"Good point, Poppy," Hazel said, "Right then, Kehaar, Hannah, Fiver, Blackavar, Bigwig, Rowan, and myself will go raid Nuthanger. Everyone else, sit tight."

"I note that it's all bucks, as usual," someone burst out, "To hear you lot, does can't do a thing.'

"That you, Corydalis?" Bigwig demanded. "What is it this time, lass?"

Corydalis, the eldest of Fiver's kits, stared defiantly up at the Captain of Owsla.

"Rowan has gone on a miraculously large number of raids," she said, "But Violet and I have never gone, and it's simply because we're does!"

"Now just a minute!" Bigwig thundered. "Think, Corydalis, is this a good time for this? No, it is not! And that is why does are not in this Owsla! Because, as a general rule, they have little or no military sense! So kindly shut it, and save this for another time!"

Corydalis' eyes were blazing, but she stayed silent until the raiding party had gone. Then, and only then, the young doe burst into tears.

* * *

**(On the way back from Nuthanger)**

"I still don't think this will be enough," Bigwig grumbled.

"I still don't think you were very nice to my sister!" Fiver's son, Rowan, declared.

"I still don't care what you two are doing back there," said Hannah, "Although it sounds suspiciously like a fight to me!"

"Kehaar think fighting no good!"

"Yes, that's perfectly right, Kehaar, but sometimes we have to, like it or not."

"Rubbish! What's the matter with fighting?"

"Um, Bigwig..."

"Quiet, Blackavar! Now, as i was saying..."

"Bigwig! General Woundwort's right behind us, and Vervain's in front of us, and..."

"We're surrounded!" Fiver summarized.

"Run for it!" Blackavar yelled, as, without thinking, he attacked Vervain...

* * *

**Oh, boy, my first episode is a cliffhanger! Oh, well...**


	2. 2: Triumph and Tragedy

**Okay, so last time we left Blackavar attacking Vervain. Well, this episode has more action, and a part that you won't like. But, hey, you can't find me to punish me if you wanted to, so, here goes nothing...**

Chapter Two: Triumph and Tragedy

A meeting had been called as soon as the raiding party had returned, minus Blackavar.

"There's no two ways about it," Bigwig said, "We've got to help Blackavar."

"Before it's too late," said Blackberry grimly.

"Ohhhh," Fiver groaned.

The others started in surprise, then fell silent as Fiver began to speak.

"Go with three, come back with two. The most unlikely one is the one who betrays you!"

"What was that, Fiver?" asked Hazel.

"It was the usual," Bigwig sighed, "Clear as mud."

"To you, perhaps," said Holly, "But I'm thinking it means disaster and trying to help Blackavar are connected."

"If that is the case," said Hazel, "Let's be extra careful. No raids, expeditions, or rescue missions of any kind without checking with me or Bigwig. Is that understood?"

There was a general murmur of agreement, then the rabbits began to wander off.

* * *

After the others had gone, Bigwig turned to Fiver in exasperation.

"Right, then, Fiver, what was that? Now we'll never be able to help Blackavar. Unless..."

"Oh, no, you don't, Bigwig!" Fiver yelped. "Not for all the flayrah on earth will I help you get yourself killed!"

"You don't trust me, Fiver?"

"It's not that..."

"Good, now come on!"

"Well...all right. But only if we bring Corydalis."

"Corydalis! Why?"

"Because. If anything goes wrong, she can run for help."

"Well...I don't much like the idea of dragging a doe into all of this..."

"Bigwig!"

"All right, all right, she can come. But let's go now!"

* * *

**(Some time later, in Bigwig's burrow.)**

"I just have one question," said Corydalis, "How in Frith are we going to get out there without Hazel or someone else finding out and stopping us."

Bigwig grinned. "I know more than Hazel and Fiver here think I do. If you'll follow me."

Corydalis and Fiver followed Bigwig through the back burrows of Watership Down, until Fiver finally realized where the grey rabbit was taking them.

"Um, Bigwig," he said, "Why are you taking us to the cavern?"

"Because," Bigwig said over his shoulder.

"Because what?" asked Corydalis.

"Because I said so! Now shut it, and come on!"

Finally they reached a large cavern. At the opposite end of the place was a huge mound of rubble._ "Somewhere underneath those rocks," _Fiver thought, _"Lies Captain Campion."_

He sighed. Campion. Everyone would always miss the brave Efrafan Captain, but none more than Blackberry.

Fiver was jolted out of his remembering by the sight of Bigwig apparently disappearing into the ground.

He let out a startled squeak.

"Quiet!" Bigwig growled, "I'm down _here_, Fiver!"

Looking down, Fiver discovered that Bigwig had not disappeared, a conclusion he should've come to much earlier, but had jumped down into a hole.

"You two will have to jump down here," Bigwig sighed, "But, Fiver try not to land on top of me. I don't need Woundwort or Vervain commenting on my already extremely out-of-whack fur."

"That's so great, Bigwig," said Corydalis sarcastically, "We might all die today and you're worried about your hair!"

"One more word out of you..." Bigwig threatened.

"Oh, please," Corydalis muttered, "Let's remember who's at the bottom of a hole, shall we?"

"Why you little..." Bigwig growled as he tried to jump out at the grinning doe.

At that moment, Fiver felt someone push him, and he tumbled forward into the hole.

* * *

"Get off of my head!" Bigwig roared.

This had not been a good day. Corydalis' increased rebellion, the reappearance of Woundwort, Blackavar's capture, and now on top of everything else, there were two rabbits on his head.

"Off!" Bigwig snarled. "Both of you!"

"I can't until Corydalis does," Fiver groaned.

Bigwig heard a thud and felt his load lighten considerably as Fiver and Corydalis rolled off on to the ground.

"Frithing useless rabbits!" Bigwig muttered, then contented himself with trying to glare a hole through the sheepishly grinning Fiver.

_"Oh, dear," _Fiver thought, _"That's all we need, Bigwig in a bad mood."_

"Come on, Fiver," said Bigwig, "You're holding us up, lad."

Fiver joined Corydalis at a point where the tunnel dead-ended, and watched in confusion as Bigwig appeared to be trying to move a boulder that was at least twice his size.

"It worked before!" Bigwig growled.

"Try using your brain," Corydalis said sarcastically, "Strength isn't everything, you know, oh great and incredibly unintelligent Captain of Owsla."

"Fine," Bigwig muttered, "I'd like to see you move it when I can't."

"With pleasure, said Corydalis, "Now you see, if you were to move this smaller rock away..."

Bigwig was still leaning against the boulder, and as it rolled away, he went with it, and had a rather nasty collision with a wall.

"Like that, for instance," said Corydalis proudly.

Bigwig glared at her.

"Just because you think you have a brain does not alter my decision. The Owsla is for bucks only, and the sooner you get that into your thick head, the better!"

As the grey rabbit stalked off, Corydalis stared bitterly after him.

"Some day, Bigwig, some day!"

* * *

"So, Bigwig, is there a plan?"

Fiver, Bigwig, and Corydalis crouched in the long grass, out of sight of Woundwort's sentries.

"Yes, actually, there is."

"A plan made up by a buck who can't think. This'll be rich."

Bigwig glared at Corydalis. "I've just about had enough of you..."

"Bigwig, please," Fiver pleaded, "There isn't much time!"

"Right," said Bigwig, "Now, if Corydalis will kindly shut it..."

* * *

Blackavar felt as if he was swimming through a black sea of pain. The chocolate-colored buck wanted more than anything to wake up...

Until he did. Then he realized that staying unconscious might have been less painful.

Standing over him was the rabbit who still haunted his dreams. Even after all this time, Blackavar still shuddered at the memories of Efrafa. And now Woundwort was back, and looking anything but pleased to see him.

Noticing that his prisoner was awake, Woundwort roared out a command into the twilight.

"Vervain! Get over here!"

The Efrafan Captain of Owsla raced over.

"Yes, sir."

"Any sign of the rest of Hazel's bunch?" Woundwort demanded.

"No, sir, none."

"Keep watching, Vervain," Woundwort said, "They will come. Hazel and Bigwig are to noble to leave a friend in danger. But they will never save him!"

"Then go ahead and kill me!" Blackavar yelled.

"I think I will!" growled Woundwort. However, he had no time to carry out his threat, because just at that moment, a familiar grey rabbit came shooting in, followed by Vervain.

"Owsla! Help! Owsla!" Vervain screeched.

Cowslip finally appeared and eyed Vervain moodily.

"You are aware that we are the Owsla, aren't you, Vervain?"

The black buck skidded to a halt. "Oh, right. Owsla!"

Cowslip rolled his eyes in annoyance. The day he found an intelligent Efrafan, Cowslip planned to offer his services to Hazel. Or not!

Bigwig's plan to distract Woundwort had worked so well that it appeared to be leading to his imminent death.

Fiver and Blackavar were safe in the long grass, but Fiver couldn't find Corydalis.

Just as Woundwort was about to kill Bigwig, he felt something slam into him, knocking him off of Bigwig. Turning to search for the culprit, he saw a small doe being attacked by several of his Owsla.

_"A doe?" _Woundwort thought. _"Interesting."_

Abandoning Bigwig to his Owsla, Woundwort went after Corydalis, a plan already forming in his twisted mind.

Having found himself hopelessly cut off, Bigwig shouted frantically to Fiver.

"Fiver, get out of here!" He had no time for more, the more pressing issue of the Efrafans attacking him distracting him from his two friends.

Fiver was on the brink of going into deep shock, but the seriousness of the situation penetrated into his brain, and he allowed Blackavar to pull him away.

As they ran, Fiver heard Bigwig scream in pain.

_"Why, oh why, did I listen to him?"_ Fiver thought.

* * *

Corydalis was cornered.

The young doe crouched between two boulders, ready to fight to the death if need be.

Surprisingly, Woundwort did not attack.

"So," the General said in a conversational tone, "You're in Bigwig's Owsla?"

Corydalis snorted. "Hardly. The day Bigwig lets a doe into his Owsla will be the day he dies!"

"You could be in my Owsla," Woundwort offered. "You could be a Captain like Bigwig. That would be some thing to rub in his face."

"Why would I want to join you?" Corydalis growled. "I've never heard a good word spoken about you by anyone on the Down."

Woundwort was getting annoyed, but he kept his voice at a reasonable tone.

"Of course you're right," he said, "Why should you help me? I only just offered you everything you've ever wanted. Hazel, Bigwig, they've always ignored you, simply because you are, after all, a doe. And yet you go running back to the rabbits who have never appreciated your talents, oh, well, that is your decision."

As the General turned to go, Corydalis' voice stopped him.

In her heart of hearts, the young doe knew that what she was about to do was totally wrong, but Corydalis shoved that feeling aside.

"General," she said, "I am at your service."

* * *

Bigwig knew he was in trouble, but the feeling doubled, then tripled, as General Woundwort appeared, followed by none other than Corydalis.

"And just where do you think you're off to?" Bigwig demanded.

Corydalis looked decidedly unsure of herself. Woundwort nudged her forward.

"Tell him."

"Yes, tell me, not that you need Woundwort's advice in the matter," Bigwig growled.

The young doe would not meet his gaze.

"I...I...I've joined Woundwort," she finally muttered.

Bigwig leaped forward, but was instantly pinned down by some of Woundwort's soldiers.

"Corydalis, why...?"

The grey rabbit's voice trailed off as he realized that, while he personally had not made Corydalis join Woundwort, his behavior toward her had played a large part in her decision. He bowed his head.

"Corydalis...I...I'm sorry. But you're wrong to join Woundwort, he means to kill us all!"

"And she means to help!" Wundwort snarled. "Come along, Corydalis, there is much work to be done. Oh, and Vervain, Bigwig is of no further use to me. Finish him off!"

The last thing Bigwig saw was Corydalis following Woundwort toward Watership Down. Then there was a explosion of pain, and the darkness closed over him.

* * *

**I did warn you, didn't I? Now do you hate me? I hope not, I am capable of being nice. Please review, I want your opinion.**


	3. 3: The Ultimatum

Chapter Three: The Ultimatum

Fiver and Blackavar did not even bother to go in by the secret entrance. As soon as they entered the Honeycomb, Blackavar collapsed, exhausted. Fiver sat next to him, completely drained himself.

Predictably, as soon as Hawkbit noticed them, the grey buck wandered over, no doubt hoping for information of some sort.

"Hello, Fiver, I see you've brought Blackavar with you. Hazel's having a regular fit, what with you and Corydalis and Bigwig having all gone missing. Blackberry, Holly, and Primrose all said you'd gone after Blackavar, and here you are. Er, where _are_ Corydalis and Bigwig?"

Fiver sighed. "It's a rather long story, Hawkbit, and I think I'd best talk to Hazel about it first, if you don't mind. Do you know where he is?"

"No one ever tells me anything," Hawkbit muttered, "Oh, fine, I'll take you to him."

"Thank you," said Fiver politely.

Hawkbit, as usual, took no notice and moodily escorted Fiver to the caverns, where they found Hazel, Blackberry, and Captain Holly peering down into a hole.

As they approached, Hazel looked up quickly, and smiled happily at Fiver.

"Strawberry, Clover," he said, "It's all right, here's Fiver now."

Fiver had been intending to speak to Hazel privately, but he now knew that this was not to be. He sighed.

"No, Hazel, it's not. Bigwig and...Corydalis...stopped running."

Hazel gasped. "What? How? When?"

The Chief Rabbit bowed his head, fighting tears. _"He survived before, he can do it again..." _the thought faded. If Fiver said Bigwig was dead, then it must be true. As quickly as he could, Hazel composed himself.

"Fiver, tell me everything."

Fiver explained everything up until the point in time when Bigwig had ordered him to run and he had obeyed. After he finished, there was a silence, and then, as one, the rabbits repeated together:

"My heart has joined the Thousand, for my friends stopped running today."

"Hazel!" someone yelled.

The fawn rabbit looked up and saw Dandelion and Pipkin coming toward him.

"Hazel," Dandelion panted, "Primrose wants to know if you'll come up to the Honeycomb. Woundwort's outside, and..."

Glancing at Fiver, the golden buck whispered something to Hazel. The Chief Rabbit's brown eyes widened.

Blackberry, Clover, quickly, go find Poppy, and keep her away from the Honeycomb, do you understand me? Pipkin, stay here for a bit until Strawberry gets out of that hole and then go play with my kits or something. Holly, Fiver, Dandelion, with me, please."

* * *

When they reached the Honeycomb, the four bucks came upon Primrose and Captain Broom guarding the entrance. Primrose smiled at the appearance of her mate.

"Oh, good, Fiver's back, that's good. I was afraid Woundwort had him prisoner too. Well, no matter, I suppose..."

"Primrose, I'm sorry to interrupt, but could you please go find the kittens or something. I need to concentrate."

The doe sniffed. "Why do I get the feeling you're trying to get rid of me?"

"Because he is, m'girl," said Captain Broom unhelpfully, "In my day we would never have..."

"Captain Broom! Primrose! I know I'm overreacting, but would you please just stop!"

Primrose bared her teeth in annoyance.

"Fine," she growled, "If you don't want us around, we won't stay. Come along, Captain."

"Primrose, I didn't..." Hazel protested, but she had already stalked off with Broom.

He sighed. "I'll deal with that later. All right, Dandelion, where is the problem in question?"

"Sitting outside freezing to death!" someone whined.

"No, you are, we're not," said someone else, probably a doe, Hazel thought.

Going to the entrance, Hazel peered out into the rain, which had begun to fall heavily, and saw an extremely wet Vervain, and a very dry Woundwort and Corydalis.

"Er, I'd invite you in, but I doubt you're here for a pleasant chat," Hazel addressed Woundwort.

"You know perfectly well why I'm here," Woundwort growled.

"Explain, please," said Hazel as calmly as he could.

"It's very simple," said Woundwort. "I have come to accept your surrender."

"Why should we surrender to you?" Captain Holly snarled.

"Because I think you prefer life to death!" said Woundwort, "You have a small warren, and your precious Bigwig is dead, as is Captain Campion, and Corydalis here, who has the makings of a fine warrior, has joined me!"

The Watershippers' reaction was, in Woundwort's mind, worth getting soaked in the rain for much longer than he had been that morning.

Fiver gasped and nearly fell over in shock, Captain Holly looked surprised for a moment and then tried glaring holes through Woundwort and Corydalis, and Hazel merely stood there with his mouth open, which looked incredibly ridiculous.

Hazel was the first to find his voice. "Corydalis, how could you?" His voice was unnaturally harsh, his tone accusing.

Corydalis rolled her eyes scornfully. After witnessing what had become of Bigwig, she no longer cared what the other Watershippers thought of her. In a matter of a few hours, the young doe had been completely won over to Woundwort's side.

"Ever since I came to this warren, I have been sat on, ignored, passed over, because I am a doe. Never once have you given me a chance to prove myself, and General Woundwort has done all that and more. And so I plan to help him get his rightful vengeance on you, and to get my own as well!"

"Vengeance for what?" said Fiver, calm as always even under the horrible circumstances. "What have we ever done to you, daughter?"

Corydalis glared at him. "Let me say this clearly. I. Am. Not. Your. Daughter! And I will not stay here to listen to your lies when I have found truth for myself."

With that, Corydalis turned, and followed by Vervain, loped off down the hill. Woundwort remained only a minute more, saying to Hazel as he left, "You will fall, Hazel. I shall see to it personally!"

With these sinister words, the General departed, but all the Watership rabbits knew he would be back, and he would not be merciful.

* * *

The moment the Watership rabbits were certain the Efrafans had gone, a small voice piped up.

"Uncle Fiver, why's Cory saying you not her daddy?"

Two of Hazel's kits, Gilia and Mallow, had snuck up unnoticed and had been listening intently.

Fiver sighed. "You don't remember? Of course, you wouldn't, you were so little then. Not long after the battle in the caverns, Bigwig came back from a solo patrol, very upset. He had found a doe, an Efrafan, the mate of one of the officers. After the battle and Campion's death, she told us, there had been a revolution, led by two officers, a Corporal Moss and her mate, Redwood. Woundwort had squashed the revolution and all the rabbits involved had been arrested. Her mate had helped her escape with their three young kittens, but had lost his own life in the process. That doe was Poppy, and those kittens were Corydalis, Rowan, and Violet. After a time, Poppy and I fell in love, and her kittens agreed to call me father. But they have always known their true heritage, and I suppose Corydalis does not want ties with any Watershipper, now that she has joined with Woundwort. Do you understand, little ones?"

In answer, the two kits nuzzled up to Fiver. "Poor Uncle Fiver, we make you all better now?"

Fiver smiled half-heartily. "You've helped, thank you."

Hazel sighed. "Run along now, children. We have a lot to talk about..."

As the sun set over the down, the rabbits were wide awake, planning their strategy.

* * *

**Not my favorite episode, I must say, but the next one should be better. Please review!**


	4. 4: Farm Breakout

Chapter Four: Farm Breakout

"Hazel, they'll be back, you know they will. Especially now that we've lost Bigwig…"

Hazel sighed. "I know that, Holly. I'll…do something about it, don't worry."

The old Owsla Captain scrutinized Hazel for a moment. "I'm worried," he decided, "And not just about your confidence issues, either. We have no trained warriors, you realize, Hazel. Well, Hawkbit and Strawberry and Dandelion, but they don't count. We need warriors, trained warriors."

"And do you suggest I go recruit from Efrafa?" Hazel snapped. Seeing the offended look on Holly's face, he quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry, Holly. I didn't mean to snap like that, I'm just under a lot of pressure right now. I know everything you're telling me is true, and I'll find a way to fix it, just give me time…"

Holly shook his head. "Bigwig was my friend too. But there is no time, Hazel-rah. That time is gone."

After Holly had gone, Hazel sat deep in thought for several minutes. Memories raced through his mind, of all the good times he had had before Woundwort had vowed to destroy Watership Down. The journey to Watership, Dandelion's story that had kept them going, Bigwig and Fiver's bobstone contest, the time they heard the Black Rabbit call for Bigwig, and then discovering it was only Holly. More painful memories followed: Bigwig being caught in the wire and almost dying, going to Efrafa to free Primrose and Blackavar, and then leaving them, the raid on Nuthanger to free the hutch rabbits...

Suddenly, Hazel jumped up and dashed out of the burrow.

"I have it!" he cried. "I must find Kehaar!"

Hawkbit and Dandelion jumped hurriedly out of the way as their Chief Rabbit raced past them, without bothering to stop and apologize.

"Where's he off to then?" Dandelion wondered.

Hawkbit shrugged. "Whatever it is, he's certainly not going to tell us."

* * *

Hazel found Kehaar outside on guard with Hannah. Taking the gull aside, Hazel questioned him.

"Kehaar, you fly over Nuthanger a lot, don't you?"

"Yah, most every day. Why you ask?"

"Are there any rabbits there? Other than Clover's friends, I mean."

"Is not usual, but two, three day ago, man bring two bunnies and put in little box, separate from others. Maybe they still there, Kehaar not know."

"Two rabbits..." Hazel mused. "Not as many as I'd hoped, but they will have to do."

"What you going to do?" Kehaar asked.

Hazel smiled. "Hopefully, I'm going to find us some reinforcements. Kehaar, if I'm not back by fu Inle, then I shan't be coming back. Until then, tell no one where I've gone, do you understand?"

The seagull shrugged. "Guess so, Hazel."

"Thank you, I should be back in a few hours."

After Hazel had gone, Kehaar began to talk to himself.

"Not know where you go, Hazel, but think is dangerous. Be careful, yah!"

* * *

Hazel's plan was simple, he thought, find these rabbits and ask if they want to join us, and free them if they do. Then he remembered what had happened last time he had tried this same strategy.

_"It won't happen like that again,"_ he told himself, _"You know now..." _And he did know. His twisted leg did not allow him to forget.

Entering the farmyard, Hazel sniffed the air cautiously. He could smell the cat faintly, but the dog's scent was old.

"Young rabbit," someone whispered, "Would you be so good as to tell me where we are?"

Inside a small cage were two rabbits, an old buck and a pretty young doe. It was the buck who had spoken.

"We are on Nuthanger farm," Hazel said, "I am called Hazel. What are your names?"

The old buck smiled, evidently happy to have someone to talk to. "I am called Twinleaf, this is my daughter, Leao." (Leao: Night)

"Are you hutch rabbits by birth?" Hazel asked, suspecting otherwise.

Twinleaf laughed. "No. I come from a warren called Efrafa, but I would not go back. I left long seasons ago, with my mate, and Leao. We came to what they call the Warren of the Shining Wire, and I lost my mate there to their lies. After that we wandered, myself and Leao, until the man caught us three days ago. I would escape if I could, for the hutch rabbits whisper of a warren called Watership Down, where the rabbits live as they were meant to."

"I am Chief Rabbit of Watership Down," Hazel said, "And I came for the purpose of freeing you. Woundwort, who I would guess you are acquainted with, has attacked, and I lost one warrior and was betrayed by another. If you will join us in the battle against Woundwort, then I will gladly free you."

Twinleaf smiled grimly. "If it is Woundwort, then your fight is mine. Open this cage, Hazel-rah, and we will fight with you!"

* * *

Hazel got the cage open in minutes, and then it was only a matter of getting out of the farmyard.

Just when Hazel thought they were safe, the cat appeared from nowhere, leaping onto the unsuspecting Leao. Hazel knew that the cat would make short work of almost any rabbit, so he was astonished to see Twinleaf jump onto the cat's back.

Biting into the back of the cat's neck, Twinleaf rolled onto the ground, taking the cat with him. Loosing his hold on the cat, Twinleaf's long legs shot out, sending the cat flying. Hissing malevolently, the cat backed off, and then, seeing the fierce look on Twinleaf's face, it turned and fled.

"Teach you to try and make a meal out of my daughter!" Twinleaf growled. Then, seeing the look on Hazel's face, he chuckled.

"I was Captain of Owsla at Efrafa, back before Woundwort. I learned a few tricks there..."

"I'm impressed!" Hazel said. "If only Bigwig was here to see you..."

Twinleaf looked at him long and hard. "This Bigwig...was your friend Woundwort killed, yes?"

Hazel nodded.

Twinleaf looked even more grim. "I lost many good friends because of Woundwort. You and I, Hazel, have much in common. Together, we shall avenge our friends and families."

Hazel nodded. "Together."


	5. 5: The Kidnapping

The Kidnapping

As Hazel, Twinleaf, and Leao made their way back to Watership Down, General Woundwort was planning his strategy.

"So, Corydalis," he said, attempting to sound casual, "You wouldn't by any chance know any back ways into Hazel's warren, would you? Any besides that old tunnel we destroyed, of course."

Corydalis felt a flicker of doubt. _"If I tell him, he'll kill everyone." _She shoved the thought away. Who cared about them? She had watched Bigwig's final moments without a pang of sorrow or shame...or had she? There had always been something about Bigwig, something different, that almost made her wish she had tried to save him...

"Corydalis?" Woundwort asked. "Are you still here?"

Corydalis shook herself back into the present. "Yes, sir. There is an entrance, created by the collapsing rocks. It leads into the heart of Watership Down, and from there you can crush the Watershippers easily. Is that your plan?"

Woundwort smiled cruelly. "Not yet. First I will weaken them, stealing some away to Efrafa, and killing the others before they know what hit them. Then I will crush them all quickly. Except for Hazel. I'll leave him alive, for a time..."

"A...brilliant plan...General," Corydalis said. She was shocked by Woundwort's brutality. _"How can any rabbit be so cruel?"_

"Then come!" the General commanded. "There is much to be done!"

* * *

"Hazel!" Fiver squealed, "You're safe!"

Hazel smiled. "Yes, and I've brought some new rabbits to help."

"Twinleaf and Leao," Fiver smiled. "Welcome to Watership Down."

The two rabbits exchanged confused glances. "How do you...know us?"

Blackavar had come up during the conversation, and he provided the answer. "Fiver's a bit odd, but you get used to it. We wouldn't be here without him."

"I'm sure we will get used to it quickly, " Leao smiled. "Everyone seems so nice here..."

"Well, um, I suppose you're probably hungry," Blackavar stuttered, "There's some flayrah in the Honeycomb, that's the big burrow there, if you'd like me to show you the way I'd be happy to oblige."

Leao smiled at him. "Why, thank you, Blackavar. I could use some flayrah just now."

As the two rabbits trotted off, chatting casually, Twinleaf groaned. "She's been here for less than hrair minutes and already some buck is smitten with her. Figures!"

Hazel laughed. "Well, if it comes to that, she could do a lot worse than Blackavar."

"Blackavar, is it? Not from Efrafa by any chance?"

Hazel nodded. "He is from Efrafa. Do you know him?"

Twinleaf shrugged. "Not exactly. I remember him, though. Small kit, dark fur, big dreams. I left long before he grew up. Good to see him free and happy. One does wonder what happens to the kits you've trained. Some more than others. Ah, well...I'm sure they're fine, if they haven't fallen victim to war, or been poisoned by Woundwort's twisted ways. I remember one young buck, I think he would've turned out well had Woundwort not come. But he was the first of the original Efrafans to be won over to the General. I believe it destroyed his life. I heard in the warren of Shining Wires that he was alive, but twisted. Poor lad!"

_"Vervain,"_ thought Hazel. _"Who else could it_ _be?" _

"Hazel," Fiver said, "May I speak with you in private for a moment?"

"Certainly," said Hazel, "Twinleaf, I will be right back."

Fiver led Hazel to his private burrow, and once they were inside, the mystic let his concerns pour out of him.

"Hazel, I just realized that Corydalis knows where the secret passage is, and if she tells Woundwort he'll know too, and he'll come to kill us all!"

"What? Fiver, please explain that again. Slowly."

Calming himself, Fiver explained to his brother the tunnel situation, and how it would affect them if Woundwort knew about it.

"I'll have guards posted immediately," Hazel promised.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dandelion and Hawkbit had gotten bored and decided to go exploring in the caverns. Because of Hawkbit's bad experience getting lost down there moons ago, they had decided to bring Strawberry along as well.

Unknowingly, the three bucks ended up very near the secret tunnel. They had been playing about, being their typical selves, when Hawkbit stopped short and began sniffing about frantically.

"What's wrong?" said Dandelion.

"It's...I don't... Frith and Inle! Dandelion, behind you!"

The storyteller turned just in time to see Corydalis' clenched forepaws smash down onto his head. Dandelion collapsed in a limp heap on the burrow floor.

"Noooo!" Hawkbit screamed. Baring his teeth, the gray rabbit jumped at Corydalis, but found himself being attacked by Woundwort.

"Strawberry, go for help!" Hawkbit yelled.

Strawberry stood frozen in horror for a moment, then, as he realized what Hawkbit was telling him, he turned and ran up the passage. And as he ran, Strawberry heard Hawkbit's scream, which was followed by silence.

* * *

Hazel had been just about to go looking for Strawberry, thinking he would be a good tunnel guard, when the orange rabbit ran up, followed by Blackberry.

"Hazel!" Blackberry panted. "Thank Frith! Strawberry says Woundwort got into the caverns and attacked him."

"And Hawkbit and Dandelion," Strawberry added miserably. "They might be dead, and if they are it's all my fault."

No one could think of anything to say that would comfort Strawberry, so they quickly made their way to the caverns, where they found Primrose and Clover standing over Hawkbit's body. The gray rabbit had obviously been brutally dealt with by Woundwort, and to Hazel, it was impossible to tell whether he was alive or dead.

"Is he...alive?" Hazel asked.

"Only just," Primrose answered, her recent displeasure with Hazel forgotten, "He's been badly hurt, but with plenty of rest he should live."

At that moment, Hawkbit moaned and began to stir.

"What? Where am I? Frith and Inle, Corydalis! Woundwort! Run, Strawberry! Dandelion, where's Dandelion?"

Hazel looked up at Primrose. "Where _is _Dandelion?"

The doe shook her head. "We don't know. When we got here, Dandelion was gone. We haven't found any blood or anything, but..."

Hazel bowed his head, aware of Strawberry next to him.

"Then we will have to fear the worst."

"My heart has joined the Thousand, for my friend stopped running today."

* * *

**Next time, on Watership Down:**

**"Attempted escape, sir! For the fourth time this moon!"**

**Woundwort glared down at the rabbit held between two guards. The prisoner stared defiantly back through his ****single eye, green as forest leaves.**

******"What makes you so strong?" Woundwort asked. "Why can't I break you?"**

******"Because I have hope. Hope, and the memory of a free warren I only laid eyes on once. But once was enough, General. You can never break me now!"**


	6. 6: Return of the Lonely and Brave

Chapter Six: Return of the Lonely and Brave

Dandelion regained consciousness to find himself in a small burrow. The golden buck gingerly put a paw to his head, winced, and lay down. He sighed. Efrafa. There could be no doubt about it.

One of his ears twitched. He heard a commotion, running paws. Someone shouting, "Runner, runner!" A cry of pain. And then silence.

Dandelion sighed. Whoever the rabbit was, he wanted him to have escaped. To be free...

* * *

"Attempted escape, sir! For the fourth time this moon!"

Woundwort glared down at the rabbit held between two guards. The prisoner stared defiantly back through his single eye, green as forest leaves.

"What makes you so strong?" Woundwort asked. "Why can't I break you?"

"Because I have hope. Hope, and the memory of a free warren I only laid eyes on once. But once was enough, General. You can never break me now!"

The prisoner winced as Woundwort struck him in the face, once, twice, three times, until he was forced to cover his head with his forepaws to avoid further injury.

"I will break you!" Woundwort roared. "No one resists Woundwort, not even you! You served me well, but you betrayed me, and the fact that you are alive sheds a bad light on my reputation."

With that, he smashed down on the helpless rabbit's head, hard enough to knock him senseless.

"Ivy!" he roared, "Get your brother back to the cell, before I kill you both!

A pretty doe, with light peach fur and green eyes, darted forward and attempted to pull the unconscious rabbit on to her back, without success. A white-furred buck came forward and hoisted him onto her shoulders.

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Phlox."

* * *

**At Watership Down...**

"Hazel, you need more rabbits, what about this Hickory you've spoken of?"

Hazel blinked. "Twinleaf, you're a genius! We all know Hickory here, but it was you who thought of him!"

"Well, someone's got to have a brain, don't they?" Twinleaf smiled. "And it's certainly not your Owsla."

"Of all the unsuccessful jobs, that was the worst," Hazel groaned, "And they're still no good. But, back to Hickory. We will send an embassy to Redstone at once. Knowing Hickory, he'll be happy to help! Blackavar, Leao, Captain Holly, kindly gather everyone in the Honeycomb."

* * *

**Efrafa...**

Dandelion heard the heavy pawsteps in the passage, and was only a bit surprised when a rabbit was escorted in, carrying another rabbit on her back. But when he got a close look at the unconscious rabbit's face, Dandelion nearly jumped out of his fur. Because although the left side of the unconscious rabbit's face was heavily scarred, the right side was unmarked, and he was instantly recognizable, although Dandelion had only met him a few times.

"Captain Campion!"

The peach-furred doe shrugged off her burden gratefully.

"Former Captain. Now he's a prisoner. How do you know of him?"

"I'm from Watership Down..." Dandelion started, but the doe suddenly interrupted.

"Watership Down? Do you know of two does named Primrose and Poppy?"

Dandelion nodded. "Yes. They're friends of mine. Why?"

The doe sighed. "We grew up together, Poppy and I. We became friends with Primrose after she was kidnapped from Redstone. I am called Ivy. Campion's sister. Who are you?"

"Dandelion, of the Watership Down Owsla," the golden buck said. Ivy laughed.

"My brother says you're horrible at active combat. How funny, your Owsla can't fight, ours fights to well."

"Our Owsla Captain could," Dandelion said sadly, "Woundwort killed him, about three days ago. He was amazing, but we would never have told him to his face. Maybe we should have."

Campion was beginning to stir, and Ivy turned her attention to him. "Campion, stay down. You've been hurt."

"I'm fine, Ivy," Campion insisted, but his voice was weak, and he was shaking a bit. He turned to Dandelion. "You said Bigwig was dead. What happened?"

"Campion, I don't think you should have to hear this now..." Ivy began.

"I will be fine, Ivy! I've lived through much worse injuries than this. But if Bigwig has stopped running, I want to know how he died."

Dandelion told the story as only he could, explaining everything clearly, but being careful not to go into to much detail. When he finished, Campion nodded.

"The way he would've wanted to go. To die fighting for freedom is an honorable death. Bigwig would've liked that."

"I don't know how Watership Down will go on without him. You and him were the only real thing that kept Woundwort at bay, most often. His strength and your skill."

Campion laughed. "I have skill in betrayal and deception. Who would have thought?"

Ivy sniffed. "Vervain, probably. He always knew, I think."

Campion nodded. "Yes. He was my friend once, but Woundwort changed him. Destroyed him."

He shook himself out of his thoughts. "Now, Dandelion, please, tell me about Blackberry."

The storyteller grinned. While he could say nothing of the corruption of a former friend, he could tell a story.

"In the warren of Watership Down, there lives a doe with fur of silver-gray. In a warren with few does, her affections are much sought after. But her heart belongs to only one, a buck of unusual courage and honor..."

And as the sun set over Efrafa, a legend was born.

* * *

**Somewhere near Redstone...**

Hazel, Blackavar, Leao, Twinleaf, Violet, and Rowan had been traveling for some time when Twinleaf stopped and sniffed the air.

"Rabbits. Close."

"It's only us, old one. We won't bite."

Two rabbits, a cream-furred buck and a golden doe, had appeared out of the underbrush in front of them.

Hazel nodded. "Hickory. Marigold."

Hickory smiled. "Hazel. We were coming to look for you."

"Why?"

"Kehaar visited. He said you were on your way, and you needed help. And we've heard rumors... About Woundwort. And since you saved us from Cowslip, I figure we owe you that much. And since they're saying Cowslip and Woundwort have joined forces, well, he never got his revenge..." Hickory explained.

"You need us as much as we need you," Hazel finished.

Hickory looked relieved. "Is that a yes?"

"You never asked a question, young buck!" said Twinleaf, "But thankfully, Hazel's a mind-reader."

"Um, I don't believe we're acquainted?" said Hickory in confusion.

"Oh, sorry, Hickory," said Hazel, "This is Twinleaf, my new Captain of Owsla."

"We heard about Bigwig," said Marigold. "I'm very sorry, Hazel. He was a good rabbit."

"He was," Hazel whispered, "A very good rabbit."

Hickory broke the silence that followed. "Would you all care to come back to Redstone for the night? Then we could continue on to Watership Down in the morning."

"Sounds marvelous!" said Blackavar. "Come on, Leao, you'll like Redstone, it's a beautiful place."

Leao smiled at him. "If you like it there, Blackavar, then I know I will."

The two rabbits gazed adoringly at one another until Rowan and Violet suddenly began chanting: "Blackavar and Leao, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Rabbits don't sit in trees!" Blackavar groaned. "And we weren't kissing!"

The rabbits made their way to Redstone with much laughter. All but the furiously blushing Leao, and a sheepish-looking Blackavar.


	7. 7: Open Defiance

Chapter Seven: Open Defiance

A day later, Dandelion and Campion stood before Woundwort, who was questioning the two bucks about Watership Down. Judging from Campion's bored expression, this was not the first time he had been interrogated in this manner.

"I will ask you again," said Woundwort, "Are there any other back ways out of Hazel's warren?"

"If there were, your little pet doe would've told you!" Campion growled.

Corydalis had been listening, and there was a break in the interrogation as she advanced on Campion with a growl of annoyance.

"None of that, Corydalis," Woundwort chided, "We want them to tell us these things, you know."

"You'll remember, General, I have only visited Watership Down once, and then only briefly. I know nothing you do not already know!"

"But he lives there!" Vervain squeaked, pointing at Dandelion. "He must know something!"

"It's rude to point, Vervain," Campion said dryly. "And if you hadn't killed Bigwig, you might not have to try to get information out of two rabbits who know nothing."

"What? How do you know about that?" Vervain squeaked.

"Oh, I have my sources," said Campion, "Just like you."

"What sources?" Vervain was growing increasingly agitated. "Almost all the rabbits you knew here are dead or in prison! What sources could you have?"

Corydalis rolled her eyes scornfully. "Really, Vervain? There's a Watership rabbit sharing a cell with him, and you ask about his sources?"

"Well...I..." Vervain stuttered.

"Vervain, if you have nothing better to do, go see where Cowslip's gone," Woundwort commanded, "That rabbit needs watching."

"Yes, sir," said Vervain as he hopped away.

"Now," said Woundwort in exasperation, "Tell me what I want to know, or else!"

"Or else what?" asked Dandelion timidly.

"Oh, I'm sure I could find some thing to jog your memory," said Woundwort, "You probably have a doe in Watership Down. Kittens perhaps. Wouldn't want them hurt, would we?"

"I don't have a mate, or kits!" Dandelion blurted. "No use trying to get me that way!"

"But you must have friends," said Woundwort. "I know you do, after all, that idiot grey rabbit tried to kill Corydalis after she knocked you out. Pity I had to kill him, he would've been a useful bargaining chip."

Woundwort smiled cruelly, watching Dandelion's shocked expression. The golden-furred rabbit's features hardened, until he was nearly unrecognizable.

"Now I will never tell you anything. Not after you've killed Hawkbit. He was my best friend, so whatever makes you think I'll tell you anything so you can go murder someone else's best friend, you're dead wrong! As a matter of fact, that's just what you'll be when I get my paws on you! Dead!"

Woundwort moved like lightning. Less than a minute later, Dandelion's golden fur was stained with his own blood. Woundwort smiled at the injured rabbit.

"So brave, aren't we? Well, we'll see what you say after a few days of digging on quarter rations. And that goes for both of you! Oh, and Campion's sister too."

* * *

**Somewhere near Redstone...**

"Hazel-rah, if I have to listen to those two for much longer, I will die!" Violet announced. "And this is not a joke."

"I can't do much about them," said Hazel, "They're rather obviously in love."

The "they" being referred to were Blackavar and Leao, who had been spending the trip back to Watership Down in all sorts of odd conversations, everything from the large mosquito population to the number of kittens each would like to have. Hazel was a lot more worried by the last conversation.

"You know, I think I'll make some sort of thing that says: This doe is the property of Twinleaf. No bucks shall go near her or else!"

"Or else what?" asked Blackavar, edging away from Twinleaf.

"Or else I will...Blackavar, look out, for Frith's sake!"

Blackavar felt sharp claws in the back of his neck. He had no need to call for help, Twinleaf was there in a flash. Using the same technique he had used on the cat, the older buck managed to drag the attacking weasel off of Blackavar. What happened next would be forever etched in Blackavar's memory. The weasel rolled onto its back, stunning Twinleaf, and then, before any of the other rabbits could move, it grabbed Twinleaf and dragged him away.

* * *

Woundwort had been taking a walk through Efrafa, conferring with Corydalis as to his next move, when he heard a commotion, which from the sound of the shrieking was mainly being carried on by Vervain.

"I should just let whoever it is kill him!" Woundwort growled. "But, I suppose I'll have to go rescue him from whatever terrible danger he thinks he's in now!"

When they reached the source of the noise, they saw a large number of rabbits, mainly slaves, gathered around two bucks. Even from a distance, it didn't take a deep thinker to figure out who it was.

Shoving the slaves aside, and even hurling a few who hadn't moved fast enough against the walls, Woundwort made his way over and grabbed the buck who was on top of the other and had appeared to be attempting to strangle him.

"Suffocation has never been your style, Campion," said Woundwort, "It's not fair fighting."

"You're one to talk, General. But I wasn't going to stand there and watch him try to kill my sister. It's me he wants to hurt, but he knows he can't beat me in a fight, so he used her against me. Real fair fighting."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Vervain groaned. "He attacked me without cause, General, I swear it!"

He turned to the assembled slaves. "Would you not say so?"

The rabbits stared at him for a moment, and then, first one, then two, then nearly all of them began to chant:

"Down with Vervain, down with the Owslafa!"

"Down with General Woundwort!" a grey rabbit yelled. He knew he had gone too far, but he couldn't have stopped himself.

All the rabbits present, Campion included, had to keep their silence then, for to say anything would've brought on death for the rabbit who dared challenge Woundwort. Even as it was, they could not stop Woundwort from uttering the fatal sentence.

"The penalty for open mutiny...is death! You will die tomorrow, and your little doe too!"

The rabbit's eyes widened in horror. "No, don't hurt her, please!"

"You should have thought of that sooner!" Woundwort growled. "But I won't hurt her tonight, if that pleases you."

"I should've killed you when I had the chance, you horrible excuse for a rabbit!"

Woundwort slashed at the rabbit, tearing his side open. The grey buck collapsed on the ground, gasping in pain. A tiny copper and white colored doe shook free of the guards and ran over to him.

"Trill, I'm so sorry," the buck gasped.

"It's all right. We'll be fine..."

As the Owsla dispersed the slaves, Campion lingered, watching. As the Owsla led the grey rabbit and his doe away, the prisoner's eyes met Campion's for an instant, and he smiled as if to say: "Well, that was rather fun, wasn't it, sir?"

Long after the prisoner was gone, Campion stood in open-mouthed shock. The rabbit sentenced to die the next morning was his best friend. Corporal Moss.

* * *

**And guess what, I ended the episode right there! OK, feeling mischievous, and rather evil...**


	8. 8: The Great Escape

Chapter Eight: The Great Escape

"Digging, digging, my entire life is digging..."

"No, it's not! I will never understand bucks. What's so bad about digging?"

"It's undignified!" Dandelion proclaimed. "I hate digging!"

"Things could be a lot worse!" Campion growled. "You could be dead, or worse! But, in any case, we'll be gone by tomorrow."

Ivy gave Campion an odd look. "What are you planning, Campion?"

"We're leaving tonight. And we're taking Moss and his doe too. I'm not leaving them here to die."

"How do you plan to rescue them?" Ivy demanded. "They're prisoners, Campion. There will be guards."

"Then you'd best go without me!" Campion snarled. Seeing Ivy's shocked expression, he lowered his voice.

"Ivy, I can't just leave them. You don't know what it's like to leave someone you care about to die. To lose a friend when they could've been saved."

"I understand that," said Dandelion, "I stay with you. Watership Down owes you that much."

Ivy stared at him. "Why? Why risk your life for a rabbit you don't even know?"

Dandelion's voice trembled a bit as he replied. "Because I promised myself that no other rabbit would lose their best friend to Woundwort if I could stop it. That is why. That and I like a good story, and this escape will be one to remember, I think."

* * *

**On Watership Down...**

Hazel glanced worriedly through the door of Blackberry's burrow-turned-infirmary. "How is everyone?" he said worriedly.

"Not particularly good," said Blackberry. "The only one I'd say is fit for any sort of duty is Hawkbit. Blackavar, well...he's not really hurt on the outside, just a scratch, but the injuries to his mind, so to speak, they will take longer to heal."

"What do you mean, "injuries to his mind"?"

"He watched Twinleaf die, Hazel. He watched him die, and he could do nothing to save him. I...know how that feels."

Hazel nodded. "I know you do, Blackberry. I wish there was something I could say. To make him feel better."

"It'll take time, Hazel. And even then, some wounds cannot be healed."

"I'll leave him to you, then," Hazel said, feeling a bit awkward.

Blackberry nodded. "Time alone will help him realize that what happened was not his fault, it could not have been prevented. When the Black Rabbit decides it's your time to go, no one can stop him..."

"I know. I'd best go, Blackberry. With Twinleaf and Dandelion both gone, we're down a lot more rabbits then I like..."

"Yes, yes, of course," said Blackberry reassuringly, "All will be well, Hazel, I'm sure of it."

As the Chief Rabbit hopped off, Blackberry stood in the entry to her burrow, head bowed.

"I pray that I speak truly," she whispered, "Frith protect us all!"

* * *

"Dandelion, wake up. It's time."

The golden-furred storyteller had only been dozing, and was instantly on his feet.

"Right," he said, "Where to, Captain Campion?"

The sienna colored rabbit chuckled. "Like I tell Moss, I'm not a Captain anymore. In answer to your question, however, we'll need to visit the prison burrows."

"I still don't think this is a good idea," Ivy said, "You two are certain there's no other way?"

"You can leave us here, that's the only other way," Campion said, "Now, hurry, there's not much time."

The three rabbits managed to shift the boulder blocking their burrow entrance, then raced out into the passage.

They soon reached the prison burrows , but were confronted by the obstacle of two burly Efrafans on guard. Campion, careful to stay hidden, called out, "Hey, you two there! The General wants you immediately."

Efrafan Owsla rabbits were not incredibly smart, Dandelion noted, because the guards didn't even ask who was there, simply trotted off.

"Come on!" said Campion. "Help me shift this boulder."

Dandelion and Ivy complied, and they soon had an opening big enough for Campion to fit through.

Almost immediately, a small copper and white head peered cautiously out. "Who's there?"

"It's Campion and a few friends. We've come to get you out."

The doe sighed with relief. "Moss said you'd come. I didn't really believe him though. I'll go wake him now."

"I'm awake, Trill." Moss had crept up behind the tiny doe, and he grinned cheekily at Campion. "Evening, sir."

"You know you're not supposed to call me sir, don't you?" Campion laughed.

"Um, yes, sir, but there's a slight problem you might want to sit on before it gives the alarm..."

Campion whirled round and saw none other than Corydalis staring at them. Before the doe could move, Campion and Moss were next to her.

"Not a sound, or I'll kill you!" Campion growled.

"I...I won't tell anyone!" Corydalis whispered. "To tell you the truth, I'd come with you..."

"Well, I can tell you one thing," said Campion, "You won't be telling anyone anything for a while. Sorry about the headache you'll have later on today, can't be helped..."

He knocked the doe unconscious with a well-aimed swipe, then turned to Dandelion and the others.

"That's dealt with. Let's get out of this blasted warren."

"Where will we go?" Trill asked timidly.

"Watership Down," Campion replied. "We've got to take Dandelion home."

The storyteller smiled. "Home again, then."

Ivy looked disturbed. "Can we leave before the guards come?"

"Yes, of course. Let's go home."

* * *

**The next morning, on Watership Down...**

Hazel had gone out alone for an early silflay, hoping for some peace and quiet, but he was astonished to find none other than Dandelion and four other rabbits fast asleep on the grass.

"Almighty Frith above!" Hazel exclaimed. "Dandelion, we thought you were dead! Where _have_ you come from?"

"Sorry, Hazel-rah," said Dandelion sleepily, "Would've come to wake you up, but Campion didn't want to make anyone have a heart attack or anything."

"Campion?" Hazel was now completely confused.

"Here, Hazel. A bit scratched up, but alive."

Blackberry came out of the warren and looked around in confusion.

"I could've sworn I heard...Campion!"

"Hello, Blackberry."

"It _is_ Campion! How can this be? You died...I saw...the boulder..."

Campion smiled. "Even General Woundwort has a sense of debt. He had his Owsla dig me out, but then a certain sneaky little animal reminded him of the fact that I had also betrayed Efrafa, so that was the end of freedom for a bit, thanks to Vervain."

"I was to far away to knock him out before he said anything," Moss said. "But it all seems to have turned out just fine."

Campion smiled at Blackberry.

"It certainly has."

* * *

**Yay! All will now be happy! Or not... **

**Next time on Watership Down...**

**"Corydalis, you have my full permission to kill him!" **

**"With all due respect, General, he may be useful."**

**"How so? The only thing I'd do for either of you is end your miserable lives!"**

**"Sh! Idiot, I'm trying to save your life, don't you realize!" Corydalis whispered.**

**"Not two moons ago you walked away and left me to die! I don't need your help!"**

**"You want to go home? Then you have to trust me..."**


	9. Reluctant Allies

Chapter Nine: Reluctant Allies

_"The prisoner's putting up quite a fight," _Vervain thought from his relatively safe position behind the General. _"We should've just killed him when we found him..._Ow!"

"Ow, he says," the grey-furred prisoner mocked, "Care to try and kill me again, Vervain? I'm ready for you this time! No stab from behind now, hey?"

Getting no reply from the cowardly Efrafan Captain, the prisoner began doing what was probably the most unwise thing he had ever done. He began insulting Woundwort to his face.

"How about you, Woundwort? There's enough of your Owsla here to overpower me if you're too scared! Ow!"

Several of the Efrafans had snuck up on the irate prisoner and attacked him from behind. In his slightly weakened state, Bigwig, for who else would be taunting Woundwort in such a bold manner, was taken by surprise and overpowered.

"Oi, you took my advice," he laughed, "Going a bit odd are we? Letting your enemies advise you...Ow!"

Bigwig winced in pain as an Efrafan rabbit clawed him in the face.

"Corydalis, you have my full permission to kill him!" General Woundwort snarled.

"With all due respect, General, he may be useful."

"How so? The only thing I'd do for either of you is end your miserable lives!"

"Sh! Idiot, I'm trying to save your life, don't you realize!" Corydalis whispered.

"Not two moons ago you walked away and left me to die! I don't need your help!"

"You want to go home? Then you have to trust me..."

"Trust you?" Bigwig snarled, "Why in the world would I trust you?"

"Because I'm your only chance!" Corydalis murmured. "Don't you want to see your friends again?"

* * *

**The previous evening, on Watership Down...**

Blackberry could not sleep, but it was not anxiety that prevented her from resting, but joy. Campion was alive! He had never been dead, simply a prisoner.

"Um, he couldn't have been dead if he's alive, could he?" Blackberry laughed. She wondered if Campion felt the same way about her that she did him.

She lay awake for some time, pondering.

Finally, she gave up trying to sleep and, thinking the outside air was surely less stuffy, she made her way quietly out onto the down.

Looking about, she noticed quickly that she was not the only rabbit unable to sleep. Campion sat at the edge of the hill overlooking the surrounding countryside, looking in the direction of Efrafa. Before Blackberry had time to retreat inside the warren, she was startled by the sound of Campion's voice.

"Come on out, Blackberry. Your presence will not disturb me."

Campion listened closely, a touch eagerly, hoping the silver doe might actually come out. For a moment there was silence, and then he sensed Blackberry next to him.

They were silent for some time, gazing up at the stars.

After awhile, Campion heard Blackberry sigh.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She smiled. "Nothing. Everything is perfect. You're alive and Dandelion is home safe and well. I will sleep well again after tonight, I'm sure."

"Why can't you sleep?" Campion asked, concerned.

"I'm too happy," Blackberry smiled, "You're alive, and now I have something to live for again. What about you? I imagine you need your rest, what with that dramatic escape and all."

Campion laughed softly. "More or less the same reason as you, I suppose. In Efrafa, Dandelion was telling stories about how Hazel and Primrose love each other so much. Blackavar and little Leao, and Moss and Trill. They all have something...that I never had...until..."

"Until what?" asked Blackberry.

"Until I met you, Blackberry."

Blackberry gasped.

"What's wrong?" asked Campion. _"Why did you say that?"_ he berated himself,_ "For all you know, she's in with love some other buck."_

Blackberry blushed. "I...feel the same way...about you."

* * *

**Presently...**

"You look like you've been dream-running all night," Moss chuckled, "Or else you didn't sleep at all."

"What makes you think that?" Campion said.

"Have you looked at yourself recently, sir? Your fur is sticking up right in the middle of your face."

"There's more than one reason for that area of my head always looking funny. And I'm seriously not a Captain anymore, Moss. I'm not your commanding officer anymore."

"But what do I call you, then?" Moss asked.

"I have a name. Campion. Just call me Campion."

"If you say so, sir, sorry, Campion."

"That's better. Now, I need to talk to you."

"What about?" Moss wondered.

"The Efrafans are still out there," Campion sighed, "This war's not over yet, Moss. Not by a long shot."

* * *

"All right, I admit it, you saved my life. Now tell me what in the name of the Black Rabbit of Inle convinced you too!"

Corydalis edged away from the irate Watership Captain.

"I...I...I want to go home, Bigwig. I tried to tell Campion that, but he doesn't trust me, so he knocked me out and left me behind."

"And because Campion doesn't trust you, I should?"

"Bigwig, you have three days. At the end of those three days, General Woundwort marches on Redstone Warren. Before he leaves, he's going to kill you. I've seen what he's capable of, what he did to Hawkbit convinced me of just how evil he is. I don't want to kill my family. Please, Bigwig, help me escape. I just want to go home."

"Corydalis, you'll have a trial, and they'll judge you for your crimes. It's likely you'll be banished from Watership Down."

"I'll take that chance, Bigwig. Just help me get us both out of here."

The grey buck sighed. "I have to get out to warn Hazel and Hickory. I can't escape from Efrafa alone. I need a partner, and for lack of a better one, you'll have to do. But one false move, and be assured, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"I'll take that chance. Allies?"

Bigwig groaned. "For better or worse."

* * *

**On Watership Down...**

Campion had managed to get a quiet word to Hazel, Hickory Captains Holly and Broom, Fiver, and, naturally, Moss. The five rabbits had adjourned to the far side of the hill, where they were holding a Council of War.

"Hazel, it's noticeable that you've lost a lot of rabbits, and you don't want to lose any more. But, well, sitting here grieving will do us no good. Woundwort will return, and his forces are stronger than ever with the addition of Cowslip's bunch, who, by the way, Hickory, can fight fairly well now. We need to be ready."

"I agree with that," Hazel said, "What do you think, Fiver? Fiver?"

"A warrior true, and the once heartless traitor, must unite to get home, sooner or later!" Fiver moaned.

The seer shook his head. "What did I say?"

"A warrior true, and the once heartless traitor, must unite to get home, sooner or later!" Hazel whispered. "What does it mean?"

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. Well, here we are again. Escaping from Efrafa, must stop all the escaping. Review please, opinions much appreciated!**


	10. Efrafan Memory

Chapter Ten: Efrafan Memory

_I'm running through the forest. Have to get away, they'll kill me if they catch me! Oh, no, no, please! Why did I think I could do this? No one can escape from Efrafa, and you tried. And now Woundwort's going to kill me, and Primrose as well... _

_It's a few days later. I'm leaving Efrafa. Primrose was right. Bigwig is different from the others. He's helping us escape! Oh, no, it's the Owsla. They're here, they'll kill you... _

_I'm afraid. Okay, fine, I am, all right? Fiver's here, but we left Bigwig. Fiver, don't you know we left Bigwig behind? It'll be all right. Bigwig will be fine, he's always fine. So why did he scream? He's dead, Bigwig is dead, and it's all my fault..._

_For just a moment, everything's fine. And then, there's blood, a weasel, and now Twinleaf is gone. And once again, someone's dead because I wasn't fast enough to save them. I'm such a total failure, they died because of me..._

Blackavar bolt upright, eyes wide in fear. "Just a dream," he whispered, "Just a dream. But, it happened. They're gone..."

* * *

"Hazel-rah, I'm sorry, but...we need to get back to Redstone," Hickory said, "Our rabbits, they're not strong enough to defend themselves if Woundwort attacks. But we'll always be ready to help if you need us."

"As will we. May Frith protect you on your journey home, Hickory-rah. You too, Marigold."

"May Frith protect you also, Hazel. You, and all your rabbits."

* * *

Campion sat alone at the edge of the circle of laughing, chattering rabbits. Having lived in the Woundwort-run Efrafa his entire life, the sienna-colored buck was not much given to idle chatter.

_"Although that doesn't seem to stop some rabbits," _Campion thought wryly. Moss and Trill were right in the middle of it all. The former Corporal seemed to be having the time of his life.

"You deserve it, Moss," Campion whispered, "You're still young at heart. There's a fresh start for us all here."

He looked around, and knew for a certainty it was true. There was Primrose, chatting with Blackberry and Clover off to the side, smiling and laughing. Moss exchanging random jokes and wisecracks with Dandelion and a fully recovered Hawkbit while shy Trill listened quietly. Even Ivy had gotten settled quickly, and looked to be casually flirting with Dandelion. And that left him, sitting on the sidelines.

Campion frowned. _"Someone's missing, I know it."_

He looked around, and realized he wasn't the only rabbit alone on the sidelines. Blackavar sat in the shadows at the edge of the group, looking sad and a bit scared.

_"It doesn't add up," _Campion thought, _"Blackavar's been here longer than any of us. So why does he look like he's still in Efrafa?"_

Having nothing better to do, Campion decided to go talk to the chocolate-furred rabbit.

He spoke softly, not wishing to startle the other rabbit.

"Blackavar?"

The smaller buck jumped. "Yes, sir! Sorry, sir! Um, what did I do?"

"You're as bad as Moss," Campion laughed.

"Force of habit," Blackavar sighed, "The shadow of Efrafa, it never really leaves, does it, sir?"

"No, I don't believe it does, though I've only been here a short time. But that's not why I came over here. You don't seem quite yourself. Is something wrong?"

Blackavar sighed again. "I...I suppose you heard about Bigwig."

"Yes. Dandelion told me. Why?"

"It was my fault he died!" Blackavar blurted. "All my fault!"

"You mean because you stayed behind to fight Woundwort's army? Blackavar, that was a noble thing you did. You were willing to sacrifice your own life to save others, and so was Bigwig. His death was not your fault. There's only one rabbit to blame for all of this, and that's General Woundwort."

"You can't say that about what happened to Twinleaf. That time, it _was _my fault!"

Campion frowned. "Twinleaf? From Efrafa? He's still alive?"

"He was alive," Blackavar corrected, "He...I..."

Campion listened as Blackavar explained about the tragic accident in which Twinleaf had been killed. "It was my fault!" the brown buck concluded miserably.

"It was an accident, Blackavar," Campion said, "Do you remember what happened to little Columbine, back in Efrafa?"

"Columbine? Yes. A weasel killed her too. Just like with...Twinleaf."

"And her mate? Do you remember him?"

"I could hardly forget him. He made my life, and Primrose's, complete terror."

"He wasn't always like that. He was good once. But loss and Woundwort's influence changed him into a rabbit I never knew. We have to make sure that doesn't happen to you."

"How?" asked Blackavar.

"Here's an idea. I've never been to Nuthanger farm. What do you say we go get some flayrah?"

Blackavar smiled a little. "All right, Campion."

* * *

**Efrafa...**

"Corydalis, how do you plan to do this? There's less than a day left." Bigwig demanded.

"Your wishes are granted. We're leaving right now. Come on, old one!" Corydalis laughed.

"I am not old, Corydalis! Watch it, or I'll tell Hazel to kill you when we get home!"

"You're to soft for that!" Corydalis laughed.

"Oh, you little..." Bigwig growled good-naturedly.

"Coming?" the pretty doe laughed.

"Why not? Let's go home, Cory."

Corydalis blushed. "Yes, let's, Bigwig."

_"No one's ever called me Cory before, except my family and Hazel's kits. And that's because they can't say Corydalis. Bigwig, why did you do that? I'm starting to actually _like_ you..." _Corydalis thought.

"Going home, are we?" said a familiar sinister voice, "Not so fast, my dear acquaintances. For there is much to do here in Efrafa, for which you are both needed."

"Go dig a burrow, Cowslip," Bigwig growled. "Or I'll dig one for you, and I might just bury you in it for good measure!"

"No need for such bad manners, my dear Bigwig," Cowslip said, "Simply surrender, and I won't have to call the Owsla on either of you."

"Surrender? Not to you!" Bigwig growled. "Rarr!"

Cowslip was completely caught off guard and was bowled over by Bigwig's charge.

"Come on, Corydalis!" Bigwig called.

The two rabbits raced through the warren. As they ran, they could hear sounds of pursuit as the Owsla were alerted.

Rounding a sharp corner, they ran straight into a wall. Bigwig looked around for another passage, but there was none.

They were trapped!


	11. Freedom and Firesticks

**Previously on Woundwort's Return:**

**Cowslip was completely caught off guard and was bowled over by Bigwig's charge.**

**"Come on, Corydalis!" Bigwig called.**

**The two rabbits raced through the warren. As they ran, they could hear sounds of pursuit as the Owsla were alerted.**

**Rounding a sharp corner, they ran straight into a wall. Bigwig looked around for another passage, but there was none.**

**They were trapped!**

Chapter Eleven: Freedom and Thunder-sticks

"Well, well," Woundwort snarled. "Bigwig, explain yourself!"

"No explanation needed, Woundwort!" Bigwig growled.

"Corydalis?" Woundwort said, "Has Bigwig taken you hostage?"

"No, General. I came of my own free will. I'm tired of your tyranny! I'm going back to Watership Down, or I'll die here!"

"Then you can die!" the General snarled, jumping at the little doe, claws extended.

"Leave her be!" Bigwig growled. "Or are you to much of a coward to try fighting someone your own size?"

"I'll _kill _you!" Woundwort threatened.

"Done that," said Bigwig, "It didn't work, did it now?"

"Then I'll kill her," Woundwort said, "And you can watch. Take them back to the prison burrows, and make sure guards are posted. They die tomorrow!"

"Um, sir," said Vervain timidly, "The last time someone was sentenced to die the following morning, they..."

"Good thinking, Vervain. All right, Cowslip, grab that blasted doe and get her outside. We'll kill them both now!"

"You...you..." Bigwig sputtered, "You're worse than elil, you worthless excuse for a rabbit!"

"I take pride in inciting fear within my enemies," Woundwort said.

"I'll never fear you, only hate you!"

"Hatred will bring about your demise, Bigwig. You're too...noble to hate me as I do you."

Bigwig and Corydalis exchanged hopeless glances. To them, it seemed they would not be returning to Watership Down.

* * *

"Hmm, these are incredible carrots, Blackavar," I suppose all the best ones went to Woundwort in Efrafa."

"I'd never had a carrot before I came to Watership Down," Blackavar said quietly.

"Efrafa was not a good place to acquire carrots unless you were an Owsla rabbit. And even then, that was after your superiors had picked through them."

"Bet you always had good ones, Campion."

"Vervain always mysteriously got to them first, so, I had carrots, but not many. Wanted to save some for the others."

"It's to bad you weren't the Chief Rabbit. You would've been a good leader."

"Thank you."

The two rabbits sat quietly munching carrots for awhile. Blackavar was feeling much better, so he readily agreed when Campion suggested a quick patrol.

They soon found themselves much closer to Efrafa than they'd planned. They were about to head back, whne Campion suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and appeared to be listening intently.

"What is it, Campion?" Blackavar whispered.

The former Captain did not reply immediately. After a few moments, he bolted in the direction of Efrafa, calling,

"Blackavar, hurry, someone's being attacked!"

* * *

Campion was a faster runner than Blackavar, so the chocolate-colored buck was quickly left behind.

Hearing the commotion rise in volume, Blackavar quickened his pace to the limit of his speed.

Unexpectedly, he ran out of the woods and into the middle of a battle.

Campion and Corydalis were surrounded by several of the Efrafan Owsla, while Bigwig and Woundwort fought it out some distance away. Out of the corner of his eye, Blackavar saw Vervain attempting to sneak away.

_"Revenge time,"_ Blackavar thought. Breaking into a run, he tackled the Efrafan Captain, pinning him.

"Going somewhere?"

"What? Where? How?!" Vervain stuttered. "Blackavar?"

"Surprise," Blackavar growled, "Interested in dying?"

"Y-you w-w-wouldn't," Vervain squeaked.

Blackavar groaned. "True. Good night, Vervain!"

Vervain tried to dodge, but the long hours of Owsla training Blackavar had put in had paid off. He barely even felt Blackavar knock him unconscious.

* * *

Campion found himself, along with Corydalis, backed up into a tree.

"Any ideas?" the doe muttered.

"No. Why are you here, anyway?"

"Bigwig helped me escape."

"Bigwig?!"

The grey-furred Watershipper had fought his way through to them.

"Surprised? Frith and Inle, Campion! What are you doing here?"

"He's saving your life, genius," Corydalis sighed. "Let's show these idiots a thing or two so we can all go home!"

"Sounds lovely," said Bigwig, "Come on, Campion, let's show these blunderers we know how to fight!"

"Right, but what about Woundwort?"

"Woundwort?! Where is he...Aaargh!"

"Bigwig!" Corydalis yelled.

"Found him," the Watership Captain announced. "Oi, Woundwort, watch it! That's my head you're sitting on!"

"I wasn't sitting on your head, traitor," Woundwort growled. "I'm going to rip it clean off!"

Bigwig felt something slam into Woundwort and push the General off of him.

"Not on my watch, mate," someone yelled, "Owsla, attack!"

The three rabbits turned and saw the Watership Owsla, headed by Blackavar and Moss, in a full-fledged attack on the Efrafans.

"Blackavar must've gone to get them," Corydalis commented.

_"Now that's the Blackavar I know," _Campion thought.

It had been Hazel who had attacked Woundwort, and so it was Campion and Corydalis alone who watched the joyful reunion of Hazel and Bigwig.

"Almost had you that time, friend..." Hazel's voice trailed off, and his mouth dropped open in astonishment. "Bigwig?"

"Hello, Hazel. Been awhile."

"Bigwig! You're alive! Fiver said you were dead!"

"That brother of yours doesn't know everything," Bigwig laughed. "You won't get rid of me so easily as all that."

"Good thing too," Hazel laughed, "Else I'd have no hero to watch my back."

"There are heroes everywhere," Bigwig said, "You just have to know where to look."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Hazel. "And why is Corydalis here?"

"Oh, um, she helped me escape from Efrafa. She said she wants to go home."

Hazel frowned. "She betrayed us, Bigwig. It nearly cost your life."

"Go ahead, banish me," Corydalis said with a touch of her old defiance, "Watership Down's better off without me."

"Now, Corydalis, he didn't say..." Bigwig protested.

The doe was not listening. She had seen a glint of metal in the trees. A moment too late, she realized what it was.

"Frith and Inle! Hazel, there's a..."

The gun went off just as Corydalis finished connecting the pieces. The man had aimed at Hazel, and Corydalis knew it.

Hazel was frozen. He knew he should move, but he couldn't, he couldn't outrun a bullet...

The man had seemed to realize just how many rabbits there were in the immediate area, because he turned and ran off, no doubt to fetch his companions.

Campion turned, expecting to see Hazel on the ground. But what he saw erased all his doubts. It was not Hazel who lay bleeding on the ground.

It was Corydalis.


	12. The Battle of Redstone

Chapter Twelve: The Battle of Redstone

Campion raced over to where Hazel and Bigwig were bent over Corydalis' still body.

"Is she...alive?" Campion asked.

Hazel shook his head. "I don't know."

"I'll go find Blackberry," said Campion, "If anyone can save Corydalis, she can."

As the sienna-furred buck ran off, he thought he might have heard Bigwig stifle a despairing sob.

* * *

The few minutes until Campion returned seemed like hours to Bigwig. He knew Hazel was there, but all he could think of was the little doe.

_"She can't be dead, she just can't."_ he thought.

He was only half aware of the arrival of Blackberry, but he did hear when she announced that Corydalis should survive.

"So she'll be all right?" Bigwig demanded.

"Of course I'll be all right, idiot," said a familiar, slightly sarcastic voice. "What is it you always say? 'You won't get rid of me so easily as all that'?"

"Cory! You're all right!"

Blackberry and Corydalis exchanged glances.

"Bucks!"

Campion looked indignant. "What about bucks?"

"Always worrying," Blackberry laughed.

"Worrying?" said Bigwig, "Me? Oh, I wasn't worried."

Hazel and Campion burst out laughing. Bigwig groaned.

"All right, maybe I was a little worried. Just a little."

"Bigwig, you're forgetting something," Corydalis sighed, "As usual."

"What? Oh, right. Hazel, there's trouble! Woundwort..."

"Um, sir, I mean Campion, shouldn't we leave before the man comes back?" Moss had arrived back from chasing Efrafans with the Owsla, and was glancing about worriedly.

"Good idea, Moss," said Hazel, "Bigwig can fill me in along the way."

* * *

Campion had volunteered to carry Corydalis, since he was the largest next to Bigwig, who was required by Hazel.

After Bigwig had told Hazel about Woundwort's plans to attack Redstone, the Chief Rabbit called a halt and divided the rabbits into two groups.

"Bigwig, Strawberry, Hawkbit, Dandelion, Ivy, Moss, and Blackberry, you will proceed with me to Redstone warren, along with Kehaar and Hannah here. Campion, Blackavar, you will return to Watership Down with Corydalis, gather as many rabbits as possible, and bring them directly to Redstone, understood?"

The rabbits quickly dispersed their separate ways, leaving time only for brief goodbyes. Corydalis smiled cockily at Bigwig.

"Good job getting me disabled, genius," she laughed, "For once, you're not the hero."

"I, um...goodbye, Corydalis."

"Goodbye, Bigwig. May Frith protect you!"

* * *

**Redstone Warren, dawn...**

"Hickory-rah, come quickly!"

The cream-furred buck started awake.

"What's wrong?" he questioned the young rabbit, "Is it elil?"

"No, it's worse," the youngster cried, "It's General Woundwort, and he's got Marigold!"

"No! Take me there, quickly!"

* * *

The two Redstoners raced outside the warren to the outskirts of the stone circle, where they encountered Woundwort's army. Completely surrounded by the horde were Marigold and several other does, who had gone out for an early silflay.

"Hickory, what are you doing?" Marigold cried. "Get back to the warren, quickly, before he catches you too!"

"Yes, run away, Hickory," Woundwort laughed, "Run away, move an inch back the way you came, and I'll break her neck!"

"No, don't!" Hickory pleaded, "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" echoed Woundwort. "Nothing. But what Cowslip wants is a different matter. Cowslip?"

Cowslip shrugged indifferently. "What do I want? Why do you ask? For you already know what I require, as does dear Hickory. In other words, I do not care about their fate, so long as they are dead!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Hickory squeaked.

"Oh, but I would," said Cowslip. "Let's start with, say, dearest Marigold here. After all, she was a leader in the little mutiny in our old home."

"Go, Hickory! Get out of here, there's nothing you can do!" Marigold screamed.

"No, Cowslip! Stop!" Hickory pleaded, "Don't kill her! It was my idea to leave the Warren of the Shining Wires, not Marigold's!"

Cowslip completely ignored Hickory and continued advancing on Marigold. But before he was close enough to kill her, two rabbits, one grey, the other pumpkin orange, shot out of the trees and pinned him to the ground.

"Not so fast, Cowslip!" Bigwig growled.

"Because it's not good manners, you know," said Strawberry.

"What...what...how?"

"Get them!" Woundwort roared.

The battle of Redstone Warren had begun in earnest. Woundwort's forces outnumbered the Watership and Redstone Owslas, but they fought with the determination of rabbits who knew that winning this battle was their only chance.

For a while, they were quite hard pressed. Hazel was pinned down by two Efrafans, whilst a third had its paw raised to cut his throat, when the Efrafan rabbit was suddenly attacked from behind by an unmistakable chocolate-colored buck.

"Blackavar!" Hazel said, " Your timing couldn't have been better!"

"It's all Campion, Hazel-rah. I had nothing to do with it."

* * *

Kehaar was flying high above the battle with Hannah seated on his back, hurling acorns at the Efrafans.

"Much big battle, eh, Hanyah?"

"Yes it is, Kehaar. I only hope Hazel can beat them."

"Hazel always beat stupid Efrafa bunnies. Always!"

There was no reply from Hannah.

"Hanyah? Where you go? Hanyah! Hanyah!"

* * *

Woundwort and Bigwig had predictably ended up fighting, no surprise to the General. What did surprise him was the fact that a mouse had just landed on his back.

"Oh, Inle," Hannah muttered, "As if this day could get any worse..."

The tiny mouse was hurled head over heals into a tree as Woundwort shook his head from side to side.

"Woundwort!" Bigwig roared. "She's a mouse, for pity's sake!"

"As if it really matters," the General growled, "In the end, the strongest always wins! As you'll find out!"

The two rabbits leaped at each other, biting and clawing fiercely. Bigwig being smaller than Woundwort, the grey rabbit was having a hard time of it.

Gasping for breath, the Watershipper tried to get away, knowing it was his only chance, but to no avail. Woundwort jumped on him and pinned him to the ground by both his front paws.

Bigwig struggled, but he felt himself getting very, very tired. And finally, mercifully, the darkness closed over him.


	13. Glimpse of Peace

Chapter Thirteen: Glimpse of Peace

The battle of Redstone was over. Many rabbits were injured or dead, but the Efrafan losses had been far greater.

Corydalis had insisted on coming with the others to join the battle, which Primrose and Poppy had finally consented to, on the condition that she would stay close to them and not over-exert herself.

The little doe was assisting her mother, Leao, and Blackberry in caring for the wounded rabbits, so there was no way to have prevented her from hearing when Campion dashed up and said,

"One of you'd best come quickly. It's Hannah and Bigwig, they're badly hurt."

* * *

Blackberry and Corydalis hurried along after Campion to where several rabbits and Kehaar were gathered around Hannah and Bigwig.

Hannah was as feisty as ever, and declared that she was uninjured and therefore fine. Bigwig, on the other hand, lay still, not offering either comment or complaint as Blackberry checked him over.

Campion had been holding Corydalis back until he was certain that Bigwig would be all right, but when Blackberry motioned him to bring the little doe over, he complied readily.

"Let Corydalis talk to Bigwig," Blackberry said softly, "They seem to understand each other."

Campion nodded and released his hold on Corydalis. The young doe started forward, and then stopped and looked at Blackberry.

"Is he badly hurt, Blackberry?"

The silver doe nodded. "I'm afraid so, dear. There's a chance he may not live."

"Will you come with me?" Corydalis asked timidly.

"Of course. Just remember, he's been injured quite severely. He may not recognize you."

* * *

The two does made their way through the assemblage to where Bigwig and Hannah lay. When she got a good look at Bigwig, Corydalis gasped in shock.

Blood stained the dark grey rabbit's fur heavily, his eyes were closed, and at first glance, Corydalis wasn't sure he was breathing.

"Bigwig?" she whispered.

The buck's eyes snapped open.

"Corydalis? Where'd you come from?"

"Watership Down, of course. To look after you."

"What happened? Oh, Frith and Inle, Hannah! Where is Hannah?"

"Here, Bigwig," the mouse said, "Barely a scratch."

"Oh, good. I was afraid Woundwort had killed you... Ow! I think he's killed me..."

"Don't say that," Corydalis said, "You'll be fine. I'll look after you."

"That's rich," Bigwig laughed. "I look forward to being looked after. Will being looked after kill me too?"

Kehaar unwisely burst out laughing.

"What's tickled you, silly bird?" Hannah asked.

"Kehaar think there be many kittens very soon!"

"So?"

"So, is Blackavar and Leao, Moss and Trill, Campion and Blackberry, maybe Dandelion and Ivy, and Bigwig and little Cory!"

"WE ARE NOT IN LOVE!" Bigwig and Corydalis chorused.

"Kehaar think you are!"

"Fine, then, think it!" Bigwig muttered, "I'm taking a nap!"

* * *

That night, there was much celebration. Nearly all the Watership rabbits had come to assist in the battle, and so it was a large and joyful group that assembled. Everyone did what he or she liked best, and due to Hawkbit and Dandelion's pranks, they did a good bit of laughing, too.

After a while, Blackberry noticed that Campion was missing. Without saying a word to anyone, she quietly slipped away. She found the sienna-furred buck on the outskirts of the group as he often was, unusually quiet even for him.

"What's wrong, Campion?" she asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, Blackberry. Just feeling a bit out of place is all."

"Where are Blackavar and Moss?"

"They went to get some flayrah. I didn't feel like going."

"Campion, don't lie to me. What's got you feeling so bad?"

"This war, Blackberry. It's taken everything from so many rabbits. I lost my warren, as did Moss and Ivy, Twinleaf was exiled from Efrafa and his mate, as you know, was killed, Poppy lost her mate, and today...Corydalis' little sister is dead or captured. No one found any sign of her."

"Violet?" Blackberry gasped. "No!"

"I just want the war to be over," Campion sighed. "I want Hazel's kittens and all the others to be able to live in peace. One of the reasons I've been spending very little time with you, is that I don't want any children to have to go through what we have."

"Everyone treads a difficult path in some way," said Blackberry, "Our kittens would have danger in their lives no matter what. That does not mean we should not have children."

Campion did not reply for some time. When he did, he asked her a strange question.

"Blackberry, do you believe in miracles?"

The doe frowned. "I suppose so. Why do you ask?"

"I believe in miracles. But sometimes, when it looks like there's no hope left, the practical part of me, the part that still has Efrafa in it, tells me there's no such thing. But we're surrounded by miracles. I know that in my heart. And my heart tells me that someday, there will be peace again. That's what I believe. True, there will always be enemies. But there is enough joy in life to wipe away the sorrow in time. You just have to believe," Campion paused, "Why are you staring at me?"

"That's the most I've ever heard you say at one time," Blackberry chuckled. "It's nice. And I agree. So if there's joy in life, let's not miss out."

"Sounds like a plan, Blackberry. I think you are El-ahrairah's intellectual equal."

"Where _do _you learn these words?"

"Ask Clover some time. She's actually quite smart, you know."

"I didn't, but all right. Come on, Blackberry, let's see if Blackavar and Moss left any flayrah for the rest of us."

* * *

Hazel surveyed the happy gathering from a slight distance away. He sighed.

"A glimpse of peace, Fiver. Why can there never be true peace on Watership Down?"

"Someday, Hazel, there will be. I can feel it."

"You always can, Fiver. You always can."

* * *

**Efrafa...**

Woundwort stared down at the little black doe before him.

"You say your name is Violet? And you are the sister of Corydalis?"

"Y-y-yes, sir. I am."

"Hmm. Very well. For now, Violet, you may stay here. But do not try to leave Efrafa. There will be...consequences."

"Yes, General."

* * *

**Wow, this season is over already?! It went by fast, and there's so much more. This was just laying the groundwork, now things will really get interesting. Hey, tell me who your favorite characters are, and I'll try including them more. I need to do less with Campion, Blackberry, Bigwig, and Cory, they've become the main characters, which was not my intention...**


	14. The Tunnel to Efrafa

Chapter Fourteen: The Tunnel to Efrafa

Three weeks after the battle of Redstone, the sun shone down on a happy group of Watershippers, out for a morning patrol.

"This is the most fun I've had in forever!" Leao whooped, "Don't you think so, Blackavar?"

"Yes, it is, isn't it? For once, we can enjoy our lives in peace."

"Don't tempt the Black Rabbit," Hawkbit muttered grumpily, "Or somebody's doomed."

"Oh, is that so?" said Bigwig, "Well, then, if you're so smart, who's dead?"

"I didn't mean that," Hawkbit gulped.

"Then why did you say it?" Bigwig demanded.

"Hey, genius," Corydalis called, "Looks like Hawkbit's right about doom. Look what's coming here!"

The other rabbits followed her gaze and, unsurprisingly, saw General Woundwort and a group of fully ten rabbits coming straight for them.

"Inle!" Bigwig growled. "We're too far from the Down to get back before they catch us."

"But we are close to your tunnel," Corydalis said, "We might be able to make it."

"Sounds like a decent plan, Cory," Bigwig said, "Owsla, let's move!"

By the time they reached the tunnel, the Efrafans were almost upon them. Bigwig was the last to enter the tunnel, and he did not retreat with the others, stopping just inside the entrance.

"What are you doing?" Corydalis demanded.

"Someone has to keep them at bay," Bigwig said, "If they get into the warren, everyone will die."

"But…" Hawkbit started, but Bigwig silenced him with a fearsome stare.

"Understand this, all of you are to proceed directly to Hazel-rah and prepare for a siege. Whether or not you send help, I will remain here until the Efrafans leave or are killed."

Corydalis started to protest vehemently, but stopped when Bigwig locked eyes with her.

"Cory, we _will _see each other again, do you understand?"

The little doe could only nod through her tears. As Leao pulled her down the tunnel, she stopped and blurted,

"Bigwig! I…I love you!"

His piercing grey eyes stared into hers.

"I know. Now go!"

As the four rabbits raced away, Bigwig stood his ground, only allowing himself one glance at the little doe that he feared he would not see again.

* * *

"So you see, children, it was not Woundwort who was the cause of that battle, but Cowslip. Cowslip, who has caused nearly as much evil as Woundwort, as you know…"

"Hazel!"

The Chief Rabbit sighed. "Hawkbit, is this really necessary? I'm trying to have a little family time right now…"

"No, it's not urgent," Hawkbit said, "By not interfering you'd do us all a favor!"

"Interfering with what?"

"Bigwig's off attacking Efrafans again, that's it."

"You little pestilence!" Corydalis growled, jumping at Hawkbit and knocking him flat, "Bigwig is willing to die to keep us safe, and you treat it like some big joke?"

"Bigwig's in trouble?" asked Hazel. "Where?"

"Tunnel, Efrafans, quickly!" Corydalis managed.

Hazel somehow managed to decipher that message, and when he did, the Chief Rabbit immediately called out,

"Campion, assemble the Owsla!"

At that precise moment, Blackberry and Dandelion came running up.

"Hazel, have you seen Campion and Ivy? We can't find them anywhere."

"Um, I told them Bigwig was in trouble and they ran off someplace," Blackavar admitted, "I thought they'd gone to find you, Hazel-rah..."

"Oh, no," Blackberry groaned, "They've gone to try and help Bigwig, I just know it."

* * *

Bigwig had started considering retirement. After all, of late, his life seemed to consist mainly of fighting, always fighting.

The grey rabbit had been defending the tunnel entrance for what seemed like hours. As help had not come, he was certain that other Efrafans must have attacked the warren from the front, trapping all the Watershippers not slain inside the burrows. If this was the case, then what he was doing here would do no good, but Bigwig was determined to take a good few of the Efrafans with him before he went down.

So Bigwig was pleasantly surprised at the arrival of Campion and Ivy, who had apparently agreed to come to his assistance.

For a while, they appeared to be making headway against Woundwort's forces, but then Campion's paw was slashed badly and he could no longer fight as well as he usually could. Not long after, the two bucks agreed to send Ivy back to get help, as they knew they could not stand for much longer.

The two bucks fought gallantly on, but both were flagging badly. As if in a dream, Bigwig saw the Efrafans retreating, heard the shouts of Watershippers. And then he saw only darkness.

* * *

Hazel, Fiver, Blackberry, Hawkbit, Corydalis, and Ivy dashed out of the tunnel in time to see the last Efrafan disappear into the distance. None of them paid any attention, but ran straight to the two unconscious figures near the entrance.

Campion was half-conscious, and in a much better state than Bigwig, who had not even opened his eyes. For a horrible moment, Corydalis thought he was dead, and then the grey buck opened his eyes, and smiled at her.

"Hello, Cory. How's life today?"

"Much better than it would've been without you here, Bigwig. How do you feel?"

Bigwig managed to get to his feet. He winced, then laughed.

"I could storm Efrafa, I think."

"Let's not and say we did," Fiver said, "I've had enough adventure for one day."

"We all have," said Hazel, "But there's one thing we have to do. We have to destroy the tunnel."

Blackberry nodded. "And this time, we'll do it properly. I'll get some does together right away and start working."

"There will be time for it tomorrow," Hazel decided, "You all deserve your rest."

And so, the rabbits returned home through the maze of burrows, which held so many memories, both happy, and sad.

* * *

**Short little shoot off, the only point being to tie in with the next episode. Waste of chapter room really, but necessary, I suppose. This will be the last time Bigwig or Cory comes close to death for a while, I think. These two are trouble...**


	15. Of Love and Its Chaotic Consequences

Chapter Fifteen: Of Love and Its Chaotic Consequences

Several nights after Bigwig's stand at the tunnel, Bigwig and Corydalis sat together on the hill overlooking all the surrounding countryside. Usually, there would've been chatting between the two, but tonight, there was only awkward silence. Finally, Bigwig could stand it no longer.

"Cory, what you said in the tunnel...did you mean it?"

The doe glanced at him, surprised.

"Yes. Why?"

"I wanted to be sure. I...well...you know...I had to be sure."

"Bigwig, why did you have to be sure?" Corydalis was getting flustered now, "What's wrong with you?"

"I love you too. I didn't want to get my hopes up and have my heart broken...again."

"Again?" Corydalis echoed, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, I'll tell you about it some time," Bigwig said, "It's a sad story, and tonight I am happy, for once."

"Happy? You? I must be special." Corydalis laughed.

"You are, Cory. Very special."

* * *

The next day, Bigwig went to have a private word with Fiver and Poppy. Ordinarily, Bigwig wouldn't have thought to do any such thing, but he preferred to keep on good terms with Fiver.

Poppy gave her consent readily enough, but, surprisingly, Fiver put his foot down.

"Absolutely not!" the seer declared.

"But-" Bigwig protested. "Why?"

Fiver sighed heavily. "Bigwig, you are a good friend to my brother, you are very brave, and I'm sure you'd do everything in your power to look after Corydalis...but the answer is no. And I'll tell you why: You are hotheaded, irresponsible, and you very rarely think before you act. I don't want her worried half to death all her life, Bigwig. And that's what she'd be with you. You do understand that, don't you?"

"I understand," Bigwig said quietly, "Poppy, good day. I'll be going now."

"Bigwig..." Poppy started, but the grey buck was gone. She sighed. "Fiver, I think you just made two dangerous enemies."

* * *

Poppy proved to be right. A few minutes later, Corydalis came stomping in.

"Fiver, what in Frith's name makes you think you ordain what I do?" the irate doe demanded.

"I'm your guardian," Fiver sighed, "Please, don't argue with me about this. I'm not a violent rabbit, I just want what's best for you."

"Um, you looked around recently?" Corydalis asked. "I've got a mom, and I think she can take care of me without your help!"

"Here we go again," Poppy muttered.

Fiver and Corydalis continued arguing for a while, until Corydalis stomped back out.

Bigwig had been waiting for her. "Any luck?"

"Nope. Looks like we try plan B."

"Probably the best for everyone," Bigwig said, "Although Hazel's going to kill me."

* * *

Hazel had not known anything about what was happening at the warren, having been out all day on an unofficial spying mission.

Therefore, the fawn buck was thunderstruck when he arrived home that evening, and heard Fiver and Poppy, of all rabbits, screaming at one another.

"It's your fault, Fiver," Poppy yelled, "I did tell you, didn't I?"

"You did," Fiver admitted.

"So go do something about it!" Poppy yelped.

"I can't, I don't know where they went," Fiver sighed.

"Where who went?" asked Hazel.

Fiver and Poppy stared at him blankly.

"What is wrong?" Hazel tried again.

"Bigwig and Corydalis are gone," Hawkbit announced. "Fiver said Corydalis and Bigwig weren't allowed to...you know? So they... Oh, Frith, Clover, what's the word?"

"Eloped?" the doe suggested.

"Yeah, that."

Hazel attempted to remain calm.

"You are telling me that Bigwig and Corydalis have left the warren and it is not known if they will return or not?"

There were nods of agreement.

"Idiots!" Hazel declared, then looked around at the other rabbits, who were staring at him. "What did I do?"

"You said something impolite," Campion said dryly, "They're speechless with wonderment."

"You've become quite well versed in large words, Campion-sir," Moss chuckled.

"Some rabbits," Campion sighed, "Never change. Kindly drop the sir, Moss, or I'll start calling you things like 'He-who-is-really-annoying.' What do you think, Hazel?"

Hazel was not listening. He was looking out the burrow entrance into the surrounding country.

"Bigwig," he sighed, "When I find you, I'll show you how impolite I can be."

* * *

**So, yeah... OK, this story will still be updated, all right. I promise. But I've got a good idea for a Warriors fanfic, you know, with the cats, and I really want to write that. I'll update this one a lot too, don't worry, Embemxrabbit, I won't leave you hanging. But people, if you want this updated a lot, then review for Frith's sake! Please. :)**


	16. Phlox and Vine

Chapter Sixteen: Phlox and Vine

It was five moons after the disappearance of Bigwig and Corydalis, and although numerous search parties had been sent out, there was no sign of either rabbit.

Campion had just returned with Moss from a week-long Wide Patrol to the north, with no results. The sienna-colored rabbit shook his head at Hazel.

"I'm sorry, but you'll just have to accept it, Hazel. Bigwig and Corydalis don't want to be found, and they won't be. I'm sorry, but we've done all we can. The Owsla are spent, myself included, If they want to come back, then one day they will. Until then, there's nothing we can do."

Hazel sighed. "I know, Campion. I know that now. Now, I think if you were to go to your burrow, you might find a nice surprise waiting for you."

"What..." Campion started, and then dashed out of the burrow. "Blackberry, for Frith's sake have the decency to wait till I'm home next time!"

"What was that?" asked Moss.

"Haven't you heard?" Trill laughed. "Blackberry had her kits!"

"Huh? I didn't even know she was gonna have kits! Campion, why do you not tell me these things?" Moss stalked out of the burrow as Hazel and Trill collapsed, laughing hysterically.

* * *

Meanwhile, Campion dashed down the passage, nearly knocking Hawkbit's head against a wall, and raced into his and Blackberry's burrow. The silver doe looked up and smiled at him.

"Don't yell, please," she whispered. "I just got them to sleep."

Campion came quietly over and looked down at the two sleeping kittens, one peach-colored, the other silver like Blackberry.

"Two little does," Blackberry smiled, "How does it feel to be a father?"

"Wonderfully frightening. Have you named them yet?"

"No. I thought I should wait for you."

"You'd have done better naming them yourself. Still, if you're asking, what do you think of Lilac for the silver one?"

Blackberry smiled. "Perfect! And Jade for the other?"

Campion nodded. "Jade and Lilac. They couldn't be more perfect."

* * *

Violet was bored to death. Every day it was the same, the never ending battle of wits between Woundwort and herself. Well, Woundwort, Cowslip, herself, and Vervain on the sidelines providing comic relief.

"Violet, you are more stubborn than your sister, I'll have you know!" Woundwort proclaimed one day. "I admire you for that."

As a matter of fact, Woundwort was beginning to more than admire the small doe. He was beginning to respect her. Or perhaps there was a better word fro what he felt...

* * *

The real trouble started the day Violet was caught talking to a couple of random bucks named Phlox and Vine. The two rabbits had always been known for their complete lack of brains, well, at least Phlox had. But it as it was, these two were so expendable, that Woundwort singled them out for his latest plan.

When Violet heard it, she tried to talk him out of it.

"They'll be killed, General! Those two haven't done anything wrong, and you're going to send them to their deaths?"

"They are soldiers, Violet. Soldiers are...necessary casualties."

"They aren't soldiers!" the little doe choked back a sob, "They won't even realize there's a risk until it's too late!"

"Precisely! Now be quiet, Violet. You are ruining my plans. Vervain! Go find Phlox and Vine. Send them to me."

* * *

When Vervain returned with the two rabbits, Woundwort inspected them carefully.

Phlox was a rather larger than average pure white rabbit with ice blue eyes, and although he looked tough, he was quite kindhearted, which had led most Efrafans to believe there was something wrong with him. He was not the brightest rabbit, and often acted rather childish, but for all that he was fairly strong, and in his own way, brave.

Vine, on the other hand, was small and wiry, with dark brown fur, and sapphire blue eyes. He was a bit of a joker, but no one doubted his loyalty to Woundwort, and he was crafty and quick on his feet.

"Well," said Woundwort at last, "You two are Phlox and Vine, I believe. Do you know why you are here?"

The two bucks looked at each other.

"Are we in trouble, General?" Phlox asked timidly.

Woundwort laughed. "Far from that. You two are to go on a mission for me. Go to Watership Down, find out all you can about the place. Violet won't tell me, you see. Make friends with the Watershippers, get them to trust you. But remember, they're your enemies. Understood?"

Phlox nodded vigorously. Vine smiled.

"Yes, General. I'm honored."

"Very good," said Woundwort approvingly, "Now run along. Vervain will show you the way."

The General turned and hopped away. Violet gave Phlox a long, sad stare, and then trotted reluctantly off after the General.

"What's up with your girlfriend?" Vine asked.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Phlox squeaked, "I don't know, really."

There was a long awkward silence.

"Hey, Vine," Phlox asked, "Does this mean we're in the Owsla now?"

The brown buck shrugged. "Guess so."

* * *

"Oh, lovely," Hawkbit muttered to Dandelion, "Turns out, Campion's as annoying as Bigwig."

Hawkbit, Dandelion, and Strawberry had been "Randomly Selected" to accompany Moss on patrol, since Campion had been granted the evening off work.

Hawkbit suspected that "Randomly Selected" had not been random, but he couldn't do much about it except to adjust his opinion of Campion. Accordingly, he was being as negative as possible about everything. Of course, this wasfairly normal for him.

However, the grey rabbit had not expected to be bowled over by two rabbits, one white, the other dark brown.

"Hey!" Hawkbit protested, "Watch it!"

"Sorry," the white rabbit apologized, "We were being chased by a weasel."

"Hey, I know you two," Moss said, "Phlox and Vine, right? From Efrafa?"

Vine nodded. "We deserted. We want to find Watership Down. I suppose we have."

"You have indeed," Dandelion smiled. "Welcome, Phlox and Vine. I'm Dandelion, and this is Hawkbit, Strawberry, and I suppose you know Moss."

"Pleased to meet you all," Vine smiled.

"Well, we'd best go before this weasel of yours comes after us," Moss said.

As the rabbits trotted off, Vine winked at Phlox. The plan had worked perfectly.


	17. Unexpected Guests

Chapter Seventeen: Unexpected Guests

As Phlox and Vine were bluffing their way into the unsuspecting Watershippers trust, Blackavar, Hazel, and Fiver were having troubles of their own. Phlox and Vine had lied about being chased by a weasel, but at this precise moment, Blackavar, Hazel, and Fiver were in serious danger.

The three had been on their way to Nuthanger when they were attacked by a weasel. They had bolted, but the thing was still following them.

"Have to...keep running," Hazel panted, "Maybe...we can make it home."

But somehow, the rabbits must have made a wrong turn, because they soon found themselves trapped in an unfamiliar cave. The weasel advanced, snarling.

"Longears be good breakfast for me. No others to save little longear this time."

Fiver gulped. "This is one vengeful weasel."

"Fiver, please save it for some day when we're not about to be eaten," Blackavar said, tensing to jump at the predator. As it turned out, there was no need. The weasel suddenly let out a cry of pain and appeared to have been attacked from behind. A moment later, it feel to the ground, dead, with vicious bite and claw marks in the back of it's neck.

The shadowy figure who had saved them laughed grimly. "Can't abide weasels. Nasty creatures, wouldn't you say. Blackavar?"

Blackavar let out a squeak of fright and fell over backward onto Fiver, completely senseless.

Hazel gasped. "Twinleaf!"

The brown rabbit stepped out of the shadows.

"Naturally. That's the thing with us Efrafans, we always pop back up eventually."

* * *

After reviving Blackavar, who was overjoyed at Twinleaf's return, the four rabbits started off for the down. On their way, they fell in with Moss' patrol.

"Hazel!" Moss called, "Where've you been off to?"

"Oh, we were getting chased by a weasel," Fiver said, "And we've brought Twinleaf back with us!"

"Oh, no," Hawkbit groaned, "One Efrafan Owsla rabbit is enough!"

Moss was indignant. "What am I, then?"

"You are a grey storm cloud," Dandelion decided. "I shall call it, hmm... The Story of Moss, the Fluffy Grey Cloud!"

"Oh, I wouldn't do that, mate," Moss warned, "We cloud types are quite dangerous, you know!"

Hazel suddenly noticed Phlox and Vine. "Moss, who's this?"

"Oh, right! Hazel-rah, meet Phlox and Vine. They've left Efrafa, you see."

"Odd time for it, isn't it?" Twinleaf asked.

"First chance we had to get away," Vine sighed, "Woundwort's really cracked down since Moss and Captain Campion escaped."

"Well..." Hazel glanced at Twinleaf, "Do you think they're trustworthy?"

"Hard to say with these two, Hazel. They could be spies, or they are telling the truth. There's no telling for sure."

Hazel was cross. "Well, as Moss has led them straight to Watership Down without so much as an interrogation, I can't very well send them back!"

"No, you can't," Hawkbit agreed.

"Who asked you?" Twinleaf muttered. "He is right, though, you can't. Appears we have no choice but to trust them."

* * *

When the rabbits reached the warren, they found Trill and Primrose waiting for them.

"Why the reception committee?" Hazel laughed.

"We were watching for you..." Primrose started, then catching sight of Twinleaf, she called out,

"Leao, come quick! You'll never believe this!"

The grey and white doe came trotting quickly out.

"I'll never believe what... Dad?!"

Twinleaf was knocked flat by his enthusiastic daughter.

"I do believe," he laughed, "That you have dislocated my spine, Leao."

"Sorry, Dad. It's just...you're alive!"

"Blackavar was more shocked than you," Twinleaf said, "He fainted."

"You had to announce that?" Blackavar groaned.

"You owe me," Fiver announced, "My back still hurts from being fallen on by an Efrafan, even a small one!"

All the rabbits, with the exception of Vine, fell over flat laughing. For some reason, Moss found the entire thing hilarious, and continued laughing until the appearance of an annoyed Campion.

"Why are you laughing?" he demanded, "My children are sleeping, you do understand?"

"Sorry, sir, it's just Fiver made a joke, and it was funny, you see..."

"Oh, I see, all right... Captain Twinleaf?"

"It's been a long time, Campion. Hazel tells me Woundwort made you Captain of Owsla."

"He did, but that was a very long time ago. Vervain's Captain now."

"Doesn't surprise me, really. He's smart, you know."

"He is," Campion agreed.

"Hang on, mate, but are we talking about _Vervain_?" Moss interrupted._  
_

"We are," Twinleaf acknowledged.

"Vervain's not smart!" Moss yelped.

Campion's eyebrows twitched.

"Let's remember whose archenemy he's proclaimed himself. I say he's smart. _What_ are Phlox and Vine doing here?"

"They deserted," Moss explained.

"And you just let them follow you?" Campion groaned, "Remind me how you got so high up in Efrafa?"

"Um, as I remember, you got me promoted. But I still got no carrots."

"There is an odd obsession with carrots among these rabbits," Fiver whispered to Hazel, who nodded in agreement.

"Can we go inside now?" Hawkbit grumbled. "It's starting to rain, you know."

Campion sighed moodily, "Just don't yell or scream, or I will personally give you to a weasel for its breakfast!"

"That's not very nice," Phlox objected.

"True, but I have two kits inside and we just got them to sleep..."

At that moment, Blackberry came stomping out of the warren holding Snowdrop by the scruff of her neck while Gilia and Mallow followed behind, attempting to look invisible.

"Hazel, I've had enough of your children!" she declared. "Tell them that when I'm sleeping or Lilac and Jade are sleeping they need to be quiet, or I'll do it for you!"

"I'm sorry, Blackberry," Primrose apologized, "I thought they were asleep already. It's long past their bedtime!"

"But mummy, Uncle Blackavar was going to tell us a story!" Snowdrop protested.

"Uncle Blackavar," Primrose announced, "Will go tell you a story!"

'Uncle Blackavar' sheepishly trotted off with the grinning kittens as Blackberry continued muttering about unruly kits.

"Just you wait," Hazel muttered, "In a few moons, yours will be just like them."

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" Blackberry decided, "Now, Campion, it's past your bedtime as well!"

"What?" Campion yelped, "Since when do I have a bedtime?"

"Since now! Come on!"

Campion sighed and looked pleadingly at Moss. The grey rabbit shrugged.

"All I have to say is, I'm glad my doe's not as grumpy as yours."

"Ordinarily, I'd tackle you," Campion muttered, "But at this point, I agree with you!"

* * *

**I know nothing much happened in this chapter, but the next couple should have plenty of action. Hopefully I can get back to my normal schedule of a couple episodes a week and get this moving again!**


	18. The Ice Begins to Melt

Chapter Eighteen: The Ice Begins to Melt

Over the next couple of weeks, Phlox and Vine settled in more or less smoothly, Phlox more-so than Vine. Unlike the sly and distant brown rabbit, Phlox was so innocent and likable that everyone was soon well acquainted with him.

The kits in particular were drawn to him, and after secretly observing the white rabbit playing with Hazel's children, Campion and Blackberry asked Phlox if he would like to meet Lilac and Jade, which he consented to at once.

The two little does were a bit shy at first, but they quickly became used to the big white rabbit, nicknaming him "Uncle Phloxie," which everyone thought quite funny. Phlox pretended to be embarrassed, but he was starting to wish he could stay on Watership Down and be a pretend uncle forever. As soon as he had Vine alone, he presented the idea in his slightly timid manner.

"Vine, do you ever want to stay here forever?"

The brown rabbit stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"Like, you know, really do what we've been pretending to do?"

Vine gasped. "You mean desert?"

"Well...yes."

"Phlox, tell me you're joking! Please."

"I'm not joking, it's just I think..."

"You don't think!" Vine snarled. "We're soldiers, not tacticians! And if you think I'm going to desert Efrafa, you're dead wrong!"

"But, Vine..."

"No! I don't want to hear you talking like this again, understand?"

The white rabbit nodded.

"Just so I'm sure you remember..." Vine growled, "Hold still, and I won't accidentally take your eye out!"

* * *

"What happened to you?" Campion yelped, having been confronted with Phlox, who had an unusual gash across his face, right near his left eye.

"Oh, I, uh, cut myself somehow. I was looking for Blackberry to help me stop it bleeding."

Campion inspected the injury and regarded Phlox suspiciously.

"It doesn't look like you could have just accidentally cut yourself. It looks awfully deliberate. Are you sure you weren't attacked?"

Phlox was saved from having to answer by the appearance of Blackberry, who quickly began tending to the injury.

"By Frith, you Efrafans are prone to injury!" Blackberry commented, "I've just been getting a thorn out of Moss' paw. Seems he stepped on it while he was out on patrol with Vine. He'll be laid up for a few days, but he'll be fine, I'm sure."

"Hmm," Campion mused, "Moss isn't one to just step on a thorn. Still, accidents happen."

* * *

That night, all the rabbits gathered in the Honeycomb to play bobstones or talk, but Phlox made it a point to stay as far away from Vine as possible. However, the brown rabbit soon found him and took him to the side.

"Phlox, we need to report to the General," he said.

"But, Vine, it's pouring rain out there!"

"Which is why no one will miss us if we go now."

"Well, all right," Phlox said reluctantly.

As the two rabbits slipped out of the warren, they were unaware of a silent figure close behind them. Corydalis and Violet's little brother Rowan was becoming suspicious.

* * *

Phlox and Vine raced through the rain-swept fields in the direction of Efrafa. After some time, Vine slowed a bit, and appeared to be listening intently.

"We're being followed," he whispered, "Act normal, but move slower."

Rowan was no tracker, especially in the rain, and so he accidentally blundered right into Vine.

"Well, well," the Efrafan buck snarled, "What have we here? Trying to follow us, runt? Getting a bit...suspicious? Well, you won't find anything out tonight!"

Rowan had no time to defend himself from Vine's vicious attack. Moments later, the little buck lay still on the ground.

"That's finished him," Vine said in satisfaction.

Phlox casually examined the smaller rabbit.

_"By Frith, he's still alive!" _the white rabbit thought. He decided to say nothing to Vine. Maybe this way Violet's brother would have a chance.

"Yeah...yeah it has. Let's get going."

As the two Efrafan rabbits trotted off, a shadowy figure slipped from his hiding place and raced over to Rowan. When he saw that the young rabbit was alive, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, this may blow things for me, kid, but I'm not leaving you out here in the rain for the elil to find. Cory'd never forgive me..."

* * *

Blackberry had gone up to the top, hoping the rain might have stopped, but she forgot all about it when she saw the grey rabbit at the entrance.

Bigwig nearly bolted at the appearance of the silver doe, but he stopped for a moment and stared at her.

"Blackberry, tell no one you saw me. But the two rabbits who did this, I don't know who they are, but they're evil. Watch yourselves!"

Bigwig turned and raced off into the night, leaving Blackberry standing in utter confusion next to Rowan's unconscious body.

* * *

**Efrafa...**

"Sir, your spies have just returned!" Vervain announced to General Woundwort.

The General smiled cruelly. "Excellent! Send them in!"

Phlox and Vine were ushered in, and were incredibly surprised to be offered a carrot each. Violet came trotting in and stood next to Woundwort, although it seemed obvious where she would rather be.

"Well," Woundwort said, "What have you found out?"

Vine explained everything, with Phlox adding in an occasional comment.

"And Corydalis and Bigwig?" Woundwort demanded, "Where were they while all this was going on?"

"Sir, the Watership rabbits tell me that they ran off together some time ago, and have not been seen since."

"Really? Then this is the perfect time to strike! Vervain, call out the Owsla! We attack Watership Down tonight!"

He turned to Phlox and Vine.

"Run back before you are missed! You have done well!"

As they left, Phlox caught Violet staring sadly after him.


	19. An Efrafan Proven Good

Chapter Nineteen: An Efrafan Proven Good

"My goodness!" Hazel gasped, "What in Frith's name!"

"I found him at the entrance to the Honeycomb," Blackberry said, "He's been attacked."

"And look who's coming in now!" Holly growled.

Phlox and Vine trotted into the warren, completely drenched.

"And where have you been?" Holly demanded.

"Out looking for the rabbit who did this," Vine said, motioning to Rowan, "I only caught a glimpse of him, but I'd know him if I saw him again. A big, grey rabbit, with what I could only describe as a mane around his neck, leading up to a forelock on his head."

Hazel gasped. "No! You're wrong, you are!"

"Hazel," Fiver said, "It wasn't Bigwig, I...I would know if it had been him."

Campion inspected Rowan's injuries.

"If it wasn't Bigwig, it was someone from Efrafa," the brown buck said, "I taught Bigwig to attack like this, although it's a sloppy excuse for a kill job. But all the Efrafans know how to do this."

"It wasn't Bigwig! It...wasn't."

"I believe you, Hazel. But if it wasn't him, it was one of us here. No Efrafan would come all this way just to kill a young rabbit."

"But it couldn't have been you, or Moss, or any of the does." Fiver said.

"I'm not a suspect, I hope," Blackavar said.

"Or you and Twinleaf. And I don't think if Phlox and Vine were out tracking this rabbit it could've been them."

At that moment, the first of Woundwort's Owsla crested the hill.

"Frith and Inle!" Twinleaf cursed, "Come on, lads, there will be blood tonight, one way or another!"

* * *

Fiver was the last to leave, after Phlox and Vine. But before he got fully out into the open, Vine blocked the entry.

"Wait a minute, Fiver. You aren't the genius they think you are. We're going to prove who attacked your stepson, but I don't think you'll like it."

Fiver stared wide-eyed at him for a minute.

"It was you!" he gasped.

"Yes, it was. Pity you won't be able to warn your friends!"

Vine advanced on Fiver, but he found his path blocked by a large white rabbit.

"Phlox? Stand aside!"

"No, Vine!" Phlox growled, "I'm not going to let you hurt one more rabbit!"

Vine stared at him for a moment, and then he smiled grimly.

"Fine. I'll take you down first!"

Vine leaped at Phlox, but the white rabbit dodged and made it out of the warren. Phlox raced off, with Vine in hot pursuit.

* * *

Fiver stood there in shock and amazement for a moment, then dashed out into the open.

The battle was begun in earnest by this time, so the seer quickly found himself fighting for his life. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hawkbit cry out in surprise and pain as Vine attacked him.

_"Wait, Vine! Where is Phlox?"_

Vine looked straight at Fiver, and his smile betrayed all.

Fiver knew what he had to do. The small rabbit began shouting loudly,

"Everyone! Vine is a spy! Watch out!"

Other rabbits heard him and took up the call. Soon all the Watershippers knew that Vine was a spy.

Woundwort had been lacking actual opposition with Bigwig and Corydalis absent, so he was surprised when an elderly brown rabbit attacked him.

The General attempted to throw his opponent off of him, but was surprised to feel the other rabbit's grip tighten.

"Miss me, General," said a familiar voice.

"Twinleaf," Woundwort growled, "You survived, though I heard about Aspen from Cowslip. Pity, really."

"Ordinarily, I wouldn't take that as an insult, but I don't believe you're attempting to be polite!"

Woundwort allowed himself to fall backward, which should have hurt, but having Twinleaf on his back not only softened the blow, but also freed him of the brown rabbit.

Woundwort stood over his former Captain, smiling sadistically as the brown rabbit discovered he could not defend himself, having been badly injured by having a much larger rabbit fall on top of him.

"So it ends, Twinleaf!" Woundwort laughed.

"Before you kill me, there's one thing you should know," Twinleaf gasped.

"And what might that be?"

"You have company."

The General turned just in time to deflect Campion's strike, which had been aimed at his throat.

"Campion and Twinleaf," he mused, "Both my best Captains betrayed me. Well, now you can both die!"

"Noooo!"

Woundwort felt something attack him. Something comparatively small and unskilled. He reached his paw back and yanked his attacker off of him.

The silver doe, one of the Watershippers, struggled feebly against his iron grip.

"Let me go!"

Woundwort eyed her suspiciously.

"Why does a doe interfere with this fight? Run away, little doe, if you can."

"Blackberry!" Campion yelled, "Don't hurt her! Let her go!"

Woundwort glanced from one to the other and connected the pieces.

"Campion, hasn't Twinleaf told you? Being in love is just too painful."

Campion was faster than Woundwort's eyes could follow. The sienna rabbit had made a risky decision, and it had worked. Woundwort was knocked off of Blackberry.

The General eyed the two rabbits, buck and doe, and decided they were dangerous beyond his wildest dreams. He looked around. His rabbits were losing.

"I will remember you. Blackberry."

The black rabbit turned from the conflict and retreated in the direction of Efrafa, his warriors close behind.

* * *

The battle was over, and although the Efrafa losses had been heavy, the Watershippers had escaped without losing a rabbit. Or so they thought, until Hazel missed Fiver and went to look for him.

The Chief of Watership Down found his brother sitting alone, far from everyone else. He looked as though he had been crying.

"Fiver?"

The seer sighed. "Yes, Hazel."

"How did you know Vine was a spy? Did you have a vision?"

"No. Not this time."

"If you don't want to talk about it, Fiver, I understand..."

"No, it's best that you know. Vine wanted to kill me, Phlox tried to stop him. When I saw Vine later, there was blood on his claws, and Phlox was nowhere to be found. My visions are failing, Hazel. I didn't see this coming, or that Phlox and Vine were spies."

"You can't see everything, Fiver. If you could, life would hold no surprises. Your visions will come when they are truly needed most."

"Do you think so?"

"Fiver, I know so!"

* * *

**And so ends another segment of the story. Please review, you don't know how much it means to me!**


	20. The Warriors' Return

_Sorry, this should've gone in the last chapter but I forgot to put it there..._

**_The evening after the battle, all the rabbits were gathered in the Honeycomb, with the exception of Rowan. As they talked quietly, all present were astonished to here Fiver moan: _**

**_"The stranger who comes is one we hold dear, an Efrafan lives disguised by fear!"_**

Chapter Twenty: The Warriors' Return

Two weeks later, Hazel, Fiver, Blackberry, and the rest of the Watership rabbits had gathered outside for evening silflay. Fiver was just contemplating the complete peacefulness of the scene, when a rabbit came rushing up the hill and knocked Campion flat.

At least, Fiver thought it was a rabbit. The fact that he had no ears whatsoever in evidence made it difficult to tell.

He was pure white, and even though he had more scars than he had the last time Fiver had seen him, the seer rabbit had a pretty good idea of who it was.

"Please, can you help me?" the white rabbit pleaded, "A friend of mine's mate is having kits, and we don't know what to do."

"Can't the rabbits in your warren help?" Campion asked. The stranger looked down at his paws.

"We don't live in a warren."

"Well, in that case, we shall certainly help," Blackberry declared, "Come along, everyone!"

As Blackberry had not literally meant everyone, it was Hazel, Fiver, Campion, Ivy, and of course, Blackberry, who followed the odd white rabbit into the woods.

"Not the best place for raising a family," Campion observed.

"No. They told me they wanted to stay hidden. It was only when they really needed help that they sent me to get you."

"But, who are they?" Hazel asked.

"You'll see soon."

* * *

The rabbits finally arrived at a small cave. As they drew closer, a very familiar rabbit looked out.

"Took you long enough," he muttered, "All right, Fiver, why are you staring?"

"Bigwig!" Fiver squeaked, "Frith and Inle..."

The brown rabbit toppled over in a dead faint.

"What was that about?" Hazel asked.

Blackberry rolled her eyes knowingly.

"Bucks!"

"What did I do?" Campion asked.

"Campion, Bigwig is here, and we were called here because someone is having kits. Now, tell me who is having kits."

The sienna buck thought for a minute, then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Bigwig demanded.

"Fiver... step-grandfather...funny!"

"I don't see why, but that's beside the point. I wouldn't have sent Phlox to find you unless it was a real emergency."

"Phlox?" Hazel gasped.

"Hi," the white rabbit acknowledged.

"But, what happened to your..." Hazel cut himself short.

"Ears?" Phlox asked, "Vine ripped them off. Punishment for my betrayal, he said."

"You poor rabbit," Blackberry said sympathetically.

"I can still hear, that's what counts. Though I'd like to bite his ears and see how he likes it!"

"Excuse me!" Bigwig growled, "But would you kindly let me borrow Blackberry?"

"Certainly," said Blackberry, all business as usual, "Please conduct me to the patient, Bigwig."

* * *

Several hours later, the sun shone down on three very sleepy bucks, and two very wide awake ones.

Hazel yawned. "Fiver, Bigwig, you're making me dizzy with all that pacing."

"Sorry, Hazel, it's just I've been banished, and I'm worried..."

"And I'm still going to kill you!" Fiver announced.

Bigwig adopted an air of innocence.

"Kill me? What for?"

"Running off with Corydalis, as you well know!"

"Wake me up when it's over!" Campion muttered.

"Here's Ivy," Phlox observed, "It may not have to begin!"

The peach-furred doe smiled at Bigwig.

"Well, I must say you have some fine offspring, Bigwig."

"Is Cory all right?" Bigwig demanded.

"Come see for yourself."

The grey rabbit hopped quietly off after Ivy. Fiver looked extremely put out.

"They might have asked if I might like to see Corydalis and the kittens, don't you think?"

"You'll get your turn," Campion muttered, "Now, if you don't mind, the rest of us are rather tired, so pipe down!"

* * *

Bigwig quietly slipped into the small burrow in the back of the cave. Blackberry and Ivy exchanged glances and slipped away, but the grey rabbit knew they would be close if they were needed.

"Cory?"

The little doe smiled at him.

"Afternoon, Bigwig," she laughed, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing..."

"You have a face on you like Hazel just told you to play with his kits."

"I was worried about you," Bigwig protested, "I have a right to look a bit off."

"All right, truce!" Cory laughed, "Now, are you going to stand there all day, or would you like to come meet your children?"

Bigwig went over and saw four kittens, sleeping peacefully beside their mother.

"Three bucks and a doe," Corydalis said with satisfaction, "What do you think?"

"I think I may yell."

"Why?"

"Because, a few seasons ago, I never dreamed that today I would be a father."

"We still have to name them," Corydalis reminded him.

"Oh, right. What _should_ we name them?"

The little doe thought for a moment.

"I think we should name this one Thlayli."

"But that's my name!"

"I know that, idiot! He can be Thlayli Junior, will that please you?"

"Sure. Cory, what is a truffle?"

"A truffle is a type of mushroom. I think Clover said it was also a type of food for men."

"Then how about Truffle for the littlest one?"

"Sounds lovely. Shall we go on with the T names and call the other buck Twinberry?"

"Good idea. And for the doe..." Bigwig thought for a while, "I always wanted a Tansy."

"Really?" Cory laughed, "Sure you didn't steal that from me?"

"Now why would I ever do a thing like that?" Bigwig laughed.

Blackberry bustled in and commenced shoving Bigwig out.

"Visiting hours are over, Mr. Bigwig. The patient needs her rest!"

"But..." Bigwig protested.

"Go, or I shall push you out!" Blackberry proclaimed.

"I'm being forcefully removed," Bigwig groaned, "What's the world coming to, then?"

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it! I do, personally. Next time we shall see a bit of Campion and Blackberry's kits, and a good deal of all the Efrafans...**


	21. Campion's Worst-case Scenario

Chapter Twenty-One: Campion's Worst-case Scenario

The next day, Hazel, Campion, and Blackberry having returned to the down to give everyone the good news, Blackberry mainly because she needed to take care of her own kittens and Ivy was well equipped to cope with any emergency, Campion and Blackberry decided that their kits were old enough to go out on a short trip.

"We'll be back by Ni-Frith, Hazel," Campion had said. It was now long past, and there was no sign of the four rabbits.

Except...

Hazel frowned, then, without warning, he bolted down the hill.

Blackberry staggered out of the woods, holding Jade in her mouth while Lilac limped along behind her.

Hazel looked back into the woods, hoping Campion would appear with an explanation for everything, but the sienna-colored buck never came.

* * *

_"What...happened? Blackberry!"_

Campion jerked awake, and was confronted with the walls of a small burrow.

_"Efrafa. I remember now."_

He sighed.

"Nowhere to go this time. You've done all you can," he said to himself, "At least Blackberry and the kits are safe."

He remembered, unwillingly, yet treasuring every memory of his family...

_They were in the meadow, so painfully close to Watership Down that nothing should have gone wrong. _

_"Blackberry, where's Jade?" Campion asked._

_The silver doe looked around frantically._

_"She was right here a moment ago."_

_"Stay here. I'll go find her."_

_Campion moved quietly through the long grass, hoping to see his daughter any second. Suddenly, he heard a high-pitched scream. He broke into a run, and exited the tall grass in time to see Vervain pin Jade to the earth._

_"Stop!" Campion growled._

_Vervain looked up, surprised, but after a moment, the black buck smiled malevolently._

_"Oh, dear. Is this yours?"_

_"Let her go!" Campion growled._

_"Oh, certainly. Right after you surrender to us!"_

_The two rabbits glared at each other for several minutes, until the long grass parted and Blackberry stepped out, followed by Lilac._

_"Blackberry! Run!" Campion yelled. He was too late. The Efrafans surrounded Blackberry and Lilac, cutting off all escape._

_"Oh, dear," Vervain mocked, "What's the brave warrior going to do now?"_

_"Let them go!" Campion whispered, "Let them go, and I'll surrender without a fight. You wouldn't want to lose any of your valuable rabbits, would you now?"_

_He glared pointedly at Vine, and had the satisfaction of seeing the brown buck flinch._

_Vervain thought for a moment, then glanced uncertainly at Cowslip. The cream-colored rabbit shrugged, uncaring. Vine, however, nodded vigorously._

_"Oh, get out of here," Vervain muttered to Blackberry, "Who needs you, anyway?"_

_"No! I won't..."_

_"Blackberry, listen to me!" Campion yelled, "You have to go, and you have to be strong! Go!"_

_The silver doe's eyes filled with tears, but she turned away, with one last pleading glance at Campion._

_Vervain released Jade, and the tiny doe raced over to her mother, and followed her into the grass._

_Campion breathed a sigh of relief. His family was safe, and that was all that mattered..._

Campion was jerked back to reality as the boulder blocking the entrance to his prison was rolled away, and General Woundwort entered._  
_

"Campion," the General growled.

"General. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"You should already know that, Campion."

"You can't make me work for you any longer. You have nothing left to bargain with."

"You _will _do it, or I will kill you!"

"Go ahead. See if I care."

Woundwort stared at him for a minute in speechless astonishment, then turned and stalked out of the prison.

Campion lay down, a satisfied smile hovering about the corners of his mouth. He had won the first skirmish in a new brand of warfare.

* * *

Once outside, Woundwort turned irately on Vervain.

"Why did you let that embleer doe get away?"

"Sire...I..."

"No excuses. If Campion won't join me of his own free will, let's give him a little persuasion."

"Sir?"

"Go get Vine and Cowslip. Find me a hostage. I need someone I can use against Campion!"

* * *

Snowdrop, Gilia, Mallow, and Lilac raced through the grass at the edge of the Down. Lilac was too little to understand what had happened, so Hazel's kits had decided to play tail-tag with her.

"Can't catch me, Snowdrop," Gilia challenged.

"I can too! Oof!"

The white doe had run smack into Vine. The brown rabbit grinned wolfishly.

"You want a hostage, General? I give you a hostage."

"Let her go!" Mallow growled.

"What for? We have a ride for you, too."

The small rabbit suddenly found himself hoisted into the air. He looked up and saw that Cowslip had grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. Looking over at Lilac, he saw that the doe was in a similar predicament.

"Gilia, run for help!"

The doe stared wide-eyed at him for a moment, then turned and raced toward the warren.

That's blown it!" Vine grumbled, "Let's get out of here!"

The three Efrafans raced off with their captives, back in the direction of Efrafa.

* * *

"Parli, marli, Captain Campion, help!"

Hazel looked up and saw his daughter Gilia come racing through the Honeycomb.

"Gilia, what has happened?"

"Vine...Vervain...Cowslip," Gilia sobbed, "They took Mallow and Snowdrop and Lilac!"

"No!" Hazel gasped, "Gilia, tell me everything."

After his daughter had explained, the Chief Rabbit slumped against the burrow wall.

"First Campion...and now this."

* * *

**Short, I know, but I had very little material. Next one should be better...**


	22. Forced Captaincy

Chapter Twenty-two: Forced Captaincy

"Campion, the General wants you," Vervain announced, marching into the prison burrow.

"Oh, lovely," Campion murmured, "What does he want now?"

Vervain did not answer the question, but Campion found out the moment he was escorted into Woundwort's Grand Chamber and beheld the three frightened kits.

_"Lilac! Mallow and Snowdrop! Oh, no..."_

"Parli!" Lilac squeaked, "The mean rabbits took us away, and..."

"Yes, I know, Lilac," Campion sighed. "Well, Woundwort, it looks as if you have me backed into a corner."

"I do," the General agreed, "Your kit and Hazel's are at my mercy. Join me, or they will die here and now!"

His former Captain lowered his head.

"It would seem as if I have no choice. Very well, General. I...will help you."

* * *

"But what am I supposed to tell Blackberry?" Primrose fretted, "She keeps asking about Lilac."

"Just tell her Lilac slept over with your kits tonight and forgot to come say goodnight," Poppy suggested.

"Or tell her the truth," Clover said.

Primrose shook her head. "I'm under orders not to tell her. I'll try your plan, Poppy."

"Lying never solved anything!" Clover protested.

"Sh!" Primrose whispered. "She's been badly shocked. I don't know what this new development will do to her."

"Primrose," Hazel said, "I'm off with Fiver, Dandelion, and Hawkbit. We're going to bring Bigwig and Corydalis home."

"What about Phlox?" asked Clover, "Isn't he going?"

"No. He's moping at the moment. I think he and Campion and Moss really hit it off. I sent Moss on patrol with Blackavar and Twinleaf, figured maybe it would get his mind off things, but Phlox... I'm not sure what to do with him."

"None of us are," Ivy said, "He's different..."

"Sh!" Poppy hissed, "Here he comes."

"It's okay, I know you're talking about me," Phlox muttered, "Hazel, can I come with you?"

"Um, I suppose so," the Chief Rabbit said, "I thought you weren't feeling well."

"I'm all right," Phlox said, "Can we go now?"

"Certainly. Let's go now."

As the bucks left, Blackberry emerged from her burrow, where she had been eavesdropping.

"Blackberry," Poppy said, "You're up!"

"Yes. Now, tell me, is Lilac sleeping over at Snowdrop and Gilia's tonight?"

Primrose gasped. "You heard that?"

"I heard everything," Blackberry growled, "And Clover's right. Lying never did solve anything. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find Jade. I don't want to lose the only family I have left."

As Blackberry stalked off, Clover sighed.

"Told you."

* * *

"Hello, Hazel," Bigwig said happily, "Lovely morning."

"Yes, it is. Is your family ready to go?"

Bigwig eyed him with interest.

"What's got you so upset, then?"

Hazel sighed.

"Campion's been kidnapped, as have Snowdrop, Mallow, and Lilac."

"Campion? How do you kidnap Campion?"

"You threaten to kill his family, according to Blackberry," Dandelion explained.

"I'd say Blackberry should know," Phlox said, "She was there."

"I just said..." Dandelion started.

"It was the way you said it," Corydalis said, "Like you think she's lost it."

"She's not the only one," Hawkbit muttered, with a glance at Phlox.

"Brains," said Corydalis, "Are not contained in ears. So don't you _dare _judge this rabbit by his appearance."

"I wasn't..." Hawkbit protested.

"You were, old son," Bigwig growled. "We can tell."

"Well, um, shall we go, then?" Hazel said hurriedly.

"Yes, let's," Bigwig growled. "I'll go get Ivy and the kits."

"I'll help," Hazel decided, "I haven't seen your kits yet."

"Come on, then," Bigwig said.

Hazel followed his friend to the small back burrow. Ivy was just coming out.

"Oh, good, you've brought Hazel. He can help carry them. Should've brought someone else, then we'd only have to make one trip."

"Present!" Hawkbit announced.

"All right," said Ivy, "Come along."

Hazel trotted in after Bigwig, who smiled a bit shyly.

"Meet my kits, Hazel."

The four baby rabbits were curled up together, fast asleep.

One, obviously the one named Thlayli Junior, looked like a younger version of Bigwig, two of them were brown, and the smallest, Truffle, was caramel-colored.

"Here, you can carry one of the twins," Bigwig offered, "They're not particular at all."

Hazel picked up the small brown doe, while Hawkbit gingerly did the same with the buck. Bigwig carried Thlayli Junior, which left Ivy with Truffle.

The four rabbits trotted back outside, where Corydalis quickly relieved Hawkbit of Twinberry.

"Not that I don't trust you," she said hurriedly, "I just like to keep them close to me."

Hawkbit shrugged. "It's fine."

"Then let's go home," Hazel said.

Corydalis and Bigwig exchanged glances.

"Home."

* * *

The rabbits arrived back at the Down to find Fiver, Poppy, and Rowan awaiting their return.

"Marli!" Corydalis smiled, "Rowan!"

Fiver stood awkwardly off to the side, wishing the earth would swallow him. He had no luck.

"Can we see your kits?" Rowan asked.

"Sure. This is Twinberry, here, and that's Tansy, Thlayli Junior, and Truffle."

Fiver sighed.

_"She'll never trust me again. Oh, why did my life have to go so horribly wrong? Cory betrayed us, then ran away with Bigwig, Vi was kidnapped, and Rowan was nearly killed. Why?"_

"Um, Fiver?" Corydalis said awkwardly, "Would you like to see them?"

The seer was momentarily speechless.

"I, um,," he said at last, "I'd love to."

Ivy was closest, so she set Truffle down. Fiver cautiously nuzzled the small rabbit. To his astonishment, Truffle opened wide grey eyes and stared up at him.

"Who?"

"This is your grandfather," Corydalis said.

"Gran-pa?"

"Yes. Grandpa Fiver. Can you say hello?"

"Hi, Gran-pa Five-er."

"Hi," Fiver whispered.

_"Maybe life didn't go so wrong after all..."_

* * *

**I know, there's almost nothing about Campion in here. But I was dying to do this, so I did. Just so you know, Thlayli Junior is going to get referred to as T.J. Thlayli Junior is to long for such a little guy. Please review! :)**


	23. Violet's Gift

Chapter Twenty-three: Violet's Gift

That night, Moss, Ivy, and Phlox wound up sitting next to each other in the Honeycomb. It was quite clear that none of them were enjoying the festivities.

"What eating you?" Bigwig finally asked. The three Efrafans exchanged glances.

"We're worried about Campion and those kits," Moss explained.

"So, do something about it!" Bigwig said. "You're in the Owsla. Act like it!"

"What do you suggest?" Ivy groaned, "We just waltz into Efrafa and demand that Woundwort releases the captives?"

"No, we do what Campion did for you and Moss. Get in there and bust them out!"

"When?" Moss asked.

"Vine always said, No time like the present," Phlox said.

"Was this before he ripped your ears off?" Moss wondered.

"Actually it was."

Bigwig rolled his eyes imploringly.

"Young bucks these days! I mean, really!"

"Can I come with you?" Rowan asked, having been eavesdropping for a some time, the small buck had quite a good idea of what was happening.

"What for?" Bigwig demanded. "You can't fight."

"You'll forget to bring Violet home with you if I don't come."

"Never happen!" Phlox declared.

"It might. And you will need some intelligence as well as strength."

"And where do I fit in?" Ivy asked.

"You can babysit," Moss joked.

"Oh, really? Well I think we'll leave you behind, then, Mr. Moss!"

"Can we just go already?" the grey buck groaned.

"Do you want to be the babysitter?" Phlox teased.

"No, thank you!" Moss groaned. "I babysit Campion's little terrors often enough! I'm never having kits!"

"It might be wise for you to consult Trill first," Bigwig commented, "Does can be very feisty!"

"Objection, your honor!" Ivy laughed. Seeing the perplexed look on Bigwig's face, she blushed.

"Never mind. Let's go."

The five rabbits slipped out of the warren, and raced off in the direction of Efrafa.

* * *

Vervain had been having an unnaturally good day. Getting to see Campion confronted with two equally bad choices always made the black rabbit happy. But his 'good luck' just got better when none other than Bigwig blundered right into him.

"Bigwig, how could you?" Moss groaned, "You've lead us right onto an Efrafan patrol!"

"Hey, give me a break," Bigwig muttered, "I've been out a long time."

"By the time we're done with you, you'll be out of it forever!" Vervain laughed.

Ivy sized up the situation. There were nine Efrafans to their five Watershippers, but Bigwig being, well, Bigwig, he attacked anyway. In a moment, the area was alive with fighting rabbits.

Vine attacked the nearest thing to him, which happened to be Phlox, and the look on the brown rabbit's face temporarily made Phlox forget the loss of his ears.

"Phlox...What...How?"

"Surprise, surprise," Phlox laughed, "You did learn your skills from Vervain, you know."

"So what?" Vine snarled, "That doesn't make any difference..."

Vine was proved wrong by Vervain himself, who came flying over the two rabbits' heads, having been propelled there by a well-aimed strike from Bigwig.

"Arrgh!" Vine growled, "You planned that!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not... Ouch!"

Phlox was yanked backwards off of Vine by two of the other Efrafans, and despite his size, he was outnumbered and fairly easily subdued.

The others were also overwhelmed by sheer weight of numbers, and marched off to Efrafa.

* * *

Campion was currently, to use his own words, "rather bored."

He had been attempting to brainstorm a way to get himself, Violet, and all three kits out of Efrafa, but so far had come up with nothing but the hope that Hazel and Bigwig might mount a rescue mission. He quickly decided that this would not work either, because at that precise moment, Vervain and Vine came marching smugly in with a bunch of sheepish-looking Watership rabbits.

Having been ordered to say nothing in the presence of any of his friends, Campion stayed quiet, although he raised his eyebrows at Moss, who was attempting to hide behind Phlox, to no avail.

"Vervain, where did you get all of these rabbits?" Woundwort demanded.

"We, um, stumbled upon them out on patrol, sir," Vervain explained. "We believe they were hoping to liberate Campion."

"You should have told them that their efforts would have been wasted. Campion has confessed to his wrongs, and has rejoined me."

"No!" Moss growled, "He wouldn't!"

"See for yourself," Woundwort said, gesturing towards Campion.

Campion looked away, because he was sure that if he had to see the look on Moss' face, it would tear him apart.

"Now," said Woundwort, "To avoid the usual complications of execution, I am going to kill you right here, right now. Any last words?"

"Wait, I have a better idea!" Violet said.

"And what is that, Violet?"

"Allow me to demonstrate, General. Vervain, Vine, kindly hold Moss still for me."

The two Efrafans exchanged confused glances, but they grabbed the grey rabbit and attempted to hold him still.

Violet hopped over to him, and commenced staring into his eyes. Her green eyes were mesmerizing, and as the other rabbits watched, Moss' eyes clouded and went blank.

Violet signaled to Vervain and Vine, who released Moss.

"It's simple," she explained to Woundwort, "I was born able to hypnotize anyone. They'll obey you, and you'll avoid shedding any blood."

"And you can do that to anyone?"

"Yes, General."

"Proceed, my dear."

Violet repeated the process on Ivy and Rowan, but when she came to Phlox, it took her much longer. After about ten minutes had past, she began tapping her foot impatiently. Five minutes later, she turned back to Woundwort.

"Well?"

"I can't do it. He's counterattacking me!"

"How?"

"He must be able to hypnotize others as well. That's the only explanation I have."

"Very well. Phlox, you will go to Watership Down. Tell Hazel that if he and all the rabbits who have left my warren, as well as Fiver do not give themselves up, I will kill these rabbits here."

"But, what if I don't want to go?"

"Then Violet dies right now," Woundwort bluffed.

Phlox backed away.

"I'm going, I'm going, just don't hurt her!"

The white rabbit turned and raced off.

Bigwig was feeling rather forgotten, and had hoped to remain so, but Violet walked over to him, and proceeded to attempt hypnotizing him, which was difficult, because he wouldn't look at her.

"Hold his head still!" Violet snapped, "I'm sorry, Bigwig, but there's no other way to do this..."

* * *

**I apologize for the wait, I've been quite busy of late... Should have next one up much sooner. Two days maximum, or Violet will come hypnotize me!**


	24. No Choice

Chapter Twenty-Four: No Choice

"Hazel! Hazel!"

Phlox came shooting into the Honeycomb, nearly squishing Corydalis and Primrose, who both glared at him.

"Where have you been and what do you want?" Corydalis demanded.

"I...need...Hazel!" Phlox panted.

"Here. What is it, Phlox?"

The white rabbit poured out his story, and when he had finished, Hazel stood in stunned silence for a long time.

"What will you do?" Phlox asked.

Hazel shook his head. "I don't know, Phlox. I know what we should do, but...I just can't do it!"

"We have to help them," said Corydalis, "If we surrender, we can get back here again. And they don't want all of us. Just the Efrafans, and you and Fiver."

"The Efrafans is basically two-thirds of this warren," Hazel groaned.

"But it's not all of us," Primrose said, "Captain Broom, Holly, Strawberry, Hawkbit, Dandelion, Blackberry..."

"You've proved your point, Primrose," Hazel sighed, "We can't just leave the others there to die."

"So, we go to Efrafa?" Corydalis asked.

"Before Efrafa comes to us," Hazel sighed, "We have no choice. But if someone chooses to stay on the Down, as long as it's not more than four, we can make up a story that something happened to them."

Blackavar, Primrose, Poppy, Cory, Trill, Twinleaf, Leao, Fiver, and Phlox quickly gathered round. Upon hearing the plan, all the rabbits agreed that it would have to do.

"All those who will go, we leave immediately. Those who will not, remain behind. Captain Holly will be Chief until I return."

Fiver was the first to join Hazel. "Where you go, Hazel, I will follow."

"And I!" Twinleaf proclaimed.

Poppy and Corydalis glanced at each other.

"So will we."

Blackavar, Primrose, Leao, Phlox, and Trill gathered round him as well. Hazel and Blackavar sighed and bestowed pleading looks on Primrose and Leao.

"Primrose, you're not even from Efrafa," Hazel protested.

The cream-colored doe stared at him determinedly.

"Where you go, Hazel, I go!"

Blackavar opened his mouth to say something of the same sort to Leao, but the grey and white doe gave him such a fierce look that he decided anything he would say would have no affect on her.

"All right, let's go," Hazel sighed.

"Blackberry, can you take care of Gilia until we get home?" Primrose called.

The grey doe nodded.

"Tell Campion I love him!"

"Don't worry, any of you!" Hazel said, "We'll be back before you miss us!"

* * *

"General, Hazel is approaching. He seems to have a fair number of rabbits with him," Vine reported.

"Excellent. Captain Campion, you have your orders?"

The brown rabbit sighed.

"Yes, General. I do."

"See that you remember them."

* * *

As the Watership rabbits were marched in, Hazel stared in surprise at Campion.

"Campion? What's going on?"

Campion avoided his gaze.

"I've joined Woundwort, Hazel. But remember, things are not always what they seem. Connect the pieces and all will be clear."

The fawn-furred buck stared at him for a moment in evident horror, then faced Woundwort.

"Well, we're here. Now what?"

"I won't kill you, although I should. Violet, my dear, explain the plan."

The black doe reluctantly stepped to the General's side.

"General Woundwort has generously decided to spare your lives. You will remain in Efrafa as his slaves, until such time as you cease to be of use."

"And then what?" asked Twinleaf frostily.

"Then you will be killed!" Woundwort growled, "If you'd like, I can make an example of you now! You're not worth much."

"Twinleaf, don't anger him!" Blackavar whispered.

"What for? I have absolutely nothing to lose!"

"You have Leao."

The brown rabbit groaned in frustration.

"Hadn't thought of that. Continue, General."

"There is nothing left to say. You two! Take them to the prison burrows, but make sure the bucks and the does are kept separate."

This last was addressed to two of the Efrafan Owsla, who quickly obeyed.

"That was not a part of the original deal!" Hazel objected.

"The deal has been altered, and pray I don't alter it further!" Woundwort growled.

As the rabbits were separated, Blackavar whispered to Leao,

"Don't tell anyone what you and I know until you absolutely have to. If Woundwort finds out, there's no telling what he'll do!"

* * *

As soon as the buck rabbits had been imprisoned in their cell, Hannah crept down from where she had been hiding between Fiver's ears.

"Right, Hannah," Hazel whispered, "Do you know what you have to do?"

"Get back to Watership Down an' report to Captain Holly," the mouse said confidently, "I can do it, Hazel."

"Then go, but be careful!"

Hannah crept along the passageways through Efrafa. There were few rabbits around at this early hour of the morning, and the mouse had no trouble.

She was almost out of the warren, when she heard something that made her stop dead.

"By all rights, those kits should die now!"

"I didn't break my word, General. You only said to say nothing to convince them I was being blackmailed. I didn't."

"You came as close as you possibly could," Woundwort growled, "Someone must be punished. And if not the kits, then you yourself!"

What happened next was difficult for Hannah's mind to process. Someone had apparently been thrown into the wall, because there was a thud followed by a groan of pain. A moment later, Hannah had to flatten herself into the wall as Woundwort came stomping out of the burrow.

When the General had gone, Hannah poked her head into the burrow, thinking she had recognized the other voice.

What Hannah found, however, was only slightly worse than she had expected.

Campion lay slumped against the wall of the burrow. At first, Hannah thought he was unconscious, but after a few seconds, she felt his intense green eyes watching her.

"What happened to you, then?" she asked casually.

"I discovered that Woundwort has exactly one ounce of pity for each individual, and he used all he had for me digging me out from under that boulder." Campion said dryly.

"One thing about you, you always have an interesting answer."

"Hannah, can you tell Hazel that I'm not really working for Woundwort. I'm being blackmailed, they'll kill Lilac, Mallow, and Snowdrop if I don't pretend to be on Woundwort's side. Male sure he knows to pretend he knows nothing about this, understand?"

"Yes, I'll go now."

Hannah scurried out of the burrow, leaving Campion to his thoughts.


	25. Remember Who You Are

Chapter Twenty-Five: Remember Who You Are

When Hannah returned to the bucks' prison burrow, she was nearly trampled by none other than Bigwig, who was currently wandering around in a rather odd manner.

"What's up with 'im?" she grumbled.

"He's been hypnotized," Hazel explained, "We've been trying to make him hold still, but he won't."

"Sit on him," Phlox advised, "Maybe I can fix him."

Hazel shrugged. "Worth a try. Twinleaf, Blackavar, grab him."

Apparently, counter-hypnotism worked rather well, because a few minutes later, Bigwig sat up with a confused expression on his face.

"What...happened? Why does my head hurt so much?"

"You were hypnotized. So was Moss."

"Oh, that's right. Violet... Wait, what in Frith's name are you all doing _here?"_

Hazel explained their situation, and when he had finished, Bigwig stared at him in disbelief.

"And you did this _why_?"

"Because I had no choice. You didn't want to die, did you?"

"No, but you still shouldn't have done it," Bigwig protested. "Is Cory here too, then?"

"Yes, she's with the other does somewhere close, I'd imagine. I left the kits with Blackberry."

"Will they be all right?" Bigwig asked.

Hazel exchanged a helpless glance with Twinleaf. They couldn't have safely brought the kits with them, but it hadn't been entirely safe to leave them behind, either.

"Certainly," said Twinleaf, "I'm sure Blackberry will take marvelous care of them while you're away."

"I hope so."

At that moment, a completely unhypnotized Moss came plodding unhappily over.

"Well, Hazel-rah, this is a lovely situation we've got ourselves into. What do you suggest we do?"

"Wait, Moss," Hazel advised, "I've told Hannah to tell Campion to keep his eyes and ears open. We'll find a way to get home."

"Campion?" Moss growled, "He betrayed Watership Down, Hazel! Or haven't they told you?"

"Moss, Campion was forced to say that," Phlox said, "Woundwort's using Snowdrop, Mallow, and Lilac against him."

"Really? Then why didn't he find a way to tell us?" Moss demanded.

"Moss, I'm sure he would have, but you were hypnotized several minutes later, so he had virtually no time," Fiver interjected.

The grey rabbit frowned.

"True. But I won't believe it until I hear it from Campion himself."

"You're hearing it from us!" Hazel yelped, "Why do you need it from Campion?"

"I've been betrayed too many times, Hazel-rah," Moss said, "I'll believe it when Campion looks me in the eyes and tells me so, and not before!"

* * *

The young doe looked up, eyes wide in fright, as Vervain entered her burrow.

"C-c-captain V-vervain," she stuttered, "What do you want?"

"General Woundwort has ordered me to check on the hostages. How are they?"

"Not as well as they could be, sir. They need food, and so do I if the little one is to live."

"No excuses, Oregano!" Vervain growled, "Those kits must not die, or the General...will kill you!"

"I understand, Captain Vervain," Oregano said.

"See that you do," said Vervain, "Or else, little doe, the General will deal with you."

"Like Vine dealt with Phlox?" Oregano said boldly.

"No! Like Woundwort deals with treachery, Oregano, is much worse than that!"

As Vervain left, the doe looked at the three sleeping kittens in dismay.

"Woundwort, you drive the rabbit I loved away, get my mate, who was your loyal servant, killed, my kits die of sickness. And now you torment me by giving me the kits I know you will murder when they no longer serve your purposes. One day, you will find the doe you took everything from as your hated enemy!"

* * *

At that same moment, Campion hovered between unconsciousness and alertness. He was beginning to think of giving in to the darkness as giving up, and staying awake, as staying determined to escape from Efrafa. In these hours of darkness, in the middle of the night, it seemed so easy to give up, so hard to keep going.

_***Sound the bugle now - play it just for me**_  
_**As the seasons change - remember how I used to be***_

And after all, what did he have to live for. His family... he would never see them again. Lilac would grow up in Efrafa, Jade on Watership Down... And neither would have a father...

_***Now I can't go on - I can't even start**_  
_**I've got nothing left - just an empty heart***_

He remembered... So much. The first time he met one of the Watership rabbits, when he was still a part of Efrafa. And then, being left for dead by the Efrafans, saved by Hazel... And then, saving Redstone from Woundwort, then saving him from the Shining Wires...and being arrested. The first time he saw Blackberry, and then, saving Woundwort again, and being buried in the rock slide.

***I'****m**_** a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight**_  
_**There's nothing more for me - lead me away...**_  
_**Or leave me lying here***_

He sighed. What did it matter? Why should he care? He could barely feel anything anymore. In his heart, the last light was dimming.

_***Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care**_  
_**There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere***_

He stood up and made it out into the darkened runs. Campion tripped on a stone, and fell heavily on his injured side. He tried to rise, but then gave up, and just...lay there.

_***Without a light I fear that I will stumble in the dark**_  
_**Lay right down - decide not to go on***_

And then he remembered... Blackberry's voice, her laughing eyes. And she seemed to be laughing at him. _"How could you ever think of giving up, Campion?"_ her voice whispered.

_***Then from on high - somewhere in the distance**_  
_**There's a voice that calls, "Remember who you are"**_  
_**If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow***_

Now the memories came thick and fast. Wide Patrols with Moss, and later, Phlox. His kits, playing with Hazel's. And he knew, he was a warrior.

_***So be strong tonight - remember who you are**_  
_**Yeah you're a soldier now - fighting in a battle**_  
_**To be free once more - yeah, that's worth fighting for***_

He would never give in, and one day, he would go home.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. My cousin was here all weekend, so I had very little spare time. The song was Sound the Bugle by Bryan Adams. I think it's Bryan Adams, anyways. I heard it first in a movie... Please review!**


	26. New Friends, Old Enemies

Chapter Twenty-Six: New Friends, Old Enemies

The next day, the rabbits received their work details. Apparently, Woundwort was in a mood to infuriate Bigwig, because the big rabbit somehow ended up on the digging crew, to Corydalis' evident amusement. Although all the does were as sympathetic as they could be to Bigwig's predicament, they did have a good laugh at his expense.

"If Blackberry was here, this would be so much faster," commented Twinleaf, who was also an evident target for Woundwort to take his boredom out on, "She can dig, that doe."

"What are we?" asked Corydalis.

"We are the cool rabbits of the digging crew?" Phlox wondered.

"No, we are the rabbits who _hate _the very mention of digging," Bigwig snarled.

The does exchanged amused glances.

"You are the rabbit who hates digging, the rest of us are what Phlox said," Primrose decided.

"I want to go home," Bigwig muttered, "I hate this place!"

"My, my, such a sad remark, my dear Bigwig. But what is not to like about this fine warren?"

"The fact that you're in it, Cowslip, among other things!" Bigwig growled.

Cowslip ignored this, as usual, and continued smoothly on.

"But here is a place where rabbits are told what to do, and live so utterly free of men! A strange and wonderful existence, is it not?"

Bigwig rolled his eyes skyward.

"I'll kill him later," he muttered, "Ignore him, everyone. Digging's more interesting than his fancy talk!"

Apparently, the Efrafan officers had decided to make the new prisoners' lives miserable, because not to long afterwards, Phlox felt something grab on to the stumps of his ears and yank him backward.

"Vine, let go of him!" Twinleaf snarled.

"You're in no position to make threats, old buck!" Vine said smugly, "I'll do what I please!"

"Oh, you'll do what you please," Bigwig agreed, "Until I stop you! Raah!"

"Bigwig, don't!" Phlox gulped, "I don't care what he says."

"Oh, really?" Vine snickered, "Where are your ears? Did you lose your brain, too? You're digging in the wrong spot, you know."

"Leave me alone!" Phlox said, attempting to ignore his tormentor.

"Oh, I'll leave you alone! As soon as I rip off your tail too!"

"Captain Vine!" Woundwort interrupted, "Stop whatever you're doing, and get yourself over here now!"

The brown rabbit paused, and then scampered off.

"Coming, General."

* * *

That evening, Hazel, Moss, Blackavar, Fiver, and Rowan were out at silflay, when Blackavar noticed a light brown doe silflaying while three very familiar kits played next to her.

The chocolate-colored buck edged away from his friends and sidled over to the doe, who was obviously Oregano.

The doe noticed him almost immediately.

"Hello, Blackavar," she whispered.

"H-h-how do you know my name?" Blackavar squeaked, the stutter he had had when an official Efrafan returning to his speech.

"You're famous here, ever since you tried to escape," Oregano said, "I'm Oregano. We were in the same mark."

"I remember. Thistle-your mate's name was Thistle. He was one the two who got killed by the fox, according to Campion"

The doe's eyes hardened.

"Yes. I didn't love him, but he was my mate, and he died for no reason. I don't blame your Watershippers for that. I blame Woundwort. Blackavar, I know you're all going to escape again. I want to come with you. And these kits, too."

"Oregano, if you want to come, Hazel-rah will take you, I'm certain."

"You won't escape again, Blackavar. Not without help."

Two Efrafan Owsla rabbits, one caramel-colored, the other grey, stood behind them.

Blackavar gasped and began shaking uncontrollably.

"None of that, now," said the caramel one, "I'm Fir, he's Balsam. We want to help you escape, if we can come too."

"T-t-the more the m-m-merrier," Blackavar stuttered.

"Good," Fir said, "Alert your Hazel-rah he's got two good fighters behind him all the way."

Blackavar nodded. "Will do. But, I'll warn you, there will be suspicions. After Phlox and Vine, Bigwig will challenge your loyalties."

"I know that," said Fir, "We're willing to risk it."

"I know," Blackavar whispered, "I know exactly how that feels."

"Oh, no," Oregano whispered, "Here's trouble."

Campion appeared out of the undergrowth and limped over to the four rabbits.

"What are you two doing?" he growled at Balsam and Fir, "You're supposed to be on patrol!"

"Yes, Captain," said Fir, "We'll talk later, Blackavar," he whispered as he and Balsam hopped off.

As soon as the two Owsla rabbits had gone, Campion bent down and began whispering to Oregano.

"Oregano, I know you're a supporter of Hazel and his bunch, and so am I. Watch yourself, you never know whose side a rabbit's really on."

"Riddles again," Blackavar said, "You're turning into a regular mystic, like Fiver."

Campion chuckled dryly.

"You would too, if it was you, Blackavar. I'd best go."

The Efrafan Captain turned and limped away, exposing the gash on his side.

"Inle!" Blackavar gasped, "I knew you were hurt, Campion, but I didn't realize how badly."

"Oh, it's nothing, Blackavar. Just a scratch, really."

Campion's eyes warned the chocolate rabbit to say no more.

Blackavar sighed, and began nibbling half-heartedly at some clover.

"Dear Frith, help us all!"

* * *

**Just so you all know, Thistle was one of the rabbits killed by the fox that was chasing Bigwig in The Challenge to Efrafa back in season one. (episode seven)**


	27. Pearl

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Pearl

As Fir and Balsam headed off on their patrol, Balsam glanced worriedly at his friend.

"Fir, are you sure about this?"

The caramel rabbit blinked.

"What?"

"Leaving Efrafa. I mean, what if we're caught!"

Fir laughed.

"We won't be. Trust me, Balsam, I know what I'm doing."

"I hope you do," muttered Balsam, "For both our sakes."

The two bucks trotted along in silence for a while, until Balsam ventured another question.

"Fir, what gave you this idea in the first place?"

"Well, Blackavar for one thing. For another, I've been hearing stories, about this doe, Pearl Darkpaw, who's dedicated her life to trying to free rabbits from warrens like Efrafa. She's quite famous, apparently, but no one is quite sure what she looks like."

"So you figured, if this Pearl Darkpaw wasn't here to do the job, you'd do it yourself," Balsam said, "How typical of you."

"Was that an insult?" Fir joked, "Well, anyways, I'd say there's nothing out here of interest. Let's go back so Captain Campion can't shout at us for being late."

At that moment, Balsam noticed a bush rustling mysteriously.

"Fir, what's that?" he wondered.

The other buck frowned.

"I don't know. We'd better check it out."

Balsam and Fir were not the most skilled at stealth, so Fir did the only thing he could think to do under the circumstances. He attacked the bush.

Balsam sighed.

"You go rushing blindly in, Fir, and one day, you'll regret it."

"Yes, he will," the bush prophesied.

"Fir, the bush is talking to you!" Balsam announced.

Fir stopped dead in his tracks and examined the bush.

"All right, whoever you are, come out with your paws up!"

A doe appeared out of the bush, and proceeded to lecture Fir.

"I can't come out with my paws up. I'm a rabbit, not a man."

Fir nodded.

"Yes, I can see that. Who are you?"

She sniffed.

"Why should I tell you?"

Fir stepped back and took a closer look at her.

She was white, with mischievous black eyes, but almost immediately, both bucks noticed her paws.

Black as night.

Fir and Balsam exchanged significant glances.

"You ask for the Black Rabbit, you get the Black Rabbit," Balsam muttered. What he meant, of course, was that to all apparent purposes, Fir had asked for Pearl Darkpaw, and here she was.

Fir had come to the same conclusion, although he kept quiet for once.

"Well, ma'am, I'm sorry, but name or nor, we're taking you in!"

The doe smiled winningly at him.

"Why else do you think I came to Efrafa. I _wanted _to be brought in."

* * *

Blackavar had not seen Leao in days, and he was starting to worry. Despite Hazel's constant reassurances that the doe must be perfectly fine, the chocolate buck refused to be consoled. Then, at silflay, Blackavar had gone over to confer with Oregano, as the two had formed a habit of meeting up and swapping intelligence, when Campion came over.

The sienna buck's side had healed, but he was still limping a bit. After exchanging pleasantries with Oregano, and returning Lilac's affectionate greeting, he turned to Blackavar.

"Well, Blackavar, I must congratulate you and Leao."

Blackavar blinked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't know Leao was expecting kits?" Campion yelped, "She had three kits a couple days ago, Blackavar, I can only assume they were yours."

"She had the kits?!"

"Blackavar, that's what I've been trying to tell you!"

Blackavar, predictably, toppled over senseless, attracting Vervain's curiosity.

"What happened to him?"

Campion shook his head gravely.

"Parenthood, Vervain, is a dangerous and wonderful thing."

The black rabbit glared at him.

"I wouldn't know about that, would I now, Campion?"

"No, I suppose you wouldn't."

Vervain stalked off, muttering that some rabbits had all the luck.

By this time, Oregano had succeeded in reviving Blackavar, who was grinning widely, and looking like he might do something totally uncharacteristic any moment.

"Would you like to see Leao and the kits?" Campion offered.

"C-c-can I?"

"Well, ordinarily, no, but if you're with me, I bet I can get you in."

Blackavar followed Campion into the warren, and they soon came to a small burrow not far from where the prisoner does generally stayed.

Campion jerked his head at the burrow.

"In there."

Blackavar had never been more frightened in his life as he stepped cautiously inside. Leao apparently heard him, because she laughed.

"Don't lurk in doorways, Blackavar. Come in. I haven't seen you in quite a while."

He stepped further in, and was met by a smiling Leao.

"It would've been better if they had waited until we got home, but as they haven't, well..."

She sighed.

"Oh, Blackavar, I don't want our kits to grow up here!"

Blackavar nuzzled her gently.

"Neither do I, Leao. Neither do I. We'll find a way back to Watership Down, I promise."

She looked up at him and smiled just a little.

"Have you named them?" Blackavar asked.

"Yes. I wasn't sure when I would see you, so I had to go ahead and do it."

"Any names you picked must be perfect. So, are you going to tell me?"

"Oh, right, yes. Well, there's two bucks and a doe. The doe is Sandy, the bigger buck is Stormy, and the smallest one is Windy."

"Perfect," Blackavar sighed, "Now if only we were home on the Down again."

"We will be, soon," Leao said stubbornly, "I'll fight every step of the way if I have to, but our kits will not grow up in Efrafa!"

"I couldn't have said that better myself," said Blackavar, "Any other words of wisdom, Leao? Leao?"

He looked over at his mate. She was sound asleep next to the three kits. He went over and lay down next to her.

"We will get home! We will!"

* * *

**It's weird, Blackavar was out of the story and now he's back... Oh, well, I'm good at writing about him, at least.**


	28. The Pain Never Goes Away

Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Pain Never Goes Away

Of all the strange things Campion had woken up to, he had never woken to anything like what he heard the morning after he had gotten Blackavar in to see Leao and the kits. The first thing he heard that morning, was the scream of a rabbit in pain.

_"What in Frith's name?" _he wondered, _"It's too early for this..."_

Then he remembered. He had forgotten to take Blackavar back to where he belonged.

"Inle!" Campion cursed, rushing out of his burrow.

He followed the sounds as fast as he could, out into the open. What he found was worse than even he had come to expect.

Blackavar was lying ominously still, and Campion could tell that the other buck had been beaten brutally.

Then, to his astonishment, he saw Blackavar's eyelids flicker. The brown rabbit was alive.

Campion looked for Leao, and to his relief he saw the doe, apparently unscathed, watching in horror from one of the burrows.

As he watched, hoping the worst was already over, he saw General Woundwort going purposefully toward Blackavar. There was no doubt in Campion's mind of what his former Chief meant to do.

He got to Blackavar just before Woundwort did, blocking the General's way.

"Campion, stand aside!" Woundwort growled.

"With all due respect, General, may I ask what crime Blackavar has committed?"

"I don't need you to fight my battles," Blackavar gasped, "He'll kill you too, Campion!"

Woundwort did not hear this comment, and proceeded to explain to Campion.

"He was found sleeping where he did not belong, and there was no excuse for it!"

"That was my fault, General. I allowed Blackavar to see Leao, and I forgot to take him back to his own burrow. If anyone is to die, it should be me!"

"Brave words, Campion. But the crime Blackavar committed was ultimately his own, and for that, he must be punished!"

Campion felt something pin him from behind. He looked up to see Vine, grinning nastily.

"I would keep quiet, Campion. Wouldn't want anything happening to your kit."

The sienna-furred buck saw Vervain pinning Lilac to the ground, ready to slice the doe's throat at an order from Woundwort.

"Let me up, Vine!" Campion snarled.

"You're staying right here until the General says otherwise," Vine said smugly.

Campion could do nothing more. He closed his eyes, fearing the worst, but he opened them again a moment later, in time to see Woundwort's claws slash down at Blackavar...

Campion's eyes opened wide in surprise. Blackavar had managed to dodge the strike aimed for his throat. Woundwort's claws slashed across the brown rabbit's face, narrowly missing his eyes.

Woundwort looked surprised for exactly three seconds, then he turned and walked away, apparently pretending that slashing Blackavar's face had been his plan all along. Campion breathed a sigh of relief. Woundwort's pride had saved Blackavar.

Vine released his hold on Campion, and the sienna-furred buck immediately raced over to his friend.

Blackavar's blue eyes flickered.

"T-t-told you I didn't need you to fight my battles," he gasped.

"You silly rabbit," Campion said, "You and I, we're two of a kind."

"We are, aren't we? Always in trouble."

The brown rabbit slipped mercifully into unconsciousness.

Campion bent down and managed to get Blackavar onto his back. He stumbled off toward the prison burrows, hoping he would have the strength to get there.

* * *

Meanwhile, the anti-digging society, as Phlox had nicknamed Bigwig and Twinleaf, were being annoyed out of their wits, as usual.

Cowslip, Vine, and Vervain had made it their job to alternate teasing the prisoners. Today, it was Cowslip's turn.

"Have you still not adjusted to this lovely warren, dear Bigwig?" Cowslip asked, as the grey rabbit attempted to pretend he did not exist, "It is a marvelous existence, if you'll take the time to enjoy it."

"Get lost!" Bigwig told him.

"Such manners, Bigwig. I could teach you some proper ones."

"I hate you!" Bigwig growled. "Now leave, or I'll...I'll..."

"You'll what?" Cowslip laughed, "Attack me? that would give me a marvelous excuse to revisit my old home. What do you say to renewing your acquaintance with a Shining Wire?"

Bigwig began to shake.

Cowslip seemed surprised, but he soon realized he had hit upon one of the few things Bigwig feared.

"Oh, does that frighten you? I'm so sorry, I had no idea."

Corydalis stepped between Cowslip and her trembling mate.

"Leave Bigwig alone, Cowslip! He has every conceivable right to be afraid. You left him to die, and if Fiver hadn't figured out how to help him, he would be dead, and it would be your fault! So get lost!"

The doe turned her back on Cowslip and nuzzled Bigwig reassuringly.

"Don't listen to him, Bigwig. He'll have to get through me first!"

Bigwig laughed.

"Wouldn't take much to get through you, Cory."

The doe shook her head.

"Bucks!"

Trill nodded sagely.

"Indeed!"

Bigwig began laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh, you does should look at yourselves!"

"Yes, they should," Twinleaf agreed. Phlox looked mystified.

"What's the matter with does?"

Twinleaf and Bigwig exchanged glances.

"He doesn't understand it yet. When he has a mate, then he will." Twinleaf decided.

Cowslip had been lurking around the edges of the conversation, and took this opportunity to attack Twinleaf's feelings.

"Why yes, Twinleaf, you would know. I had forgotten, you do know of that strange thing they call love. But that was sadly and sweetly short for you. Yes, I remember. Aspen died in a Shining Wire, didn't she? Don't you hate yourself for not being able to save her?"

"Shut it!" Twinleaf roared, all traces of good humor gone, "You could have helped! You could have helped me save her! She wouldn't be dead, if you weren't evil!"

Cowslip backed away.

"My, such temper, Twinleaf."

"If you had ever been in love, you would understand!" Twinleaf screamed, "You wouldn't laugh if you knew how I've felt every day since then!"

Bigwig stood up and came next to Twinleaf.

"He's right, Cowslip. Don't laugh at what you can never understand! The ones we lose, it changes us! The rabbits who aren't twisted, we feel it when someone we love stops running! We feel something we will never stop feeling! So don't laugh at it!"

Cowslip retreated further, then turned and slunk away from the two angry bucks.

Twinleaf sighed heavily.

"Thank you, Bigwig. I couldn't have stood up to him alone."

The grey rabbit lowered his head, trying to hide his tears.

"I know how it feels to lose someone you love. There are some things you can't explain. You can only look for someone to blame."

* * *

**That was the most horrible episode I ever wrote and ever plan to write. The thing is, no one died, it was just horrible! I disturb myself! And, in case, you're wondering, Bigwig has a secret...**


	29. Why Believe?

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Why Believe?

As Woundwort watched Campion stumble away with Blackavar, the black rabbit felt someone touch his arm.

"General?" someone asked.

It was Balsam. The grey buck shifted from paw to paw nervously as his Chief turned to face him.

"Yes?"

"Um, last night Fir and I captured a prisoner. We would've brought her to you then, but..."

"I see. Very well, where is he?"

"It's actually a she, General," Fir said, appearing out of one of the burrows with Pearl.

The General inspected Pearl for a few moments, then narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"You look familiar...what did you say your name was?"

"Pearl, sir."

"Where do you come from, Pearl?"

"Darkhaven, in the far south. It was destroyed by fire..."

"I am familiar with Darkhaven, Pearl. You will be well treated here. Fir! See this doe to a private burrow, and make sure she has everything she needs."

"Yes, General. Come along, Pearl."

"As you wish, Fir."

Woundwort looked almost regretful as he watched the doe leave.

"Darkhaven," he said to himself, "A doe from Darkhaven."

* * *

Campion had decided that it would be most unwise to leave Blackavar alone all day, so he declared himself off duty, and stayed in the prison burrows unti lthe appearance of Twinleaf, Phlox, and Bigwig.

"Frith and Inle!" Twinleaf roared, "On top of everything else, now Blackavar's, um... What is wrong with Blackavar?"

Campion explained, and when he had finished, Twinleaf stood in silence for a moment, before making an announcement.

"I'll _kill _them all!"

Bigwig chuckled.

"Now you sound like me, old timer."

"Listen, I'm not old, and I _will _kill them!"

"You _really _sound like me now..."

"I do not!"

"And I wake up to the sound of my father-in-law arguing with the Captain of Owsla," Blackavar muttered, "Lovely."

"Blackavar!" Campion said, "Good to have you back. Although if you'd woken up while I was passing a boring day here, I would have been happier."

"Can't you ever look on the bright side?" Phlox wondered.

"Is there one?" Campion muttered.

"So morbid, aren't you?" Blackavar said, "Oh, Frith, my head hurts..."

Hazel, Moss, and Fiver had appeared while the conversation was taking place. Fiver inspected the slash down Blackavar's face.

"You're going to have a lovely scar there," Moss announced.

"Moss, do you have to tell him that?" Campion asked, "He's already been beaten up today."

Moss cast a slightly unfriendly glance at Campion.

"Well, forgive me for speaking out of line, _sir_."

Campion glanced at his friend in surprise.

"Moss, what..."

The grey rabbit said nothing.

"I see," Campion said, "Well, if it means anything to you, I'm sorry for not standing up for you. I've never been hypnotized, but I'm told it's quite unpleasant. I'd best be going, Hazel-rah. The General will want to know where I've been all day."

"Be careful," Hazel called. As soon as Campion had gone, he turned angrily on Moss.

"I hope you're ashamed of yourself, because no one should know better than you that Campion is nothing if not loyal to what he believes in!"

"I don't even know what I believe in anymore!" Moss said angrily. "Efrafa has taken everything from me! My family, my mate, my best friend! They're dead, Hazel, dead, or I never see them, or I'm starting to doubt I ever knew them. Don't speak to me about belief, because I'm not even sure I believe in Frith and the Black Rabbit themselves anymore! Or El-ahrairah either!"

Gasps of surprise and horror greeted this announcement.

"Moss...you don't mean that?" Bigwig gasped.

"Yes, I do," the grey rabbit growled, "And you won't convince me any different!"

* * *

**Watership Down...**

"Truffle! TJ! I know you took it, you little terrors!" Hawkbit yelled.

Blackberry poked her head out of the burrow.

"What have they taken?"

Hawkbit flopped down on the grass moodily.

"My breakfast. They're not even going to eat it, I know it. They're just...terrors!"

Blackberry sighed.

"I'll deal with this. TJ and Truffle! Front and center!"

The two small bucks trotted out of a bush immediately, and stared innocently at Blackberry.

"Yes, ma'am?" TJ asked.

"Did you take Hawkbit's carrot?" Blackberry asked.

TJ shook his head.

"Nope! Ain't seen his moldy carrot!"

Blackberry eyed the two bucks for a few minutes, until Truffle blurted out,

"TJ told me it would be funny! I didn't want to take it, but he made me!"

"Truffle, be quiet!" TJ muttered, "Now she's gonna yell at me again!"

"Yes, I am," Blackberry said, "TJ, you have been told, time and time again, do not steal your warren-mates food! I expect better of you!"

"You expect?" TJ muttered, "I don't even know what that means, and anyways, you're not my mother!"

Truffle cocked his head in confusion.

"She's not?"

TJ kicked at an acorn moodily.

"No, she ain't. Our mother and father are somewhere else, just like Gilia's. And Frith only knows if they'll come back, that's what Captain Holly says."

"Why did they leave?" Truffle asked.

"I don't know!" TJ screamed, "Ask her, I don't want to talk anymore!"

The little buck burst into tears and raced off into the warren.

Upon seeing his big brother crying, Truffle burst into tears as well.

Leaving Blackberry to comfort Truffle, Hawkbit snuck off after TJ, for once not thinking up a sarcastic remark.

He found the little rabbit curled up in Blackberry's burrow, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hey, um, TJ, what's wrong?" Hawkbit said awkwardly.

"I w-w-want my m-marli!" TJ cried.

"Oh," said Hawkbit, "Well, uh, I'm not sure what to do about that, old son."

"Why did my marli leave, Hawkbit? Why doesn't she want me?"

Hawkbit blinked.

"You think your parents don't want you?"

"Why else would they leave?"

"TJ," Hawkbit gasped, "They left because an embleer tyrant named General Woundwort threatened to kill everyone if they didn't! They left_ because_ they love you!"

"They did?"

"Yes."

"Oh. What are my parli and marli like?" TJ asked, "I don't remember them very well."

"What do you remember?" Hawkbit asked.

"I don't know!" TJ yelled, "That's why I'm asking you!"

"Okay, okay, sorry," Hawkbit muttered, "Well, your parli is the biggest bravest rabbit in this warren, but don't you ever tell him I said that! He's a grumpy old buck, but he's got a good heart, if you can find it."

"What about my marli?"

"Your marli. Hmm, well, she's little, but fierce. She's almost as grumpy as your father, but in a different way. She's just as brave as he is, and together I think they could take over the world if they wanted to."

TJ giggled.

"Really?"

Hawkbit nodded.

"Oh, definitely."

The little buck had stopped crying.

"Thank you, Hawkbit. I better find Blackberry and say I'm sorry."

"You do that, old son. I'll just go get myself another carrot!"


	30. The Mystics' Warning

Chapter Thirty: The Mystics' Warning

The next morning, Hazel, Fiver, Rowan, and Blackavar were out at morning silflay, when Balsam, Fir, and Pearl came over. Casually nibbling a few mouthfuls of grass, Fir began whispering to the Watershippers.

"If one of you would slip over and tell Oregano we'd like a word with her, I'd be much obliged. It's time we got down to business."

"I'll go get her," said Fiver, "She's the brown doe over there, right?"

Balsam nodded, and the seer trotted over to Oregano. They exchanged a few words, and then the doe followed Fiver over to the little group.

"Right," Fir said, "You want to go home. Me, Balsam, and Oregano want to go with you."

Rowan gestured to Pearl. "What about her?"

"Oh, that's Pearl," Balsam explained, "She's going to help."

"So, does anyone have a plan?" Hazel asked

"Basically, I'm drawing off of Bigwig's escape with Primrose and Blackavar, with a twist of my own," Fir said, "Balsam and I are on guard duty two nights from now. As is Captain Campion. We'll get you, your does, Oregano, Pearl, and the kits and be gone before the Efrafans know what happened."

"A price must be paid, if we are to be freed. How many must fall, to enemies' misdeed?" Fiver blurted. All the rabbits turned and stared at the seer in surprise as he came out of his vision.

"What've I said now?"

"You sense danger in this enterprise as well," Pearl noted, "I've felt the danger for some time, but I can only pinpoint one of the rabbits it will affect, although there are many others."

"Which rabbit?" Fir asked.

Pearl's black eyes looked sadly into his.

"You, Fir. If you continue rushing blindly ahead as you do, you will never see Watership Down."

A dead silence followed Pearl's cryptic warning, then Fir laughed.

"And you can tell the future?"

"Yes, I can, Fir, and if you laugh this off, I fear it may be your last laugh."

The caramel-furred rabbit gave her an odd look.

"Thank you for telling me. I'll keep it in mind."

At that moment, all the rabbits heard a commotion from just inside the warren. Someone was screaming furiously, but it was impossible to tell if it was a scream of anger or loss. Perhaps it was both.

"What in Frith's name?" Hazel gasped.

Pearl shook her head grimly.

"It's starting."

* * *

Hazel and his rabbits immediately decided that they needed to see what was happening, and so, Fir, Balsam, and Pearl followed the Watershippers to the source of the screaming. They got there in time to see several Efrafans pull a completely hysterical Bigwig off of Vervain and pin him down.

Woundwort appeared and eyed the situation in apparent confusion.

"Captain Vervain! What in the name of the Black Rabbit of Inle is going on here?"

"H-h-he attacked me, General," Vervain squeaked, "He accused me of murder! I haven't gone near his precious Corydalis, I swear it!"

"You killed her, I know you did!" Bigwig screamed, "She said it was you!"

"She said?" Woundwort asked, "What happened here?"

"There was a cave in," Vervain said, "And Corydalis just happened to be in its path. There was no time for her to have said anything to Bigwig."

"You caused that cave in," Bigwig roared, "I'll _kill _you!"

"Enough!" Woundwort growled, "Captain Campion, confine Bigwig to his burrow! Make sure there are guards posted!"

"Yes, sir," Campion said, "Come along, Bigwig."

The grey rabbit shot one last murderous look at Vervain, then he allowed Campion to lead him away. Fiver was in shock, and it was clear from the expressions on the faces of the rabbits who had witnessed the collapse that most of them were as well.

"Stop the work for today," Woundwort ordered, "We'll need time to be certain no one else wants to kill you, Captain Vervain."

Vervain looked relieved, which in the minds of the Watershippers, betrayed his guilt.

"Yes, General."

As the Watershippers were herded back into their cells, no one noticed as Phlox ducked down a side tunnel.

Hazel, being the closest, was the first inside the burrow. Bigwig was curled up in a ball in one corner, and from the way he was shaking, Hazel guessed he was either having a panic attack...or he was crying. All the bucks came to a silent agreement to leave their friend be until he had calmed down sufficiently to act at least partially rational, but Hazel guessed that it could be a long, long time.

* * *

_It seemed digging was all he ever did, Bigwig thought. Then, suddenly, he heard Corydalis talking to him._

_"Bigwig!"_

_He looked around, but his mate was nowhere in sight._

_"Cory? How are you talking to me?"_

_"Bigwig, Vervain's here, he's going to..."_

_It seemed as if Corydalis was screaming inside Bigwig's head. One terrified scream, that was quickly cut short as the tunnel just ahead of Bigwig caved in...right where he knew Corydalis had been._

Bigwig woke up, panting as if he had been running for his life, such horror had his dream inflicted on him. No, not a dream. A memory.

The grey rabbit looked around. The other bucks were all asleep, so he guessed it was probably nighttime. He must have cried himself to sleep that morning, after Campion had brought him back here.

Bigwig got up and went over to the entrance, as far away as he could get from his sleeping friends. The tears were not long in coming. He wept for Corydalis, he wept for his kits, and he wept for himself. Then, he felt someone touch his shoulder.

"Bigwig?"

It was Hazel. The brown rabbit had been too worried about his friend to sleep.

The two bucks sat there in silence for a long time. Then, Bigwig said something very strange.

"That's twice now."

Hazel blinked.

"What?"

"Twice I've failed to protect the rabbit I loved," Bigwig choked, "Do you know why I left Sandleford, Hazel?"

"I had assumed it was because you had gotten yourself in trouble with the Chief Rabbit or some such thing."

"Well, it wasn't. There was this doe. Sunflower. We wanted to...you know...when we were old enough. Anyways, a few days before we left Sandleford, Sunflower and I went out to silflay together. We went a bit too far from the warren and...a fox got her. I wasn't fast enough to save her...or Cory."

Bigwig bowed his head, tears making twin furrows through his fur. Hazel pressed up against him, trying to think of something he could say to comfort his friend.

"Oh, Hazel," Bigwig sobbed, "Why does everything good in life get taken away? Why?"

"I only wish I knew, Bigwig. If I did, maybe I could stop it."


	31. Phlox's Escape

Chapter Thirty-One: Phlox's Escape

Phlox had hidden in a deserted burrow all day before emerging at twilight. The white buck's stomach grumbled, and he groaned.

"If I get betrayed by my own appetite, I will welcome the Black Rabbit of Inle."

He listened. He couldn't hear anything, but, he thought, his hearing was somewhat lacking these days.

Phlox made his way along until he found Violet's burrow. The logic in the white rabbit's actions would have made even Vine sit up and take notice.

Corydalis was dead. The young doe had been one of Woundwort's trusted advisers at one point. And if Vervain was killing off rabbits the General had trusted or currently did trust, that meant Violet could be the next target.

He poked his head inside the burrow.

"Violet?" he whispered, "Violet, wake up."

The black doe stirred and opened her eyes.

"Phlox? What are you...?"

"Ssh!" Phlox hissed, "We're getting out of here. Now!"

"Now?" Violet's eyes shone, "Why now, Phlox?"

"Because I think Captain Vervain wants to kill you."

Violet did not look overly surprised at the news.

"Good enough for me. Let's go home. Maybe then you can tell me what happened at the battle. I've only heard it form Woundwort's point of view."

"S-s-sure, Violet," Phlox stuttered, "Let's go."

* * *

Amazingly, the two rabbits got out of Efrafa with barely a hitch, apart from Phlox having to brain a couple of guards. They got about halfway to the Down, and then Violet turned off the beaten path.

"Where are you going?" Phlox asked.

"I want to show you something."

***Can you feel the love tonight?**  
**The peace the evening brings***

Phlox followed her to a small stream, and when she stopped, he sat down next to her. It was so tranquil and peaceful, the two rabbits sat in silence for several minutes, drinking it in.

***The world, for once, in perfect harmony**  
**With all its living things***

"Will you tell me what happened to you?" Violet asked, "All of it? I need to know."

Phlox sighed. "Well... I don't know..."

***So many things to tell her**  
**But how to make her see***

_"If she knows the truth about how I let Vine almost kill her brother, will she love me anymore?"_ Phlox thought, _"I can't lose her."_

***The truth about my past? Impossible!**  
**She'd turn away from me***

"Phlox, I'll always love you, no matter if you tell me or not, but, I would feel better if I knew the truth."

***He's holding back, he's hiding**  
**But what, I can't decide***

_"I know he's scared to tell me,"_ Violet thought,_ "But I'll always love him. What could be so bad that I wouldn't? There's a very kind rabbit under those scars, I don't think he could hurt a fly without a good reason."_

***Why won't he be the king I know he is**  
**The king I see inside?***

Phlox took a deep breath. "All right, Violet. You deserve to know everything. I couldn't live if I didn't tell you the whole truth."

***Can you feel the love tonight?**  
**The peace the evening brings***

"Why not?" Violet asked. She felt as if there were butterflies in her stomach.

_"What if he doesn't say he loves me? Could I live with that?"_

***The world, for once, in perfect harmony**  
**With all its living things***

Phlox looked down at her, almost sheepishly.

"This is going to sound stupid. But...I love you."

Violet gasped.

"What's wrong?" Phlox asked worriedly.

"I love you too, Phlox. I always will."

***Can you feel the love tonight?  
****You needn't look too far***

"You do? You really love me?"

"I do. I want to be with you forever. Nothing General Woundwort thinks he can give me will ever change that. Ever!"

***Stealing through the night's uncertainties**  
**Love is where they are***

Phlox smiled.

"Even though I don't have ears?"

"Who cares about your ears? I love you just the way you are."

* * *

**Watership Down...**

It was dawn by the time Phlox and Violet got home. Blackberry came out of the warren just in time to see the two rabbits come over the crest of the hill.

"Phlox? Violet?"

Phlox smiled tiredly.

"We're back, Blackberry. We're home."

The silver doe's grey eyes pierced into Phlox.

"Where's Campion?"

"He'll be here in a few days, Blackberry, if the plan goes well. We'll explain everything inside."

Blackberry nodded.

"All right. Come along, then."

* * *

**Efrafa...**

"General!" Vine yelped, "Violet has escaped!"

"Be quiet, idiot!" Vervain squeaked, "You know he'll blame us for her escape!"

"He will blame you, my dear Vervain," Cowslip said, "For it was you who forgot to post guards."

Vervain covered his head in his paws.

"I'm dead! Very, very, irrecoverably dead!"

"That would be your problem, not mine," said Vine, walking away as he said it.

"I must concur," Cowslip agreed, hopping off after Vine.

"But...you can't just leave me! The General will kill me!"

His fellow officers ignored him completely.

"Oh, at least Campion would have stood up for me," Vervain exclaimed. He stared imploringly at the ceiling.

"Campion, I could use some help here?"

There was no reply forthcoming.

"I suppose I deserve that," Vervain muttered. He looked around, hoping no one had heard.

"Did I really say that?"

* * *

**Well, that was not-so-dark-at-all. The song was Can You Feel the Love Tonight, and I don't know who it's by, but it's from The Lion King.**


	32. One Bloody Night, Part One

Chapter Thirty-Two: One Bloody Night, Part One

It was the night Fir had scheduled for the escape, and although it was long past time, Captain Campion had still not appeared. Balsam was getting edgy.

"Fir, where is Campion?"

The caramel-colored buck shrugged.

"I don't know, but if he doesn't come soon, we'll have to leave him."

At that very moment, the sienna rabbit came racing up.

"We have to hurry," he said, "Woundwort's suspicious. I got away as soon as I could."

"We've been waiting for hours," Fir protested, "Talk about not hurrying!"

"Come on!" Campion called, "I'll go get Oregano and the kits. Meet you at the prison burrows."

* * *

Fir sent Balsam to get Pearl, since he didn't feel like hearing another lecture about taking care of himself, which he considered totally unnecessary anyways, since he did not plan to stop running any time soon.

At any rate, he managed to get all the Watershippers awake and out of their burrows by the time Balsam and Campion arrived with the others.

"All right," said Campion, "We should all be able to get out, but we have to move fast. Someone will have to carry Blackavar, and by someone I mean me, because Bigwig is in no condition to do it."

"I can walk by myself," Blackavar protested. Upon being ignored, he sighed moodily.

"There goes whatever dignity I had left."

"You had dignity?" Primrose teased.

"Yes, I did!" Blackavar huffed. "I also had a crush on you, like everyone else on earth!"

"Someone's angry today," Twinleaf muttered.

"I think he's just hurt, in a number of ways," Leao protested, "Blackavar, let Campion carry you until we get out of the warren, and then you can walk, all right?"

"Fine, but can we go now?" Blackavar groaned.

"Fine by me," said Hazel, "Are we all here?"

Receiving several nods in affirmation, he smiled.

"Then let's all go home!"

"Not so fast, Hazel!"

Woundwort blocked the passage, with several other Efrafans behind him.

Campion was the nearest.

"Blackavar, it seems you will be walking after all!" Campion yelled. Shrugging the other rabbit off of his back, he charged straight at Woundwort.

"Get through there, now!" he added, before leaping onto Woundwort's back, sinking his claws into the General's shoulders.

Woundwort did the natural thing. He slammed his back into the wall, dislodging Campion.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance!" he roared, "No matter, you'll die now!"

"Nooooo!"

Blackavar had managed to get to his feet. He slashed out at Woundwort.

"Leave him alone!"

"Campion or Blackavar, it makes no difference which I kill first!"

The General raised his paw, but just as he slashed down, a doe lunged in front of Blackavar...and took Woundwort's blow right in the throat.

"Oregano! No!" Blackavar yelled. He turned fiercely upon Woundwort, who was currently wondering why none of the rabbits he wanted dead were dead yet.

"Don't you have _any _heart?"

"She got in the way. Just like you."

At that moment, Moss, Twinleaf, and Bigwig all jumped on Woundwort's head, which luckily knocked the black rabbit out.

Blackavar dashed over to Oregano, hoping against hope that his friend would be all right, but he knew, even before he saw her slashed throat, that it would be no good. Oregano was dead.

A paw touched his shoulder.

"Blackavar, we have to go, before the Efrafans regain their nerve," Hazel said softly.

"She saved my life. It doesn't feel right, leaving her here. She wanted to be free, Hazel-rah, that was her only crime. And they killed her for it."

"I know. It isn't right. But you'll always remember her. And maybe, one day, they'll tell stories about her. She'll be a hero. I know it doesn't make it feel any better, but I think Oregano would have liked that."

Blackavar sniffed.

"She would. I'll make Dandelion tell this story, and she'll be in it. Always."

He turned and looked around. Campion was still slumped against the wall, and his eyes were closed.

"Not Campion, too!" Blackavar gasped.

Pearl had been examining the injured buck.

"He's alive, and I think he's waking up."

"Thank Frith!" Blackavar whispered as his friend began to stir.

Campion groaned.

"What just happened?"

"A lot of things, but I'll tell you later. Can you run?"

Campion tried to stand, but he collapsed immediately, grimacing.

"My...back..." he gasped.

"Looks like I'll be carrying you," Bigwig mumbled.

Hazel looked at his friend in concern.

"Are you sure you're up for it?"

"Hazel, I'm the only one big enough to carry him, other than Moss, who won't!"

"All right, let's go. Don't stop for anything."

* * *

They managed to get out of Efrafa, and it was only when they got outside that Hazel heard Leao call out frantically:

"Where's Windy?"

Blackavar started for the warren, but Fir stepped in front of him.

"I'll go, I'm the fastest. Run like El-ahrairah, I'll catch up."

The caramel-furred buck took off down the tunnel.

"I'm waiting here for him," Balsam said.

"So will I," said Pearl and Trill at the same time, "The kit might be hurt."

"And me," Twinleaf volunteered.

"Right, we'll wait at the train tracks."

* * *

Fir dashed along through Efrafa, retracing the escape route, until he encountered Vine, who had his claws out, and was about to attack a quivering ball of light brown fur.

The caramel rabbit slashed out at Vine, and was rewarded with a scream of outrage. Then, he felt claws tear into his chest.

Fir grabbed Windy and ran for all he was worth, now regretting not having listened to Pearl.

As he ran, he could hear Vine calling the Owsla, and then he heard paw-steps pounding after him.

* * *

The rabbits who had stayed behind heard Fir before they saw him. He was gasping for breath, and when he came out of the runs into the moonlight, Balsam gasped in horror at the sight of his friend.

Fir's chest-fur was completely red with blood, and in his mouth he held Windy, safe and sound. Laying the kit gently down on the grass, he half-grinned at Balsam.

"Owsla...right behind me..." he wheezed, "Here's the kit...now get out of here...all of you!"

And then he fell dead at Balsam's feet.


	33. One Bloody Night, Part Two

Chapter Thirty-Three: One Bloody Night, Part Two

Hazel had gotten all of his rabbits across the train tracks, and now only he and Fiver stood on the Efrafan side of the railroad.

"What if they don't come, Hazel?" Fiver said, "What if they all die too?"

"We're not all dead," Twinleaf said, appearing next to Fiver.

"Only Fir," Pearl whispered, "I tried to warn him."

"You did your best," Trill said, "Come on, let's not linger here."

The rabbits crossed to the other side of the railroad, where they found the rest of the Watershippers waiting impatiently for them.

"About time," Bigwig grumbled, "I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

"The Efrafans will be here soon," Twinleaf said, "We need to move, fast!"

"Then I suspect you'd best leave me behind, Campion said dryly, "I'm not much good in that area right at the moment."

"And have Blackberry hate us all for life?" Hazel asked, "I don't think so."

The rabbits moved off into the trees, and as time passed, Bigwig began lagging further and further behind. Finally, they lost sight of him completely, and there were several anxious moments until he reappeared.

Seeing that the others had stopped, the grey rabbit threw himself down on the grass, after dumping Campion rather unceremoniously on the ground.

"That settles it," Hazel decided, "Someone else will have to carry Campion."

He looked around.

"Any volunteers?"

Everyone present glared pointedly at Moss, who pretended to be very interested in the patch of clover between his front paws.

"Fine," Hazel said, "_I'll _do it!"

Even Moss looked rather sheepish as the Chief Rabbit crouched down to allow Bigwig to hoist Campion onto his back.

"You don't have to do this, Hazel," Campion said.

"Apparently," Hazel said, "I do."

* * *

It was near sunset, and the rabbits were still only about halfway home. Finally, they had to call a halt.

"Bigwig, Balsam, Pearl, and Twinleaf," Hazel said, "Go back and see if the Efrafans are following us. Rowan, Trill, you're the fastest, head to the Down and tell them we're coming home."

As the rabbits raced off in opposite directions, Hazel gave one more order.

"Ivy, Moss, will you stand guard? Wake me and Leao when the patrol gets back."

Hazel curled up next to Primrose, and soon, the only rabbits awake were Ivy and Moss.

Ivy yawned several times, them shook herself.

"You can go rest, Ivy," Moss said, "I'll watch by myself."

The peach-colored doe didn't wait for him to change his mind. She was soon fast asleep.

Moss stood guard alone, wishing for a bit of company, someone to help him laugh away the cold night.

"Moss," he heard someone say.

The grey rabbit turned. Campion was watching him, his single green eye no longer its customary Efrafan hardness.

"Yes," Moss said coldly, "What do you want?"

"Frith and Inle!" Campion yelped, "I _wanted _to apologize, but it's rather difficult when you're trying to stare a hole through me!"

"Oh, sorry."

A tense silence reigned between the two bucks for several moments, until Campion finally sighed.

"Moss, I know you don't trust me anymore. I understand. But believe me when I say I will always be your friend, whether you like it or not."

The grey rabbit's pale eyes were vacant as he looked at Campion.

"I don't know what to believe anymore. Violet's powers must have done something more to me than it did to the others. I'm not the same."

"You are the same, Moss. You haven't changed, not inside."

"Maybe, but..."

At that moment, a dog appeared out of the bushes. Neither of the rabbits had scented him, and so they had no time to react.

The dog zeroed in on Campion as the most likely target, and lunged toward the helpless rabbit...only to find its path blocked by Moss.

"You leave him alone!" the grey buck growled.

"You can't fight a dog, Moss!" Campion gasped, "Get back!"

Moss turned for just one second. Pale grey eyes met forest green, and then, the dog attacked.

"Moss!"

The grey rabbit tried to fight his way free of the dog, but he was just too small. Suddenly, there was a great commotion, and Bigwig's patrol burst out of the undergrowth. The Watership rabbits attacked the dog without a second thought, causing the dog to drop Moss.

Campion dragged himself over to his friend.

"Moss, you saved me! Why?"

"Because you're my friend," Moss gasped, "You would have done the same for me."

"You didn't have to do it. I thought you hated me."

"And I...was wrong...sir," Moss's eyelids flickered, and then closed forever.

"Moss!" Campion gasped, "Wake up!"

He knew he was trying to believe the impossible, that Moss would wake up in a minute and make some cheeky remark, but he just couldn't accept that his friend was gone forever. He faintly heard Bigwig talking to him, but he didn't pay any attention. He knew they had to leave. He felt himself being hoisted onto someone's back. But all that really registered, was that Moss, his best friend, was gone. And he was never coming back.

* * *

**All right, it was a really short chapter, and I know that. But, really, there's not much more that can be said just at present. Now you may all kill me. (Unless, of course, you want more chapters. Then you should probably spare me.)**


	34. The Hlessil

Chapter Thirty-Four: The Hlessil

Not long afterwards, Hazel, traveling at the front of the party, was hailed by a familiar voice.

"YAAAAH! Hanyah, Kehaar see bunnies! Right there!"'

"Good. Now, land right there, Kehaar. No, not there..."

Kehaar crash-landed on top of Hazel, who sighed.

"I suppose I should have expected that."

"Sorry, Hazel," Hannah apologized.

"It's fine, Hannah. What brings you out here?"

"Rowan and Trill got back this morning. Cap'n Holly sent us to find you all. We got a little sidetracked."

"By what?"

The mouse pointed.

"Them."

Two small rabbits had appeared. Kehaar was currently sitting on one, a black and white buck, while the other, also a buck, sat looking on, blue eyes wide.

"They say they can look after themselves, which from the way the big one fights, I don't doubt, but Kehaar insisted on bringing them with us."

"We can look after ourselves, so tell the feather bag to get off o' me!" the spotted buck growled.

"Where did you come from?" Hazel asked.

The kit gestured airily.

"Round here, I suppose. Why?"

"They don't look like Efrafans," Primrose said. "They could be from Redstone..."

"The bigger one looks so much like one of my kits, it's extraordinary," Twinleaf murmured, "I wonder..."

"Do you have names?" Hazel asked, attempting to be social.

"Little bunnies say is Juniper and Alfalfa," Kehaar said.

"Yeah, yeah, now will ya get off?" Juniper groaned.

"Kehaar, I think you're hurting him," Hazel said.

The seagull reluctantly released Juniper, and Hazel smiled at the little rabbit in a friendly way.

"Where are you from, Juniper, Alfalfa? Are your parents nearby?"

The two bucks glanced at each other.

"Our parents are dead," Alfalfa said softly.

"Are you siblings?" Bigwig asked.

Juniper shook his head.

"Nah. Alfalfa's younger than me by a good bit."

"What warren are you from?"

Juniper stepped back.

"You ask a whole lot o' questions. How do I know you're not from Efrafa?"

"You know Efrafa?" Twinleaf asked.

"My father was born in Efrafa, old rabbit," Juniper said, "Of course I do."

Twinleaf looked thoughtful.

"What was your father's name, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Yarrow," Juniper answered, "Not that it's any of your business."

The brown patched rabbit nearly jumped ten feet in the air, for no apparent reason Hazel could see, then dashed off down the hill.

"What's up with him?" Bigwig asked.

Hazel shrugged.

"Well, um, Juniper and Alfalfa, you certainly can't stay out here by yourselves."

Juniper stared at Hazel defiantly.

"Why not?"

"Because little bunnies should have someone to take care of them," Kehaar said, "Not stay out all alone."

"I can take care of myself!" Juniper growled.

"You can," Hazel agreed, "But what about Alfalfa? He's younger than you, and he needs a family. You can come, just until he gets settled in, and if you don't like it, you can leave, all right?"

Juniper narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Promise?"

Hazel nodded.

"On my word as a Chief Rabbit."

"You don't look much like a Chief Rabbit," Juniper announced.

"Well, I'm sorry. What do you think a Chief Rabbit should look like?"

Juniper thought for a moment.

"Like him," Alfalfa suggested, pointing at Bigwig.

"Yeah, what Alfalfa said," Juniper agreed, "Can we go now?"

"Certainly," Hazel said. As the other rabbits left, he turned to Bigwig.

"Out of nonspecific curiosity, do _you _think I look like a Chief Rabbit?"

Bigwig was taken aback by the question.

"Since when do you care?"

Hazel shrugged.

"It's just that everyone says I don't look like much of a Chief. So I wondered."

"You are a different kind of leader, Hazel," Fiver decided.

The fawn-furred buck sighed.

"Thank you, I think."

* * *

When the rabbits arrived at Watership Down, they found almost the entire warren waiting for them.

Captain Holly smiled, looking uncharacteristically happy.

"Welcome back, Hazel-rah! And I mean that sincerely. How you lead this warren, I do not know."

"What happened?" Hazel asked anxiously.

"Oh, he's just old and grumpy, Hazel," Blackberry laughed, "Everything's fine. Now where's...Campion!"

The Efrafan buck looked up.

"Hello, Blackberry," he said heavily.

Blackberry's expression changed from one of concern to utter confusion. She looked around at the assembled rabbits, hoping for a clue to her mate's depression. Trill noticed the absence of Moss, connecting the pieces, the pretty doe gasped.

"No," she whispered, "Moss..."

* * *

The death of Moss, as well as Oregano and Fir, had dampened the spirits of all the rabbits, and so it was a quiet group who gathered in the Honeycomb that night.

Even Hawkbit and Dandelion were uncharacteristically unhappy, and Campion and Trill were nowhere to be seen, which was perfectly understandable. But, Phlox being, well, himself, the white buck went looking for his friend.

He hadn't intended to disturb Campion if he did find him, but he hadn't counted on the brown rabbit _hearing _him. He discovered Campion in his usual spot, sitting alone on the edge of the hill. Well, lying at the edge of the hill, where he had gotten Bigwig to take him earlier.

While Phlox was in the process of backing back into the warren in what he thought was a quiet manner, Campion turned around and looked at him in a very odd way.

"I knew you were strange, Phlox, but is that your idea of stealth?"

The white rabbit froze.

"Y-y-yes, i-it w-was."

Campion stared at him.

"Do I look like elil to you? What's got you so scared of me all of a sudden?"

"N-n-nothing."

"You sound like Blackavar now. Come on, Phlox, what's wrong with you?"

Phlox stared at the ground.

Campion sighed.

"Well, if you don't want to talk to me, that's fine! Just go do something, don't just stand there staring at your paws!"

Phlox dashed off, literally leaving a cloud of dust.

Campion groaned.

"First Moss is dead, and now for some reason Phlox is scared to death of me. What in Frith's name is going on around here?"

* * *

**That was a very annoying episode to write, and it was stupid, quite frankly. I can only write funny stuff and sad stuff, and when it's in the middle it does not work! I love Juniper though! Please, please, please review. :D**


	35. Night Patrol

Chapter Thirty-Five: Night Patrol

Meanwhile, the other rabbits were being annoyed/amused depending on their personalities, by none other than Strawberry and Alfalfa. It started when Hawkbit, Dandelion, and Broom showed up with flayrah, and Strawberry came up with a 'daring' plan to steal it. In other words, he sent the nearest kit, who happened to be Alfalfa, to beg for a carrot.

Juniper chuckled mischievously.

"Little does he know, Alfalfa's gonna steal that flayrah off o' him!"

Sure enough, when Hawkbit reluctantly handed over a carrot, Alfalfa proceeded to eat it himself.

"Hey!" Strawberry protested, "That was for me!"

Alfalfa calmly took another bite out of the carrot.

"Get your own. This one's mine!"

Strawberry stared at him for a moment while the smaller buck quickly demolished the carrot, curled up in a ball, and fell asleep.

"Can I keep him?" Strawberry wondered.

He turned to Hazel, who was scrutinizing him closely.

"Well, can I?"

"I, um, are you sure you're up to that, Strawberry?"

"You don't think I can do anything except eat and sleep, and that's a fact," Strawberry announced, "So I'm going to prove I _am_ useful."

"Probably because eat and sleep is all he does," Hawkbit said to Dandelion.

"What was that, lad?" Bigwig asked.

"Er, um, nothing!" Hawkbit said, "Nothing at all!"

"That's good," said Bigwig, "However, you're still on night patrol, my son! Meet me outside as soon as you've had your carrot."

The grey rabbit hopped off, leaving a very disconsolate Hawkbit.

"Oh, me and my big mouth!"

* * *

Bigwig, Hawkbit, Pipkin, and Broom trotted along through the darkened woods. Hawkbit shifted nervously.

"There's bound to be elil in here, Bigwig. Maybe we should come back in daylight."

"Hawkbit, it is time you learned when to keep your mouth shut!" Bigwig growled, "Now shut it!"

In the trees overhead, a shadowy figure shifted position. She looked for a target, and settled on the rabbit who was trailing somewhat behind the others...

Hawkbit felt something large land on top of him. He rolled on to his back, but his assailant leaped off at the last second and was just as quickly on top of him again.

"Name, ranking, warren of birth, warren of residence now, and what are you doing in the woods in the middle of the night!" she growled, "Go!"

"Hawkbit, I'm in the Owsla, Sandleford Warren, Watership Down, I don't know why we're in the woods, ask Bigwig!" Hawkbit babbled.

The creature gasped.

"Bigwig! My...brother?"

Bigwig had by this time arrived on the scene.

"Oi, what's going on here?" He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the strange rabbit's voice.

"Azalea?"

The doe gasped.

"Bigwig, it _is _you!"

The grey buck leaped forward.

"I thought you were dead!"

"No, I thought _you _were dead!"

Hawkbit was thunderstruck.

"You mean she's your sister?"

"Yes, I'm his sister," the doe said, "Who are you?"

"H-h-hawkbit," he stuttered.

Azalea thought for a moment.

"You're small and grey and Bigwig used to beat you up a lot."

"_Used _to beat me up?" Hawkbit wondered, "He still does."

"Bigwig, how many times have I told you, pick on somebody your own size?" Azalea chided.

"Oh, don't listen to Hawkbit," Bigwig said, "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"I've been looking for Captain Holly," Azalea explained, "Some of the others said he escaped and came after you. So I came looking for him."

"Well, you've found him, and me," Bigwig said, "He's back at Watership Down."

"Watership Down?" Azalea asked, "What's that?"

"You'll see," Bigwig laughed, "Come on."

It was getting toward morning by the time they got back home. As the sun rose, Hawkbit got a good look at Azalea for the first time.

She was actually bigger than Bigwig, with the same distinctive mane of fur, except that hers was black, and she had caramel fur. Her eyes were bright green.

Hawkbit was, needless to say, smitten. Which made him start thinking.

_"Oh, great,"_ he thought, _"I just fell for the one doe I will never, ever get. Lovely."_

* * *

Meanwhile, Pearl and Rowan had somehow managed to be the first ones up, and had both gone to the Honeycomb to see if there was any extra flayrah.

As it turned out, there was, and both rabbits ate until they were full.

Pearl sighed happily.

"Some warren you've got here, Rowan."

"Yeah, it's great," Rowan agreed.

"I've been to many warrens, but never any like this," Pearl said, "It's paradise."

"If it wasn't for General Woundwort, it would be," Rowan corrected.

"You'll stop him. And I'll be here to help," Pearl reassured him.

Rowan smiled.

"Thanks, Pearl."

* * *

As the night patrol and Azalea entered the warren, Dandelion poked his head out of his burrow sleepily.

"What's happening... Oh, it's the night patrol and who?"

"Azalea," Hawkbit said dreamily, "Bigwig's sister."

Dandelion gave him a suspicious look.

"What's got you looking so happy all of a sudden?"

Hawkbit was still staring off at Azalea.

"Well, I'm not going to get any information out of you, am I?" Dandelion huffed, "I'll just go ask somebody else, shall I?"

The golden rabbit stalked off, leaving a thoroughly embarrassed Hawkbit.

"Dandelion, come back! I'm sorry, I was distracted!"

Dandelion, predictably, came back.

"So?" he said, "You like her?"

"WHICH OF MY ENEMIES TOLD YOU THIS?" Hawkbit yelled.

"Um, do you have enemies?"

Hawkbit thought about it for a minute.

"No. Although Bigwig may soon become my enemy if I go too close to his sister..."

"Don't you let Bigwig boss you around," Dandelion said, "I don't know who he thinks he is, but it's about time somebody stood up to him!"

"I just might do that. I just might."

* * *

**Laughs head off for no apparent reason. Hawkbit, you now get to be the star of the show for a while! And now everyone knows I love Hawkbit.**


	36. Vervain's One Bright Idea

Chapter Thirty-Six: Vervain's One Bright Idea

After Azalea had been introduced to everyone, Bigwig had decided to take her on a tour of the territory. Hawkbit had volunteered to accompany them, but Bigwig had quickly insisted that it was to be a private patrol consisting only of himself and Azalea, so Hawkbit had reluctantly let it go.

As the siblings raced through the meadow, Azalea questioned Bigwig.

"So, this General Woundwort, he's the enemy of your warren?"

"He's not just an enemy, Azalea, he's a curse! One day, maybe you'll see."

"Why don't you try talking to him?"

"Don't think we haven't tried. You can't talk to him, he'll tear you to bits."

"So I will."

Bigwig groaned.

"Speak of the Black Rabbit, and the Black Rabbit you shall get. If you don't mind, Woundwort, we were just enjoying a nice stroll, so we'll be off now."

The General whacked Bigwig, sending the smaller rabbit sprawling.

"Hey!" Azalea growled, "Nobody does that to my little brother!"

"Your _what_?" Woundwort asked.

"You really should not have told him that," Bigwig muttered.

Woundwort looked from one to the other.

"Oh, your brother, is it? How convenient."

He turned to his Owsla.

"Knock them out, tear their eyes out, I don't care, but I want them alive."

Vervain, predictably, immediately turned tail and slipped away.

The small black rabbit soon discovered something he had never before seen: the remains of a small fire. In the midst of the ashes was a long piece of metal.

Vervain prodded it with one of his front paws.

"Ow!" he squealed, jumping back. Curiosity, however, provoked him to poke it again. He looked down ruefully at his smarting paw.

"That really hurt. Wait a minute..."

Vervain began laughing hysterically.

"If it hurts me, it will hurt Bigwig!"

"What is it?"

Vervain yelped and whirled around, coming face to face with Vine.

"This," he said, gesturing at the metal, "Go ahead, try touching it."

Vine complied, then winced.

"And your point is?"

"If it hurts us two, it should hurt those two Outsiders."

Vine smiled wickedly.

"Oh, I wish Phlox was here right now."

"I wish Campion was here," Vervain chuckled, "Still, I imagine he's feeling rather badly right now, what with his poor little best friend dead and all."

Vine shrugged.

"Yeah, probably. Come on, let's go show the General."

At that moment, Woundwort himself appeared.

"What is that?"

"Touch it, General," Vine said, "You'll see what it does."

The black rabbit poked the object. A cruel smile spread over his face.

"Perfect! There is, of course, the question of getting it over there without carrying it."

Vine pushed it with his paw.

"No problem, sir!"

"Excellent! Come on."

As they approached, Vervain and Vine saw that Bigwig and Azalea were being pinned down by several other Efrafans. Woundwort motioned to the ones holding Azalea.

"Bring her over here."

The guards dragged Azalea over and awaited orders.

"Hold her still!" Woundwort ordered.

He turned to Vine.

"Do you care to do the honors, Captain Vine?"

The brown rabbit smiled.

"Your wish is my command, General Woundwort."

Vine pushed the metal onto Azalea's back, then pressed down hard, wincing as he did so.

Azalea gasped, then gritted her teeth in pain.

"What is that thing?" Bigwig growled, "What are you doing to her?"

"Don't you say a word!" Azalea muttered, "No matter what they tell you."

"But I can't just let them burn your back clear off!" Bigwig protested.

"Say anything, and I swear, I will kill you," Azalea said calmly, "Look away, Bigwig."

Bigwig stared pleadingly at her for a moment, then covered his eyes as ordered.

"This isn't working," Woundwort snarled, "We'll try it the other way around! Get Bigwig over here!"

Vine happily released his hold on the hot metal, and Vervain reluctantly stepped forward for his turn.

Unlike Azalea, the pain of the burning seemed to trigger a panic reaction in Bigwig. The grey rabbit screamed. And then he screamed again. And again.

Woundwort smiled cruelly, relishing the rare sight of his enemy in such evident pain.

"Where's your bravery now, Bigwig?" he laughed.

Bigwig could hardly speak for screaming, but he managed to lock eyes with Azalea.

"Don't you say a word," he gasped. And then the screaming resumed.

"Harder!" Woundwort commanded, "I'll kill him if that's what it takes!"

* * *

Campion had somewhat recovered the use of his legs, and had wandered off from the Down. Unknowingly, he ended up very nearly on the same route Azalea and Bigwig had taken. Hearing the screams, he broke into a painful half-run, and as the sounds continued, he pushed himself to his limits.

Racing into the middle of the group of Efrafans, Campion skidded to a halt, eyes wide with surprise and horror at the revelation that it was Bigwig and not Azalea screaming.

"Oh, Campion, come join us, won't you?" Vervain laughed.

"Now if only Phlox would show up..." Vine started, but he stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

"Wish granted!"

It was Phlox. The big white rabbit stood at the edge of the woods, ice blue eyes wide with worry.

"There's a whole army of Watershippers right behind me, so I'd run away if I were you!"

Woundwort looked around. Apart from Vervain and Vine, he had only three other rabbits with him, barely a fighting force. He decided that this was not the time to see whether Phlox was bluffing or not.

"Retreat!" he growled, "To Efrafa, my warriors!"

The Efrafans quickly made themselves scarce, and almost immediately, Campion and Phlox were at Bigwig's side.

"Bigwig, are you all right?"

The grey rabbit had curled into a ball, and with his eyes closed, and his ears drooping to the side, he looked small and vulnerable. The only sign of life was his slow, hoarse breathing.

Azalea nuzzled her brother.

"We've got to get him back home. Phlox, it's Phlox, isn't it? Can you carry him?"

"Sure, but what about you?"

The doe gritted her teeth.

"I can walk by myself. Now let's go home."

* * *

**You know what I just realized? I'm out of school for the summer! That sounded stupid, I know, but when you're a homeschooler it can be hard to tell. So these daily updates may become pretty normal for a couple of months. :D**


	37. The Juniper Protection Program

Chapter Thirty-Seven: The Juniper Protection Program

As soon as the rabbits reached the top of the hill, Hazel came shooting out of the warren, having apparently been alerted by someone to the situation.

"What in the name of the Black Rabbit of Inle is going on here?" Hazel yelped upon seeing Bigwig unconscious and Azalea's newly acquired burn marks.

"I'll explain later," Campion said grimly, "For now, can you run fetch Blackberry? Ask her if she knows what to put on burns."

Hazel dashed off, and Campion sank gratefully onto the cool grass. Phlox and Azalea lay down as well, although all three rabbits were only too aware of the unconscious form of Bigwig close by.

Blackberry soon appeared, followed by Pearl and a concerned-looking group of other rabbits, Hawkbit included.

"I'm not quite sure what to do for burns, but I can try my best," the silver doe said briskly. She rattled off a list of herbs to Hawkbit, who for once trotted off obediently.

When the grey buck returned, Blackberry had already checked over Bigwig, and had assured the anxious rabbits that he would be fine, although he might have some rather nasty scars. Azalea sat nearby, watching carefully as the other doe treated her brother.

"All right, Azalea, now let's see you," Blackberry said, after she had instructed Phlox to take Bigwig to his burrow and make sure that no one disturbed him.

The caramel-furred doe shrugged.

"I'm fine."

"Oh, no you don't," Blackberry chided, "You're acting exactly like Bigwig, and he's _never _fine. Let me have a look at you."

Azalea reluctantly lay down.

"Oh, all right, if you insist..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Twinleaf was doing something so uncharacteristic that, had Woundwort been able to see him, he would never had heard the end of it.

He was spying on Juniper, who was spying on Alfalfa and Strawberry. What made it all the more uncharacteristic was the fact that he was doing it in company with Kehaar.

"Will you stop putting your beak down my ear?" Twinleaf muttered to his partner in crime. Kehaar shrugged, if indeed a seagull can shrug.

"Kehaar does not put beak down ears. Why you want to come spy on little bunny anyway?"

"I have had a thought, and I am observing Juniper to see if my assumption is right."

"What you mean?"

Twinleaf sighed.

"I had a son named Yarrow. He got lost when Leao, Aspen, and I escaped from Efrafa. Juniper looks like my mate, Aspen, and his father was named Yarrow. Even more interesting is the fact that his personality is much like that of my mate. If the kit is my grandson, as I think he is, I want to know for sure. And the easiest way is to observe him as we are now. And if it comes to odd questions, why are you so interested in Juniper?"

"Little bunny all alone. Has no family. Kehaar knows what to be lost and lonely. So, want to watch little bunny. Make sure he safe."

"Well, then, let's watch."

The pair crouched in the long grass, watching the small black and white figure.

Juniper snuck a little closer to Alfalfa and Strawberry. He wasn't about to let Alfalfa out of his sight if he had any choice about it.

_"That kit,"_ Juniper reflected, _"Is the closest thing to a family I have."_

He could have taken care of Alfalfa without these rabbits' help, but if they wanted to stick their noses in, that was fine by Juniper. But he wanted to be sure he could trust them to take care of his friend before he moved on. Because move on he would, whether the Watershippers liked it or not.

* * *

Later that day, Fiver discovered something that made him want to go hide for about ten seasons.

Phlox and Violet had snuck off someplace, without telling him or Poppy, which in the seer rabbit's opinion meant that they didn't want him around. Which made it only too clear what they were doing.

"Why do they _all _have to go fall in love?" Fiver grumbled to Blackberry.

"Rowan's not in love," the silver doe pointed out.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Fiver answered, gesturing to Pearl and Rowan laughing and talking nearby.

"Oh. Well, um, I'd best go see how Bigwig and Azalea are doing," Blackberry said awkwardly.

When Blackberry had left, Fiver began talking to a patch of clover.

"It's not fair. Why in the name of Frith do they have to fall in love? Corydalis fell in love, and now she's dead, and the rest of us are all paranoid because of it."

"So my mother _is _dead?"

Fiver jumped.

"You did _not _just hear that, TJ!"

"Yeah, I heard it, but I knew anyways. It was kinda obvious."

"It was?" Fiver groaned.

"My parli is sad, my marli ain't here, and you all got droopy ears about it."

"I see."

"Why don't you like kits, Grandpa Fiver?"

"Do I dislike kits?" Fiver asked.

"You don't like to do stuff with us, and you don't want Aunt Violet to fall in love and get some kits."

"I just don't want to lose her!" Fiver protested, "Like I lost..."

"Like you lost my mom. That's what you were gonna say."

"Yes," Fiver sighed, "Yes, it was."

"Do I remind you of my marli?"

"You do," Fiver admitted, "I guess I just don't like to think about her. But that's not your fault. Tell you what, go get your brothers and sister and we can all do something together."

TJ brightened considerably.

"Really?"

"Sure, whatever you want to do."

"Okay," TJ said, dashing off toward the warren, "Hey guys, guess what Grandpa said he's gonna do!"

"What did I just do?" Fiver wondered. He sighed.

"Oh, well, at least now they won't be able to say I never do anything with them."

* * *

**Sorry this is late, my internet was down last night. **


	38. Just One Wish

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Just One Wish

Azalea awoke with a start. She had been startled by...something. The caramel doe looked out of her burrow and just caught a flash of light grey fur.

She mentally ran through the list of grey rabbits she had met on Watership Down. Too dark to be Blackberry, too small to be Bigwig...

"Hawkbit, why are you lurking out there?" she demanded.

The grey buck poked his head in the burrow.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Mental powers of deduction, silly," Azalea laughed, "How else?"

"What is that even supposed to mean?" Hawkbit asked.

"I thought about it. Don't you know anything?"

"Well, I might know more if I spent less time getting yelled at by your family," Hawkbit muttered, "Even Bigwig's kits yell at me."

"He has _kits_?"

Hawkbit shrugged.

"He forgot they existed, but, yeah, he does."

Azalea began peppering the small grey buck with questions.

"How many? How old are they? Why in the name of Frith did he not tell me this?"

"I imagine he's rather shy of the subject just at present. What with Corydalis getting killed and all..."

"Who is Corydalis?"

"Corydalis was his mate. She's Violet and Rowan's big sister, and she was a grump. Which made her and Bigwig perfect for each other."

"And she died? How?"

"You know Vervain, the skinny annoying black rabbit?"

Azalea bared her teeth angrily.

"I could barely forget him."

"He caused a rock slide that killed Corydalis, so now he is on Bigwig's hit list."

"He has a hit list?"

"A long and annoying hit list."

Azalea burst out laughing.

"You're a funny little rabbit, aren't you? Is that why you and Bigwig don't get along?"

"Call it an unfriendly rivalry. He does things his way, I do things my way, and it's up to Hazel-rah to keep us from killing each other."

"I remembered you two not getting along, but after the first time I caught Bigwig trying to beat the living daylights out of you, he kept quiet about all things pertaining to you."

"Yes, yes he did. While he beat the living daylights out of me again."

"Bigwig had issues as a young adult. Trust me on that."

Azalea's stomach rumbled.

"By Frith, I'm starving," she muttered, "Do you know where I can find some decent clover?"

"Follow me," Hawkbit said, for once eager to please, "It's just out this way."

* * *

Hazel smiled to himself.

"I must be dreaming," he announced to Primrose.

"Why? Everything's perfect, Hazel."

"Exactly. This is Watership Down. Perfect usually means we're not under attack. Today, perfect is to be used in its real sense."

"What's so great about everything?"

Hazel jumped.

"Bigwig?"

The grey rabbit sat down uncomfortably.

"Who else? So, what's up?"

"Well, you see, Fiver is playing tag with the kittens, Pearl and Rowan seem to be thoroughly enjoying themselves, as do Hawkbit and Azalea..."

"Hawkbit and Azalea?" Bigwig demanded. "Where?"

Hazel gestured to the two rabbits, who were laughing in between bites of clover.

"Right there. They seem happy, so I told Blackberry to let Azalea stay out here for a while."

"Where are Phlox and Violet? I don't see them out here."

"They ran off someplace without telling anybody," Dandelion informed them, "Fiver's in a right old tizzy about the whole thing, after..." He trailed off as he saw Hazel shake his head warningly at him.

But it was too late. Bigwig stood up, blinking fast. Almost as if he were blinking back tears...

"I'm going back inside, Hazel."

Bigwig turned and hopped painfully off. Hazel sighed.

"All the happy things I said have been revoked."

* * *

Later that same day, after having heard several stories from Dandelion, most all the rabbits had gathered outside the warren.

Fiver having discovered that he had a great liking for playing tag, the brown buck was once again playing with the kits, along with Clover, a reluctant Balsam, and several other rabbits. Campion and Blackavar were chatting quietly off to the side, the greater part of the does were being their typical slightly gossipy selves, and most of the bucks had followed the Efrafans' example and broken off into little groups to talk.

Then, Phlox and Violet came trotting over the crest of the hill, laughing over something.

Poppy cast them a warning glance.

"I really hope you two have some excuse for where you've been all day, because Fiver is not going to be happy."

"Sorry, ma'am," Phlox apologized, "We strayed off a bit farther than we meant to, and it took us a long time to get back."

"Hey, Phlox," Blackavar called, "Welcome back!"

The white buck went over to join his two friends, casting an anxious glance at Fiver.

"I hope he's not too angry. We didn't mean any harm."

"Are you kidding?" Blackavar laughed, "This is Fiver we're talking about. He won't mind too much. After all, this is the second..."

The chocolate-colored buck broke off as Bigwig passed close to the threesome. Luckily, the Owsla Captain appeared not to have noticed, and continued on.

Campion looked worried.

"That's not the first time he's done that. He's not himself."

Blackavar nodded.

"The old Bigwig would have known exactly what we were talking about by hearing two words."

"Maybe he does know," Phlox ventured, "And he just doesn't want to talk about it."

Campion and Blackavar exchanged glances.

"You don't know Bigwig, Phlox. If he heard, he would have said something."

However, Bigwig had heard, but he was past caring. He was past just about everything that made him Bigwig. Except maybe, there was just a flicker of his old cocky attitude somewhere inside of him.

As he passed another group of rabbits, including Azalea and Hawkbit, he discovered that they were playing a game, which consisted of telling everyone what you would wish for if you had only one wish. Bigwig took the question literally.

_"If I had only one_ wish," he thought,_ "I would wish for Corydalis to be alive again."_


	39. Hawkbit, Azalea, And An Interesting Plan

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Hawkbit, Azalea, And An Interesting Plan

As the days passed, Hawkbit and Azalea began spending more and more time together. Finally, one evening, Hawkbit asked if Azalea would like to come with him to his secret hideaway. The doe agreed eagerly, and so the pair started off into the twilight.

Hawkbit led her to a small patch of bushes. Pushing one of the branches aside, he beckoned to her.

"In here."

Inside, the bushes formed a perfect ring, so that the two rabbits could see the stars coming out. They lay on their backs, watching, naming the stars ridiculous things like 'The Carrot of All Coolness.'

After a while, they grew tired of the game and lay in silence for some time.

"Some hideout you have here," Azalea remarked.

"Yeah," Hawkbit agreed, "I used to come here when the others would yell at me for being so sarcastic. I never even told Dandelion about it."

"Then why did you tell me?" Azalea asked.

"Actually, I didn't just bring you here to show you this," Hawkbit said, "I brought you here because..."

He broke off abruptly. Azalea sighed in frustration.

"Hawkbit, if you won't say it, I will. You want to say you love me. I love you. So, yes to what you did not say but wanted to."

Hawkbit blinked.

"What now?"

"Never mind. I understood what you said, and I love you too. There's just one problem."

"Bigwig," Hawkbit groaned, "The one part of his personality that hasn't disappeared is the stubborn, annoying part."

"I have an idea," Azalea said, "Does he talk about the Owsla Code of Honor or something like that?"

"Yeah. What does that have to do with this?"

"The Owsla Code dictates that an Owsla member must accept defeat, whether it was fair or not. So, I was thinking, if we could get someone to teach you a few fighting tricks..."

"Did you just suggest that I challenge _Bigwig _to single combat? Azalea, it's a brilliant plan, except for the fact that I was written off as too small and weak to be in the Owsla at Sandleford. I've had no training except things that Bigwig himself knows."

"Which is why we get Campion and Phlox to teach you. They know tricks even Bigwig doesn't."

Hawkbit sighed.

"It's worth a try. Unless Prince Rainbow has sent you a magical omen in the last hrair seconds."

Azalea laughed.

"You are so sarcastic, do you know that?"

"Do you _like _that?"

"It's funny. And it makes you you. So, yes, I guess so."

"Well, you'd be the first," Hawkbit muttered, "Come on, we'd better get back."

* * *

Dandelion was very annoyed, having just found out that Hawkbit had gone off somewhere with Azalea, after having said he would come to the farm with him.

The golden buck had gone to the farm anyways, but it just wasn't as fun without Hawkbit.

"Used to be we did everything together," Dandelion grumbled, "Now he's always with Azalea, day in and day out, rain or shine."

"You could have asked someone else to come down here with you, if you're so desperate for company."

Dandelion let out a squeak of fright, and whirled round. Coming face to face with Campion, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, it's only you. Yeah, I guess I could have. But it's just not the same as having Hawkbit around."

"What about Strawberry? You three used to do things together all the time."

"He's got Alfalfa to take care of, and Hawkbit's head over heels in love with Azalea. Which leaves me."

"At least your friends are alive," Campion observed, "Trust me, eventually they'll remember you're here."

"I hope so," Dandelion sighed, "Just seems like everyone's either got kits, or a mate, or both. Nobody needs friends."

"Don't talk like that!" Campion ordered, "Everyone needs friends. They just need to remember that."

At that moment, Hawkbit came trotting down the hill.

"Dandelion! Dandelion, where are you? I said I'd come, and I'm here, now where are you?"

"Right here, Hawkbit," Dandelion said. He turned to thank Campion, but the sienna-colored buck had already disappeared.

"Oh, there you are," Hawkbit said, "Sorry I didn't show up earlier. I, uh..."

"I know," said Dandelion, "Have you asked her yet?"

"Well, sort of. Actually, she sorta asked me."

"And?"

"We basically both said yes. Now I just gotta get Phlox and Campion to teach me to fight so I can challenge him to single combat, if that's what it comes to."

Dandelion's eyes widened.

"Single combat? As in, to the death?"

Hawkbit snorted.

"Of, course not. Just so long as I can beat him in a fair fight, I don't think it will come to that."

"I sure hope not, chum, for your sake."

"Hey, this is me you're talking to."

"And that's what worries me. Do you remember..."

"Yes, I do," Hawkbit cut him off, "I do remember what Holly said at Sandleford, and I plan to prove him wrong. Now, about those carrots you mentioned earlier?"

"Oh, right. Right this way, old chum."

The two bucks hopped off toward the garden, while Campion raced off toward the Down. He needed to talk to Phlox. If Hawkbit thought they could help him, they would need a plan. A brilliant plan. Also, he needed to talk to Holly, and find out why Hawkbit hadn't been allowed to be in the Sandleford Owsla, although he suspected it was something to do with his lack of size and strength. Which it was.

* * *

**Thank you very much, Hawkbit, that was a stupid episode, and you will suffer the consequences of its stupidity. Have fun with your life, Hawkbit, goodbye! (I'm joking, of course, but it was a stupid episode. AAAAAHHHH! This is the thirty-ninth chapter. That means i have written the equivalent of three seasons. I am now disturbed! BTW, I won't be able to post on Sundays. My parents don't let me on.**** :( This is the make-up chapter for this week.**


	40. The Trouble With Bigwig, Part One

Chapter Forty: The Trouble With Bigwig, Part One

Several days later, Hazel and Fiver were enjoying a quiet moment at the edge of the Down.

"So, Fiver, where are all the kits today?" Hazel asked, "Usually they're always following you around."

Fiver smiled.

"They do seem to like me all of a sudden, don't they? I think some of them were going on a patrol with Blackavar."

"Blackavar? Where are Campion and Phlox?"

The brown rabbit shrugged.

"They've been disappearing a lot. I think Blackavar feels left out, so when he offered to take them out, I let him. I don't see any harm in it, do you?"

"No, but, now that you mention it, Hawkbit and Azalea have been disappearing a lot too. All four rabbits at the same time. I wonder what they're up too. What do you think, Fiver? Fiver?"

Hazel turned toward his brother, who moaned. The fawn-furred buck recognized the signs of an oncoming vision, and so was not much surprised when Fiver blurted out:

"The warrior's stubbornness stands in the way, only a fight can settle the fray. But it will not be finished 'til one dark day, when one will confess what he's willing to pay!"

* * *

"Well, Hawkbit," Campion said, "I don't think there's much else I can teach you. Our difference in size and strength makes teaching you techniques that might save the life rather difficult. One uses different techniques. I don't know many small warriors, but for what you want to do, what you know should suffice."

"Just don't kill anyone," Phlox advised, "That won't help anything."

"I know that!" Hawkbit protested, "I can do this. I think."

"You will do it," Azalea said, "Or I will."

Phlox stared at her in evident consternation.

"But you're a doe!"

Azalea snorted.

"Bucks! So set in their ways!"

"So sure that's not just your brother and Phlox?" Campion said dryly, "Hawkbit and I haven't said anything anti-does."'

"Not yet you haven't," Azalea said, "Hawkbit, I'll meet you at the warren when you're ready."

The caramel-colored doe trotted off, and after a few minutes, Phlox followed her, leaving Hawkbit and Campion.

"Are you nervous?" Campion asked, after watching Hawkbit shifting from one paw to the other for several minutes.

"What? Nervous? No, of course not."

Campion waited. He knew from past experience that Hawkbit was bluffing.

"What if I lose?" Hawkbit blurted, "Bigwig will _kill _me!"

Campion sighed.

"I wish you wouldn't do this, Hawkbit. Someone's going to get hurt."

"There's no other way," Hawkbit said stubbornly, "Come on, I'm ready now!"

* * *

Hazel immediately called Twinleaf, who had just arrived back from patrol, and Pearl, and explained about Fiver's latest vision. Twinleaf looked thoughtful.

"I don't know what it could possibly mean, Hazel, but 'the warrior' has referred to Bigwig before. Could it mean that he will fight with someone and it will end badly?"

Hazel shook his head.

"I don't know, but..."

At that moment, Primrose and Blackberry came running up.

"Hazel, you have to stop Hawkbit, he's lost his mind!" Primrose squealed.

"What has he done now?" Hazel exclaimed in evident annoyance.

"Him and Azalea are in love and they told Bigwig and he got mad and then Hawkbit said he'd fight him and I think Bigwig will kill him!" Primrose exclaimed, and then stood panting, completely out of breath.

"Oh, no," Hazel said, "Take me there, quickly!"

When the group of rabbits reached the scene of the conflict, they were halted by none other than Campion and Phlox.

"Don't try anything, Hazel. I tried to talk him out of it, and he wouldn't listen," Campion said.

The Chief Rabbit stared at him.

"I can't just let them kill each other!"

"They won't," Phlox reassured him, "I hope."

Hazel sighed, but made no move forward.

Bigwig's size gave him an advantage, but Hawkbit, being smaller, was faster. The smaller buck dodged Bigwig's blows with ease, and even managed to land a few of his own. Then, Bigwig tried a new tactic. He jumped on top of Hawkbit. There was an audible gasp from the onlookers, and then Hawkbit kicked out with his back legs and managed to send Bigwig crashing to the ground. Before Bigwig could get up, Hawkbit placed his back paw on his the other rabbit's neck, although Hazel noticed he was careful not to choke his adversary.

"Surrender, Bigwig," Hawkbit said, trying to keep his voice steady. He knew that if Bigwig refused to back down, one of them would probably end up dead.

Bigwig's fierce grey eyes were as determined as ever.

"No."

Hazel looked to Campion in desperation.

"Don't just stand there! Let me do something, before they kill each other!"

The sienna buck looked worried.

"If things get much more intense, then I will. Wait for just a minute more, Hazel-rah."

Luckily, Hawkbit had the good sense to press down a little harder on Bigwig's throat, cutting off his air supply for just long enough that the larger rabbit began to panic.

"I submit," Bigwig choked, "Just get off of me!"

Hawkbit breathed a sigh of relief and released his hold on Bigwig. The grey rabbit immediately raced off down the hill and into the woods.

As he ran, only Blackavar, coming up the hill with several of the kittens, noticed that his eyes had turned completely blood red. And only a shadowy figure, watching from the edge of the woods, could sense the insane rage inside of him.

The light grey rabbit shrank back into the shadows as Bigwig passed him. He turned to his companions, two does, one, a much older rabbit than himself, her fur patched black and white, the other, a light brown doe.

"He's crazy. I can feel it. What are you going to do?"

The older doe laughed.

"Me? I'll follow him. Maybe I can fix him before he hurts himself or someone else."

The grey buck stared at her.

"But he's mad! Completely mad!"

"So were you," the doe pointed out, "And I fixed you."

"True," the buck relented, "So what do you want me to do?"

"Go up there and tell them what you told me. Just one thing, don't mention me. Not yet."

"Why not?" asked the grey rabbit.

"Just do it, Silverweed!" the doe exclaimed in exasperation, "Just for once, do what I tell you!"

"All right, I'm going," Silverweed squeaked, "Be careful, Aspen. Please."

The doe laughed.

"I am always careful!"

"Except once," Silverweed said, pointing at the scars on her neck.

"Right," Aspen said, rubbing her neck, "I'd best get going. Take care of yourself now."

"I will," Silverweed called. To himself he muttered, "It's not me I'm worried about."

The younger doe nodded.

"Certainly not."

"Are you coming with me?" Silverweed asked.

"Now don't tell me you're afraid," the doe said.

"I don't want to go up there alone," Silverweed said miserably, "They might kill me."

"They won't," the doe reassured him, "Not so long as you're with me."

"Why not?"

"Because they know me, and I know them. Although I imagine when they hear my story, they may doubt my sanity."

"Do I want to know?" Silverweed asked.

"Let's just say I'm right where the Black Rabbit of Inle wants me. And right now, that's good."

* * *

**Now, if you review, try and remember who Aspen is. She has been mentioned before. Hint, her scars and the fact she's with Silverweed should be a clue. Also, this mystery character. Who's she? I'll give you a hint, you all know her. She was here before...**


	41. The Trouble With Bigwig, Part Two

Chapter Forty-One: The Trouble With Bigwig, Part Two

Bigwig blundered along through the forest, loud enough to attract all the elil within miles. The grey rabbit sensed someone following him almost immediately.

"Who's there?" he challenged. His voice, once a bit gruff but normally kind, was now a sinister snarl.

Aspen stepped out of the trees.

"Only me. I'm called Aspen. Who are you?"

Bigwig blinked.

"I…I don't know. What is my name?"

"I don't know," Aspen said gently, "But you do have one. Where did you come from?"

"You ask too many questions!" Bigwig snarled, "What do you want?"

"No," Aspen said, "What do you want?"

Bigwig thought for a moment.

"I want," he said, his red eyes gleaming evilly, "To destroy Watership Down!"

* * *

Silverweed and the brown doe trudged up the hill, the mystic rabbit trying to hide behind his friend.

Blackavar was the first to spot them. His mouth dropped open in shock.

"Corydalis? How… What…?"

The doe smiled cockily.

"Afternoon, Blackavar."

Astonishingly, Blackavar did not faint. He started screaming hysterically for no apparent reason, attracting the attention of the rest of the Watershippers.

"Blackavar, what…" Fiver stopped short when he caught sight of Corydalis.

"Corydalis? Corydalis!"

"Fiver," Corydalis acknowledged, "Hazel-rah, everyone, hi. Now kindly tell me why Bigwig is running around acting insane?"

"He's not just acting insane, he is insane," Silverweed said, forgetting that he wanted to avoid attention for as long as possible.

Everyone turned and stared at him. The seer unsuccessfully willed himself to disappear.

"Silverweed?" Strawberry finally asked, "What's _he _doing here?"

"It's all right," Corydalis explained quickly, "He's a friend."

"He's scary!" Strawberry protested.

"I was," Silverweed said quietly, "I'm sorry. I was rather crazy myself."

"Rather crazy?" Holly muttered, "Hazel, I don't know. This is all very unnatural."

Silverweed and Corydalis exchanged glances.

"More like supernatural," Cory muttered under her breath. Aloud, she said:

"He's changed, Hazel-rah. I'll vouch for his sanity. Now, back to Bigwig, or do I have to get Silverweed to tell me?"

"Does he know?" Fiver asked. Although Silverweed had terrified him on his visit to the Warren of the Shining Wires, he couldn't help being curious about the other rabbit's powers.

"I can feel things sometimes," Silverweed said, "Like, right now I can tell that he is feeling really scared and guilty." He gestured at Hawkbit, who nodded solemnly.

"She," he said, pointing at Azalea, "Feels hurt, afraid, but not guilty, not really. But it was your idea," he pointed out to the caramel-colored doe.

Azalea looked down at her paws.

"Shut up, psychic rabbit."

Silverweed looked confused.

"Was that supposed to be an insult?" he asked.

"That depends," Corydalis said, "On who this rabbit is. Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm Bigwig's sister," Azalea said. "Who are you?"

"He has a sister?" Corydalis yelped, "How could he not tell me this?"

"Probably because he didn't know when you were alive," Silverweed said. "He found out after you died."

"Silverweed!" Corydalis exclaimed in annoyance.

"What? You are technically dead."

There was an audible gasp from the Watershippers.

"Corydalis, you…" Fiver gasped.

"Died?" the doe suggested, "Yes, I did, since Mr. Psychic spilled the beans."

She glared at Silverweed.

"And that _was _an insult."

"You're dead?" Hawkbit snorted, "Yeah, right. You're standing right in front of us."

Corydalis sighed.

"I came here for information, so hand it over, or Silverweed will steal your brains!"

The grey rabbit groaned.

"I don't want to brainwash anybody. Thank you."

"Shut it, idiot, I'm attempting to get information."

"All right, Corydalis," Hazel said, "Here's what happened…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Aspen was being dragged all over creation by a rabbit she was starting to suspect had been mentally damaged beyond repair.

All of the tactics she had used to turn Silverweed from the brainwashed rabbit that he had once been, to a much more normal rabbit, had no effect on Bigwig.

Then again, the Watership Captain's problems were a lot more mental than Silverweed's had been, Aspen reflected. Silverweed had been brainwashed. Bigwig was just insane.

"Hey, you ready to stop yet?" Aspen asked hopefully.

"No," said Bigwig, "No, I'm not."

"What are you looking for?" Aspen asked.

"Something I can use to destroy Watership Down," Bigwig said.

"You'll need an army for that."

"Where do I find one, then?"

"Nowhere around here," Aspen said, "There is no army around here."

"Then how do I destroy Watership Down?" Bigwig demanded.

"Why do you want to destroy it?" Aspen asked.

Bigwig thought for a moment.

"They did something to me. Something very bad. I hate them!"

Aspen's shoulders slumped in defeat. She had tried everything she knew, and Bigwig was just as crazy as ever.

* * *

When Hazel finished his story, Corydalis looked mad enough to kill someone. Literally.

"Where are my kits?" she demanded. Blackberry stepped forward.

"I'll take you to them, Corydalis."

The younger doe smiled gratefully.

"Thank you."

When the does had left, most of the other rabbits wandered off, leaving Silverweed looking very lonesome indeed.

Fiver had begun to walk away, but he stopped when he realized that everyone was completely ignoring the small grey rabbit.

"Um, Silverweed," he said awkwardly, "You may as well come inside. The elil will be out soon."

Silverweed stared at him.

"Why aren't you ignoring me like everyone else?" he squeaked.

"I don't know," Fiver said, "You looked lonely. Why, does everyone always ignore you?"

Silverweed shuddered.

"Cowslip didn't. I wish he had. He used me like I was just an object, a weapon to be exploited and used to gain power, not a living creature. I never got a moment's peace, never a minute to be myself. It was like he was trying to erase every civilized bit of me. He wanted to break me, and he did it for a very long time."

"Have you never had a friend?" Fiver asked.

Silverweed shrugged.

"Well, Corydalis. And then there was this rabbit who helped me lead a revolt against Cowslip. She was my first real friend. Most of the rabbits from Cowslip's Warren would be dead if it wasn't for her."

"Who is she?" Fiver asked.

"You'll meet her soon," Silverweed said, "I hope. I miss her already. I really hope she's okay."

Seeing Fiver's confused expression, he hastened to explain.

"She went after Bigwig. I think she thinks she can fix him. I hope she can, but I don't know. His heart is so dark now. It wasn't like that the first time I saw him."

"He was different then," Fiver said, "That was a very long time ago."

* * *

**Well, that's that. Next time you will learn what is meant by Corydalis being 'technically dead' I do not mean to copy the real third season, so if what happened is too much like that, just smack me.**


	42. The Trouble With Bigwig, Part Three

Chapter Forty-Two: The Trouble With Bigwig, Part Three

After Corydalis had gotten to see her kittens, she reluctantly went to Hazel's burrow to answer his questions. Unsurprisingly, Fiver and Poppy had insisted on being allowed to come too.

"Now, Corydalis," Hazel said, "Tell us what happened."

"There are some things I must share with no one," the doe said cautiously, "But this I can tell you: The Black Rabbit of Inle gave me a test. What it was I can not tell you. But he allowed me to come back to Watership Down as a living rabbit. In short, as Silverweed says, I _am _dead. But no longer. I've been sent back, until my task is done."

Poppy smiled, confused, but happy to see her daughter again.

"I'm so happy to see you, dear," she said, "And I'm sure Bigwig will be too, once we fix him."

"Is he fixable?" asked someone from the entrance.

The four rabbits turned and saw Hawkbit and Azalea watching.

"What are you two doing?" Hazel demanded. He was not in the best of moods. "Haven't you caused enough trouble already?"

Hawkbit looked down at his paws.

"We were supposed to be looking for Blackberry. Violet told Phlox something and he accidentally knocked himself out."

"What did she tell him?" Fiver asked suspiciously.

Hawkbit, understandably, refused to answer. However, since Azalea was unaware of the previous drama concerning Corydalis, she had no qualms about answering.

"Apparently, Violet is expecting Phlox's kits."

"NOOOOO!" Fiver protested.

Poppy stared at him.

"Fiver!"

"What?" the brown rabbit asked, "I have a right to be upset."

"No, you don't," Poppy disagreed.

"Why do they have to grow up?" Fiver groaned.

"It's a fact of life," Hazel said calmly.

"You'll feel differently when yours grow up," Fiver prophesied.

At that moment, Gilia and Mallow stampeded into the burrow, laughing.

"What's going on?" Hazel asked.

"Juniper and Snowdrop are kissing," Mallow hooted.

"Oh, are they?" Hazel asked absently, "That's nice. Wait, they _what_?"

The fawn-colored buck stomped out of the burrow, leaving Corydalis staring at her parents in evident confusion.

"So my dad isn't the only crazy one? Who would have thought."

* * *

Hazel marched straight into a gathering of young kits and grabbed Juniper by the ears.

"What do you mean by kissing my daughter?"

The black and white buck shrugged.

"Don't know."

Hazel turned to Snowdrop, who was by this time blushing furiously.

"Well, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"We did it on a dare," Snowdrop explained.

"Oh, did you? Well, who dared you?"

TJ stepped forward boldly.

"I did."

"Whatever for?"

"It sounded like fun," TJ said defiantly, "I didn't think they'd actually do it."

Hazel stared at the young buck, and was struck for the first time by how much he resembled Bigwig. He sighed.

"Go play, children. But no more dares!"

As the kittens scampered off, Hazel shook his head.

"As usual, Fiver proves himself to be right."

* * *

Silverweed had snuck off to the edge of the Down. The grey rabbit could sense that Bigwig and Aspen were close, and he wanted to see if he could catch a glimpse of them.

He shivered, not from natural cold but from the sense of madness emanating from close by. Different feelings either gave Silverweed chills, or made him feel warm and comfortable. Because of his long exposure to Cowslip, madness, evil, and hatred were very cold feelings to him.

The seer concentrated hard, and to his relief felt a warm glow as well.

He breathed a silent prayer of thanks. For now, Aspen was all right.

He sighed.

"If only I could fix him," he muttered, "But I can't. I can only feel what's wrong with him..."

"What is wrong with him, then?"

Silverweed started. He turned to see Hawkbit standing behind him.

"He's completely insane, as I've said," Silverweed explained, "But it wasn't you that caused it."

Seeing Hawkbit's confused expression, he hastened to explain.

"It's as if he was hurt before, and he never really recovered. Then when you beat him, it sent him over the edge."

"Hurt before..." Hawkbit mused, "Of course! Goodbye, Silverweed, I need to find Corydalis!"

* * *

A mere few minutes later, Hawkbit and Corydalis came bursting out of the warren, nearly bowling over an astonished Silverweed.

"Where are you going?"

"We're going to fix Bigwig," Corydalis said determinedly.

"Or die trying," Hawkbit said grimly.

Silverweed shivered.

"I couldn't go down there. It's too cold."

"Cold?" Hawkbit wondered.

"I'll tell you later," Corydalis said, "Now let's get going, before Hazel tries to stop us."

As the two determined rabbits raced down the hill, Silverweed groaned.

"Being able to see most things but not all things makes life very difficult. And anxious."

* * *

Bigwig and Aspen had been wandering aimlessly through the woods, as had become typical of them.

Suddenly, the bushes just in front of them parted, and Hawkbit stepped out.

"Who's this?" Aspen asked.

Bigwig's eyes narrowed.

"You!" he growled.

"Yes, me," Hawkbit agreed, "Now what are you gonna do about it?"

"Do?" Bigwig laughed, "I'm going to kill you!"

Hawkbit stood his ground.

"Come on and try!"

Aspen watched, unsure what to do, as Bigwig advanced on the much smaller rabbit. In his insane rage, Bigwig was twice as strong and twice as fast as he had been previously. Hawkbit had not expected this, and so it was only a matter of seconds before Bigwig stood over the helpless Hawkbit, paw raised to deliver a killing blow.

At that moment, Corydalis stepped out from behind him.

"Bigwig, stop! What do you think you're doing?"

The grey rabbit turned and stared in confusion for a moment.

"Cory?"

Bigwig's eyes began to change from blood red back to their original grey.

"That'll do," Hawkbit said, "But let's not take any chances."

He swung out at Bigwig, knocking the Captain of Owsla senseless.


	43. Reunion on the Down

Chapter Forty-Three: Reunion on the Down

When Bigwig woke up, the first thing he saw was the concerned faces of Azalea, Corydalis, and Hawkbit.

"What happened?" Bigwig asked, "Corydalis?"

The little doe smiled.

"Morning, Bigwig."

"But, how? I heard, I mean, I saw... Why are we in the woods? Why does my head hurt? Why can't I remember anything for the past several days?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Hawkbit asked.

"You beat me in single combat," Bigwig growled, "How'd you do that, anyway?"

"I taught him," Campion explained.

"What happened after that?" Bigwig asked, "What _have_ I done?"

"You went insane and vowed to destroy Watership Down," Aspen said, "And then you tried to kill him."

She pointed at Hawkbit. The grey buck rubbed at a cut on his leg.

"Barely a scratch. No harm done."

"I'm sorry," Bigwig said, "I, um..."

Hawkbit shrugged.

"I'm alive, you're alive, everyone's alive. No apologies necessary. Course, we all know you're too proud to apologize anyways..."

"Why, you!" Bigwig grumbled. Campion quickly stepped between them.

"Let's not start that again. Can you walk, Bigwig? We need to get back to the Down."

The grey buck climbed stiffly to his feet.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be."

As the rabbits filed out of the woods toward the Down, Bigwig hung back with Campion.

"Is Hazel angry? I know I would be."

The sienna buck shook his head.

"Not really, just worried and afraid for you."

"Well, that's Hazel for you. In any other warren, I would've been exiled before you could say Inle."

* * *

**Efrafa...**

There were four young rabbits on that fateful day. Four kits who had wandered off from their mother as the hlessi doe slept. And only three still lived. Two bucks and a doe. The third buck had been killed by the brutal Efrafan rabbits who had kidnapped the others, as a lesson to his young siblings.

The young doe, white-furred like her two brothers, but much smaller, with brown-tipped ears and big brown eyes, stood trembling before General Woundwort. Her name was Magnolia, and she was now a part of Woundwort's secret division of spy does.

"This was the best you could find?" the General demanded of Vine. The brown buck shrugged.

"I was told she was the most promising trainee since your current spy on the Down," Vine said.

"Who isn't worth much," Woundwort snarled, "The only thing I get from her is the occasional information and that one random kit that none of the Watershippers know exists, which makes him useless!"

He turned to Magnolia.

"Which is why I'm sending you in. You know which rabbit is my spy?"

The doe nodded.

"Yes, General."

"You will contact her and ask her why she is giving me no information. Tell her to consider her actions, or she will find that a nasty accident will happen to her storyteller friend. What's his name, Vine?"

"Dandelion?" Vine asked.

"Yes, Dandelion. You have your orders, Magnolia."

"Yes, General," the doe said, "May I say goodbye to my brothers first?"

"No, you may not!" The General commanded, "This mission is a secret, and no one must know. Understand?"

Magnolia choked back a sob.

"Yes, General Woundwort."

"Excellent. Captain Vine! Escort her to the outskirts of our territory. She will be able to find Hazel's warren from there."

The Efrafan buck nodded and trotted off with the young doe in tow.

Woundwort stood still for a moment, then, smiling to himself, he called out over his shoulder to the young rabbit he could sense listening there.

"Thorn! You were listening! Again!"

A young sienna-furred buck stepped out of the shadows.

"What does it matter to you, General?" he asked, his voice unnaturally gruff for his age. He was a fairly large rabbit, although he could not have been much older than Campion's daughters, he was nearly twice their size. His forest green eyes were utterly devoid of innocence, as if all of his childhood had been filled almost entirely with pain. He had a long scar across his nose, two matching ones on his cheeks, and one going from his neck down to his left leg. In addition to this, his right ear had been ripped off halfway down, resulting in a rather disturbing-looking young rabbit.

"You have been told to keep out of this chamber unless you are sent for," Woundwort said, "Haven't you?"

"What does it matter?" Thorn growled, "You'll just kill me eventually. I see no point in prolonging the inevitable."

"I won't kill you as long as you amuse me," Woundwort said, "So you may as well try to stay on my good side. Unless you want another scar to match the rest."

Thorn flinched involuntarily. The last time Woundwort had attacked him, it had taken a moon for him to recover. He avoided the black rabbit's gaze, knowing from personal experience that even making eye contact with the General when he was in this kind of mood could be deadly.

"Go on now," Woundwort said, "Go do whatever kits like to do around here."

As Thorn hurriedly made his escape from Woundwort's chambers, he muttered to himself,

"Kits do nothing around here. And even if they did, I'm barely even a kit. Thank you so much, Woundwort, for hammering all the innocence I ever possessed out of me."

* * *

Twinleaf and Hazel had been anxiously awaiting the return of the others, many of whom had gone to look for Corydalis and Hawkbit after the two had disappeared.

As the first of the Watership rabbits entered the warren, Hazel looked eagerly for Bigwig. He smiled as he caught sight of his friend.

"Bigwig, welcome back!" Hazel said happily.

The grey rabbit smiled wearily.

"Hello, Hazel. It's good to be home."

At that moment, the two bucks were attracted by the unusual occurrence of Twinleaf doing something crazy.

The grey and brown buck had been exchanging words with the rabbits as they came in: a nod here, a joke there. Then he caught sight of Aspen. His mouth opened wide in astonishment, and he shook his head hard.

"Aspen?" he gasped, "Is that you?"

Aspen turned toward him, and her eyes opened wide.

"Twinleaf?"

"Aspen, it is you!" Twinleaf yelled happily, "Leao, get in here!"

The doe poked her head out of the burrow she, Blackavar, and their kits had made their home.

"Yes, parli, what's going... Mother?"

"Leao!" Aspen cried, "You're both alive!"

A sleepy-looking Blackavar poked his head out of the burrow.

"Leao, what's going on?"

"Blackavar, come meet my mother," Leao ordered.

"But it's the middle of the night!" Blackavar protested, "Wait, did you say your mother?"

"Yes, Blackavar," Said Leao, "That means your mother in law. Now come say hello."

"Wait, you went and got a mate?" Aspen said, "Where _have_ I been?"

"Inciting mutiny?" Silverweed suggested, "It's good to see you again, Aspen."

"You too, Silverweed," Aspen said, "Now, tell me all about yourselves, Twinleaf, Leao. Don't leave out a word!"


	44. Infiltrator

Chapter Forty-Four: Infiltrator

Vine, Magnolia, and three picked guards loped along through the fields in the direction of Watership Down. Due to Vine getting lost several times, it took them far longer than the brown buck had thought it would to get into Watership territory. Then, from just ahead of them, four rabbits emerged from the trees, heading straight for them. It was a Watership patrol, consisting of Campion, Phlox, Blackavar, and Pearl.

"Inle!" Vine cursed, "We'll have to nab them. Can't have any rabbit knowing you're from Efrafa."

He turned to Magnolia.

"Stay out of this. You need to look like you have been traveling, not fighting. Get on to the Down, quickly now."

The young doe watched for a moment as the four Efrafans advanced on the Watershippers. Apart from Vine, all the Efrafans were larger than average rabbits, and so the odds were in their favor. She shrugged and turned away. She hoped Vine wouldn't kill the rabbits. She didn't believe he would, but she had heard from her brothers about the brown buck's cruelty, and so she wasn't really sure.

As soon as she was out of sight, she found a sharp piece of rock and slashed her own paw with it. It would make a good prop for her plan.

She continued on through the woods and fields, until she saw a high hill in the distance. A hill with a lone beech tree on the top. She smiled. She had found Watership Down.

* * *

Phlox felt something slash across his face. His eyes snapped open, and he saw Vine standing over him.

"Wakey, wakey," the brown buck said mockingly, "Your pals are all up now."

The white buck looked around and saw Campion, Blackavar, and Pearl, all pinned down by Efrafans twice their respective sizes. Apparently, Vine thought that seeing his friends helpless would make Phlox do what he wanted, which was a correct assumption.

Phlox got to his feet, seeing the guards allowing his friends to rise also.

Vine swiftly surveyed the rabbits. The sapphire orbs settled on Pearl. He was swiftly next to her.

"Just so you all know," he said casually, "One false move, and she dies. Any questions?"

"You would kill a doe?" Blackavar gasped.

"He'd kill anyone," Campion growled, "He's pure evil."

Vine laughed.

"Thanks for the compliment. Now move!"

The four rabbits exchanged resigned glances. There was nothing for it. They were going back to Efrafa.

* * *

Magnolia had almost reached the top of the hill when she was confronted by Ivy, Blackberry, Poppy, and Primrose.

"Hello," said Primrose, "Who are you?"

"M-m-magnolia," the doe stuttered, "P-please don't h-h-hurt me."

"We won't hurt you," Blackberry said gently, "Did you run away from Efrafa?"

The young doe pretended to choke back a sob.

"Y-yes. They k-k-killed my brother."

"Oh, you poor thing," said Poppy sympathetically, "Don't worry, you're safe now. Woundwort and his Owsla can't touch you here."

Magnolia smiled in false amazement.

"Really?"

Primrose nodded.

"Of course. Now, come on. We'd best get that paw of yours fixed up."

Magnolia followed the other does into the warren, where they were met by Hazel.

"Who's this?" the Chief Rabbit asked.

"An Efrafan runaway," Poppy explained, "We found her at the edge of the Down."

Hazel sighed.

"Campion, Phlox, Blackavar, and Pearl have all disappeared, just when I let Bigwig have the day off, and now a new doe."

He smiled at Magnolia.

"Welcome," he said, "I hope you'll like it here. I'll have to ask you some questions later on, but for now, make yourself comfortable."

Magnolia smiled innocently.

"Thank you, sir."

"Call me Hazel," the fawn buck said, "Everyone does."

* * *

Upon reaching Efrafa, Vine personally made certain that the prisoners were secured before going to make his report. The brown buck led the way to the prison, where two young bucks were on duty.

The two Owsla rabbits nodded respectfully at the Efrafan Captain.

"All right, Corporal Appleseed, listen up," Vine said to the officer in charge of the prisoners, "Make sure these four don't escape anywhere. They're from Hazel's warren, and the General will be in a rage if they get away, understand?"

Appleseed, a young rabbit with white fur and a striking sienna brown mark in the shape of an apple seed on his chest, which had given him his name, nodded.

"Yes, sir."

Vine smiled. He obviously had a soft spot for the young officer, Campion noticed.

"Good lad! I knew I could depend on you."

Appleseed smiled.

"I try, sir."

Vine laughed.

"Why the sudden formality? It's just me."

"You're a Captain now," Appleseed said seriously, "I bet you know a lot of things you can't tell me. Like where Magnolia is right now."

"That must be the doe we saw with them," Blackavar said softly. "I'd guess she's his sister."

"I can't tell you, Appleseed, I'm sorry. I have my orders."

The white rabbit sighed.

"Tell me this," he said, "Is she safe?"

Vine nodded.

"As safe as she could be under the circumstances."

"Then that's all right. Now about these prisoners? How high ranking are they?"

"Owsla rabbits, the three bucks. Campion may be a Captain, I can't say exactly. I don't know the doe, but if she's with him, then she's probably fairly important too."

"I've seen her before," Appleseed said, "She was the doe Balsam and Fir brought in. You remember, the one who claimed to be from Darkhaven?"

"Oh, yeah," said Vine, "I remember now."

Vervain came moodily in, grumbling to himself.

"What's got you so riled up?" Vine asked.

"That idiot Thorn tried to run again," Vervain said, "And then they all said you'd come back, Woundwort sent me to find you, and I couldn't find you and... Campion?"

"Yes, Campion," Vine agreed. Appleseed looked worried.

"Poor Thorn. I wonder what the General will do to him this time?"

"Nothing good, I'll tell you that," Vine said, "Don't worry about it, Appleseed. What the General does to the kit is his own business."

He sighed.

"Well, I'd best be off. Woundwort will be looking for me."

"Goodbye, Vine," Appleseed called, "Be safe."

"You too, Appleseed."

* * *

**Well, here we get to see a bit of Vine's soft side. And Appleseed is one of Magnolia's brothers, just so it's clear. The other will soon appear. **


	45. Opposite Ends of the Spectrum

Chapter Forty-Five: Opposite Ends of The Spectrum

Magnolia edged cautiously out of the warren. Although the young doe knew perfectly well that she was allowed to silflay, she did not wish to appear too well informed, so she timidly approached the nearest rabbit, who happened to be Silverweed.

"Are we allowed to silflay whenever we want, or do I need to wait my turn?" she asked.

"You can go on out, I suppose," Silverweed said, "I haven't really been here for very long myself. Only a few days."

"Don't you like it here?" asked Magnolia innocently.

"Oh, of course I do," Silverweed said quickly, "I'm just not sure some of the rabbits like me very much. Actually, I know they don't."

"How do you know?" Magnolia wondered. She was curious about this odd rabbit.

"I can sense things sometimes. Feelings mostly, but sometimes when I touch someone I can see their future."

"You're a seer, then?" the young doe said in surprise.

Silverweed nodded.

"Of a sort. Not like Fiver, though. I always sense something." He shivered.

"Odd, I'm cold all of a sudden. Someone must be feeling rather badly somewhere close by."

Magnolia was growing more and more curious about Silverweed's abilities, but she was also increasingly anxious to get away from him before he managed to guess her secret. Still, she couldn't resist asking him one more question.

"What do you think they feel like?"

"They know they're doing something wrong, but they don't see a way out," Silverweed said, "I've always felt it, ever since I came here, but it's stronger now. I wonder why."

Magnolia shrugged.

"I have no idea."

The white doe nibbled some clover, feeling guilty. Lying had never bothered her before. In fact, she was the most convincing liar in the Efrafan spy corps. But lying to the mystic rabbit, who could already sense something wrong, just didn't feel right. Magnolia sighed.

_"First rule of spying. Never let yourself grow to trust the rabbits who are willing to trust you, because you're going to betray them."_

* * *

The three bucks had been crammed into one burrow, while Pearl, being a doe, had been given a separate burrow. The prisoners had passed a nearly sleepless night, worrying about their families on the Down.

Blackavar and Phlox had finally gone to sleep several hours before dawn, but Campion, as usual, was to worried and restless to sleep. So he was the only one awake when the boulder blocking the entrance to their cell was rolled aside, and the young Corporal Appleseed entered.

"You should wake your friends," he said softly, "If you want to silflay before it's time to go to work."

Campion thought for a moment, and decided to be friendly toward the young officer until he could find out more about him.

"What will we be doing?" he asked, shaking Phlox awake.

Appleseed shrugged.

"Whatever Captain Vervain and Vine decide. Considering they both hate you, I wouldn't particularly envy you."

"I wouldn't envy me either," Phlox joked, "Come on, Blackavar, wake up."

The chocolate buck's eyes snapped open.

"Where am I? Who am I? What am I?"

Campion and Phlox exchanged worried glances. Blackavar laughed.

"Just kidding. I know where we are. Let's go."

The three friends followed Appleseed out of the burrow, where they found Pearl being guarded by a rabbit who was nearly identical to Appleseed, other than his hard ice blue eyes, and the fact that he lacked the apple seed marking on his chest. He was, in fact, Appleseed and Magnolia's brother, Cactus.

"This all of them?" he asked. His voice was hard and gruff, not at all like Appleseed's gentle speech.

Appleseed nodded.

"Yes, Cactus. We'd best get them out to silflay, otherwise they'll get none."

Cactus shrugged.

"What do you care? They're just prisoners."

"They deserve to eat as much as we do," Appleseed protested, "It's not right to starve them."

"You're too soft, Appleseed, " Cactus scoffed.

"Maybe I am," Appleseed said, "I'll leave that for you to discover yourself."

* * *

After the four rabbits grabbed a few quick mouthfuls of grass, Vervain appeared and exchanged places with Cactus. Apparently, the black rabbit was being punished for something, which didn't make him happy.

"So they blamed you for letting Thorn escape?" Appleseed wondered.

Vervain nodded.

"Yeah. At least I don't have to guard him. At least Campion won't kill me. Thorn would."

"I imagine he doesn't like you very much for giving him that scar."

"He got in my way. Besides, Woundwort does it all the time."

"The General is three times your size, and he's not afraid of anything," Appleseed noted.

"True."

"Oh, Frith, there's Thorn," Appleseed groaned, noticing that the young buck had come out with several guards, "If he tries to run again, do you think the General will kill him?"

Vervain shrugged.

"Who cares? Less work for all of us."

Blackavar, meanwhile, had been closely studying Thorn. He looked from Campion to the younger buck and back again. The resemblance was uncanny. Other than their age difference and respective scars, the two bucks were nearly exact copies of each other.

"That's enough silflay for these four," Vervain decided, "Come on, Appleseed, we need them to move some boulders."

Phlox glanced at Campion, worried. The sienna buck shook his head warningly.

"Don't tell them," he said, "My back's feeling much better now, honestly."

The prisoners were apparently expected to move several large boulders closer to the warren.

"No doubt to keep rabbits from escaping easily," Blackavar noted, "The more obstacles there are in your way, the harder it is."

Luckily for them, Appleseed managed to convince Vervain to allow the rabbits to work in pairs.

"You go with Campion," Pearl told Phlox, "Blackavar and I will manage."

All went as well as could be expected for several hours. Then, on Campion and Phlox's seventh boulder, which was twice the size of most of the others, they had to take it up a particularly steep incline. Campion suddenly let out a cry of pain and collapsed on the ground.

Vervain and Appleseed were instantly on the scene, for entirely different reasons.

"What's wrong with you?" Vervain said, "Get back to work!"

Phlox stepped in front of Campion, blue eyes as hard as steel.

"It's his back," the white rabbit said, "He can't."

"He will, if I have to make him!" Vervain said, "Step aside."

Phlox gritted his teeth, fighting the urge to attack the sadistic Efrafan Captain.

"Make me!"

Vervain stepped back a few steps from the earless white rabbit.

"Appleseed, go get a couple of other rabbits, will you?"

"Sir, I wouldn't advise..." Appleseed started, but Vervain cut him off.

"I don't care what you advise, do it, _Corporal_!"

"Yes, sir," said Appleseed unhappily.

He soon returned with Vine and two guards.

"Restrain Phlox for me," Vervain said.

The three rabbits held Phlox fast, countering the white buck's struggles with ease.

"Let me go!" Phlox growled.

Vervain stood over the helpless Campion.

"Get up now, Campion! Unless you want to see your friends' tails ripped off. Or maybe we can take off all of their ears."

Campion tried to stand, but failed.

"Let me go!" Phlox roared, "I can help him!"

"Shut up!" Vine snarled, slashing at the white buck. Appleseed, meanwhile, began inching slowly away. Then he began to run towards Woundwort's chamber.


	46. Rowan's Confession

Chapter Forty-Six: Rowan's Confession

Vervain had been enjoying the rare occurrence of getting Campion helpless in front of him, and so he was disappointed, as well as startled, when a familiar voice rang out.

"Captain Vervain! Stop this at once!"

Vervain turned and saw Woundwort standing next to him, with none other than Appleseed just behind him.

"But, General," Vervain protested.

"Silence!" Woundwort roared, "Corporal Appleseed has told me everything, and if his report is true, he would be a far better Captain of Owsla than you, Vine, and Cowslip are put together." He turned to Vine.

"Captain Vine! Release Phlox."

Vine let go of the white buck, who scampered over to his friend. Blackavar and Pearl followed, and helped Phlox hoist Campion onto his back.

"You!" Woundwort said to Phlox, "Take him back to his cell, and then get back out here! Appleseed, show him the way."

The white buck nodded and trotted off, with Phlox following behind.

* * *

Hazel had questioned Magnolia closely, and because of the white doe's unnatural skill with lies, he had accepted that she was no threat.

Also, happily for the rabbits of the Down, Violet had given birth to two kittens. Luckily, she and Phlox had already agreed to let Poppy and Fiver name their children, and so the two kittens were named Aqua and Terra, at the suggestion of Clover.

Violet loved them very much, and she said that her only wish was that Phlox could be there to see them.

Meanwhile, Rowan had been wandering about like a shadow. He seemed worried about something, and finally Fiver decided to ask him about it.

The seer followed his stepson around for a while until Rowan was finally a sufficient distance from the other rabbits for Fiver to ask him a few questions alone.

"Rowan?" Fiver asked, "Can I talk to you?"

The tan buck looked up.

"Oh, hi, dad. Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"You seem really stressed these last few days," Fiver said, "Your mom and I are worried about you."

Rowan fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Promise you won't get angry with me?" he whispered.

Fiver sighed.

"Is this about a female?"

Rowan gasped.

"Who told you?"

"No one," Fiver said, "So it _is _about a doe!"

"You should know this is the weirdest conversation we have ever had," Rowan informed him.

"Okay. So which doe?"

"Well, actually, it's Pearl," Rowan admitted.

"Ah, I see," Fiver said, "So you're worried about her?"

"It's not just her," Rowan said, "A few days before she disappeared, she found out that she was..." He stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked Fiver.

"You're going to kill me," Rowan said softly, "But Pearl is pregnant with my kits. And I think she's been kidnapped by Efrafans. There's no telling what they might do to her if they found out she was pregnant. I just don't know what to do, dad!"

Fiver gasped.

"I...Rowan... We'll figure something out, I promise. Tell you what, I'll go tell Hazel right away. If he can't think of a plan to get Pearl and the others back, the Black Rabbit himself can't."

Rowan smiled.

"Thanks, parli. Just so you know, you're the best dad any kit ever had."

Fiver nearly fell over in shock.

"T-t-thank you, Rowan," he said, "No one has ever said that to me before."

"Cory and Vi do love you, you know," Rowan said, "They just don't say it. I don't think Cory knows how to say it."

"Um, okay," Fiver said, unsure what to make of that comment. "Let's go find Hazel and explain this situation, shall we?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Magnolia was warming more and more to life on the Down. And to Silverweed.

The white doe had accepted the silver mystic's invitation to go on a date. Well, technically they were going to get flayrah at the farm, but for two rabbits of opposite sexes to do this alone, it basically qualified as a date.

"The best carrots are over that way," Silverweed said, gesturing towards a spot he had been shown on his first visit to the farm.

"However did you know I like carrots?" Magnolia asked.

"I suppose I sensed it," Silverweed said. He smiled.

"And besides, we seem to like a lot of the same things."

"Yes, we do," Magnolia agreed, "It's quite funny."

Instantly, Magnolia began raging at herself inwardly.

_"Idiot! Do not fall for him. Do not let him fall for you! Do you want to break his innocent heart?"_

She suddenly realized how much she hated what she had become. Why, she had become no better than the Efrafans, the very rabbits who had murdered her brother!

_"Just a few more days, and this will all be over."_

* * *

After Phlox had made certain that Campion would be comfortable for the remainder of the day, he allowed Appleseed to show him the way back.

Like Campion, he was curious about the young Owsla officer, and he had decided to give Appleseed a chance.

They hadn't gone far when Appleseed stopped to talk to a young sienna-furred buck, who had apparently been told to sit in an alcove and not leave until ordered otherwise. Thorn.

"Hello, Thorn," Appleseed said sympathetically.

"I suppose you've come to laugh at me too," Thorn said morbidly, "Cactus has already been through twice this morning."

"I'm not Cactus!" Appleseed squealed, "Please don't be like that, Thorn."

"Why shouldn't I be? I'm not going to accept my inevitable fate, so I'm planning to be as cynical as possible, if you don't mind."

"The thing is," Appleseed said, "I do mind. What has the General done to you, Thorn?"

Thorn laughed humorlessly.

"Do you want the whole list? Starting from the moment I arrived in Efrafa? Or just the most recent ten things?"

"Thorn," Appleseed begged, "Have a little faith."

The younger buck looked him straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Appleseed. I don't have any."

Appleseed sighed.

"Then I pray you will find some one day. I'd best be going. Goodbye, Thorn."

As the two bucks trotted off, Phlox could not contain his curiosity.

"What's wrong with him?" he blurted, "He's so...so..."

"Lost?" Appleseed finished, "He was kidnapped from Watership Down at an early age. He's not more than nine or ten moons old. Woundwort uses him as stress relief. He's a pretty messed up kit, sadly. He has great potential."

The two rabbits arrived back outside, and Appleseed instantly reverted to his Efrafan Owsla officer self.

"Come on, get back to work," he ordered.

Phlox obeyed, and as he did, he thought to himself.

_"Was I like that when I lived here? So worried about loyalty that I hid my true self?"_

* * *

**Makeup episode for tomorrow. ;) I need a favor, does anybody know roughly how long a rabbit is pregnant before she has kits? I have the slight problem of needing some kits here ASAP, and I don't want to seem unrealistic. Aqua means water in Latin. Terra is earth in Latin. Just so you know.**


	47. Magnolia Discovered

Chapter Forty-Seven: Magnolia Discovered

Days passed. Magnolia spent nearly all her time with Silverweed. Rowan, Hazel, Fiver, and Blackberry attempted to brainstorm a plan to free their captured friends. Bigwig and Corydalis wondered if they had even been captured, and if they had, why couldn't they just raid Efrafa? The kits acted clueless, other than Juniper, who had officially been accepted as part of Watership society. The problem was that Juniper didn't want to be accepted. He flatly refused to be accepted. Until he discovered how much fun his "Old Grandma" could be.

Twinleaf, of course, took the opportunity to be annoyed about the entire thing, mainly the fact that Juniper liked Aspen more than him.

"It's completely unfair," Twinleaf told Kehaar, "Suddenly, when Aspen shows up, he doesn't mind being related to me."

"Why you so grumpy for?" Kehaar asked, "You get what you want, ya?"

Twinleaf kicked at a dandelion moodily.

"Yes, well, whatever you say, Kehaar. But still!"

The seagull snorted.

"Bunnies! Can't never be happy with nothing, never!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Silverweed and Magnolia had been exploring, and had stopped to snack on a particularly juicy-looking patch of clover.

Magnolia was uncharacteristically silent. She had delivered her message. It was time for her to go back to Efrafa. She had thought she would be relieved, but instead, she felt only sadness.

"Magnolia?" she heard Silverweed say, "Are you all right?"

She felt his paw on her shoulder. She was to slow to shove him away in time. Silverweed gasped and jerked away.

"Silverweed?" she asked, feigning surprise. "What..."

"You're a spy!" Silverweed gasped, "I can't believe it! I trusted you, Magnolia!"

"Silverweed, I..."

"Don't say anything!" Silverweed cried, "I'm going to tell Hazel-rah, you do understand?"

"Tell him," Magnolia said, "I don't care. It will be easier for me that way."

"What?"

"I don't want to return to Efrafa. If these rabbits kill me, they'll be doing me a favor. I was planning to have a convenient accident on the way back. A fatal accident. Anything so I don't have to live with this guilt anymore."

Silverweed was still in a state of shock, and what she had said barely registered. But what came next did.

"Because I loved you, and I never loved anybody before, I didn't want to tell you. It would be better for me to be found dead than for you to know I was a traitor."

"You loved me?" Silverweed gasped.

"Wouldn't listen to her, Silverweed. These traitor Efrafans are bad news."

It was Captain Holly, Broom, and Bigwig. And none of them looked happy.

Magnolia gasped, and tried to run, but was quickly pinned by Bigwig.

"Oh, no, you don't," the Owsla Captain snarled, "You're coming with us."

The white doe did not struggle. She simply stared into Silverweed's eyes for one long moment. And then the Owsla dragged her away.

* * *

Hazel glared down at the small doe. Magnolia lifted her chin defiantly, but she looked more scared than brave, mainly because of her small size.

"You are a spy, but if Silverweed testifies truthfully, then you were forced against your will."

"That's what I heard as well," Holly confirmed, "Still, she can't stay here, Hazel."

"Well, we can't kill her," Hazel said, "Magnolia, are you prepared to accept the judgement of this court?"

The doe stared fearlessly up at him.

"Yes."

"Then our judgement is this: Magnolia, from this day forth, you are banished from Watership Down. If you are found on our territory, you may quite probably be killed. Is that clear?"

The young Efrafan turned without a word and raced down the hill. After only a few seconds, she heard pawsteps pounding behind her.

"Magnolia, wait, I'm coming with you!"

It was Silverweed. Magnolia stopped and turned toward the silver buck in surprise.

"Didn't you hear anything I just said? I'm a spy!"

Silverweed's turquoise eyes met hers.

"I don't care about that. Your heart is good, and that's what matters to me. Not where you come from, because I am from the Warren of the Shining Wires. Not what you may have done in the past, because I have helped to lead countless rabbits to their deaths. It just doesn't matter, Magnolia. It never will. I love you."

"I love you too, Silverweed. It doesn't matter to me where you come from or what you've done, either. I love you for who you are now. I always will."

* * *

Mercifully, Campion had been allowed to go to the easier job of collecting flayrah, as Woundwort was reluctant to lose a valuable bargaining chip. However, the other rabbits were still in the same predicament they had previously been in. After finally being allowed to go and silflay, the three friends met up with Campion, who had been there a while before them.

"Lucky for me, Cowslip has no reason to kill me," Campion said, "It's not hard work. But that doesn't change anything. We have to get back to Watership Down."

"We will," Blackavar assured him, "I just don't see how. We're guarded too heavily, and..." he looked around quickly, making sure no one was close enough to overhear, then continued quietly, "Pearl is expecting Rowan's kittens."

"What?" Campion gasped, "How soon?"

"We just found out a couple weeks ago," Pearl explained, "But I'm worried. On heavy labor like this, with these Captains, there's no telling what they might do. There's a very big chance of a premature birth if we stay here."

"We'll get out, then," said Campion, "But there's one thing."

"Thorn," Phlox said knowingly, "You want to bring him home with us, don't you?"

"I'd feel guilty if I left him," Campion said, "There's something about him...he's so much like me somehow. But different too."

"We'll get him out if we can," Pearl said, "I agree we cannot leave an innocent kitten here to suffer."

"And I!" Blackavar said, "I know how it is to grow up a nobody here. But to grow up as Woundwort's personal punching bag..." He shivered. "Poor kit!"

"Then we get Thorn out with us," Campion said, "I only wish we could take Appleseed."

"He'd tell Woundwort for sure," Phlox said, "I'd like to take him too, but it's much too risky."

"It's a pity," said Campion, "He seems a decent rabbit. I think he'd do well on the Down."

"Perhaps someday when this war is over," Phlox suggested.

"One wonders if it ever shall be over," Campion said grimly.


	48. The Second Spy

Chapter Forty-Eight: The Second Spy

Dandelion had finally managed to convince a strangely reluctant Ivy to come to the farm with him.

He liked Ivy. She was sensible, but not too strict. The thing was, she didn't seem to want to hang out anymore. He hoped it wasn't something he'd done.

Dandelion sighed.

_"Well, might as well ask her."_

He turned to the peach-furred doe.

"Hey, uh, Ivy?"

"Yes, Dandelion?" Ivy answered, "What's up?"

"Are you mad at me or something? You don't seem to want to be around me much anymore."

"Oh, Inle, no!" Ivy said, "Dandelion, I love your company, honest. I just..."

Her green eyes suddenly went wide with terror.

"Dandelion," She said quietly, "Run, for Frith's sake."

"What's going..." Dandelion stopped suddenly as he felt a huge paw connect with the back of his head.

* * *

Silverweed and Magnolia had found a cave far from the Down. It was, in fact, the same cave that Bigwig and Corydalis had lived in after they had left Watership Down.

The two rabbits never spoke of what had passed. It was as if they wished more than anything else to forget it. They only wanted to pretend that all was perfect and always would be. But Silverweed could not escape his own powers, and Magnolia could not escape her own guilt.

Silverweed spent a lot of time on his own, partly because of his introverted personality, partly because, although he loved Magnolia, he could not escape the hurt and betrayal he felt every time he touched her.

Now, as he reflected over the past several weeks, he found himself missing Aspen, Corydalis, and even Fiver. But especially Aspen.

He sighed.

"We used to be such good friends. And then she got her family back. So she doesn't need me anymore. Hmm, I wonder if they even notice I've gone."

"You miss your friends, don't you?" Magnolia asked softly. Silverweed jumped.

"Well, actually, yes," he admitted, "But I love you. I just...I miss Aspen. We were on our own for so many seasons. It's like, she was like the marli I didn't have."

"You lost your marli?" Magnolia asked sympathetically.

"She was killed in a Shining Wire when I was very young," Silverweed said, "My father sold my brother to a magician in exchange for the safety of his warren. And then he brainwashed me into helping him take over."

"Your father?" Magnolia asked, "Was your father the Chief Rabbit? I was told the Chief was Cowslip..."

"Cowslip does not know it, but he is my father," Silverweed admitted, "My marli chose not to tell him, as she had realized that he had evil intentions and wished to be a tyrant over the warren. She was killed not long after my brother and I were weaned. A passing magician bargained with my father and took my brother as his apprentice. Nothing has been seen or heard of him since that day. I fear that the magic he learned to wield may have cost him his life."

"You miss him, don't you?" Magnolia asked.

"He was the only other kit of our litter," Silverweed said, "We were very close."

He blinked.

"But now I'm doing all the talking. Tell me about your family, Magnolia."

"Well, I don't really remember my marli and parli. You see, my two brothers and I were kidnapped by Efrafa as kittens. There was another brother..."

Magnolia shivered.

"If you'd rather not speak of it, I do understand," Silverweed said.

"No, it's fine. Someone needs to know this. The Efrafans killed him to make us submit to them. I think...I think Cactus has forgotten what they did to Acorn. He seems to think that Efrafa was the best thing that ever happened to us."

"What about your other brother?"

"Appleseed, well..." Magnolia sighed, "He would love Watership Down. He's full of hope and honesty. Not a drop of bad blood in him, if I do say so myself."

"It's too bad about what happened on the Down," Silverweed said, "They're good rabbits. Except..."

He frowned.

"Magnolia, who is the Efrafan spy?"

The white doe looked at him blankly.

"It's..." she faltered, "It's Ivy. And if she doesn't do as Woundwort says, Dandelion will die."

Silverweed gasped.

"No! We have to do something!"

Suddenly, Silverweed stiffened. His eyes had a glazed look, and Magnolia realized that something very strange was happening to her friend.

"We're too late!" Silverweed gasped, "There is nothing to be done now!"

* * *

Ivy had fought harder than she thought it was possible to fight, and it had done no good. The Efrafans had overwhelmed her easily, and taken her and the unconscious Dandelion somewhere she had never been before.

Woundwort was there, and Cowslip had guided them to this place. The white buck, Cactus, was also there, looking ready to kill if necessary.

Dandelion groaned.

"Wha...? Ivy?"

"I'm here, Dandelion," Ivy choked.

"What happened?"

"We got captured," Ivy said, "By Woundwort."

"Which was your fault, as you well know," Woundwort informed her.

"I had no information for you!" Ivy cried, "If I had, you would have it by now!"

"What's he talking about?" Dandelion asked.

"Your friend Ivy," Woundwort said, "Is a spy. A spy who needs to be taught a lesson!"

"Dandelion, I'm sorry!" Ivy screamed, "Please, General, just let him go! He hasn't done a thing to you!"

"As you wish," Woundwort said, "But he will need to go through the bushes. Cactus, will you show him the way?"

The white buck smiled cruelly to himself, and blocked all Dandelion's frantic attempts to escape, until the golden buck had no choice but to turn and run into the bushes.

Ivy heard the scream, and she knew, even before she barreled into the bushes after Dandelion what she would find.

His panicked brown eyes met her horrified gaze for one instant as he struggled wildly, trying to free himself from the wire around his neck.

Dandelion was caught in a snare.


	49. A Friendship's End

Chapter Forty-Nine: A Friendship's End

"Hazel!"

The Chief Rabbit looked up quickly.

"Yes, Hawkbit, what is it?"

"Dandelion and Ivy never came back from the farm," Hawkbit said worriedly, "We have to go find them!"

"All right, Hawkbit, let's go find Bigwig. He'll get a patrol together right away."

* * *

Hawkbit, Bigwig, Azalea, Strawberry, Twinleaf, Corydalis, and Holly made up the patrol that set out in search of the missing rabbits. Azalea was a skilled tracker, and so the others followed her along the route taken by Woundwort.

As they came closer to the place where Dandelion had been trapped, Bigwig exchanged a worried glance with Holly.

When Azalea found the end of the trail, there were not immediately any rabbits in sight. The caramel and black doe pushed into the bushes, and emerged a moment later with a stunned look on her face. She beckoned Bigwig and Holly aside, and the three conversed in low tones for several moments, before they all three moved toward the bushes.

Hawkbit could not restrain himself from going after them, but before he entered the clump of bushes, he found his path blocked by Bigwig.

"I wouldn't go in there if I was you," he said quietly, "You don't want to have to see them like this, Hawkbit."

"What do you…" Hawkbit stopped, suddenly realizing what Bigwig was trying to tell him.

"They killed them, didn't they?" he whispered, "Don't lie to me."

Bigwig nodded, for once understanding how the other buck felt.

"I have to know," Hawkbit said, "And more important, I have to say goodbye."

Bigwig sighed.

"I thought you might see it like that. But I'll warn you…" he paused. "It's not a pretty sight."

"I can handle it," Hawkbit said. There was the faintest flicker of stubborn hope in him, the faint thought that until he saw that Dandelion was really gone, his friend was not dead.

He followed Bigwig into the bushes, where he saw Azalea and Holly standing horrorstricken next to two limp bodies.

Blood had pooled around Dandelion's head and neck where the wire had cut him. His eyes were closed, and as Hawkbit looked at his best friend's body, he knew that some part of him had also died.

Ivy lay next to Dandelion, blood from a host of claw wounds staining her peach-colored fur red.

"Why?" Hawkbit sobbed, forgetting to be cocky and sarcastic for once, "Why did they have to kill them?"

Twinleaf had joined the group of rabbits.

"Frith only knows what was in Woundwort's mind."

Corydalis' voice sounded from beyond the bushes.

"Bigwig, the Efrafans only left a little while ago. They may still return."

"We'd best go quickly," Bigwig decided, "But we can't leave them like this."

He turned to the others.

"We'll go dig a grave. Hawkbit, if you need a little time alone, that's fine."

The grey rabbit managed a grateful glance at Bigwig. He knew the Captain of Owsla was giving him a chance to say goodbye to his friend without an audience.

After the others had gone, Hawkbit pressed his nose into Dandelion's bloodstained fur.

"You were my best friend," he whispered, "The best friend any rabbit could ever have wished for. I'll never forget you, old chum. Never. And one day, I'll find a storyteller. Not one as good as you, of course. No one can tell a story like you could. But maybe I can have him make a story for you. I think you'd like that. A story for the king of the storytellers."

He lifted his head and looked up at the sun. He knew they needed to leave soon.

He got to his feet, and began to walk toward the edge of the bushes. Just as he got to the edge, Bigwig cautiously poked his head in.

"Hawkbit," he said, "It's time. Azalea and Cory want to know if you think they picked a good spot."

The two does had dug a small grave beneath a spreading oak tree. The roots curved around the small hollow, seeming to shield it.

"When the summer comes again," Strawberry said, "The wildflowers will grow there. It's the most beautiful place anywhere near here.

"Then it's just right," Hawkbit said.

* * *

The sun was setting over the countryside. A pile of rocks, which had not been there several hours ago, was the only thing left to mark the place where the Watershippers had buried their friends.

As the rabbits headed home, Hawkbit turned to look back. And just as he did, the sun moved just behind the simple pile of rocks, bathing it in golden light.

"Goodbye, Dandelion," Hawkbit said softly.

And as the grey rabbit turned away, the first star shimmered into existence, just over the spot where Hawkbit had last seen his friend.

* * *

The four Watership captives were out at a very late silflay, and so they knew immediately when Woundwort and his patrol returned.

Appleseed, characteristically, trotted over to his brother the moment he saw him.

"Hey, Cactus, welcome back! Where've you been?"

His brother smiled.

"Dealing with spies who don't know how to do their job, brother."

Seeing the look of utter shock on Appleseed's face, he hastened to explain.

"Oh, don't look so shocked, it wasn't Magnolia. It was just that Ivy. And we took out her storyteller friend too. Ran him into a wire. Ivy tried to fight, so the General killed her."

All four captives had been listening, and so there was no way to prevent Campion from hearing the terrible news.

The sienna buck gasped as he realized that not only had he never truly known his sister, he had now lost her forever.

Vervain, as usual, took the opportunity to rub it in.

"Oh, my, Campion," he snickered, "Didn't you know your poor innocent sister was a spy? She was so convincing. So evil…"

"Shut it, Vervain!" Campion roared, pinning the black rabbit to the ground.

"Ivy was not evil!" he cried, "She was forced! She must have been…"

"Help!" Vervain squeaked, "Owsla!"

Campion's rage got the better of him for once in his life, and he had to fight the urge to kill all the Efrafans, the rabbits who had ruined his life and killed his family.

He felt Phlox and Blackavar drag him off of Vervain and lead him back to the burrow. And there, Campion did something he had not done since he was a young kit.

He let himself cry.


	50. A Promise Remembered

Chapter Fifty: A Promise Remembered

Phlox and Blackavar had no idea what to do. They just stood there, completely stunned, as Campion let out the tears he had kept bottled inside for seasons. Campion had not cried since the day his mother was executed.

He remembered that. He hadn't really known what dying was until the day his marli died.

"_She tried to protect me, she tried to save me. And for this they killed her."_

Campion's mother had been named Lily. She had looked like Ivy, Campion remembered. His parents used to joke that Ivy got all the beauty and all the brains because she was so much like her mother. Campion had never really understood that joke. But it was one of the few memories he had of his parents that didn't involve death.

His father had been in the Owsla before Woundwort had come, and he and Campion's mother had tried to escape, along with two of his parli's friends.

They had tried to swim down the river, and Woundwort's guards caught them. Campion's father died there. His mother and the two other rabbits were executed the next day.

Campion still remembered his marli telling him to take care of his little sister and brother, and then, just before she was killed, she told Campion to give the baby to a friend of hers to take care of, as the friend had young kits of her own. And so baby Moss grew up never knowing he was Campion and Ivy's younger brother, only survivor of his parents' second and last litter.

"_Twice I have failed. Moss protected me, and he died for it. Ivy too, she's not coming back. I failed you, marli. I'm sorry."_

He never knew how long he lay there. He knew he should get up, eat, something. But he didn't. He didn't care whether he lived or died.

He faintly heard Phlox and Appleseed arguing, and then everything was quiet.

Then he heard Phlox talking to him. And for some reason, he listened.

"Campion? Campion, please wake up! I convinced them to let me stay here, but Woundwort won't wait forever before he kills you. Please, Campion, you have to be all right. I can't let you die. I won't. You will wake up! Now!"

Campion ignored this entire dialogue. He made no effort to rouse himself. And then he felt something wet fall onto his fur. And that single tear was followed by more.

"You're not going to, are you?" Phlox whimpered, "You're going to die. Vine tried to kill me, and now you're leaving me alone. Please don't die, Campion, I'll never forgive myself. You're like the big brother I always wanted. You just can't die. I won't let the Black Rabbit take you away from us."

Campion opened his eyes. Phlox was sitting next to him, head bowed in defeat.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not just yet."

"Campion!" Phlox cheered, "You're all right!"

"How long have I been out?" Campion asked.

"Three days you've been laying there. Pearl said you were in deep shock and that possibly an old memory had been brought back by…"

Phlox stopped abruptly and looked down at his paws.

"Phlox, she's dead," Campion said, "Nothing you say or do not say will ever change that. Don't be like you were after Moss died. Just, please don't."

"I…I'll try. Just please don't go away again. I'm afraid you won't wake up."

"I'll always wake up. As long as I can, I'll be here. You deserve a friend after all you've gone through."

"Thanks, Campion."

* * *

That night, Campion did another thing he had not done in many seasons. He had a dream.

He never dreamed, just as he never cried. He had always attributed this to his Efrafan upbringing. Perhaps it was because he was not at all alert, or simply because of all that had happened, but he dreamed.

In his dream, he was in a field of clover, surrounded by swirling mist. He bent his head to nibble some clover, and when he looked up, he saw a doe watching him.

She was tall and peach-colored. Her eyes were bright green, just like Ivy's. But she was not Ivy. Campion knew her at once, although the last time he had seen her, she had been half-starved, and her shining fur had been covered in blood.

"Marli!" Campion cried happily. He tried to move toward her, but his paws seemed to be glued to the ground.

Lily smiled at him.

"Hello, my dearest Campion."

He hung his head.

"I failed, marli. Moss and Ivy are both dead."

"Death is only a continuation of life, Campion. Always remember that."

"What do you mean?"

"When we die, we go to another place. The Land Beyond Life isn't a bad place for those who have good hearts."

"Good hearts?" Campion faltered, "Did Ivy…?"

"Yes, Campion. I did."

A second doe materialized next to Lily. It was Ivy, no longer scared and worried, but full of life and happiness.

Campion smiled.

Ivy's green eyes pierced into him, but it was a friendly light.

"I'm sorry, Campion. I made the wrong choice, and it cost too many lives. Tell the Watershippers I have paid for my wrongdoing, but know I am at peace now. I hope you can forgive me."

"And while you're in the forgiveness business, think about me too, Campion-sir-big-brother."

Moss stepped out of the swirling mist and stood next to his mother and older sister. His pale eyes shone as they once had when he had been an Efrafan officer who quite enjoyed his job. He too looked healthy and happy, and more importantly, at peace.

"Moss!" Campion cried, "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you…"

His brother shrugged.

"It's fine. Best friends _and_ brothers would have been a bit awkward, don't you think?"

Lily appeared to have been listening to something far away.

"It is time for you to go, Campion. But there is one thing. The kit, Thorn, is your son."

Campion gasped.

"That's not possible. We would have known..."

"I stole him," Ivy confessed, "It seemed a good idea at the time. I didn't know then what Woundwort would do to him."

"Take him home with you," Lily urged, "But tell no one who he is until you are certain he will live."

"What?"

"No time!" Ivy said urgently, "You must go now!"

"Don't forget about us," Moss joked.

"As if I ever could," Campion returned.

"Take care of yourself, big brother," Ivy said, "We'll see you again one day."

"I will always miss you," Campion said, "You're my family."

The dream began to fade, but Campion still stared into the mist, savoring every second he could see his family.

Moss, with his cocky, confident grin. Ivy, quiet and reserved, but with her smile betraying how much she cared. And Lily, his beloved mother, with her gentle smile so full of love and belief.

As long as he lived, Campion would never forget the three of them standing side by side.

"And one more thing," Moss called, "Phlox would be a great substitute brother for you. Just a thought!"

The dream faded, but the memory would live forever in Campion's heart. Memories never die.


	51. The Kit Thieves

Chapter Fifty-One: The Kit Thieves

Silverweed had emerged sad and silent from his vision. Magnolia realized that what he had seen had been terrible, but she was overcome with curiosity about Silverweed's strange revelation.

But as the hours passed, Magnolia began to worry.

"Silverweed," she asked, "Are you all right?"

"No," Silverweed answered, "I saw something terrible, Magnolia, and I am powerless to undo it."

He shuddered.

"I remember when I lived in my father's warren; the visions would leave me half-stunned for days. Couldn't eat. Couldn't sleep. I was so afraid. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I just knew I was different, and that was a very bad thing."

Magnolia pressed against him, trying to reassure the buck who had, in a very short space of time, become a very dear friend to her.

"No matter what, Silverweed, I'll always be here for you. I promise. You just have to believe. You have to hold on."

"I-I'll try," Silverweed said, "But I'll probably fail."

"No, you won't," Magnolia reassured him, "I'll be here for you."

"Thank you, Magnolia. I hope...I hope I can be here for you if you ever need me."

"We have our whole lives to live. We just have to remember that there's always hope."

"There is hope," Silverweed whispered, "There is always hope."

* * *

The Watershippers arrived back at the Down not long after night had fallen. However, they were still early enough that Hazel and Fiver were outside waiting for them.

Hazel had no need to ask for an explanation. One look at Hawkbit, trailing behind the others, furrows cut through his cheek fur where tears had run down, was all the information necessary.

All the rabbits dispersed quietly to their burrows, does herding their kittens away before the youngsters could ask questions. However, Hazel overheard Windy asking Leao the question so often asked by the kittens these days, for which there was no easy answer.

"Marli, where's Dandelion?"

Leao pushed him toward the burrow.

"He and Ivy have gone on a long journey, dearest."

"Oh," said Windy, "Will they come back?"

"No, darling, I don't think they will."

"Do they not like us anymore?" asked Sandy.

"Oh, certainly they like you. They just couldn't stay any longer."

"Aw," Stormy groaned, "I miss them. And parli, and Uncle Campion and Phlox and Pearl. Will they come home, mother?"

Leao swiftly wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I hope so. I hope so."

The doe herded her kittens into their burrow, and Hazel sighed.

"What's wrong, Hazel?" Bigwig asked.

"We've lost so many," Hazel said, "That's two more stopped running. One wonders if I did the right thing, sending Magnolia away."

"You couldn't have known Silverweed would go too," Bigwig said, "But..."

"Bigwig!" Corydalis yelled, "Get in here and tell your kits to go to sleep!"

"Note that they're now my kits, not hers," Bigwig murmured, "I'd better go, Hazel."

After Bigwig had gone, Hazel wandered outside. He had been hit harder than he had thought possible by the death of Dandelion. Loyal, jovial Dandelion, full of tricks and fun. And now he was gone, and Ivy with him.

The fawn-furred buck heard pawsteps approaching, and was only mildly surprised to see Fiver next to him.

"Are you all right?" the seer asked.

"I suppose. I just feel guilty I didn't protect them better. All of them. Moss, Oregano, Dandelion, Ivy. All gone."

"You couldn't have saved them, Hazel. Lord Frith decrees the life and death of each creature."

"Lord Frith? Don't you mean the Black Rabbit?"

Hazel turned to Fiver and saw that the other buck had a glazed, far off look.

"If five can escape, then two left must be. And one of those five, shall nevermore see."

Fiver blinked.

"What did I just say?"

"You had a vision. I wonder what it means. We know Pearl is pregnant, but what does it mean by two being left, and one seeing no more?"

"I wish I knew, Hazel."

The brothers sat in silence for a few moments, until Fiver spoke.

"Hazel, something's been troubling me. It's Magnolia: I think we may need her. Silverweed too. And since he went with her, I feel she must be good. Please, Hazel, let them come home!"

"Fiver, I don't know," Hazel said, "It's not that I doubt you, I never would, but I did send her away. I'm not sure how allowing her to return would affect my leadership..."

Seeing the look on Fiver's face, he hastened to reassure his younger brother.

"I'll think about it, Fiver, but I'm tired now. See you tomorrow."

* * *

Blackavar, Phlox, and Pearl had been sent back to work on the boulders, and finally the moment they had all been dreading had come.

Pearl had gone into premature labor, and upon Blackavar explaining the situation to the sympathetic Appleseed, the doe had been rushed off to the Efrafan healer.

The three bucks had waited for a long time. Finally, the boulder was rolled aside and Appleseed poked his head inside.

"Who knows her best?" he asked, "I need someone to talk some sense into her before she slaughters the Owsla."

Campion shrugged.

"I'll go."

He followed Appleseed out into the run and into the next burrow, where he found a completely hysterical Pearl.

The doe seemed to be attacking the Efrafan Owsla for no apparent reason Campion could see. More worrying to him was the fact that there were no kittens in sight.

"Pearl, what's wrong?" Campion asked, pulling the doe off of a very scared young officer.

"They took my kits!" Pearl screamed, "I'll _flay _them!"

Campion treated Appleseed to an accusing glare. The white buck flinched and looked away.

"It wasn't my idea. It was Vervain."

Pearl curled into a ball and lay weeping quietly to herself.

Campion cast one last accusing stare at the Efrafans, and then he did the only thing he could think to do. He chased them all out of the burrow and guarded against all comers. He knew if he was Pearl, he wouldn't want any ragtag Efrafans watching him cry.


	52. Ivy's Punishment

Chapter Fifty-Two: Ivy's Punishment

Woundwort had been trying to take a nap, which he would never have admitted to anyone, but it seemed that this would be a day for interruptions. First, Vervain came with some crazy scheme to take away Pearl's kittens, then, just when Woundwort was about to fall asleep again, Appleseed showed up to report that Campion had attacked the Owsla, and he was worried someone would be injured.

The General did the natural thing. He told Appleseed to deal with it, and went back to sleep.

Or tried. Because then Vervain and Vine showed up with Thorn and informed him that the young rabbit had been caught trying to sneak away.

"Then, just do something about it!" Woundwort roared, "I am trying to sleep! Where's Cactus, he's the only competent one of the lot of you!"

The white buck poked his head cautiously into the burrow.

"Here, General."

"Guard this burrow and the next rabbit that comes in here, kill them!"

"Okay, General. As you say."

Cactus fidgeted nervously, and whenever any rabbit came near, he quickly chased them away.

* * *

The Efrafans had finally succeeded in getting Campion back into his cell. Not long afterwards, the boulder was once again rolled aside, and no other rabbit than Thorn was pushed inside.

"Say hello to your new cellmate," Vine laughed, "Be careful, he bites!"

"Only my enemies!" Thorn challenged, "Care for a demonstration?"

There was no reply from the outside.

"What a pity," Thorn mumbled, "I was looking forward to killing him."

"What did he do?" Phlox asked.

"He became an Owsla officer," Thorn announced, "I really hate Owsla officers."

"I hope that only applies to Efrafans," Blackavar said nervously.

"Depends," Thorn said, "On where you're from."

"We're from Watership Down," Campion said.

"Then you're probably safe. Are you going to try getting out of here?"

"Well, we were, but we can't leave Pearl and her kittens."

"The kits should be safe here," Thorn said, "I think they've learned their lesson about mistreating children. It does not turn out as a good arrangement for anyone."

"I don't think Pearl will leave them," Blackavar said, "I wouldn't if I were her."

"And you're not even a doe," Phlox pointed out.

"Thank you, I was aware of that."

Thorn sighed.

"And I thought the Efrafan Owsla were thick. Some Owsla Watership Down must have."

"Hey!" Phlox yelped, "We have ears!"

"No, actually, you don't!" Vine called from outside the cell.

"Shut up!"

"Can't make me! No-ears!"

"That's not nice at all!"

"Why do you think I said it? Being nice is no fun. Ear ripping, on the other paw..."

Campion sighed.

"Phlox, just ignore him. That's the only thing that ever works on Vervain."

"So the guard can hear us, which means we have to feed him false information while we talk," Thorn whispered, "You're Phlox, right? Keep him busy."

Phlox nodded, and then went back to arguing with Vine.

"Right," Campion whispered, "We need to decide, do we make a break for it at silflay or try it in the night?"

"Night didn't work so well for you the last time," Thorn pointed out.

"Then we''ll try at silflay. One thing worries me. Will Pearl come with us?"

"If we have to, I'll knock her out and carry her," Blackavar vowed.

"You?" Thorn laughed, "You're hardly bigger than Captain Vervain!"

"Thank you so much," Blackavar said sarcastically.

"If we plan to escape, we'd best get some rest," Campion said hurriedly.

"Sounds fine to me," Blackavar said, "Phlox, try and keep it down over there, will you?"

* * *

Campion had hoped to be able to speak to his family again, and perhaps unravel the mysteries he had been left with, but instead of the misty meadow, he was greeted by a dark and forbidding landscape.

"Moss?" he called, "Marli? Ivy?"

"I am the only one you will find here, Campion."

He turned and saw Ivy, pale and spectral.

"Ivy? Why...?"

"I told you I had been punished. I am granted only a short time each moon with the others. That is my punishment. Lord Frith decreed it so."

"Are you all alone?"

"For the moment. As I was granted my day with the others when I first arrived here, it will be almost another moon until I am allowed to leave again."

"Will something happen because I am here?"

"No. That's the other thing. I am allowed a dream connection three times. This is the first. I can help you only twice more. Now listen closely."

Images flashed before Campion, the hazy silhouettes of two kits, both of whom dissolved at the same time, and then a grey buck whose green eyes flashed in the mist, and whose front paws shone with an unearthly vibrancy.

"A fire shall come, and if the Down is to be spared, two kits will be sacrificed, and the third seer will appear in Efrafa on the same night."

"Two kits? The third seer? What are you talking about?"

Ivy's image flickered, then dissolved.

Campion woke up back in the prison burrow, the memory of his vision still fresh in his mind.

"Campion, it's time for silflay," Phlox said.

"Oh, all right. Let's go, before we miss our chance."

* * *

Ivy hopped along through the swirling black mist. She was thankful that she had been able to conceal the true gloom of this forbidding place from Campion. Knowing him, he would have found his way to the Black Rabbit's lair and demanded she be released from her exile.

She smiled to herself as she sensed the only other rabbit allowed in this place watching her.

"Thank you, Black Rabbit."

The other rabbit, a small male with fur of jet black and eyes of gentle aquamarine hopped out of the fog. When he spoke, his voice was soft and kind.

"Any time, Ivy. Except, I'm not allowed to do it any time. Three times, to be exact."

"It wasn't your idea, Inle-rah," Ivy said, "We both know if there was anything you could have done, you would have."

The Black Rabbit smiled shyly.

"You can call me Inle, you know. No one ever calls me Inle anymore."

"Okay, Inle," Ivy said.

"I have to go," Inle said, "I'd much rather stay here, but when one has a kingdom to run..."

"Run along," Ivy said, "I'll still be here when you get back."

The Black Rabbit hopped off into the fog, reverting to his spirit form as he left.

"And why can't we tell the rest of the world how nice you are?" Ivy muttered, "Lord Frith gets a great reputation, and I can tell you from experience, Inle is much nicer."

* * *

**And from that, you can tell I read too much Warriors for my own good. KEERALIE STOP WITH THE DREAM THING! And now I'm talking to myself...**


	53. One of the Five

Chapter Fifty-Three: One of the Five...

Luckily for the Watershippers, only a few rabbits were on guard, including Appleseed and Vine.

The four bucks hopped over to Pearl, who was sitting in front of a perfectly good patch of clover, ignoring it completely.

"Pearl," Campion said softly, "We need to go home now."

The doe stared at him blankly.

"And leave my kits?" she growled, "No, never!"

"We have to," Campion said, "But on my word as a warrior, we will come back for them."

Pearl sighed.

"I know what will happen to them. I just do not see how. But you're right. For them to tread their destined path, I must leave them behind."

"Well, then, who's ready to do a runner?" Phlox asked playfully. Blackavar looked nervous.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Then run!" Campion yelled, charging straight at the guards.

"Appleseed, go get help!" Vine yelped, just before he was bowled over by Phlox.

The white buck rushed off, while most of the rabbits also out at silflay took the opportunity to try escaping. Vine's Owsla were quickly occupied with having to catch all the slaves.

All except Vine himself, who was pinned down, helpless, beneath Phlox.

The brown buck looked up into his enemy's hard blue eyes, and knew that he would be a fool to even ask for mercy.

But Phlox hesitated. To the white buck's mind, it seemed that to kill Vine in cold blood would be to say that he was no better a rabbit than his enemy.

"Phlox, hurry!" Campion called, "Finish him, and come on!"

Phlox stared at Vine as if seeing him for the first time.

_"Kill him? Here? Right now? That's murder..."_

Vine gave him one last imploring look, then shut his sapphire eyes. Phlox raised his paw, then lowered it again. Vine was evil, but he had also been Phlox's friend.

He sighed.

"Go," he snarled, releasing Vine, "You won't get another chance like this."

The brown buck stared at him in disbelief for several seconds, then, when he was sure Phlox's back was turned, he attacked.

"Phlox! Behind you!"

_"Top ten reasons not to show mercy," _Phlox reflected ruefully. He winced as Vine slashed at him. Luckily, the swipe just connected with one of his ear stumps, which would sting uncomfortably for a while, but would cause no lasting damage.

As the two bucks fought, more Owsla began pouring from the warren, with none other than a very angry General Woundwort at their head.

"I think his nap has been interrupted," Thorn said grimly, "He's never in a good mood when that happens."

Campion nodded.

"Do not go between Woundwort and his nap."

"And you know this how?" asked Blackavar.

"Captain of Owsla," Campion said. He glanced at Thorn.

"Um...?"

"Punching bag," Thorn said moodily, "Can we kill Efrafans now?"

"It seems we have no choice," Pearl said, "First chance you see, run!"

"We can't leave anyone behind," Campion yelled.

And then the Efrafans were upon them.

Campion, to his won great satisfaction, knocked Vervain and several other Efrafans senseless, then looked around to see how his friends were faring.

Phlox was still occupied with Vine, Pearl and Blackavar were fighting side by side several yards away, and Thorn...

Campion gasped in shock, then hurtled through the fighting rabbits toward the largest rabbit of all.

Woundwort had Thorn pinned down with one huge paw, and he had the other raised to swipe down at the helpless youngster.

But before Campion could reach them or offer any aid, Woundwort slashed down, not through Thorn's throat, but scratching at the younger rabbit's unprotected eyes.

"NO!"Campion roared. He hardly knew what he was doing, but he attacked Woundwort as if the Black Rabbit of Inle himself was beside him. Perhaps he was. But in any case, Woundwort was driven back by his fierce and unexpected onslaught. Campion saw his friends fight their way over and stand between him and the Efrafans. He raced over to Thorn.

"Thorn? Thorn!"

The sienna buck seemed unharmed, other than the scratches across his face. But those scratches cut across his eyes...

"My eyes!" Thorn cried, "I can't see!"

"Campion! We have to run!"

Campion hoisted Thorn onto his back.

"What's happening?" Thorn squealed. The young buck was clearly on the verge of panic.

"Keep still!" Campion said calmly, "It will be all right."

He raced off toward the woods, aware of his friends behind him, but even more painfully conscious of the young rabbit on his back. Thorn. His son.

* * *

Blackberry, Primrose, Leao, and a very reluctant Corydalis had organized a play-date for their kittens, and Strawberry had dropped off Alfalfa and left, because it was all does, and he was a buck.

However, keeping track of fourteen kittens was no easy task. Especially when most of them were old enough to get into a lot of trouble.

Thus, Blackberry was very relieved when she heard pawsteps coming up the hill. She thought it was the twilight patrol returning, but when they crested the hill, she was astonished to see none other than Pearl, Blackavar, Phlox, Campion, and a stranger, a young buck.

Judging from the fresh scratches across his face, and the fact that that the strange rabbit was being carried by Campion, Blackberry judged that he had been badly injured.

"Campion!" she cried happily, "You're back! You're safe!"

"Blackberry," Campion smiled, "May I ask for some help?"

"Of course, you silly buck! I'm your mate, that's what I'm here for! What do you need?"

"Can you take a look at Thorn here? He...Woundwort scratched his eyes."

"Well, I'll try," Blackberry said, "Now, Mr. Thorn, can you tell me what's wrong with you?"

"I can't see," Thorn said, "I can't see anything. My eyes hurt."

"Well, Campion, come along with me, and bring your friend. I'll find something for the pain."

* * *

After Blackberry had settled Thorn down in the 'infirmary' burrow, she and Campion left the young buck to rest and hopped out into the warren.

"Will he be all right?" Campion asked.

"His eyes have been scratched badly," Blackberry said cautiously, "It's doubtful he will ever see again."

"What?" Campion growled, "No! He _will _be all right! I know it!"

"Who is he?" Blackberry asked, "He looks just like you."

"A friend," said Campion, "A friend I don't want to lose."

"I'll do my best," Blackberry said, "You know, he could possibly be taught to survive without his sight."

"Not the way rabbits are supposed to live. He needs to be able to see, Blackberry. He has to be all right."

"I'll do everything I can, Campion. Don't worry about it. Why don't you go see the kittens? I'm sure they'll be happy to see you."

* * *

** Makeup chapter! (Hides under the bed) Nice humans, don't kill me. See, I have free plushies for everybody! (I'm writing the author's note, like, a week after I wrote the chapter, hence, hyperness!)**


	54. Aqua and Terra Don't Understand

Chapter Fifty-Four: Aqua and Terra Don't Understand

Woundwort's Captains cowered as they watched the huge rabbit pace back and forth. Needless to say, the General was in a roaring temper.

"Are you incompetent? Or perhaps lacking in motivation?" Woundwort snarled.

"How many times has he said that now?" Vervain whispered to Cowslip.

The cream-colored buck shrugged.

"Silence!" Woundwort snarled, "You are all fools! Except for Appleseed and Cactus. I must say, they are quite obedient and intelligent. More so than you lot, anyways. Cactus, Appleseed, come forward."

The two Corporals exchanged glances, but came hesitantly forward.

The promotion of the two brothers came as no surprise to the other Captains, but what came next made Vervain and Vine consider desertion.

"And until you two have learned your duties, Cactus and Appleseed shall replace you as Captains of Owsla!"

"But, General!" Vervain protested.

"Get out!" Woundwort roared, "Now!"

The two demoted Captains wisely headed for the exit, leaving Cowslip and the two newest Captains.

* * *

Pearl had explained to Rowan about their kittens, and while the sandy-furred buck was deeply saddened, he agreed that nothing could have been done.

Meanwhile, Phlox finally got to meet his own kits.

Violet brought the kits outside for the first time, and Phlox pretended to silflay until the kits noticed him.

"Marli, who?" asked Aqua, her big aquamarine eyes questioning. It was obvious she had never seen an earless rabbit.

"Why zero zero?" asked Terra.

"Do _what_?" asked Violet.

"See!" said Aqua, pointing at Phlox's ears, "Zero zero. Why?"

I don't understand," Violet said, "What does zero zero mean?"

Terra toddled over to Violet and touched each of her ears in turn.

"One one."

He turned to Phlox, pointing at his ears. Well, okay, what was left of his ears.

"Zero zero. Why zero zero?"

"They're asking about why he has no ears," Blackavar said, "I think."

"Oh," said Phlox, "Well, um, let's just say I had a rather nasty accident."

"Okay," Aqua agreed. She pointed at Blackavar.

"Why?"

The gash Blackavar had been given by Woundwort had long since healed, but it had left behind a long scar in the middle of his face.

"I also had an accident. Mine being less violent."

"What meaning accident?" Terra asked.

"It was unplanned by anyone," Violet said.

"Oh, Frith-rah!" Terra squealed, so loudly that everyone jumped.

"Why?!" Aqua yelped.

"I'll just be going," Campion muttered, "Phlox, teach your kits some manners."

Violet glared at the assemblage.

"Who taught them to swear?"

"Uncle Bigwig," Aqua announced.

"BIGWIG!" Violet yelled, "They're barely a moon old!"

Bigwig blushed and unsuccessfully tried to hide behind Corydalis.

"I've been framed. Hawkbit did it."

Hawkbit, uncharacteristically, ignored him.

Bigwig's eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Oi, Hawkbit, you all right?"

"No," Hawkbit sad flatly, "No, I am not okay. Go mind your own business. I haven't been near those kits."

"Bigwig," Violet tapped her paw impatiently, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Um... I've been framed?"

Violet sighed.

"Bucks!"

"You're telling me?" Corydalis muttered, "Cue the annoying kittens!"

TJ, Truffle, and several other kits leaped onto Bigwig and knocked the astonished Captain flat.

"Cory, you traitor!" Bigwig laughed, "I'll have your tail for this!"

"I really believe you," Cory said noncommittally. "Hey! Bigwig!"

Her mate had freed himself from the kits and jumped on her instead.

"Oh, I don't think you do believe me! But now you will! Rarr!"

Everyone watched in amusement as the two rabbits wrestled through the grass. All but Hawkbit, who snuck quietly away to his hideout. For him, it was too soon to have fun again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blackberry bustled around, reorganizing to make room for Thorn, who had decided to stay in the infirmary for a while.

"What do you look like?" Thorn asked, "I can't see you, you know."

"Hmm, what do I look like? Well, I am smaller than Campion, about Blackavar's size, my fur is silver-grey on top and white underneath, and I have blue eyes."

"You sound pretty," Thorn said, "When do you think I'll be able to see you?"

"Um…" Blackberry debated telling him the truth, but she felt bad having to break the news to the young buck, "Soon, I think."

"That's good," said Thorn, "Is it all right if I take a nap?"

"Sure, go ahead," Blackberry said quickly. She breathed a quiet sigh as Thorn curled into a ball and promptly fell asleep.

She scrutinized him closely. He was really quite an attractive young rabbit, she thought. Had it not been for his scars, he would have been quite handsome. It was almost painful how much he resembled Campion, but he was too young to be a sibling, and Ivy had had no kittens.

She sighed. It bothered her that such a young rabbit had been completely wasted by life in Efrafa, and then being blinded.

"He had talent. He would have done well in the Owsla."

Campion stood in the entrance to the burrow. Oddly, he seemed to be trying to hide his scarred face.

"What's wrong?" Blackberry asked, "Who's been staring now? I'll go bite them for you."

"How do you always know?"

"I'm your mate. _And_ I'm a doe."

"True."

He sighed.

"It's Phlox's kits. They don't mean any harm, but they've never seen rabbits with scars before."

"Namely, you, Blackavar, and Phlox?"

"Yes."

She nuzzled him affectionately.

"You know I don't care what you look like, don't you?"

"Yes, but that doesn't make being stared at any pleasanter."

"You know, you're not the only one who provokes a second glance," Blackberry said, "Phlox, Blackavar…Thorn."

"Thorn," Campion said heavily, "He doesn't deserve this. But none of this is why I came. You haven't silflayed yet tonight. Go on and grab something before it gets dark."

"Thank you, Campion. I'll only be a minute."

Blackberry hopped outside, and discovered that all the other rabbits had disappeared inside the warren. As she ate, the grey doe noticed a strange smell. She sniffed.

"_Smoke_?"

She looked out, and to her surprise, she saw an ominous red glow on the horizon. In a few more minutes, she could distinguish flames amid the billowing clouds of smoke.

"Fire! Everyone, come quickly, the woods are on fire!"

* * *

**OK, tomorrow, at around 10:45, I leave for camp. That's why I'm posting almost all the chapters I had in reserve. The Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday chapters, along with today's. I may get online before I leave, but just in case I don't...**


	55. Fire on the Down

Chapter Fifty-Five: Fire on the Down

At Blackberry's call, Hazel, Bigwig, and several other rabbits came out on the run.

"How big?" Hazel started, then, catching sight of the fire, he gasped.

"We have to get everyone out!"

"Right!" said Bigwig, worried but happy at the chance of action, "I'll go get Corydalis and a few more and bring them up."

"I'll go get some others to help you with the kits," Hazel said, "Blackberry, you stay here. You have to keep everyone calm, understand?"

The silver doe nodded.

"Yes, Hazel."

Bigwig dashed along through the warren, yelling to every rabbit he passed.

"The woods are on fire, get everyone out!"

Most of the rabbits immediately turned and ran for the entrance, but Bigwig heard two or three follow him, no doubt to rouse their own families.

He dashed into his burrow, roaring like a mad creature.

"Cory! Wake up!"

His mate jumped.

"I am awake!" she snapped, "What's wrong?"

"The woods are on fire," Bigwig said hurriedly, "We have to get out, now!"

Corydalis' eyes widened.

"And how are we expected to carry all four of our kits? We can't, Bigwig!"

Bigwig fought the overwhelming urge to panic.

"We'll think of something," he said desperately.

"Give one to me; I can carry the littlest one!"

"Juniper, why are you still down here?" Bigwig demanded.

"You got four kits, and only two of you," Juniper said.

"We're here to help too," said Azalea from the doorway.

"Good, that makes four," said Bigwig, counting Hawkbit, Azalea, Juniper, and Cory, "I'm going to check through this side of the warren, just to be sure everyone's out."

"But, Bigwig," Corydalis started.

"Go, for Frith's sake," Bigwig snapped, "I'm Captain of Owsla, my job is protecting this warren. And that means everyone else's safety comes before mine!"

He dashed off, leaving a stunned Corydalis to take care of the rest of his family.

* * *

Outside, Blackberry and Hazel fought to keep the panicked rabbits under control.

"Corydalis, Hawkbit, Azalea, Juniper, four kits," Blackberry counted, "Where's Bigwig?"

"He went to make sure everyone else was out," Azalea explained, "I don't know where…"

At that moment, Bigwig dashed up, carrying an annoyed Snowdrop, while Primrose and Poppy raced along behind with the other two kits.

"All out…now," Bigwig gasped. The smoke had gotten underground, which had made it hard to breath, and since Bigwig had been racing around, he had inhaled a lot of smoke.

Blackberry looked around. A sense of dread began to build inside her.

"Bigwig," she said urgently, "Did you check the infirmary?"

The grey buck's eyes widened.

"No."

"Campion!" Blackberry squealed, "Campion and Thorn are still down there!"

"I'll go after them," Bigwig said.

"I'm coming too," Blackberry answered, "Thorn may panic, and I'll need to calm him down."

"Right, let's go," Bigwig said.

Tansy and Twinberry, Bigwig and Corydalis' middle kits, looked at each other in concern.

"I'll go," Tansy said, "You stay here and help."

Twinberry nodded.

"Go, you. See you later."

"See you," Tansy said, and then she hopped quietly off after Bigwig and Blackberry.

* * *

Sure enough, when Blackberry got to the infirmary, she found Campion outside, sniffing frantically.

"Is that smoke?" he asked.

"Yes. It's a fire. We've come to get you out," Bigwig said, "Where's Thorn?"

"Inside," Campion said, "I think Blackberry should go in with me. He trusts her, but he doesn't know you, Bigwig, and being unable to recognize anything will scare him."

The silver doe followed her mate inside the burrow, where she found Thorn, unseeing eyes wide with fright.

"What's happening?" he squealed, "Blackberry? Is there a fire?"

"Yes," Blackberry said quietly, "We're going to help you get out, but you have to trust me. When we go out of this burrow, a nice rabbit named Bigwig is going to carry you until we get somewhere safe. Okay?"

Thorn nodded solemnly.

"Good, then let's go."

Blackberry and Campion led the blind rabbit out into the run, where Bigwig waited impatiently.

"You have a lot of fur," Thorn commented.

"Runs in the family," Bigwig said, then began coughing violently.

"This smoke's getting to me. Let's go while we can still breathe."

"How do we get out?" Campion choked, "I can't think straight."

"I think it's that way," Blackberry guessed, "Everything's different now."

"The run's collapsed that way," Tansy said.

"Embleer Frith!" Bigwig cursed, "What's she doing down here?"

"I can help you get out, parli," Tansy said quietly, "Twinberry and I go exploring a lot. We know all the ways in and out."

"Then take us, Tansy," Blackberry said urgently, "There's not much time!"

"Okay," said Tansy. She closed her eyes for a moment.

"_Twinberry, what's the quickest way out?"_

Her brother rattled off a list of instructions inside her brain. Tansy smiled. Being telepathic had its advantages.

"Follow me!"she said.

"_Twinberry, where are you now?"_ she asked.

"_Opposite side of the Down. You having trouble breathing?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Me too."_

"_I must be breathing in too much,"_ Tansy said, _"If you can feel it."_

"_Just keep going."_

Tansy severed her link with Twinberry, and led the adults and Thorn steadily onward.

By the time they got outside, all the rabbits were breathing raggedly. As they got outside, Blackberry felt a raindrop on her face.

"Rain!" she cried, "It's raining!"

"Blackberry!"

The doe turned at the sound of Bigwig's cry. Tansy had collapsed on the ground, choking.

Blackberry raced over, but even as she bent over the kit, she felt Tansy's feeble breathing stop.

"She's dead," Bigwig whispered, nuzzling his dead kitten, "Why?"

"She must have breathed in too much smoke," Blackberry said sadly, "She's smaller than the rest of us."

"She was just a kit," Bigwig said softly, "She didn't deserve to die like this."

"We should go find the others," Campion said.

Bigwig nodded.

"I know."

He picked up Tansy's body.

"We can't just leave her. We'll bury her when we get everyone home."

The four rabbits slowly went along until they saw the rest of the warren rabbits standing together some distance off. As they drew closer, they heard someone crying.

"That's Cory!" Bigwig said. He looked for the brown doe, and finally saw her, slumped beside a small brown body. It was Twinberry, and he was dead.

She looked up at him, her green eyes confused and sad.

"He just died, Bigwig. He was just fine, and then he just…collapsed and died."

"Tansy died too," Bigwig said sadly, laying the tiny doe next to her brother.

"Why?" Corydalis wailed, "Curse the Black Rabbit! Curse Prince Rainbow! Curse Lord Frith himself! They were kits!"

"Cory, stop. You don't know what you're saying," Bigwig pleaded, "You can't stop the Black Rabbit of Inle."

"I know that," Cory snapped, "Leave me be, Bigwig!"

Bigwig sighed and turned away.

"Bigwig?" Hazel asked, "Are you all right?"

"I am a terrible father," Bigwig announced, "Two of my kits are dead, and I couldn't do a thing for them."

"Primrose died too," Hazel said miserably, "A tree fell on her."

"I'm sorry," Bigwig said, "I know what it's like to lose your mate."

The two bucks stayed quiet for a moment, understanding each other's grief.

"We're a right mess," Hazel said, "The Chief Rabbit and the Captain of Owsla, sitting over here moping."

"Well, if we mope the rest of them should be happy," Bigwig muttered, "That's about how it is around here."

Hazel looked around.

"No. They're all sad."

His three kits were curled up next to Poppy, who was trying to comfort them as best she could. Corydalis was still sitting alone next to the two dead kits, while Violet and Rowan looked on sadly. TJ and Truffle were off to the side, and it looked as if TJ was trying to explain something to Truffle. Even as they watched, Truffle burst into tears.

"I should probably go do something," Bigwig started.

"Fiver's going," Hazel said.

"I should just let him and Poppy adopt my kits," Bigwig muttered.

"What will Corydalis say about that?" Hazel wondered.

Bigwig shrugged.

"She might agree with it. Neither of us realized how hard raising a family is."

"She'll be overprotective now," Hazel guessed.

"I wish I could be a normal parent," Bigwig said, "Like, with Blackavar and Leao, Leao stays home with the kits. But me and Cory, we're both in the Owsla. So the kits get left to themselves all day, to get into all sorts of mischief."

"We need some order in this warren," Hazel said, "If there was more order, we would get into less trouble. But we'd have to be very careful, because of this place became too much like Efrafa, most of these rabbits would leave."

"We should work on it," Bigwig said, "This warren isn't tiny anymore. It's grown."

Hazel looked around.

"So it has."


	56. Third Seer Arriving

Chapter Fifty-Six: Third Seer Arriving

Meanwhile, a lone rabbit limped along close to Efrafa. He had been forced to flee from the woods when the fire had started, and in the process had injured his paw.

He was a small grey rabbit, with green eyes that sparkled like fiery jewels. His name was Greenweed, and he was a seer.

Greenweed sniffed the air. His eyes, already large, widened until they were nearly the size of golf balls.

"Not good," he said to himself, "He shouldn't be here, but I smell him..."

At that moment, Cowslip and a patrol of Efrafans emerged from the trees immediately in front of Greenweed. The seer squeaked with fright and instantly crouched into a fighting position.

This alone was enough to make Cowslip cautious. He recognized Greenweed immediately, but it seemed so uncharacteristic of the younger buck to be ready to fight that Cowslip hesitated.

He beckoned one of the Owsla, a sturdy brown buck known as Yucca.

"Get behind him and make sure you pin his arms."

Yucca nodded and slipped away.

"Dear Greenweed," Cowslip said, "What brings you here?"

"Don't come any closer!" Greenweed warned. For the first time, the Efrafans noticed that the grey rabbit's front paws were glowing with a sinister energy.

Cowslip signaled to Yucca, who quietly inched forward until he was just behind Greenweed. Then, in one fluid movement, the brown buck pinned the unsuspecting seer's front paws to the earth.

"Get off!" Greenweed snarled. Lightning crackled feebly around his paws, but nothing happened.

"Swear you will come with us quietly!" Cowslip snarled, "I know you're a rabbit who keeps his word."

Greenweed's eyes flashed defiantly, and then something changed. His eyes lost their fire, and when he spoke, his voice had changed.

"Yes, Cowslip. I will do as you say."

"Excellent!" Cowslip said, "Come on then."

Greenweed didn't struggle against the guards. And inside his head, a sinister voice was speaking to him.

_"Good work, Greenweed. Very good indeed."_

* * *

As Hazel and Bigwig looked out over the Down, two soot-covered rabbits came out of the woods.

"It's Silverweed and Magnolia!" Hazel said, "Fiver got his wish."

The two rabbits made it about halfway up the hill, then collapsed.

"Poor things," Blackberry said, "Hazel, let me help them, please."

Hazel sighed.

"Go. Bring them up here. There has been enough death today."

Blackberry and a couple of other rabbits hopped down the hill to the two other rabbits. Blackberry spoke to them for a few moments, and then they rose to their feet and came shakily up the hill.

Silverweed was limping, and both rabbits were covered in ashes, but they seemed comparatively all right.

"Let them stay, Hazel," Fiver said quietly.

"I will," Hazel said, "They've done no real wrong."

* * *

Vervain hopped along through Efrafa, head bent low. This had not been a good day. He had been demoted before. A lot. But never had he been so humiliated.

_"Of course nobody's around to stick up for me anymore," _Vervain thought, _"At least Campion would."_

He blinked.

This wasn't the first time he had caught himself thinking this way. He would never admit it, but he missed having friends. And he hadn't had a friend in seasons. Because the last friend he had had was his archenemy now.

_"Allies and Adversaries," _Vervain thought, _"No room for friends. No need for friends."_

But the truth was, the most hated officer in Efrafa was lonely.

Vervain looked up at Frith and realized that he needed to go to silflay with the other Captains. Demoted or not, if he didn't show up to silflay at the right time, he would be in trouble.

He looked around and saw that he was the last of the Captains to show up. Vine and Appleseed were chatting quietly, and so were Cowslip and Cactus.

The black rabbit nibbled some grass, hoping none of the others would notice him, but, of course, Appleseed did.

"Hey, Vervain," the younger rabbit called, "Come join us!"

Vervain sighed, but hopped over. It never paid to be friendly to the others, but...maybe it was worth a try?

"Hey," he said awkwardly.

Appleseed smiled. As far as he was concerned, nobody was too evil to be friendly to.

"Hello. Have some clover, it's good."

Vervain nibbled a bit, but then stopped.

"I'm not really very hungry."

"Are you all right?" Appleseed asked.

"Oh, yes," said Vervain sarcastically, "I've only been demoted for Frith knows how long. I'm doing wonderfully."

"Leave him be!" Vine snapped, "It's not his fault we've been demoted, all right?"

Vervain got up and stalked off.

_"So much for friends."_

* * *

Later that day, Azalea noticed that Hawkbit was gone.

From past experience, she immediately knew where the grey buck would be.

But as she drew close to Hawkbit's hideout, the charred and blackened landscape warned her what she would find.

Sure enough, when she got to where Hawkbit's place had been, there was nothing left. Except for one very sad grey buck.

"It's all gone," Hawkbit said, "Just like everything else."

Azalea sat down next to him.

"I'm still here."

"And you're it," Hawkbit said gloomily, "Everything and everyone I ever cared about except for you is gone."

"I know," Azalea said, "I wish there was something I could do."

"Stay alive," Hawkbit suggested, "I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"Oh, I plan to stay out of combat for a while," Azalea assured him, "After all, I wouldn't want to endanger the babies."

"What did you just say?" Hawkbit shrieked.

"I said I wouldn't want to endanger the babies," Azalea said patiently, "You're going to be a father, Hawkbit."

"What?"

"Gr! Bucks these days! Hawkbit, I am going to have kits. Please don't make me explain this in any more detail."

"Okay. Wait, what?"

"Arrgh!" Azalea growled, "Bucks are so stupid!"

"I'm confused," said Hawkbit, "This is too much all at once."

"I'll tell you later," Azalea said in exasperation, "Come on home now. Everyone's worried about you."

Hawkbit got up.

"All right, all right, I'm coming, don't have a cow," he muttered.

"No cows," Azalea promised, "Just kittens."

"Okay, kittens are good. Wait, what? You're having _kittens_?"

"Bucks!"

* * *

**Hawkbit is clueless and Greenweed is possessed. The end. Or not... And Greenweed is...? **


	57. Just Like All The Others

Chapter Fifty-Seven: "Just Like All the Others"

Several days after the fire, Campion suggested an expedition to Redstone to see how Hickory and Marigold had fared in the fire. Hazel consented, and so Campion, Pearl, and Pipkin set out. Campion had not originally intended to bring Pipkin, but the young buck had been perfectly in the right when he had said that no one ever let him do anything, so he had consented to let the little rabbit come.

As they drew closer to Redstone, Campion was relieved to see that the fire had not touched the land for some distance around the warren. Soon he could distinguish several rabbits silflaying outside. He recognized Hickory, Marigold, and several others, but one rabbit was a stranger to him. A tall grey buck with a brown muzzle and ear-tips.

"Captain Campion, Pipkin," Hickory said, "Welcome. Who's your friend?"

"Hello, Hickory," Campion said, "This is Pearl Darkpaw. You know little Rowan? She's his mate."

"Well, you'll have to send him my congratulations," Hickory smiled.

The grey buck had come over to stand behind Hickory.

"Who are these rabbits, Hickory-rah?" he asked.

"Oh, this is Captain Campion and some of his friends, from Watership Down," Hickory said, "I've told you about him, haven't I?"

The grey buck nodded.

"Yes, you had."

"This is my Captain of Owsla, Kloud," Hickory informed them, "He's been here for about two moons now."

Campion nodded.

"Pleased to meet you."

Kloud smiled courteously.

"The same to you."

"Come inside," Hickory said, "We can talk there. It's started to rain again."

* * *

Meanwhile, Blackberry was having problems of her own. Namely, the young, restless buck who for some reason she couldn't bear to have to tell the truth.

"Blackberry," Thorn said, "I don't mean to be annoying, but my eyesight isn't getting any better. Don't you think..."

"Thorn," Blackberry snapped, "I told you your eyes will get better in their own good time!"

"Okay, I'm sorry," Thorn said meekly, "I didn't mean to make you mad. I just wanted to know."

"I'm sorry I snapped at you," Blackberry apologized, "I'm just...tired and stressed right now. Why don't you try and get some rest now? It's getting late."

Almost immediately after Thorn fell asleep, Lilac and Jade came in.

"Marli, are you coming home tonight?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, or do you gotta work late again?" Lilac chimed in.

"I don't exactly have to work," Blackberry explained, "But I don't like to leave Thorn by himself."

"Is he gonna be okay?" asked Lilac. The two young does had become familiar with their mother's latest patient, and were actually quite concerned for the young buck.

"Well, actually," Blackberry took a deep breath, "Thorn is blind. His eyes were scratched beyond repair."

"So you lied to me."

Blackberry turned and saw, to her surprise and horror, that Thorn had been listening.

"Girls, go to the burrow," she said quietly, "I'll be right there."

"Thorn," she said, "I..."

"Leave me be, Blackberry!" Thorn shouted, "I trusted you, I thought you were good, but I was wrong! You're just like all the others who've ever said they only wanted to take care of me! Ivy told me she was taking care of me when she kidnapped me, after all! That should have been a lesson to me. Trust no one!"

Blackberry gasped.

"Ivy kidnapped you? Of course! She lied. The kit she told me died, he didn't die! He was you!"

Blackberry turned and ran from the burrow, her heart pounding in her chest like a sledgehammer. This explained it all. Ivy had been the only rabbit with her when she had given birth. The other doe had told her that one of the kittens, the only buck of the litter, had been born dead, and that she had buried him. They hadn't ever told anyone, and all the others had assumed that there had only been two kits. But Thorn was here. And who else had had their kits with only Ivy as witness? Yes, it all fit. But now Thorn hated her.

Blackberry slumped down where she was and sobbed quietly to herself.

"Oh, Thorn, why did I choose to lie to you?" she cried, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

* * *

The next day, as Campion and his companions prepared to return to the Down, Campion noticed Kloud trotting off in the direction of Efrafa.

_"He may only be going on patrol, but still..." _Campion thought, _"There's something not quite right about him."_

He had tried several times to speak with the Redstoner Captain, but Kloud had been distinctly distant, unpleasant even, although Campion noticed that he was careful to be polite when Hickory and Marigold were nearby.

"Where is he going?" Campion asked Hickory. The Redstone Chief shrugged.

"Kloud goes where he wants. I don't stop him, and he always comes back."

"Where is he from?"

Hickory shrugged.

"He says he's a hlessi from the deep in the south. He's proved a valuable asset to the warren. He killed a weasel that was picking off our rabbits one by one. He's very popular. And, well, he was the obvious choice for a Captain of Owsla when I needed one. Even Marigold says so."

"Well, if you say so," Campion said, "There's just...something about him that reminds me of Efrafa."

"Oh, nonsense!" Hickory declared, "Kloud's the best thing that ever happened to us."

"Hmm," said Campion absently, "Well, watch yourself, Hickory."

At that moment, thunder rumbled in the distance, and lightning flashed.

"Inle!" Campion muttered, "It seems we'll have to wait here until the storm passes."

"That's certainly all right," Hickory assured him, "Come on inside, out of the rain."

Campion cast one long look over the countryside, but Kloud was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**Ahem! I, uh, really need to quit with the complex family problems here. Oh, well. I have a thing with this, apparently... And I think Hickory just tried to quote himself from the actual third season. Hickory, you do understand you need to cooperate with me, right?**


	58. Hickory's Error

Chapter Forty-Eight: Hickory's Error

Kloud loped along, a crafty smile plain to be seen.

_"Stupid, trusting rabbits," _he thought, _"They've been totally taken in by my little act. Soon they'll see the error of their ways."_

As he drew nearer to Efrafa, he caught sight of Cowslip. Kloud smiled.

_"Perfect. I'll tell my _true_ Chief what he needs to know, then go to Woundwort."_

Kloud had come from the Warren of the Shining Wires with Cowslip. He had been one of the few rabbits to refuse Silverweed and Aspen's suggestion that they desert the warren, and had stood by Cowslip when the other rabbits would not. And when Woundwort had offered him the opportunity to help overthrow Redstone, Kloud had gladly accepted.

"Kloud," Cowslip said, "How goes your mission?"

"With luck, we'll have overthrown Hickory and his band of fools by this time tomorrow," Kloud sneered, "I'm on my way to report to the General now."

"I'll come too," Cowslip said, "There's another small matter we need to discuss."

"Being?" Kloud asked.

"Efrafa now has a seer in its possession. The trouble is making dear little Greenweed cooperate."

"Greenweed?" Kloud yelped, "Where'd you find that lunatic?"

"On patrol," Cowslip explained, "He seemed almost like he was planning to be caught."

"Where is he now?"

"In solitary confinement," Cowslip said, "He is dangerous."

"Got that right."

Yucca, the brown buck who had helped capture Greenweed several days earlier, joined them.

"He's got lightning bolts in his paws, and he knows how to use them."

He rubbed a burn on his side.

"As me and Cactus found out to our cost."

"Well, here we are," Kloud said, "I'd best go in first."

"He may not be there," Cowslip warned, "He's been having some security trouble. A bunch of prisoners escaped. High-security prisoners."

"Watershippers?" Kloud asked.

Yucca nodded.

"And Thorn."

"Oh, him too? One would think the General would be happy he's gone."

"Well, I'm not!" Woundwort declared, coming up behind the three officers, "And, Kloud, be careful what you say!"

Kloud flinched.

"Yes, General."

"Come in and make your report," Woundwort commanded, "Do the Redstoners suspect you?"

Kloud laughed.

"That bunch of idiots? They don't know a thing. One of the Watershippers who came calling seems to think there's something suspicious, but Hickory's too naive to suspect anything."

"Then it is time?"

"The Watershippers plan to leave when the storm is over. You should probably attack at dusk."

"One moment," Cowslip interjected smoothly, "Could you not persuade Hickory and Marigold to go with the Watershippers?"

Kloud and Woundwort wore similar confused expressions.

"I thought you wanted them dead," Woundwort said.

"Oh, I do," Cowslip said quickly, "But better that they suffer first. And if I know Hickory, which I do, nothing will torture him more than returning home to find his entire warren zorn."

Woundwort laughed.

"I like it! Kloud, get back there before Campion and his friends leave and make sure that stupid Chief Rabbit and his doe go with them."

"Yes, General, I'll go at once."

"We will be there at dusk."

* * *

As the attack force was being mustered, Vervain moped. The black buck had been left behind, along with Vine, since they were still being punished.

Without realizing it, Vervain's wandering led him right into the paws of two dangerous adversaries.

He was suddenly bowled over by an attack from the entrance of one of the burrows.

"Mint! I get a Vervain!" squealed the smaller of the two kits, a black buck.

"Ooh! We take 'im a prisoner!" his sister, a beautiful young doe, white-furred with jet black paws, squealed.

"What if I was a dangerous enemy?" Vervain asked, "You could have been killed in a heartbeat if I was Cactus or Cowslip."

"But you not a Cactus or a Cowslip," said the buck, Grapefruit, "You a Vervain."

"True," Vervain admitted, "But I'm still dangerous! Can I get up now?"

"Up now, _please_," Mint corrected.

"Please," Vervain added.

The two young rabbits hopped off of Vervain, who turned to face them.

It had been his idea to steal the kits, but he hadn't bargained on them actually starting to follow him around. Mint and Grapefruit were, in fact, the kittens of Pearl and Rowan, although Vervain was certainly not going to tell them that.

The Efrafan Captain was, by this point, so starved for friendship, even if his only friends were kits, that he had actually started to enjoy these little encounters with the young kits.

"Be careful who you jump on," he cautioned, "I'm probably the one rabbit in this warren who wouldn't rip your throats out first and ask questions later."

"Okay," said Mint agreeably, "Whatever you say, Vervain."

The two kits hopped off, and Vervain lingered there for a moment longer. And for a moment, he imagined another kitten playing beside them. A beautiful golden doe, with sparkling emerald green eyes. And an adult doe, fur patched gold and cream, sat behind them, watching carefully that they did not hurt each other.

Except that the doe and her kit faded away far too soon. Leaving only the memory of a weasel's claws...

Vervain closed his eyes tight.

_"Don't. Think. About. That. Never again will you think about that! Ever!"_

He sighed, and turned away. If seeing these kits brought back the memories he had trained himself to forget, then why did he care so much what became of these new kits?

* * *

The storm had ended, and Campion had decided it was time to go home.

"I'll see you next time some catastrophe occurs," Hickory said, "Or maybe our troubles are over."

"I doubt it," Campion said, "I don't doubt some sort of crazy thing has happened in the day and a half I've been gone. Or maybe I'm wishing trouble on myself..."

"Hickory-rah, you ought to go with them," Kloud said smoothly, coming up behind him, "You and Marigold could use a holiday."

"Well, um, that's a bit sudden, don't you think?" Hickory asked.

"Oh, nonsense," Kloud laughed, "I'll take care of everything, and you'll only be gone for a few days, a week at most."

"Well, I suppose," Hickory said, "What do you think, Marigold?"

"I think it's all right. Kloud seems more than capable of taking care of things for a few days."

"Then it's settled!" Kloud proclaimed, "You run along now, and try to enjoy yourselves."

"We will," Hickory called cheerily, "Thank you, Kloud!"

"You know, I didn't really trust him when he came," Marigold told Campion, "But he's turned out to be rather nice, hasn't he?"

Campion said nothing, but when he looked back at Kloud, he caught a glimpse of a triumphant smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fiver had been trying to silflay, trying to banish the terrible memories of the fire.

In the seer's opinion, it had been his fault Primrose had been crushed by the burning tree. Fiver had been unable to keep up, and had fallen behind the others, so Hazel, Poppy, and Primrose had gone back to look for him. And if they hadn't, Primrose wouldn't have been under that tree when it fell.

Fiver sighed.

"Whether or not I'm blamed, it always seems to be my fault when bad things happen."

_"Don't be too sure, Fiver!"_

The brown buck blinked.

"Huh? Who's there?"

He suddenly felt a million miles away. He saw Redstone Warren. And suddenly the stones became darker, until they were crimson with blood that spilled over onto the grass. And into the midst of it all strode a grey buck, whose image wavered and changed until it was replaced by an image of the same buck, broken and defeated, lying in the shadow of the twisted tree in Efrafa.

"A traitor will stand and a warren will fall, the darkness advances to take them all!"

Fiver lay on the grass, unconscious after his vision. And that was how Hazel found him when he came outside to look for him.

* * *

**I'm back! And, yep, here's a chapter.**


	59. Redstone's End

Chapter Fifty-Nine: Redstone's End

Fiver came awake in his own burrow. The first thing he saw was the concerned faces of Hazel, Poppy, and several other rabbits standing over him.

He shivered.

"What happened?"

"You were unconscious when Hazel found you," Corydalis said from the entrance, "Did you have a vision?"

"Silverweed said he felt you were afraid of something just before you collapsed," Aspen contributed.

The grey buck nodded.

"You weren't expecting this vision, were you, Fiver?"

Fiver shook his head.

"No."

He drew in a deep breath.

"Hazel, Redstone is in danger from a rabbit I do not know."

_"Whose death I have witnessed, although he still lives," _Fiver added silently, still shaken by the memory.

"Even if we leave at once, we may be too late to save them," he concluded.

Horror was written on Hazel's face.

"Campion, Pearl, and Pipkin are probably still there!" he turned to Bigwig.

"Get everyone you can find, and bring them outside! We must leave at once! And make sure to find Blackberry. There may be wounded."

* * *

The Watershippers mustered their forces quickly, and then raced off in the direction of Redstone. Several questioning glances were directed toward Blackberry, who had obviously been crying, but the silver doe pretended not to notice. In truth, she had not slept for the entire night.

She had looked in on Thorn just before she had left, and to her surprise and sadness her son had pretended not to notice her.

As the rabbits raced along through the woodlands, they ran straight into Campion and his party.

"Campion?" Hazel yelped, "Hickory?"

"Yes," said Campion, "What's wrong?"

"Why is Hickory here?" asked Bigwig bluntly.

"Kloud asked him and Marigold to take a holiday," Campion said, "Why?"

"Kloud?" Fiver asked, "Is he grey and brown?"

"Yes," said Hickory.

"That's the rabbit from my vision," Fiver said, "That's the Efrafan spy!"

"Spy?" Hickory asked, "Kloud's no spy."

"Fiver's visions are seldom wrong," Hazel said grimly, "We're headed to Redstone. Are you coming?"

"I am," Campion said, "I don't trust Kloud, and I think Fiver is right."

"Whether or not Fiver is right about Kloud, if Redstone is in danger, I need to be there," Hickory said.

"Then let's go, my son!" Bigwig said in frustration, "While I'm still young."

* * *

As the Watershippers drew nearer to Redstone, Silverweed began to shiver.

"I don't think he can go much closer without going insane," Magnolia said quietly, "I'll stay with him, Hazel-rah, but please don't make him go further."

"I'm staying too," Fiver announced, "I don't want to see this."

Leaving the two mystics and Magnolia, the group of rabbits pressed forward out of the woods...and into a scene of utter destruction.

Dead rabbits lay everywhere, and there were far more Redstoners than Efrafans. It was clear that the Redstone rabbits had been attacked unawares, and had been quickly overpowered.

The stunned silence was broken as Hickory dashed forward into the open, Marigold hot on his heels.

"We'd better go after them," Campion said quietly, "But I think Pipkin had better stay here. It will be worse inside."

The small buck did not argue, and it was in reality only Hazel, Bigwig, and Campion, who went inside the warren after Hickory and Marigold.

As Campion had predicted, what was horrible in the open was worse in a confined space. They checked through the warren carefully, but there were no survivors. It had been utter destruction in Redstone that day.

They found Hickory in the burrow that had formerly belonged to himself and Marigold. The bodies of several young rabbits, their kits, lay there. All had been brutally killed, throats slashed directly down the middle.

"Kloud did this," Hickory said hoarsely, "I recognize his scent. And no other rabbit slashes like this."

"I'm sorry," Hazel said softly. He could only imagine what it would be like if the entirety of Watership Down was wiped out while he alone survived, but he realized how awful it must be.

"I should have known," Hickory said, "Campion tried to tell me..."

"I didn't try hard enough," Campion said.

"No, I didn't listen."

"Hickory, you can't blame yourself for this," Hazel said, "And the longer you stay here, the more you will. Come back to Watership Down with us."

Marigold sighed.

"We'll come, Hazel. You're right, there's no reason to linger here."

The four rabbits silently left the burrow, and after a few moments, Hazel heard quiet pawsteps as Hickory emerged after them.

* * *

**Um... There is nothing else to say. This episode is too short. GRR!**


	60. Remorse

Chapter Sixty: Remorse

Woundwort glared down at the small grey rabbit before him. Greenweed stared back defiantly, green eyes flashing.

"Where do you come from, Outsider?" Woundwort demanded.

Just outside the chamber, the Captains were eavesdropping...

"Outsider?" Vervain whispered to Cowslip, "Is he trying to go to war with someone else?"

"Greenweed has no warren," Cowslip said.

"He's still a seer of some sort," Kloud pointed out, "That makes him dangerous."

"Woundwort ought to kill him now and save himself trouble," Cactus said, "He's unpredictable. One minute he's quiet as can be, next he's trying to rip your head off. I say kill him now and be done with it!"

Appleseed gasped.

"Cactus! You wouldn't! He hasn't done anything yet to prove he's an enemy to be killed."

Cactus shoved his brother, knocking the smaller buck to the ground.

"Watch what you say, Appleseed, or you'll get rougher treatment then that!"

Appleseed made no reply, keeping his eyes averted.

"What's wrong?" Cactus taunted, "Are you too afraid to stand up for yourself? You're such a weakling, I don't know why the General made you a Captain."

"I just don't want to fight!" Appleseed protested.

"Oh, really?" Cactus laughed, "Then maybe you should go join Watership Down."

"Leave him alone, Cactus," said Vine.

"Make me!" the white buck challenged.

"Fine, then. I will."

"It's all right, don't make trouble for yourself, Vine," Appleseed said.

"I'm not letting him bully you just because he can!" Vine growled, "You're an Efrafan officer too. You received your promotions at the same time, so that makes you of equal ranking!"

Appleseed looked down.

"That never stopped you. Did it?"

Vine stared at him in stunned silence as he realized that the younger rabbit, for all his so-called weakness, was smarter, more honorable by far, and in his own way, braver, than he could ever be. And he felt guilty. Because Appleseed was exactly right. He had done the same thing to Phlox, and he had felt good about it.

The brown buck turned away. He flinched as he heard Appleseed squeal in pain as Cactus hit him again. But he didn't look back. Because there was a scene playing over and over in his head. And he wanted it out. Because at that moment, nothing could make him feel worse than remembering Phlox's screams as his ears were ripped off.

Meanwhile, Greenweed did his best to answer Woundwort's questions.

"I come from Cowslip's Warren by birth," he replied, "I was sold to a magician as a young rabbit and after escaping his service, I have wandered for the past few seasons."

"And you are a seer?"

"And a novice magician," Greenweed replied, "I can sense feelings as hot or cold, as can my brother Silverweed. We share the same abilities, but while we are both seers, we have no way to connect our powers and therefore I have lost contact with him over the seasons."

"And Silverweed is a magician as well?"

"No, he remained at Cowslip's Warren, and thus did not learn to use magic as I did."

"I see. And what use are your powers to me?"

Greenweed's eyes glazed over again, and his voice once again changed.

"I can make your enemies do your will. I can kill in an instant, or over many days. I can see the thoughts of others."

Woundwort smiled.

"You will be a valuable asset to have, Greenweed. But disobey me, and I will kill you before you know what is coming."

The seer nodded.

"Yes, General Woundwort. I understand."

* * *

As the Watership rabbits made their way slowly home, Campion caught up to Blackberry.

"Blackberry," he said quietly, "What's wrong?"

"How do you know anything's wrong?" the doe asked.

"Your eyes are red, and you're not smiling. Is Thorn...?"

"No..." Blackberry stopped as she realized the _real _reason for Campion's concern.

"You knew! And you didn't tell me!"

Campion blinked.

"Knew what? Blackberry, what are you talking about?"

"You knew Thorn was our son, didn't you?"

Campion sighed.

"Yes."

"Why in the name of Frith and the Black Rabbit did you not tell me this?" Blackberry screeched, "Did you want me to find out that Ivy stole our son? Did you want him to hate me for lying to him? Or were you just too selfish to tell me that the kit Ivy told me I had lost was alive?"

"What are you talking about? Who told you this?"

"Thorn did. Which is more than can be said of _you_!"

Blackberry turned and stalked off.

Campion stared after her, fighting the urge to scream at the closest rabbit.

"Oh, Frith," he whispered, "What have I done?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Thorn himself was having problems of his own. He was sorry that he had shouted at Blackberry, but the doe had lied to him.

"If I could see, I would have ripped her eyes out by now," Thorn muttered.

"Whose?"

The young buck jumped.

"Who's there?"

Aqua, Phlox's daughter, poked her head into the burrow.

"Me."

"Who is me? I can't exactly see, you know."

"Me is Aqua. And you're Thorn."

"Yes."

"You're not a very happy rabbit, are you?" Aqua asked.

"I'm blind, for Frith's sakes!" Thorn yelled, "Would you be happy?"

To his surprise, Aqua appeared to have stayed in the burrow.

"No, I wouldn't," Aqua said softly, "But maybe not so sad."

"It would be better if I knew who my parents were," Thorn said, "They told me in Efrafa that Ivy had kidnapped me from my parents. And one time, Vervain let it slip that Ivy was actually my aunt."

Aqua gasped.

"But if Ivy's your aunt, then that makes you..."

"Makes me what?"

"It makes you Campion and Blackberry's son. Which makes me your honorary cousin or something."

Thorn blinked.

"What? Blackberry is my mother?"

Aqua nodded.

"I guess so, unless Campion and Ivy have more brothers and sisters."

"And I told her I hated her!" Thorn cried.

"Calm down, it's okay," Aqua said soothingly.

"No, it's not okay, I just told my mother I hated her, do you not understand?"

"I understand," said Aqua, "But TJ says that to his parents all the time, and they still keep him."

"But I'll bet he doesn't mean it!" Thorn moaned, covering his head with his front paws, "And I did."

Aqua sat down next to him.

"Hey, trust me, Blackberry will be as sorry about this as you are. Don't cry. It's okay. It's okay."


	61. Vine's Wrongdoing

Chapter Sixty-One: Vine's Wrongdoing

When the Watershippers got home, Campion decided to go check on Thorn himself. He felt guilty for hiding the truth from Blackberry, and wanted to tell Thorn the truth before someone else did.

However, the moment he entered the infirmary, he realized that he had come too late.

Thorn immediately looked right at him, although since he was blind this should not have been intimidating to Campion, but the way Thorn looked, made him see that he already knew.

"Are you my father?" Thorn asked bluntly.

Campion groaned.

"Yes."

"Aqua said you were."

The young rabbit looked down at the burrow floor.

"Is...is Blackberry angry?"

"Not at you. I didn't tell her who you were, and she figured out on her own."

"She's smart for a mother."

"How many mothers have you known in your lifetime?" Campion asked.

"Very few. But from my limited exposure to females, I gather she's the smartest."

"I'll be sure to tell her you said that."

Campion sighed heavily.

"If she ever speaks to me again, that is."

At that moment, Blackberry poked her head into the burrow.

"Hello, Blackberry," Thorn said, "Campion's been telling me a few things."

"Oh, has he?" Blackberry said, pointedly ignoring Campion, "Well, I'm glad he tells someone something. Now, how are you today?"

Campion sighed, and turned to go.

"Campion, you don't have to leave," Thorn called.

"I won't stay where I'm not wanted," Campion replied.

And then he turned, and walked out of the burrow. And away from all he loved the most.

* * *

Once again, the Efrafan Captains were all out at silflay. Except that the one Captain who was always on time, namely Appleseed, was late. As a matter of fact, the white buck was nowhere to be seen.

Finally, Vine straightened up.

"I'm going to go look for Appleseed," he announced, "And if I find you've hurt him, Cactus, be assured, I _will _kill you."

Cactus shrugged.

"Come and try, if you're so brave."

Vine backed away. Cactus was bigger and stronger than he was, and he didn't want to go up against the other Captain if he could avoid it.

He hopped off toward the warren, but was halted by none other than General Woundwort himself.

"Captain Vine! Silflay is not over!"

"I was just going to look for Appleseed, sir. He never showed up, and that's not like him."

"Very well. Be quick."

Vine hurried off, searching through each burrow he passed until he reached the one belonging to Appleseed.

When he poked his head inside, he immediately knew something was very wrong. A pool of dark red liquid had collected in the middle of the burrow, where the floor sloped downward into a kind of bowl shape, and against the back wall of the burrow was Appleseed, who was virtually covered in blood.

Vine ran around the edge of the burrow, already thinking about the how bad Cactus would feel by the time he had finished with him.

Appleseed lifted his head a bit.

"Did I miss silflay?"

"Silflay is the least of your worries, kid," Vine said, "Did Cactus do this to you?"

Appleseed frowned.

"I really don't remember. Someone hit me, I can only assume it was him."

"You are really downplaying this if he just 'hit you'."

Vervain poked his head inside.

"What are you doing here?" Vine demanded.

"The General wants you to go on patrol," Vervain said, "And it was Cactus."

"Get out!" Vine snarled, "Go tell Woundwort to dig a burrow and bury himself in it, I'm busy!"

Vervain backed out of the burrow and retreated down the run.

"If he takes that literally, you're going to be in trouble," Appleseed said weakly.

"Who cares?" Vine said, "We're taking you to get fixed up."

He hoisted Appleseed onto his back and tried to leave the burrow, but slipped and fell almost immediately.

"The Black Rabbit take it all!" Vine groaned.

"Captain Vine, you had best have a good explanation for what you told Vervain!"

Woundwort marched into the burrow, or tried, but since he was almost as big as the burrow itself, he couldn't exactly make a dramatic entry.

Vine sighed. He was inevitably going to be suffering a great deal for what he had said, but just at present he was too angry to care.

"My apologies, General, but Cactus tried to kill Appleseed here."

"That gives you no excuse to say anything like what you had the brass nerve to come out with!" Woundwort roared, "Vervain, go find a healer! And Vine, you and I shall step outside for a moment, shall we?"

By the time they reached the open air, Vine was quivering in fear. He had seen Woundwort deal with other rabbits who had talked like this, and he knew what was going to happen, even before he was pinned down by two huge rabbits. Before Woundwort's claws sliced into him, before he felt the pain shoot though him again and again. Before he was ripped open in nearly every way possible without killing him completely.

Woundwort turned his back on the injured Captain and returned to the warren. Leaving Vine gasping in pain on the ground.

* * *

Hawkbit was grumpy. Very grumpy. Ordinarily, this would have been no surprise, but since he had met Azalea, the grey buck had been less sarcastic, and less annoying, in Bigwig's opinion.

But it had all changed in the space of ten seconds. And it would never be the same for Hawkbit. He would never wake up late to see Dandelion, carrot held in his teeth, grinning at him cheekily while he teased him with the flayrah.

Of course, this was not the only trouble. He was also worried. Because he had woken up this morning to find Azalea gone, and upon making inquiries, had discovered that his mate had gone into labor some time last night.

"It's too soon, it's too soon," Hawkbit muttered, "Frith help her, please!"

"Hawkbit?" Bigwig asked, coming up behind him, "You all right, lad?"

"No, I am not! How about you, oh great and mighty one?"

"You're worried about her, aren't you?" Bigwig asked.

"It...it's too early," Hawkbit said, "What if she doesn't make it? What if the kits don't make it? What if..."

"You're worrying too much," Bigwig said, "I felt the same way when Corydalis had our kits, but trust me, they'll all be fine."

"But if they're not?" Hawkbit asked, "What then?"

"Then you and I will have a chat with the Black Rabbit!" Bigwig declared, "I have a bone to pick with him anyways. But..."

At that moment, Pearl trotted out of the warren. Her black eyes were alight as they had not been since she had come home from Efrafa.

"Hawkbit, you have five very fine offspring," she proclaimed.

"They're all okay?" Hawkbit asked, "Is Azalea?"

"They're all fine, but I think Azalea might need to rest for a while before anyone sees her."

"As long as they're all right, I can wait for ten seasons to see them," Hawkbit said.

* * *

**There is a reason for all the interaction between the bad guys, not just because they're easier to write about, but because they are a main part of the story too. Please, please review, I love to know your opinion!**


	62. War Omnipresent

Chapter Sixty-Two: War Omnipresent

Three days later, Hawkbit happily followed Pearl down to Azalea's temporary burrow, eager to meet his kits and be reunited with his mate.

The black and white doe stopped just outside.

"I'll wait here. I think you and Azalea will want to talk in peace."

Hawkbit trotted in, and was greeted, predictably, by Azalea telling him to keep quiet. Pearl smiled. Some things never changed.

"Well, that's nice!" Hawkbit retorted, "I haven't seen you in four Frithing days!"

"You're gonna wake the kits!" Azalea chided, "Come over here, silly. Quietly!"

The grey buck padded over and looked down at the five kits nestled against Azalea.

"What are we gonna call them?" he whispered.

Azalea shrugged.

"I don't know, but _I_ want to pick the doe's name!"

"Fine with me," Hawkbit said, "Is there only one?"

"Yes, the other four are bucks. And, uh, there's one thing I think you might like to see."

Azalea gently pushed one of the kits aside to reveal the smallest kit of all. A tiny buck, his fur golden yellow, was curled up asleep. His ear tips, however, were black.

Hawkbit gasped.

"He looks just like..."

"Dandelion," Azalea said softly, "He's the very image of your friend."

"Then we'll call him Dandelion," Hawkbit decided, "Or, no, Dandelion-roo, because he's so small."

Azalea smiled.

"It's perfect for him."

"And, oh high and mighty namer of daughters, what shall you be naming our daughter?"

"Larch," Azalea said, "I always wanted a Larch. And maybe...should we name one Oak? I've always liked that name."

"Whatever you want," Hawkbit yawned.

"You're not listening, are you?" Azalea demanded.

"Nope, not really."

"Hawkbit!"

Azalea whacked her mate over the ears, sending him sprawling.

"Ouch!" Hawkbit protested loudly, "That hurt!"

"Ssh!"

"All right, your worshipfulness!"

"Is everyone all right in there?" asked Pearl.

"Fine," Azalea muttered.

"Okay, yeah, so you said Larch and Oak?" Hawkbit asked, "What about Walnut? Fiver told me the Threarah thought Hazel's name was Walnut once. So, let's see if Hazel remembers."

"You're naming our child Walnut as a joke?" Azalea said in disgust, "Really, Hawkbit!"

"I also like the name," Hawkbit said fiercely, "Here, why don't you just name him whatever you want?"

"No, it's fine, calm down!" Azalea said, "He can be Walnut, if the last one can be Birch."

"Okay, sounds good," Hawkbit agreed.

"I'm coming in there!" Pearl warned.

"No, I'm coming out," said Hawkbit, "I'll see you when you're in a better mood, Azalea."

* * *

Vervain, Cowslip, and Cactus looked cautiously out of the warren. The three remaining Captains were attempting to get information on both Appleseed's condition...and on Vine. Because, friends or not, the Captains stuck together for the most part. It was safer in the long run, but let stormy weather come, and it was every buck for himself.

But, with Appleseed injured, and in Cactus' opinion, probably out of action for some time, the three bucks had decided to go see what had become of Vine.

Actually, they already knew, because this was most definitely not the first time they had checked in the last three days.

After Woundwort had nearly killed the brown buck, he had decreed that no one was to go near Vine or help him in any way for the duration of three days.

Every rabbit who went out to silflay had become painfully aware of the injured and helpless Captain lying just inside the line of sentries. No one except the Captains and Woundwort knew what Vine had done, but even the rank and file knew that Vine was being punished, and would quite probably pay with his life.

But, as the Captains watched, Woundwort appeared with a large Owsla rabbit, and made his way toward Vine. Noticing his officers peeking around the corner at him, Woundwort shook his head in annoyance.

"Don't lurk in doorways. Come out here!"

Cowslip, Vervain, and Cactus hesitantly hopped over to the General.

"I'm going to bring Vine in here before he dies, but rest assured, if you act, or even think, as he did, you will share his punishment."

"Yes, General," the three chorused.

As Woundwort stalked off, Cowslip gave Cactus an accusing look.

"This, Cactus, is all your fault. That is my opinion, and I hope you will consider it."

* * *

Vine's entire body felt like it was on fire. He couldn't see out of his right eye, no matter how many times he tried, it stayed stubbornly shut. For the first day or so, lying here had been pure agony, but now the brown buck was sinking slowly into a dream. And he did not want to wake up. All he wanted was to go to sleep...

He didn't notice when the hulking Owsla rabbit hoisted him roughly onto its back. Or when he was laid down on a soft bed of moss in the infirmary. He was so tired. So...tired...

Then, something shook him. Vine groaned, wishing the whatever it was would leave, but it didn't. Then, he heard a familiar voice.

"Vine? Wake up! Vine! You're alive, now stay that way! You saved me, now fight for yourself!"

_"Appleseed,"_ Vine thought_. _He wanted the white buck to stop shaking him. Why was Appleseed shaking him? Why couldn't the stupid idiot just leave him alone?

Vine gasped. Something cold, and soothing, and soft was pressed against his eye. He couldn't help it. The brown buck opened his eyes.

Appleseed, and a doe he recognized as the Efrafan healer stood over him. The doe removed her herb concoction from Vine's eye, and he realized he could see again.

"Appleseed? Wha..What happened?"

"You got beaten up," Appleseed said, "For saving me. I owe you one."

Vine smiled.

"Any time, Appleseed. You're my friend."

"One wonders if that is a good thing," Appleseed said, "Here, have a drink. You look like you could use one. You're feverish."

Vine sat up and drank greedily from the cupped leaf Appleseed offered him.

"Get some rest," Appleseed said, "Frith only knows what's in store for you, but you'll need your strength."

Vine gulped.

"Yeah..."

* * *

**Stupid chapter name is stupid. Vine is also an idiot. The end. Or, not the end! :D **


	63. Half-brothers, Enemies, Or Both

Chapter Sixty-Three: Half-brothers, Enemies, Or Both

Campion had once again ended up on the outer edge of the laughing circle of rabbits. But this time he was the only one. The sienna-furred buck sighed. Of all the things he hated, fighting with Blackberry was the worst, back problems were a close second.

Phlox and Blackavar had gone on patrol, and he had had to stay behind because of his Frithing stupid back!

He sighed again.

_"I hate this, so much."_

"It could be worse," Silverweed said to him.

"You so did not just read my mind," Campion protested, "And really, Silverweed, if you were in my place right now..."

"You're not the only one with complex family problems. My father..." Silverweed stopped abruptly and looked down at his paws.

"What?" Campion asked.

"I... Nothing..." Silverweed stuttered, "I'm going to check on Magnolia. She hasn't been feeling well lately."

As the seer wandered off, Campion lay down, fighting an urge to scream. He looked around. Fiver and Poppy. Twinleaf and Aspen. He saw Hawkbit, Violet, Silverweed, and Leao. Each had a happy, healthy family.

His gaze roved further, to Trill, to Hazel, to Corydalis, Rowan, and Pearl. Trill had lost Moss, Hazel had lost Primrose, Cory, Pearl, and Rowan had each lost their kits.

He frowned. There was one rabbit unaccounted for. And that rabbit, he knew, had not gone on patrol this evening. That rabbit was Bigwig.

It had begun to get dark, and the does had began to call their kits to the burrows. Corydalis called for TJ several times. Twinleaf did the same with Juniper.

"Little scamps are probably hiding off someplace," Twinleaf snorted.

Campion limped over to the edge of the Down and looked over the countryside. His eyes narrowed, catching sight of a disturbance so small, it was a wonder even he had noticed it.

"Corydalis," he said quietly, "You should come see this."

The doe trotted over, and looked where Campion was pointing.

"Oh, no!" she gasped.

Two blue jay feathers lay on the ground. And each one was stained with blood. Rabbit blood.

Corydalis screamed, which brought the entire warren to the place where they stood.

"What's wrong?" Twinleaf started, then, catching sight of the feathers, he drew in a horrified breath.

"No!"

Campion inspected the feathers grimly. TJ and Juniper had started wearing blue jay feathers in their fur only a few days ago. Blue jay feathers with notches out of the top, just like these.

"There're no bodies," Hazel suddenly observed, "Only blood."

Campion sniffed the feathers.

"This isn't the kits' scent," he said, "This isn't their blood, I mean. If I'm not mistaken, it's Kloud's. Which means the Efrafans have captured TJ and Juniper."

* * *

A short distance from Watership Down, two terrified kits cowered before General Woundwort. Neither had actually seen the huge rabbit before, and they were not finding him a pleasant captor.

"You are Bigwig's son, I would assume," Woundwort said to TJ, "But who is your friend?"

"Don't tell him nothing, TJ," Juniper said.

TJ faced the General boldly.

"We're not telling you anything!" he announced.

"Really?" Woundwort asked, flipping the young buck over. In the background, Greenweed gasped.

"Now, tell me, _TJ_. Who are your friend's parents?"

"I... I..." TJ fell silent, paralyzed with fear.

"I see," Woundwort growled, "Well, in that case, you are of no further use to me!"

"Stay away from my son, Woundwort!"

Bigwig burst out of the trees behind Woundwort. The General sighed, and lifted one of his front paws in time to send Bigwig sprawling.

"Really, Bigwig? Must we go through this entire ritual every time we meet?"

Bigwig rubbed a cut above his eye.

"Actually, I rather like beating you!"

"You haven't beaten me yet!" Woundwort snarled, "But if you'd like to try..."

"Never heard anything better come out of your worthless mouth!" Bigwig roared.

And once again, the two bucks fought as all of Efrafa watched.

Finally, it looked as if Woundwort would win. He had Bigwig pinned beneath him, teeth bared to rip into the other buck's throat...

"Stop!" Greenweed cried. Both Woundwort and Bigwig looked toward him in astonishment.

"You would kill your own kin?" the seer asked.

"What?" both bucks growled.

"General, you thought your father was killed when Darkhaven was destroyed, but he was not. Your father survived, and believing you and Laurel dead, he wandered alone until he met an escaped hutch rabbit. He fell in love with this doe, and they had two kittens after settling in a warren known as Sandleford. These two kittens, while both inheriting a part of your father's ferocity, inherited their mother's distinct mane of fur. And yes, I know your father's name. Hemlock."

"What?" Bigwig and Woundwort both exclaimed, "Your father's name was Hemlock? But that's _my _father!"

"I have proof," said Greenweed, "But I need to borrow some energy to generate it."

"Do it!" Woundwort snarled.

Greenweed hesitantly closed his eyes and pointed toward Kloud. The grey rabbit squealed and then collapsed.

"He'll wake up when I've finished," said Greenweed, "Now watch."

A series of images flashed before the two bucks' eyes. A powerful black buck, which each immediately recognized as his own father, dodged a bullet shot meant to kill him, and escaped as his home warren burned. He wandered alone through the forests and fields, until he came upon the still body of a light brown doe. Hemlock begged her to wake up, but the claws of a weasel had already ended Laurel's life. Hemlock journeyed onward, trying to forget his past, until he met a beautiful doe, lost and scared. Cherry was her name, and she was a caramel-colored doe with a grey mane. They watched as Hemlock and Cherry fell in love, and eventually settled at a warren called Sandleford. How, the day after Cherry realized she was pregnant, Hemlock was killed. And how Cherry, after giving birth to two kits, pined away and died.

As the imagery faded, Woundwort and Bigwig exchanged astonished glances.

"We're...half-brothers," Bigwig muttered.

"That does change things," Woundwort agreed, "But not enough. Take those two brats and go, Bigwig. I won't kill you...today."

"No. Not today. But tomorrow is another thing altogether."

"I couldn't have said it better," Woundwort replied, "Until then...brother."

"Until then."

* * *

**I can guess what ya'll will say. Woundwort would never have let Bigwig get away. But think about the person you hate the most. If you found out you were related, would you start hating them again right away? Or would you be so shocked that you would let them go for now? I may just be hopelessly nuts, but I've never read a story where they started trying to kill each other again immediately.**


	64. Trouble Never Ends

Chapter Sixty-Four: Trouble Never Ends

As the Watershippers mustered their forces to go after the kits, they were astonished to see none other than Bigwig, TJ, and Juniper emerge from the woods at the edge of the Down.

"Bigwig!" Corydalis cried, "TJ!"

"Juniper!" Twinleaf yelled, "You have some explaining to do, young buck!"

The black and white rabbit hid behind Aspen.

"It's not my fault I got kidnapped, Old Grandpa," he announced, "Besides, I know something you don't know!"

"And what may that be?" Twinleaf asked.

Juniper stuck out his tongue.

"I ain't tellin'!"

Corydalis hugged TJ, then, taking a good look at Bigwig, who was standing by himself, barely acknowledging her presence, she dropped the kit.

"Bigwig? Are you all right?"

The grey buck sighed.

"Well, no," he said, "I just found out that my worst enemy is my half-brother."

"What?!" Cory screeched.

"Woundwort and I have the same parli," Bigwig said heavily.

Corydalis regarded him with concern.

"Did someone hit you on the head? What do you mean, you and Woundwort have the same parli? That's impossible!"

"Cory, if it was impossible, it wouldn't be true," Bigwig snapped, "But Woundwort's new friend, some seer or something, showed us Hemlock's past. And yes, Hemlock was my father."

"A seer?"

Silverweed poked his head out of the warren.

"What seer?"

"How should I know?" Bigwig said, "He was small and grey and... by Frith, he looked like your twin!"

"Except he had green eyes, and his name was Greenweed," said TJ.

Silverweed toppled over in a dead faint on top of the unfortunate Fiver.

"Why does everybody have to fall on me?" Fiver asked from underneath the senseless mystic, "Why can't they fall on, say, Azalea? She's big enough."

"I'm going to consider that a personal insult," Hawkbit warned.

"I wasn't talking about you, and it was not an insult," Fiver said.

Silverweed woke up and began babbling uncontrollably.

"What in the name of the Black Rabbit is wrong _now_?" Bigwig demanded.

"This the best day of my life!" Silverweed declared.

"Really?" asked Bigwig sarcastically, "It's the worst day of mine. What's happening?"

"My mate is going to have my kits, and my brother is alive!" Silverweed proclaimed.

"My half-brother is my archenemy," Bigwig muttered.

He looked around.

"I think I'm pitying myself too much."

"Yes, you are," Cory said, "Come on, I saved you a carrot, if TJ hasn't eaten it already."

The two rabbits trotted off, and Twinleaf marched Juniper off to his burrow. That left Hawkbit, who quickly scampered off, Fiver, and Silverweed.

"So, this Greenweed rabbit is your brother?" Fiver asked.

"Yes," Silverweed said, "We were separated at a very young age. I believe I once heard my mother say that we were too dangerous to be kept together."

He sighed.

"And now he's working for Woundwort. I never thought that when I saw him again, we would be fighting on different sides of a war."

Fiver nodded.

"I can't imagine what it would be like if Hazel and I were enemies."

"No, it's different. It's worse for me. Because, you see, Greenweed and I, we're like two halves of the same thing."

Seeing the puzzled look on Fiver's face, Silverweed looked away.

"It's complicated."

"I'll bet," Fiver said, "Come on, it's getting late."

* * *

Vine had been informed that his punishment was effectively at an end, which had temporarily made him feel well enough to go out for silflay with Appleseed and the others.

The brown buck had been braced for trouble, but Cactus had kept quiet, surprisingly.

Finally, Vine stood up stiffly.

"I'm going to get a drink before silflay ends."

"Vine, I don't..." Appleseed started.

"What, aren't I even capable of getting my own water?" Vine asked, "I'll be right back."

He hopped over to the small pool which was their only source of water. He bent down to take a drink, then gasped, catching sight of his reflection.

It wasn't as bad as it could have been. Woundwort had not tried to scar him permanently, save in two places.

Two furrows cut across his chest, and a thick scar slashed across his left eye. Vine sighed.

"The Black Rabbit take it _all_!"

"I tried to tell you," Appleseed said softly, "I'm sure it will look better when you've healed up."

"That's not going to heal, and you know it," Vine muttered, "Remind me to kill your brother."

"Please don't," said Appleseed, "I'd prefer you not kill anyone just now."

Vine shook his head.

"Appleseed, you are the most peaceful rabbit who was ever granted an Efrafan Captaincy."

"Thank you, I think?" Appleseed said.

"I'm not so sure that's a good thing," Vine said morbidly, "Moss was a Corporal, Fir was an Owslar too, and look what happened to them."

* * *

Blackberry, oblivious to the drama that had taken place that evening, was attempting to explain to Lilac and Jade why their father had not been home for the last several nights.

"Marli, where's parli?" Jade asked.

"Your father and I had a disagreement, and we have yet to make up with each other."

"But you never fight!" Lilac exclaimed.

"Well, we are," said Blackberry, "Now go to bed, children."

Jade began to cry.

"But I want parli!"

"Oh, for Frith's sake!" Blackberry exclaimed, "I'll go find your father, calm down!"

The silver doe walked out of the burrow, and nearly ran into Campion himself.

"Oh, there you are," she said coldly, "Jade and Lilac are asking for you."

She tried to push past him, but he blocked her path.

"Campion, move!" she growled.

"Blackberry," Campion sighed, "We have to talk."

"Well, I don't want to talk."

"I can't lose you, Blackberry, I can't. Please, just listen..."

"No, I will not! Good night, Campion!"

To Blackberry's astonishment, Campion didn't even protest. The sienna-furred buck turned and moved slowly down the run.

"Tell the kits I'll come see them tomorrow," he said, "If that's all right with you."

"Fine," Blackberry snapped.

As Campion disappeared into one of the burrows left behind by the casualties of war, Blackberry felt a lump in her throat. She wanted to apologize to Campion, but she couldn't. Not yet, anyway.

Meanwhile, Campion lay down on the bare floor of the burrow.

_"Frith, Black Rabbit, anyone up there!"_ his mind screamed, _"Why are you doing this to me?"_

He curled up against the back wall of the burrow. To a passing rabbit, he would have looked asleep. But in his head, he was fighting with himself.

_"You will not cry! You will wake up tomorrow, and find out that this is a bad dream! You will not cry! You will...not...cry..."_


	65. Wide Patrol Gone Wrong

Chapter Sixty-Five: Wide Patrol Gone Wrong

The next morning, Campion was woken by none other than Phlox and Blackavar.

He sighed.

"What do you want?"

His friends exchanged glances.

"We, uh, wanted to know if you wanted to come on patrol with us?" Phlox said hesitantly.

Campion smiled a bit.

"You two can't bear to see me sit around by myself with a frown on my face, can you?"

Phlox shook his head.

"Nope."

"Well, then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

Azalea had discovered that taking care of five kittens, four of them bucks, was no easy task.

Although the sun had barely risen, Birch and Oak were already awake, wrestling as quietly as they could, which wasn't actually that quiet.

The two bucks accidentally rolled on top of Dandelion-roo, who squealed in protest, then joined in the game.

Larch and Walnut woke up and sat watching their rowdier siblings gravely.

"Children, stay still," Azalea said, "I'm trying to count you..."

"One, two," she said, "Three, four, hrair. All right, you're all here."

"Me not!" said Dandelion-roo, hiding behind Birch, "See, me gone!"

"Really, Dandy?" Azalea asked, "Then how come I can see your ears?"

'Dandy' pulled his ears down behind his brother.

"No ears, marli! Me gone!"

Hawkbit woke up, treated his children to an annoyed look, then covered his head with a bunch of straw.

"Take it outside, why don't you?"

Azalea winked at Oak.

"Oak, why don't you show your father what you can do?"

The brown buck grinned and promptly bit Hawkbit in the tail.

"OW!" Hawkbit protested, "Azalea, I'll get you!"

"Now, children, let's leave your father to his beauty sleep," Azalea said sweetly, herding the kits out of the burrow.

Hawkbit rubbed his smarting tail ruefully.

"What possessed me to get a family?"

* * *

Bigwig and Corydalis had farmed their children off on their unsuspecting grandparents for the night, and had decided to get up early and watch the sunrise.

However, the quiet didn't last long, because of Azalea's kits making their loud and obnoxious appearance.

The two rabbits watched their nephews and niece in silence, allowing Azalea to relax just a bit.

Birch looked the most like Hawkbit, smaller than most of the others, with gray fur, save for his smoldering bright blue eyes. Larch and Oak both had brown fur, although Larch's eyes were green, and Oak's were brown. Walnut was white, with a caramel-colored mane, and grey eyes. And Dandelion-roo was yellowish gold, with black ear tips and the beginnings of a small forelock, and Azalea's fiery green eyes.

Bigwig sighed.

"They grow up so fast," Corydalis said, "That was our kits not so long ago."

The pair fell silent again, remembering their lost kits.

"Do you wish they would stay young forever?" Bigwig asked.

Corydalis snorted.

"No! I'd never get back to Owsla duties if they did. But it is rather sad when they do."

"I wish I was a better father," Bigwig said, "I feel like I barely ever see _you_, let alone TJ, Truffle, and..."

He broke off abruptly, and pretended to be inspecting his paws for an invisible spot.

"Bigwig, you know I know what you were going to say," Cory said.

"I don't want to talk about that," Bigwig mumbled.

"And you think I do, idiot? Forget this conversation existed. Which one of Azalea's kits is cutest?"

Bigwig eyed his mate in evident concern.

"Have you been spending too much time with Primrose and Poppy?"

"I'm attempting to make polite conversation," Corydalis said in a false imitation of Primrose's voice, "Please be happy, dear."

Both rabbits burst out laughing.

"You...horrible...accent..." Bigwig said between fits of laughter.

"Why thank you," said Cory sarcastically.

The sun rose over the treetops, and other rabbits began to emerge from the warren.

But Bigwig and Corydalis didn't care what the others did. And probably, they never would.

* * *

Campion, Phlox, and Blackavar trotted along towards Nuthanger. Blackavar and Phlox tried to make Campion forget his problems, as usual, but Campion shrugged it off.

Finally, Phlox snuck off into the bushes and returned with a giant carrot.

"What is that supposed to be?" asked Campion.

"Your birthday present," said Phlox, "Happy birthday!"

"What?! It's not my birthday!"

Phlox pretended to look crestfallen.

"It's not?"

"You jokers," Campion laughed, "Why..."

At that moment, a dog, trailing a broken rope, appeared from nowhere and leaped at the unsuspecting rabbits.

Blackavar barely had time to scream before he was thrown across the clearing. He landed in a patch of soft moss, bruised and bleeding but alive. Campion was not so lucky. The sienna-colored buck stood side-by-side with Phlox, braced for the dog's attack.

However, he was distracted for a second by Blackavar's pained cry. And that one second was enough.

Campion's last thought was of the last time he had encountered a dog, and of the last rabbit whose life had ended at the paws of one of those fierce creatures. His last thought as the dog tore into him, was of his lost brother.

_"Just like Moss..."_

* * *

Blackberry was woken by the sound of frantic yelling outside.

"Blackberry, where are you? Come quick!"

The silver doe opened her eyes and was confronted by Corydalis and Violet.

"What's wrong?"

"Come fast, Blackberry, you'll see when we get there," Violet said quietly.

She followed the two younger does outside. Looking around, she immediately spotted the disturbance.

Blackavar and Phlox, both bleeding badly, had just limped over the crest of the hill. And on Phlox's back, eyes closed and fur matted with blood, was Campion. Claw marks cut across his chest and throat, as well as many other places on his body. There was no sign of life.

Blackberry forgot her recent quarrel with her mate, suddenly realizing just how empty her life would be without him.

"Campion!" she screamed.

Phlox gently let Campion slide off his back, then tried to stop the bleeding as best he could. Blackavar, ignoring his own injuries, joined his friend.

Blackberry pushed past the other rabbits, running over to Campion.

She bent down, listening for a heartbeat, but she felt nothing.

"Campion, no!" she whispered, "You can't..."

Blackberry buried her face in his soft fur and sobbed quietly. Phlox and Blackavar exchanged stunned glances.

"Not Campion," Phlox whispered, "It...it can't be true. He can't die."

The white rabbit bowed his head, not even trying to conceal the tears that ran openly down his cheeks. Campion couldn't be dead, surely. But looking at his friend's still form, Phlox knew that there would be no more patrols, no more jokes. Not with Campion.

"I'm sorry," Blackberry said softly, "I'm so sorry, Campion. I was wrong. You are...you were...the most wonderful rabbit ever. I should never have doubted you. I'm sorry."

She remembered the first time she had ever met him. He had been so handsome, dashing, heroic. And then when she had thought he was dead, it had torn her apart inside. When he reappeared on the down one morning, along with Dandelion and Ivy, both dead now, she had been so happy. There had been a few golden weeks there. And then, Campion had been kidnapped and blackmailed into joining Woundwort. He had injured his back. And then there had been all the drama with Thorn. And now she had lost him, and she would never be able to tell him in person how sorry she was...

Campion's eyelids flickered. Blackavar gasped and nudged Phlox, who at first paid no attention, but then, when he finally looked, his face split into a grin.

The sienna-furred rabbit had been just in time to hear Blackberry's apology.

"I'm sorry, too. Can you forgive me, Blackberry?"

Blackberry jerked as if she'd been shot.

"Campion?"

"I'm here. You think Phlox and Blackavar would let me get myself killed?"

"I thought I lost you," Blackberry gasped, "Campion, I was wrong. I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you. You had every right to be angry with me."

"No. No I didn't."

"It's behind us now. We're all alive, or partially anyway."

Blackberry gasped.

"Stay right there! I'm going to get something to fix you up, and I'll be right back."

"I'm not going anywhere, don't worry."

Blackberry looked worried.

"Go on, before Silverweed dies from the worry you're producing."

"Oh, all right. I'll be back in two minutes."

Campion sighed happily.

"I'll be here."

* * *

**I think I may have accidentally made certain ones of you have a heart attack, so I extend my apologies to the families of those who have suffered injury because of this chapter. But, seriously, did you really think I would kill Campion? He's the one rabbit who is safe from my evilness.**


	66. The Weakest Can Be the Strong

Chapter Sixty-Six: The Weakest Can Be the Strong

Everything had settled pretty much back to normal on Watership Down. There were a few rabbits who still hadn't fully recovered from the events of the past month or so. Hickory, who was still distant and silent. Thorn, who was learning to live as best he could without his sight, a frustrating task at best. Campion, whose injuries had taken an unusually long time to heal. Pearl, who missed her kits so much that she barely slept most of the time.

But life went on as it always had, and there were happy times, too. Hawkbit and Azalea's kits were joined by the new additions of Silverweed and Magnolia's children, Acorn, Carrots, and Willow.

Thorn gave TJ fighting tips he'd picked up in Efrafa, and Campion helped the Junior Owsla perfect their tricks.

Bigwig screamed at Strawberry and Hawkbit, but somehow, it never seemed quite as loud. Because, even with the addition of so many new rabbits, there was an empty place between the two bucks. A place that even Bigwig realized would never be filled again.

There were few storytellings. Every once in a while, someone would get up and tell one, but nobody could match Dandelion.

Winter had come at last, in all of its fury. Snowdrifts covered the grass, so that any rabbits who wanted to eat were forced to dig through the snow to get at the grass beneath.

The smaller rabbits took great delight in the fact that they could run on top of the snow while rabbits like Bigwig and Phlox sank in.

As a result, Hawkbit and Corydalis began leading the patrols, giving the larger rabbits a rest.

Of course, Bigwig became moody almost immediately from being stuck inside, so one day, he came up to Hawkbit, who was about to take out a patrol.

"Hawkbit, I want to come with you," Bigwig announced.

Seeing the smaller buck's expression, he quickly continued.

"I wouldn't boss you around or anything. I just want to come."

Hawkbit sighed.

Having Bigwig with them would slow everything down and make the patrol take longer, but, on the other paw, if he didn't let Bigwig come, that would probably be the end of his career. And Hawkbit had gone through too many rejections in his life to risk that.

"Sure, you can come," Hawkbit agreed, "But you'll have to keep up!"

"Fair enough," Bigwig agreed.

The two bucks trotted over to where Silverweed, Trill, and Pipkin were waiting. A few moments later, Corydalis joined them.

"Azalea told me Bigwig was going to come with us... Oh, there he is. Hello, Bigwig."

"Hey, Cory," said Bigwig.

"Hawkbit, have you explained the rules?" Corydalis asked.

Hawkbit nodded.

"Keep up with us."

"Oh, I'll do more than keep up," Bigwig assured them.

"Good, come on," Cory said impatiently.

The rabbits trotted out into the winter wonderland, where Bigwig promptly buried himself in a snowdrift so deep that only the top of his head was showing.

"Bigwig, no playing," Corydalis said.

"I'm not!" came Bigwig's muffled reply.

Hawkbit burst out laughing.

"Then come out. It's a lovely day to be in the Owsla!"

Bigwig attempted to climb out, but the snow collapsed under him.

"Do not steal my quote!" he warned, "Or I'll get you, my son!"

"Which one of us is at the bottom of a hole?" Hawkbit laughed.

"Actually, both of you!" Corydalis said, knocking Hawkbit into a snowdrift.

Silverweed sighed.

"Well, I'll be inside if you need me."

"No, we're coming," Hawkbit said.

As they hopped along, the rabbits did the same thing that they had done once before. They became lost in their unfamiliar surroundings, and quickly ended up far away from home.

"Hawkbit, I thought you said you were capable of leading these things!" Bigwig grumbled.

"I am," Hawkbit snapped, "I just haven't patrolled this way before."

Silverweed, who had been scouting up ahead, suddenly appeared next to them.

"Hawkbit, I think I know where we are."

"Really?" asked Bigwig, "And where are we, lad?"

"We seem to be close to Shining Wire territory," Silverweed said, "As a matter of fact, I think I can see the old warren from the top of that hill."

"Come on, Hawkbit, let's have a look," Bigwig said.

As the three rabbits trotted up the hill, they reached an area where the snow was less deep.

"That's odd," said Bigwig.

Hawkbit glanced around, and then, to his utter horror, he saw a glint of metal several hops in front of Bigwig.

The larger rabbit moved toward the top of the hill, oblivious to the danger he was in.

"Bigwig, look out!" Hawkbit yelled. The small grey buck lunged forward, blocking Bigwig's path just in time...and catching his own leg in the cruel metal jaws of a trap.

Hawkbit's scream brought the rest of the patrol on the run.

"Frithrah!" Corydalis cursed, "_What _is that thing?"

"I don't know," Hawkbit squealed, "But it hurts!"

"Stay still," Cory said, "We'll get it off."

She poked the trap several times, then walked around it, prodding it here and there.

"Hmm..."

"Corydalis, some time this season would be nice," Hawkbit said faintly.

"All right, I think I have an idea. Bigwig, you're the strongest. If you push up on one side of the trap, while Trill and I push on the other, we may be able to hoist it up enough that Silverweed can pull Hawkbit's leg out.

"What about me?" Pipkin asked.

"You run and look whether there's a man coming," Bigwig ordered, "Right, let's try this."

Their plan came off without a hitch, other than several cut paws, and soon Hawkbit was free of the trap.

The grey buck lay in the snow, trying every so often to stand, and failing each time. His leg was twisted at an odd angle, and he couldn't bear to put weight on it. He was bleeding badly, and soon the ground around him was stained red.

Bigwig sighed.

"Hawkbit, lad, why are you so brave and crazy?"

Hawkbit grimaced.

"I'm Owsla."

"Well, this Owslar is going to need a ride home," Bigwig said, "And I'm the biggest one here."

"Thanks, Bigwig," Hawkbit said, "Hey, I did tell you to keep up, but not to run ahead."

"Shut up, why don't you?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Hazel, Fiver, and Twinleaf had gone out to see if they could find any flayrah whatsoever on the farm.

The rabbits ate their fill, but just as they were ready to start back, Fiver suddenly stopped still and stared off into space.

"Fiver, not now, you'll attract the cat!" Hazel groaned.

This, predictably, did not stop Fiver from delivering his latest prophecy.

"The bravest must fall and a coward will live, his heart forever changed by what his one friend will give!"

Twinleaf sighed.

"More trouble on the horizon, lads, and a cat to boot!"

"We can't leave Fiver here," Hazel said.

"I know that, but he's not making our job very easy, is he? I can take the cat for a few minutes. You see if you can jog young Fiver back into the present!"

Hazel dashed over to Fiver. His brother was coming out of his vision state, but painfully slow, with the cat getting closer all the time.

The fawn buck sighed.

"I'm sorry, Fiver. I'm not going to like this anymore than you will..."

He did the only thing he could think to try. He bit Fiver's ear.

"Ow!" Fiver squealed, "What's going on? Why did you bite me?"

"Come on, there's a cat right behind us," Hazel pleaded.

"But..."

"I'll explain later. Hurry!"


	67. Thorn and Aqua

Chapter Sixty-Seven: Thorn and Aqua

Azalea had become worried about the patrol, which in her opinion had been gone far too long, and since she was too heavy to walk on top of the snow herself, she had sent Birch and Larch to look for them.

"Marli! Marli!" Larch called, tumbling back into the burrows, "Father's been hurt!"

"What?" Azalea demanded, "Where?"

The caramel and black doe poked her head out of the warren, and immediately spotted the returning patrol.

She saw her brother had Hawkbit on his back, and that her mate seemed to have broken his leg, as well as cut it open.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"He saved me, being the idiot that he is," Bigwig said.

"You're lucky," Hawkbit muttered, "This hurts like everything."

"We'll take you to Blackberry right away," Azalea said calmly.

As they trotted along, they passed Thorn and Aqua.

The two young rabbits were almost constantly together, despite their age difference, which everyone attributed to their fathers' close friendship. Azalea, however, attributed it to something totally different.

"What are you two doing?" Corydalis asked.

"We're practicing our battle moves," Aqua said.

"And what use does Thorn have for battle moves?" Bigwig asked huffily.

"I can fight with or without my sight, thank you, Bigwig," Thorn said.

He turned to Aqua.

"Did I guess his voice correctly?"

Aqua nodded.

"Yep, it's Bigwig."

Thorn smiled.

"I'm getting better at this every day."

"Yes, you are," Aqua agreed, "Let's go tell your parli."

The pair hopped off, leaving Bigwig, Azalea, and Hawkbit to proceed to the infirmary.

When they entered the burrow, Blackberry immediately questioned Hawkbit as to how he had acquired his injury.

"I got caught in some sharp metal thing."

Blackberry sighed.

"Bucks, will you never learn?"

"Nope," Hawkbit laughed, "We're gonna keep coming back."

He winced.

"Is it supposed to hurt really bad?"

"How much does it hurt?"

"A lot. I think my leg is broken."

"Well, if Bigwig will set you down, we'll have a look..."

* * *

Magnolia smiled, watching her three kittens playing in the snow.

Acorn, a white buck with brown-tipped ears and brown paws, giggled as he buried his sister, Willow, in a snowdrift.

Willow, a silver doe who closely resembled her father, Silverweed, save for her grey eyes, squealed in protest as the third kit, Carrots, tackled her.

Carrots was an orange buck, thus his name. However, the fact that he was named for a type of flayrah had caused some confusion...

_The very first time the three kits had come out of the warren, Carrots had wandered off._

_"Carrots!" Magnolia called, worried, "Carrots!"_

_Silverweed trotted up the hill, carrying his wayward offspring by the scruff of the neck._

_"He's here, Magnolia."_

_Strawberry poked his head out of the warren, curiosity awakened by the mention of flayrah._

_"Carrots? Where? I want to eat them, I'm starving."_

_"No, Strawberry, this is my child," Silverweed said, showing Strawberry the kit, "Please spare him, oh great and mighty eater of flayrah!"_

_Strawberry looked confused, but he shrugged and disappeared inside._

Magnolia smiled at the memory. Carrots would have an interesting time with a name like that, for sure.

"Marli, when will father be back?" Acorn asked.

"He should be here any minute now," Magnolia replied.

As she watched her son, she knew she had done right by naming him Acorn. He looked a lot like the brother who had been killed by Woundwort long ago. She knew Appleseed would think so too.

She sighed. Every day, she missed her brother more.

Appleseed had always looked out for her, and stopped Cactus from bullying her when he could.

"I wonder where he is right now," she said to herself, "Does he miss me as much as I miss him?"

* * *

It just so happened, that just as Magnolia was thinking of her brother, Appleseed was thinking of her.

Appleseed and Vine had gone on patrol as they often did, since they were smaller than Cowslip and Cactus, who Vervain preferred to associate with anyways, they could walk through the deep snow more easily.

"Vine, do you have siblings?" Appleseed asked his friend.

"I had several," the brown buck replied, "Most of them are dead, though. Why?"

"I miss Magnolia," Appleseed sighed, "I hope she's okay."

"She went to join Hazel," Vine sneered, "She'll be fine."

His smile faded.

"You know, my cousin was one of the first to join Watership Down."

Appleseed looked puzzled.

"Who's your cousin?"

"Blackavar, actually," Vine said, "We do share a certain family resemblance, in case you haven't noticed."

Appleseed nodded.

"You both have sapphire blue eyes and chocolate-colored fur," he noted.

"Yep, and now we both have scars," Vine said.

"Oh, well," said Appleseed, "Yours really aren't that obvious."

"If you say so," Vine mumbled.

"You really hate having scars, don't you?"

"I hate anything that makes me look anything like Phlox. He has a scar across his eye, just like I do."

"Maybe you should consider trying not to hate Phlox so much," Appleseed suggested, "After all, what did he ever do to you?"

"He was the only friend I ever had!" Vine snarled, "And he went and joined Hazel and left me with no friends!"

Appleseed sighed.

"So, you hated him for betraying Efrafa, and in your opinion, also betraying your friendship."

"Pretty much," Vine said, "You and him were the only two friends I've ever had."

"Well, I'll try to be your friend," Appleseed said, "But I don't think it's worth losing a friend just because he chose a different path."

"Whatever you say, Appleseed. But I feel differently."

* * *

Campion hopped slowly over to the entrance of the burrow and looked out.

"What is it, father?" Thorn asked.

"Oh, the sun's going down, and it's turning the snow pink and orange," Campion said.

Thorn nodded, then turned to Aqua.

"Can you describe it for me?"

The light brown doe smiled.

"Sure. The sun is setting just over the trees, which form a wood at the bottom of the Down. As it sets, the sky turns pastel pink and fiery orange. And then, the light reflects off the snow, and it too is turned beautiful colors."

Thorn sighed.

"That's lovely. Thank you, Aqua."

"Aqua, you'd best run along now before your parents get worried," Campion said.

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Thorn."

"See you. Or hear you, at least."

Aqua chuckled.

"You're so silly."

"I must be possessed, then. Silliness has never been one of my strong points."

After Aqua had left, Campion watched Thorn in silence for a few moments.

"So, Aqua's been helping you?" he asked.

"Yes," Thorn said, "She really ought to be at Junior Owsla training, but she won't listen when I tell her that. She wants me to learn to fight so we can join the Owsla together. But even if I do learn to fight blind against one opponent, I'd always need somebody to be my eyes."

"I think Aqua would do that if you asked. But if I was you, I'd wait until you've perfected your fighting techniques."

"I am, Campion, don't worry," Thorn said, "I'll show you everything when I think I've gotten good enough."

"Fair enough," Campion agreed, "Let's go find your mother and the girls. It's late, and I'm tired."

* * *

**And... I'm off to camp again. This will be THE LAST TIME! I think. Anyways...I'll be back on Saturday. I've got a couple extra chapters, but not enough to make up completely... Goodbye! (The chapter name means nothing! I'm out of ideas, out of inspiration... No, I'm kidding. But chapter names are EVIL!)**


	68. Death to the Traitor

Chapter Sixty-Eight: Death to the Traitor

The next morning, Magnolia woke up to discover that all three of her kits were gone.

The doe's first reaction was one of panic, especially when she noticed that Silverweed was still asleep beside her.

"Silverweed!" she said urgently, "Silverweed, wake up!"

"Huh? What? Magnolia, it's only just dawn..."

"The kits aren't here!"

The silver buck was instantly awake.

"How long have they been gone?"

"They weren't here when I woke up," Magnolia whimpered, "Oh, Silverweed, where are they?"

Silverweed placed a paw on her shoulder.

"We'll find them. They can't have gone far."

The pair raced out of their burrow, where they immediately separated, Magnolia running to find Hazel, Silverweed going straight outside.

The silver rabbit closed his eyes and concentrated. He shivered. Someone was hurt close by.

Silverweed followed the cold, painful feeling to the edge of the woods, where he stopped dead in shock.

Acorn was curled up in a ball under a bush, white fur stained with blood. Silverweed sniffed the injured kit, and immediately realized to his relief that Acorn had not been injured any more than would keep him laid up for a few days. As he continued his inspection, however, something else made him stop dead. The scent of a long-lost memory...

"Greenweed..."

* * *

Carrots and Willow struggled and tried to squeal for help as they were held down, mouths covered by Vervain and Cactus's paws.

Greenweed fidgeted, half mad with the knowledge that his twin brother was a mere few paw-lengths away.

"Don't move," said Cowslip, "Or you'll have to do to the other two what you did with that one."

"It's not right!" Greenweed protested, "You can't make me do that!"

Cowslip cuffed the smaller rabbit. Greenweed bit back a squeal of pain.

"Actually, dear Greenweed, I can," Cowslip said.

"All right," Greenweed said, "Just get off me, please."

"Oh, certainly," Cowslip agreed, "Come along, we'd best get back to Efrafa."

The four bucks set off, Vervain and Cactus lagging behind with their captives.

The two kits exchanged terrified glances. They had just witnessed a rabbit who looked just like their father be forced to 'kill' their older brother. And then they had watched as their father had found their brother, without realizing that they were only a few steps away.

* * *

Magnolia and Hazel raced down the hill and nearly bowled over Silverweed, who was coming hurriedly up with Acorn held gently in his mouth.

Magnolia gasped.

"Acorn! No!"

"He's not dead," Silverweed said, laying Acorn gently down on the grass, "He was...I found...the Efrafans..."

"It's okay," Hazel said, "Where are the others?"

"I...I don't know," Silverweed gasped.

"Are you all right?" Hazel asked, "Silverweed?"

But Silverweed was far beyond the reach of any rabbit, as his unknown abilities kicked in for the first time ever...

* * *

Silverweed woke up in Efrafa.

_"What in Frith's name?" _he thought.

His head turned to look at the rabbits beside him, although he had not willed it to do anything.

"Greenweed, come on!" Cowslip said impatiently, "The General wants you."

_"Greenweed? Of course! I'm inside Greenweed's head!"_

Silverweed looked through Greenweed's eyes as his twin brother followed Cowslip into the main arena of Efrafa.

Woundwort was there already, and to Silverweed it appeared that most of Efrafa was there as well.

Two kits, who Silverweed immediately recognized as his own, cowered in the center of the arena, staring wide-eyed up at Woundwort.

"I am told," Woundwort said, "That these kits belong to Magnolia. Is that true, Greenweed?"

Greenweed nodded.

"Yes, General."

"Then we should teach her, and all of Watership Down, the price of betraying me," Woundwort said.

"Sir, is that really necessary?" Vine asked, "I mean, you already..."

"Silence!" Woundwort roared, "My word is law! If I say these kits are to die, then die they shall!"

Appleseed had stood silent during this entire exchange. The white buck stepped forward now, moving slowly around the circle of rabbits until he was between the kits and Woundwort.

"Appleseed?" Woundwort growled, "Step aside!"

"You want to kill these kits, General?" Appleseed asked, "You'll have to go through me."

"Appleseed, what are you doing?" Vine gasped.

The white rabbit looked his friend straight in the eyes.

"Vine, if you are half the rabbit I think you are, you'll stand with me."

Vine looked away, and Appleseed realized that he was going to have to stand alone against all of Efrafa.

"Very well," said Woundwort, "I won't have a traitor in my ranks. If you want to throw your life away, I won't stop you. But you're too weak for me to waste my time on."

Woundwort looked down at his four remaining Captains. His gaze settled on Cactus.

"Cactus, kill him!"

Vine's eyes widened in horror. Surely Woundwort wasn't going to make the brothers kill each other. He glanced at Cactus, and suddenly realized that the white buck was actually looking forward to this.

Cactus smiled cruelly.

"General Woundwort, your wish is my command."

Appleseed was just as shocked as the other rabbits, but he managed to conceal it. He knew he could beat Cactus if he tried, being smaller and faster he had an advantage in that department, and since he and Cactus had trained side by side, he knew his brother's strategies. Of course, Cactus also knew his...

Cactus attacked without warning, and Appleseed, barely had the time to dodge, let alone counterattack.

The two brothers fought until the sun had nearly reached the middle of the sky. Then, in a lightning-fast movement, Appleseed tripped Cactus and was quickly on top of his brother. Appleseed could have killed Cactus then and there, but he hesitated.

"What are you waiting for?" Cactus demanded, "If you're going to kill me, just do it!"

"No," Appleseed said, "I can't kill you."

The white rabbit released his brother and turned away.

Cactus smiled grimly and swung a huge paw at Appleseed's neck.

"Appleseed, watch out!" Vine yelled, a second too late.

The blow threw Appleseed across the circle. He landed heavily on his right hind leg, and there was an audible splintering as his leg shattered. He tried to stand, but collapsed, too tired and injured to fight any longer even if he had been able to.

Vine thought that Woundwort might call off the fight, but the General made no move. He watched as Cactus limped across to Appleseed, and raised his paw high overhead, claws out.

Appleseed stared up at him, eyes wide with disbelief.

"You would really kill your own brother?"

"Yes," Cactus snarled, "Yes, I would."

His claws slashed down, and a moment later, Appleseed lay dying, blood gushing from the gash through his throat.

At that moment, the storm clouds overhead parted, and a rainbow curved through the sky, and came to rest just above Appleseed, or so it appeared to the watching Efrafans. And just as it did, Appleseed drew a last gasping breath. And then his eyes closed, and his breathing stopped.

Woundwort nodded to Cactus.

"Good work, Captain Cactus. Vervain, Cowslip! Take those kits back to the prison burrows. They will live for one day longer."

As the Efrafans retreated inside their warren, Vine alone remained. The rain had begun to fall harder now, washing Appleseed's fur clean of blood.

The brown buck walked slowly over to his friend's body.

He let the tears come then, because there was no one left to care. Because his one friend had died, and he had been too much of a coward to try and save him.

"You were right, Appleseed," he said, "There are some things worth dying for. I won't stay here any longer. I'm leaving Efrafa. I'll go to Watership Down. I doubt they'll have me, but it's the least I can do. Thank you, mate. I won't forget you, no matter what happens."

Vine, Efrafan Captain of Owsla, turned away and raced off. There was no one to watch him go. And as he ran, he left everything behind. Except for one thing. A memory. The memory of a rabbit who had died because he believed in freedom, honor, bravery, and truth. This was all Vine carried with him as he raced toward the high hills. And that memory was all he needed.


	69. Hazel's Judgement

Chapter Sixty-Nine: Hazel's Judgement

Silverweed came awake with a start to see Fiver sitting next to him.

The brown buck breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're awake! We were getting worried."

Noticing the sorrowful look on his friend's face, Fiver stopped short and waited for an explanation, which he knew would not be far away.

"Appleseed died to save my kits," Silverweed explained, "And...we're going to have a visitor."

"A visitor?" Fiver asked, "Who?"

"Vine," Silverweed said, "He'll be here momentarily."

"Actually, he's just coming up the Down," Fiver said.

"I'll wait here for him," Silverweed said, "You'd best go tell Hazel."

"I will, but I don't expect he'll be pleased," Fiver said.

Just as Fiver disappeared inside the warren, Vine crested the top of the hill.

"Come inside," Silverweed said quietly, "They'll be waiting for you."

Vine followed the silver mystic into the Honeycomb, where he almost immediately found his path blocked by Campion and Bigwig.

"What do you want, Vine?" Hazel called from the other side of the chamber, where he had just entered, along with several other rabbits.

The brown buck bit back the urge to panic and run out of the warren.

"I...I've left Efrafa, Hazel-rah. I want to join Watership Down, if you'll have me."

Immediately, outraged whispers could be heard all over the Honeycomb.

"You're not seriously going to buy that, are you, Hazel?" Bigwig yelled, "He can't change sides in a day! You saw what he did to Phlox, he'll do it again!"

***Deception**  
**Disgrace**  
**Evil as plain as the scar on his face***

Hazel sighed.

"I don't know what I should say. So I will ask all of you. What should be done about Vine?"

***Deception (An outrage!)**  
**Disgrace (For shame!)**  
**He asked for trouble the moment he came***

"If Vine stays, I'll leave," Phlox blurted, "I'm sorry, Hazel, but it's him or me. I don't think he could really change anyways..."

***Deception (An outrage!)**  
**(He can't change his stripes)**  
**Disgrace (For shame!)**  
**(You know these Outsider types)**  
**He asked for trouble the moment he came**  
**(See you later, agitator!)***

"I agree," Campion said, "We have no proof of any change. For all we know, he's still Woundwort's spy."

"He's not!" Silverweed protested, "He _has_ changed!"

"Be quiet, Silverweed," Bigwig ordered, "You didn't see that Magnolia was a spy until it was too late. There's no way you can tell for sure! He's been nothing but trouble from the start!"

***Deception (An outrage!)**  
**(Just leave us alone!)**  
**Disgrace (For shame!)**  
**(Traitor, go back with your own!)**  
**He asked for trouble the moment he came**  
**(See you later, agitator!)***

"He can't help that he was born in Efrafa!" Silverweed cried, "He can't help that he was raised to know only evil!"

"He could have left, if he had really wanted to change," Phlox said, " He's pure evil. I'm sorry to have to say it, but it's true."

The white rabbit shivered involuntarily, remembering the feeling of ripping claws through his ears.

***Born in grief**  
**Raised in hate**  
**Helpless to defy his fate**  
**Let him run**  
**Let him live**  
**But do not forget what we cannot forgive***

"Then is is settled," Hazel said, "Vine, you have been found guilty of treason and the attempted murder of both Fiver and Phlox. It is the judgement of this court that you are to be banished from Watership Down, until such time as you has been found to have repented truly of your wrongs."

***And he is not one of us**  
**He has never been one of us**  
**He is not part of us**  
**Not our kind***

Vine turned and began to walk slowly out of the warren. As he did so, he could not help but hear the condemning whispers of some of the watching rabbits.

"You had better run away!"

"No one wants to see your face here again!"

"Get out of here, traitor!"

***Someone once lied to us**  
**Now we're not so blind**  
**For we knew he would do what he's done**  
**And we know that he'll never be one of us***

"This is wrong!" Silverweed cried, "This is wrong, and an innocent rabbit shall suffer because of it!"

"Be quiet, Silverweed!" Hazel cried, "You've been told once, now keep quiet before you call down a curse on us all!"

The mystic shook his head.

"I have not called down a curse. It is you who has the blood of a peaceful creature who has done no wrong on your paws, Hazel-rah!"

***He is not one of us***

* * *

To a passing rabbit, Greenweed would have appeared to be asleep. But just as soon as all of Efrafa was peacefully asleep, the seer's green eyes snapped open.

He rubbed his forehead in annoyance.

"I'll have to be fast, but, so Frith help me, I will see those kits safely out of Efrafa."

The grey buck raced along through the darkened burrows until he reached the prison. Shooting a quick burst of energy at the sleeping guards, knocking them senseless, he poked his head into the burrow.

"Carrots?" he whispered, "Willow?"

The silver doe, Willow, lifted her head.

"I'm Willow. Who are you? You look like my parli."

"Never mind that now. I'm here to take you home. Get your brother."

Willow quickly shook Carrots awake, and explained to the young buck what was happening. Then the three rabbits dashed off.

By the time they reached the open air, Greenweed was hard-pressed to keep from crying out due to the pain in his head.

"Watership Down is in that direction," the seer gasped, "Now, run, quickly!"

"But I don't even know your name," Willow said.

"Greenweed," he answered, "Now go!"

The two young rabbits ran off, and luckily for Greenweed, they did not look back. Because the moment they were out of sight, the silver buck collapsed on the ground, screaming in pain and frustration as the evil force that had controlled him for so many seasons took over again.

Mysterious wounds cut across Greenweed's sides and chest, and he lay gasping in pain long after the torture had ceased.

_"The only reason I cannot go to Watership Down," _Greenweed reflected, _"Is because I can never predict who I'll be next."_

* * *

**That took less time than I thought it would, so, we're back. I apologize for the confusion my mess-up may have caused. :( Now, as for Vine being banished, I don't think Hazel would have done that if it hadn't been for the fact that basically the whole warren is totally against Vine. You can judge me, Hazel, and everybody else for that... The song was Not One of Us from The Lion King 2. **


	70. Nowhere Now

Chapter Seventy: Nowhere Now

Blackberry was not having a particularly good winter. On top of having an injured mate, and a blind son to take care of, now she had a restless Hawkbit on her paws too.

"Hawkbit, if you don't stay still, your leg will not heal," Blackberry warned.

"You said it yourself, I'm gonna have a crooked leg anyways," Hawkbit grumbled, limping over to the entrance of the burrow.

"It will be worse the more you move while it's healing."

"Oh, shut up, why don't you?"

"I'm not going to shut up, Hawkbit, and you know it. My job is taking care of injured rabbits, and right now that means you."

"You can say that!" Hawkbit snapped, "Nothing ever happens to you personally!"

"What?" Blackberry asked, "Certainly things happen to me."

"Yeah, right. When do you ever go on patrol and get attacked? Never, because you have the safest job in the warren!"

Hawkbit turned away and sat staring angrily out of the warren.

Blackberry hopped over and sat next to him.

"But I do get everyone's angst," Blackberry said softly, "When Bigwig is angry, he comes and shouts at me. When Campion's back hurts him, I'm the first to hear about it. When Poppy's worried about Fiver, I listen. And when you're hurt, even though you don't mean to, you come and tell me."

"Sorry," Hawkbit said moodily.

"It's fine. You have a right to be angry with the world."

"_Nobody_ does, in Bigwig and Azalea's opinions."

"They're only saying it because they are angry," Blackberry said, "They just found out that they're related to General Woundwort, and he is their older brother. You're not the only one with problems, Hawkbit. You just need to remember that."

* * *

Vervain and the recently promoted Captain Kloud hopped along through the deep snow. With Appleseed dead, and Vine gone, Woundwort had been forced to elect at least one new Captain. And Kloud had been the obvious choice, even if everyone knew he was Cowslip's lackey.

"What do you think about this whole thing, Vervain?" Kloud asked, "Appleseed dead, Vine's desertion, the kits' escape, and Greenweed being found unconscious this morning."

"I don't know," Vervain said, "I just think we should keep our heads down."

"Yeah, probably," Kloud , "So we're looking for hlessil? What happens if we find any?"

"Depends on the number," Vervain said, "If there's only one, we'll capture it and bring it back. If there are more, then we go get a well-equipped patrol."

At that moment, a small silver-grey doe stepped timidly out of the bushes and proceeded to nibble the grass.

"Is that a hlessi?" Kloud asked.

"Yes. A very unwary one. Let's grab her."

The two bucks walked up behind the doe, and grabbed her. She giggled.

"That was fun! Do it again!"

Vervain and Kloud exchanged glances.

"You're under arrest!" Kloud growled.

"Ooh, cool!" the doe squeaked, "I always wanted to be under arrest!"

"She's crazy," Vervain muttered to Kloud, "What's your name, doe?"

"Geranium," the questionably crazy rabbit answered, "What about you?"

"Um..."

"Don't you know any better than to ask an Owsla officer stupid questions?" Kloud demanded.

Geranium shook her head.

"Nope! What's an Owsla?"

"We'd better bring her in," Kloud decided, "Come on, miss."

Geranium trotted along happily, apparently not really caring where she was going.

"This is the easiest capture I've ever done," Vervain told Kloud, "So don't get used to it."

* * *

Apparently, Cowslip and Cactus hadn't done so well on their patrol, because the moment the three rabbits got inside the Efrafan boundaries, they heard a commotion going on.

A dark grey buck was fighting the Owsla. He was scarred in numerous places, with storm cloud-colored fur, and blue eyes. He was obviously a skilled fighter, not surprising for a hlessi, but the way he tackled the Efrafan Owsla reminded Vervain of someone else...

Woundwort appeared and plowed into the fray, knocking over several of his own Owsla before pinning the hlessi down.

"What do you mean by this?" he growled, "You're outnumbered."

"Actually, I was doing fine until you came along," the grey rabbit snarled.

Woundwort seemed surprised.

"You're a bold rabbit. Where do you come from?"

"Nowhere now," the other rabbit said coldly.

"What's your name?" Woundwort asked.

"Bower," the buck said, "My name is Bower."

"Well, Bower, you seem like a fighter. What brings you to Efrafa?"

"Your patrol did," Bower growled, "They caught me by surprise."

"Will you remain quiet if I get off of you?"

"No chance of that," Bower said defiantly.

"Then I won't get off," Woundwort said.

Bower shrugged indifferently.

"Fine. Sit there for as long as you want."

Woundwort and Bower stared at each other for a long time. Vervain and Kloud exchanged resigned glances.

"Um, General?" Kloud asked, "Do you have a moment?"

Woundwort looked up.

"You caught one too?"

"She's a lunatic!" Vervain squeaked, trying to catch Geranium, who was skipping around the clearing.

"Well, I can't sit on him and catch her at the same time," Woundwort said, "Cactus, Cowslip, you brought him here, so you can take Bower to the prison burrows and make sure he's well guarded."

"Yes, sir," the two Captains chorused, pouncing on Bower, who growled and bit Cowslip's ear.

"Keep still," Woundwort told Bower, "Or I'll kill the crazy doe."

The General smiled as the grey buck looked away. Normal rabbits were predictable.

Bower hopped meekly off, and Woundwort turned his attention to Geranium.

The doe was still skipping around, with Vervain and Kloud chasing her now.

"Sit down!" Woundwort ordered.

The Captains sat immediately, bumping into each other as they did so and falling in a tangled heap, but, to Woundwort's surprise, Geranium stared at him.

"Why?"

"Because I said so!" Woundwort growled, "Has no one taught you anything?"

"No..." said Geranium, "Nobody has ever told me anything, because nobody cares that I exist."

"I see," said Woundwort. He did not see, but he wasn't about to tell the strange doe that. He turned to Vervain.

"Put her in a mark. It doesn't matter which one, just deal with her."

Vervain nodded.

"Yes, sir. Come on, you," he told Geranium.

After Vervain had left the doe with one of the mark officers, he wandered off aimlessly, not really paying attention where he was going.

When he finally looked around, he realized that he was standing in front of a small cave.

The black rabbit narrowed his eyes, trying to remember why this place seemed so familiar. He poked his head inside, then inched a little further.

It was a small place, barely big enough for him to stand upright, and not much bigger than a typical Efrafan burrow. There was a small alcove in one wall. Something glinted as a ray of sunlight struck it, and Vervain hopped over to look.

A white rock, pieces of shiny metal embedded in it, was tucked into the corner. Next to it were several feathers. A blue jay, a robin, a cardinal, and a sparrow.

Vervain sniffed the feathers, then squeaked in pain. Only, he wasn't hurt.

"Why here?" he muttered, "Why now?"

He sat down and stared out of the cave, but his eyes kept coming back to the feathers.

"Blue jay was Campion," he said softly, "Sparrow was Moss, the cardinal was mine, and the robin...Columbine..."

Vervain picked up the feather and stared at it for a moment. Then he tucked it into his head fur.

"I might as well take this," he said, "I won't be back here again. It's too much all at once."

* * *

**Now, let's play the guessing game. Which you will NOT win. Who is Columbine? She's never been mentioned by name, but I think Twinleaf and Campion have mentioned her in connection to Vervain before...**


	71. Vervain's Confession

Chapter Seventy-One: Vervain's Confession

Vervain snuck back into Efrafa just before dark and made it into his burrow without anyone catching him. Pulling the feather out of his fur, he tucked it into a corner of his nest. Sensing someone watching him, he jumped guiltily.

"Mint, why are you hiding in my nest?" he asked.

The young doe jumped on him, pinning the surprised buck flat. She had grown, and while she was still not full-grown, she was big enough to keep him from struggling out from under her.

"I want answers, Vervain," she growled, "Pfeffa said you kidnapped us from our real marli, did you?"

"What?" Vervain stuttered, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"So you did steal us," Mint said, "I can tell when you're lying, Vervain. Why did you do it?"

"I..." Vervain hung his head, "I don't know."

Mint shook her head in disgust. The white doe turned and walked out of the burrow.

"So you did it for yourself," she said, "Did you ever think about my parents? Or about me? Or Grapefruit? No!"

Vervain stared after her.

"I suppose I just wanted my family back," he whispered, "But it couldn't happen, could it?"

* * *

"Vervain!"

The black rabbit woke with a start to see Grapefruit shaking him.

"Vervain, have you seen my sister? She never came back to the burrow last night. Pfeffa and I are worried."

"She was here, but she's gone now," Vervain sighed, "And I know where."

"Where is she?" Grapefruit cried, "When will she be back?"

"She won't come back," Vervain said, "She's gone. To Watership Down. To your real family."

"What? But Pfeffa is our mother! What are you talking about, Vervain?"

"No," Vervain said, "Pfeffa's not your mother. Your parents are from Watership Down."

The black rabbit took a deep breath. And then he said the words that would forever alter his life...and seal his fate.

"And I think I'll take you to join them."

"I...but..." Grapefruit stuttered, "But I've always lived in Efrafa."

"Well, I'm going to find her. Are you coming?"

"I...um...all right," Grapefruit replied uncertainly, "But only if Pfeffa can come too."

Vervain sighed. He really did not want to drag the young doe, Pfeffa, into this, but if it was the only way he could get Grapefruit to come help him find Mint...

"All right, she can come," he agreed, "And there's one other rabbit I think we should bring."

He had thought all night about this. Bower reminded him of Campion so much that it was almost disturbing. If he was going to lead an escape from Efrafa, he night as well take the grey hlessi along. As Vervain had thought, he had realized how long he had wanted to leave. In fact, it had probably started seasons ago, when...

Vervain cut off that thought.

_"We do not think about weasels."_

"Another rabbit?" asked Grapefruit, "Who?"

"They brought in a hlessi yesterday," Vervain said, "His name is Bower, and he is coming with us."

"All right," said Grapefruit, excited at the prospect of adventure, "Can I go tell Pfeffa?"

"Sure," Vervain agreed, "Only, make sure she doesn't tell anyone."

"Right, I'll go now," Grapefruit said, hopping off down the run.

Vervain, meanwhile, went in search of Bower. Upon questioning a young Owsla officer, he learned that Bower had been out to silflay with the mark Geranium had been assigned to the previous day.

The Efrafan Captain casually nibbled at the grass, edging closer to Bower with every couple of bites.

The grey buck noticed him before he got close, and immediately hopped a few steps toward him.

"You've been trying to get close to me all silflay. You're one of the Captains, aren't you? What do you want?"

Vervain looked around to make sure no one was in hearing range.

"I'm leading an escape tonight."

"And you're telling me...why?"

"You remind me of a rabbit I once knew. And I have a feeling I'm going to need help to pull this off. You're my best choice, you're new and from the way you fought Woundwort yesterday, you won't go running to tell him and try to gain favor."

"How many rabbits do you have?" Bower asked.

"Two. A doe and a young buck."

"Not enough to force your way, but too many to slip away unnoticed," Bower said, "I see. What I still don't see is why you're trusting a hlessi you don't even know with your life."

"Look," Vervain snapped, "I had a friend, seasons ago, who I had a disagreement with. We haven't spoken since. The way you stood up to the General yesterday, reminded me of Campion. And that is the only reason you are being offered the chance to escape from Efrafa. Which, let me tell you, is not easy on your own."

Bower shook his head slowly.

"You are crazy. Luckily, I have no problem with insanity. However, if you get me killed, my ghost will haunt you forever. I'm in."

"I'll find an excuse to send the guards away tonight," Vervain said, "I may be crazy, but I'm Captain of Owsla. And I haven't let them forget it."

Bower nodded.

"I'll be ready. Good luck."

"Good luck," Vervain replied.

* * *

Greenweed woke up from his self-induced coma, and found, to his great relief, that he could move again.

One of the great advantages of Greenweed's powers was that he could put himself to sleep and speed-heal his injuries, but the last three times he had tried, he had woken up, his injuries had been worse, not better.

_"Have you learned your lesson, Greenweed?"_

"Yes, Master," Greenweed replied.

_"Don't lie!"_

A stab of pain shot through Greenweed's body, and he squealed in pain.

_"I can see your heart, and when you disobey, you must be punished."_

"I know that, Master," Greenweed gasped, "Please..."

The grey rabbit felt the dark presence in his mind recede for a moment. And then, he felt a tremendous blast of evil force, as his mind was taken over more completely than it had been for many seasons...

* * *

**I apologize for the wait. It's been a rough few days. Seems everything that can go wrong did. I accidentally deleted half a chapter, which is why this is VERY late. Please review and tell me how stupid this entire chapter is, if nothing else. :)**


	72. Mint Comes Home

Chapter Seventy-Two: Mint Comes Home

Campion and Phlox had gone out to silflay alone, as both had woken early and been unable to fall back asleep.

Campion knew Phlox hadn't been sleeping for the past few days, but he had decided not to say anything about it. Concern for his friend, however, had prompted him to try and keep a close eye on the white buck.

Phlox yawned, then, shaking himself, he looked around nervously.

"Phlox?" Campion asked, "Are you all right?"

"I think I'm having a relapse," Phlox said, "I keep thinking I'm still back at Efrafa."

"Vine showing up like that hit you hard, didn't it?"

"Yeah," Phlox admitted, "I just...I keep wondering if we were right to send him away like that."

"What else could we have done?" Campion asked, "We couldn't have let him stay. I don't trust him, and neither do you, for that matter."

"It's not so much that I don't trust him, which by the way I don't," Phlox said, "That's part of it, but the real reason..."

He looked down at his paws, embarrassed.

"You're afraid of him, aren't you?" Campion said softly, "I can tell."

"You can?" Phlox squeaked in surprise.

"Phlox, you're my best friend, for one thing. For another, anytime you're around him, the way you act changes a lot."

"I had no idea what he was capable of," Phlox said, "And now I do. That's why he scares me, he's so good at pretending that you don't see what he's really like until it's too late." He rubbed at one of his ear stumps.

Campion nodded sympathetically.

"I went through the same thing with Vervain. He wasn't always evil, you know."

"I've heard you and Twinleaf discussing it," Phlox answered, "But I never did understand what changed him."

"Well, it was a lot of things, but..." Campion broke off as a small doe limped over the crest of the hill.

"What in Frith?" Phlox asked, "It's a mini Pearl!"

"My name is Mint," the doe said, "I've come from Efrafa. I'm trying to find my family."

Campion and Phlox exchanged glances.

"I think you've found them, kid," Phlox said, "Come on, we'll go find Pearl and Rowan for you."

At that moment, Pearl herself trotted out of the warren. Catching sight of Mint, her mouth opened wide in astonishment.

"What... Who?" she gasped.

"I think it's your daughter," Campion said softly.

"Of course it is," Pearl smiled, "What do they call you, dear?"

"Mint," the smaller doe replied, "They call me Mint. Are you...my mother?"

"Yes, I am," Pearl said, "And that's exactly what I would have called you. Mint."

Campion smiled as he watched the two does. He remembered what it felt like to get a kit back from the dead. It felt wonderful.

Rowan appeared, and when he saw the two does, the tan buck's face broke into an amazed grin.

"Rowan," Pearl said, "Come meet our daughter."

* * *

Meanwhile, Bigwig was having problems of his own. He had snuck out a private back entrance he had discovered, hoping to have a peaceful silflay, but he had been ambushed by none other than his nephews and niece.

"Uncle Bigwig?" asked Dandy.

Bigwig sighed.

"What?"

"We wanna be in the Owsla," Walnut said.

"Well, you're too young, lad. When you're older."

"I thought you might say that," Larch grinned, "Birch, do your thing."

Birch trotted forward and gave Bigwig one of his most winning smiles.

"Owsla, zur?"

"No," Bigwig said flatly.

"_OWSLA_!" Birch yelled as loudly as he could. When this had no effect on Bigwig, the grey kit jumped on the Owsla Captain's back and screamed in his ear.

"_OWSLA, ZUR! NOT STOP UNTIL YOU SAY YES TO OWSLA!"_

Birch's yells brought the entire warren out on the run to find Bigwig staggering about, paws clasped to his ears in pain.

"Make it stop!" he roared.

"Birch, stop it this instant!" Azalea commanded.

"Want Owsla, mum!" Birch protested.

"Well, too bad," Azalea said, "Now come along, all of you."

The doe shepherded away her kits, leaving Bigwig rubbing his ears.

* * *

Vervain and Bower tiptoed along the tunnels through Efrafa until they reached the burrow Grapefruit lived in with his foster mother, Pfeffa. Grapefruit had been waiting for them, and as soon as the black buck noticed their presence, he slipped back into the burrow, and reappeared a moment later with two does.

Pfeffa, a very pale grey doe, nodded to Vervain.

"Captain Vervain, we're ready. But..." she hesitated. "May my friend Mulberry come too? I don't want to go without her."

"Certainly," Vervain said, not wanting to waste time arguing with the does, "But we need to go now."

Mulberry, a pretty brown doe, smiled at him charmingly.

"Thank you, Captain Vervain."

Vervain nodded, then he hopped off down the passage, with the other four rabbits close behind.

As they raced through the warren, they began to hear footsteps following after them, first only a few, then a pounding horde. Almost as soon as they got out into the open, the first of the Efrafans emerged from the burrow behind them.

Pfeffa was at the back, and Vervain barely noticed her as she pushed Grapefruit onward with the tip of her nose. Finally, the grey doe was next to him for a few seconds.

"There's too many of them," Pfeffa cried, "You'll never make it! Go on, I'll create a diversion!"

"What?" Vervain squealed, "You're one doe!"

"One doe's better diversion than none," Pfeffa replied calmly. She nuzzled Grapefruit.

"Be brave. Tell Mint I love her."

"Pfeffa, no, you can't leave me!" Grapefruit cried. But the grey doe was already running away into the night.

A few moments later, the rabbits heard the clatter of rocks and the shrieking of the surprised Efrafans as they were buried by Pfeffa's rock slide.

Vervain chanced a glance behind him and saw, to his horror, that Woundwort and the Captains had managed to jump ahead of the avalanche's path.

Pfeffa, standing at the top of a small hill, locked eyes with Vervain for a moment.

"Go on," she mouthed, "Don't look back."

Vervain turned away to see Bower, Grapefruit, and Mulberry staring at him.

"What are you still doing?" he cried, "Run!"

The four rabbits turned and raced away. But not quite fast enough.

Even though Pfeffa had told Vervain not to look back, when he heard the scream, of course, he did. And so did the others...


	73. Capture and Freedom

Chapter Seventy-Three: Capture and Freedom

Vine snuck along through the woods at the edge of Efrafa. Thinking back on the various escapes the Watershippers had pulled off had given him an idea. If he couldn't stay on Watership Down himself, then he would at least help other rabbits get there.

Just at present, he had decided to start simple, one rabbit at a time. Currently, he had singled out a particular grey doe. There was something very odd about this one, Vine realized. Geranium didn't behave the way any other rabbits did. She seemed oblivious to how a warren was run, and she certainly didn't know how to follow the rules.

The light-furred rabbit was silflaying very close to the edge of the woods, and Vine slipped over to her.

"Hey, you," he whispered, "Over here."

Geranium looked up.

"Who are you?"

"My name isn't important. But I've come to get you out of here, if I can."

"Why?"

"Do you want to stay here for the rest of your life? Don't you want to go home to your family?"

"I don't have one," said Geranium, "I never have."

"Well, there's a place, in the high hills, called Watership Down. I can take you there."

"I'll go," Geranium said immediately.

"Good. I'll be back for you at silflay tomorrow. Be ready."

Vine's blood suddenly seemed to freeze in his veins as he felt a huge paw pin him from behind.

"Well, well," the voice of Cactus snarled, "What have we here?"

The white rabbit slashed across Vine's back. Vine stifled a scream of pain.

He pushed against the larger rabbit's weight on his back, but Cactus was nearly twice his size, so it did no good.

Suddenly, Geranium leaped at Cactus, driving the huge buck back.

"Come on, you," she said, "Before he comes after us."

The two rabbits raced away into the woods. Geranium quickly turned and raced toward the river.

"Where are you going?" Vine cried.

"Water...wash away...scent."

The pair of fugitives splashed into the stream. Vine kept going, across the water into the shelter of the overhanging tree branches.

"In here!" he called to Geranium.

The rabbits waited in tense silence, barely daring to breath, until they heard the sounds of the pursuing Efrafans die away.

"Well, that's that," said Vine, "I suppose we'd best get you to Hazel's warren. You'll be safe there."

Geranium smiled.

"Thank you. That is the right thing to say, isn't it?"

"I...I think so," Vine stuttered. He shook his head. Something about this doe, despite all her ignorance, made him wish he didn't have to take her to the Down. But he knew he wanted her safe, more than anything in the world.

"Come on now," he said gruffly, "Let's go."

When the two rabbits reached the foot of the Down, Vine turned to Geranium.

"Straight up the hill. Tell them you've left Efrafa."

"But, aren't you coming?" Geranium asked in confusion.

"No!" Vine growled. "No, I'm not."

"But why?" Geranium said.

"I'm an outlaw here," Vine said, "You must tell no one you've seen me, understand?"

"But I don't even know your name."

"Vine. My name is Vine. And yours?"

"Geranium. But, can't I see you again?"

Vine hesitated.

"Come in three days. I'll be here."

"Bye," Geranium said.

"Goodbye," Vine replied.

* * *

Vervain, Bower, and the others had spent the night trying to lose Woundwort's Owsla, and had finally done so just before dawn. They had spent much of the day in an abandoned fox den, each both saddened by the death of Pfeffa, and at the same time relieved that they were free at last.

Bower paced up and down in front of the den while Vervain watched silently. Grapefruit had cried himself to sleep next to the exhausted Mulberry.

"We need to leave, _now_!" Bower said.

"That kit just lost the only mother he's ever known," Vervain replied, "He's in no condition to march and neither is Mulberry."

"Why do you care so much?" Bower asked, "You're an Efrafan Captain of Owsla. No family, no ties, no feelings."

"I had a family once!" Vervain snapped, "So don't talk to me about not having feelings, because I did!"

"All right, I'm sorry," Bower said, "It's just, you don't seem like a fatherly type."

"Well, I was," Vervain said, "I had a kit, and her name was Lizabella, and she was my only kit, and she got killed by a weasel, and there you have it!"

"I didn't know," Bower said softly, "My family was killed, too."

The two bucks sat in silence as the sun rose higher in the sky, and the world seemed to be utterly at peace.

* * *

Violet and Leao hopped along through the fields on their way back from Nuthanger Farm.

There was, however, trouble brewing for the two young does...

Cowslip and Kloud suddenly stepped from the bushes in front of them. When Leao and Violet turned to run, they found their path blocked by several other Efrafans.

"Well, you're a pretty pair," Yucca laughed, "Especially the black one.

"Don't think about it," Kloud warned, "She's Woundwort's if she's anyone's."

"I'll kill him," Violet muttered to Leao, "Before I let him near me."

"Come along, princess," Kloud said, "There's a whole new life waiting for you and your friend in Efrafa. And you won't like it one bit!"

Leao and Violet exchanged fearful glances. The two does fought and called for help, but there was no one to come to their rescue.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Well, here's the thing, Vi's in for a shock, since she has no idea how much Woundwort liked her...**


	74. Second Chances

Chapter Seventy-Four: Second Chances

Mint hadn't quite settled in at Watership Down, the lifestyle being so carefree that the young doe, being an Efrafan by upbringing if not by parentage, found it difficult to adjust.

A bunch of the young does had teamed up to try and make her feel at home, so she had gone out to silflay early with Snowdrop, Lilac, the newly returned Willow, and Larch, among others.

"Where's Aqua?" asked Gilia as she nibbled some clover.

Lilac shrugged.

"I think she was going to help Thorn with his Owsla training again today."

"I don't get it," said Sandy, "Thorn's blind. How can he ever be in the Owsla."

"She likes him, silly," Snowdrop said, "That's why she hangs out with him like she does."

"Okay, but I don't get it," said Willow innocently, "He's just another buck."

Snowdrop and Gilia exchanged glances.

"She just doesn't understand about bucks yet," Gilia decided, "She's too young."

"Huh?" asked Willow, "What are you talking about?"

She turned to Mint.

"What are they on about? What's to like about bucks?"

Mint did not reply. She was staring out over the surrounding country.

"What is it?" Lilac started.

Just at that moment, Vervain, Bower, Grapefruit, and Mulberry came over the top of the hill.

"Vervain?" Mint gasped, "What are _you_ doing here?"

* * *

Violet and Leao stood before Woundwort in his Grand Chamber. Leao was shaking in fear, but Violet glared up at Woundwort, every bone and muscle in her body rigid, not in fear, but with resolve that she would not let this rabbit order her around.

"Violet," Woundwort said, and his voice was softer than ever before, "Who is your friend?"

"Why should I tell you that, General?" Violet asked coldly.

"Because I ordered it!" Woundwort replied.

Violet and Leao exchanged glances.

"And if I choose not to obey your orders?"

Woundwort looked down for a moment.

"Then...I will kill your friend."

"No!" Violet exclaimed, "She's called Leao."

"And?" Woundwort prompted.

"She's Twinleaf and Aspen's daughter, sir," Violet said, "Blackavar's mate."

"See, you can do it," Woundwort said.

"Force isn't the way to go if you want peaceful subjects," Violet said stubbornly.

"So I'm told. But you should know better than to waste such words on me."

"I will always waste them on you, because I hope they may not be wasted forever."

Woundwort squinted at the black doe.

"Do you?"

"Yes. I believe there is good in everyone, and I will try to bring out that good in you, General."

"Call me Woundwort. I grow tired of always being called General or sir."

Violet nodded.

"Now," Woundwort continued, "Captain Kloud! Take Leao and put her in one of the marks."

"What about Violet?" Kloud asked.

"Leave her here. I have certain things to discuss with her."

"No! You can't separate us, Woundwort!" Violet cried, "I won't let you!"

"You have no say in the matter," Woundwort replied.

Leao's blue eyes widened in fear as the Owsla dragged her away. Violet sighed and sent up a silent prayer for her friend.

The black doe turned to Woundwort.

"You said you had things to discuss. What do you want, Woundwort? Be quick, because my patience is wearing thin!"

General Woundwort suddenly realized that the one thing he had ever feared was this doe's rejection. And rejected he certainly would be. He knew from Magnolia and Ivy's reports when they had still worked for him that Violet had a family now. With Phlox, of all rabbits, who Woundwort had gone out of his way to get rid of.

"Well, there's a few things I think I need to tell you. But you won't like it one bit..."

* * *

Vervain stopped dead at the sight of Mint and the other young does.

"I was looking for you. I want to apologize. You were right. I thought only of myself, and not of you, or your parents, or Grapefruit, who by the way, I've brought to stay with you."

Grapefruit broke away from the little group and ran to his sister. He hugged her tight, his sobs muffled in her fur.

"Ssh," Mint said, "Ssh. What happened, Grapefruit? Don't cry, it's all right."

"Pfeffa d-d-died!" Grapefruit wailed.

"What?" Mint exclaimed, "No!"

"She tried to stop Woundwort," Bower said, "She was a very brave rabbit."

Pearl hopped out of the warren and stopped dead when she saw the ragged group of adult rabbits, and the small black buck crying into her daughter's fur.

"What the..." Pearl asked, "What is _Vervain _doing here? And who are these others?"

Campion, who had followed her outside, looked around sharply.

"What _is_ Vervain doing?"

Vervain unsuccessfully tried to hide behind Bower.

Campion shook his head.

"Vervain, I know you're back there. Come out, I don't bite."

"The trouble is," Vervain said, "You do."

"Granted. But I won't. Come out and tell me what you're doing here."

Vervain timidly edged out from behind Bower, and between the pair of them, they explained to Campion everything that had happened.

"And you expect me to believe that you've changed overnight?" Campion asked, locking eyes with Vervain.

"No, I don't," Vervain replied, "But I have."

Campion looked away.

"You don't trust me, and I know that," Vervain continued, "So I won't stay. I only came to make sure that Mint was all right, and to bring Grapefruit somewhere he would be safe."

"Campion, what's going on here?" Hazel asked, "Vervain?"

"I have no idea what's going on," Campion said honestly, "Vervain seems to have had a personality switch."

"In all sincerity, he has," Bower interjected, "I can testify."

"And you are?" Hazel asked.

"Bower, former Captain of Owsla at Clear Stream Warren, to the east. Vervain made a deal with me, though he didn't say what his side of the bargain was."

"I told you, you reminded me of him," Vervain said, gesturing to Campion.

"If I was you, that would not be motivation to bring him along," Bigwig muttered.

"We've had our share of disagreements, Vervain, but you were my friend once," Campion said, "I think we ought to try letting you stay here for a while."

"What in Frith's name?" Bigwig yelled, "Campion, do you know what you're saying?"

"Yes, I do. I want to give him a chance. You gave Corydalis a chance. You gave Phlox a chance. Now let me give Vervain a chance. Please, Bigwig."

Bigwig glanced at Hazel. The fawn colored buck nodded reluctantly.

"Fine. He can stay."

* * *

**All right, if you're anything like me, you're probably all going 'Hey, when did Vervain become such a great actor?' Well, I've read a lot of fanfics where Vervain turns halfway good, then the fanfic is discontinued. And the ones where it looks like he's changing, and then he reverts to evilness. So, I'm doing what I've never seen done before. I am turning Vervain good. Thank you, please review, have a nice day, bye.**


	75. Inle Disturbed

Chapter Seventy-Five: Inle Disturbed

"Hazel?" Blackavar asked, coming up to the Chief Rabbit hesitantly, "I need to talk with you in private."

The fawn-furred buck followed his friend to an out of the way corner, where he quickly questioned him.

"What's wrong, Blackavar? You look terrible."

"Well, I have some good news, and I have some bad news," Blackavar sighed, "I was out on solo patrol, just in case, and I picked up a new doe. Her name is Geranium. She seems a bit odd, but she's nice enough. That's the good news. But, before I found her, I ran across signs of a scuffle. From the scent, I would say Violet and..." his voice caught in his throat for a moment, "...and Leao have been kidnapped by Woundwort."

"Oh, no!" Hazel gasped, "How long ago would you say?"

"Several hours. We couldn't catch them before they got back to Efrafa if we tried."

Blackavar paused.

"Do you think they'll hurt them, Hazel?"

"They won't."

The two rabbits turned and saw Phlox behind them.

"Woundwort has liked Violet for a long time. Why do you think he sent Vine and I here as spies? He wanted me out of the way. What he didn't bargain on was my turning good and Vine failing to kill me. He won't hurt Violet, and I don't think he'd kill Leao either, not if he wants to keep Violet on his list of possibilities."

"You don't seem worried at all," Hazel noted.

"Violet will give him what for if he goes near her. I know that from experience."

* * *

When Violet and Woundwort finally emerged from the General's chamber, there seemed to have been a change in both rabbits.

Violet's eyes seemed glazed, almost as though she was in shock, while Woundwort slumped, seeming much smaller than he really was. When he spoke to Cactus, his voice was low and defeated.

"Find Kloud and tell him to go get the other doe, Leao. Then the two of you can escort her and Violet to the edge of Efrafa territory. They are not to be harmed in any way, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," said Cactus, "But..."

"You have your orders!" Woundwort roared, "Go!"

Cactus scampered off, and Violet made as if to follow. Then, she hesitated for a moment and turned back toward Woundwort.

"Will you be all right?"

The General stared at her.

"Why should you care?"

"Woundwort, I will never love you, but you protected me numerous times. I care what happens to you."

"Why waste your time? Your precious Watershippers will only destroy me one day."

Violet blinked.

"So you know?"

"I have always known. Goodbye, Violet."

"Goodbye, Woundwort. I wish you happiness."

"Happiness?" Woundwort snorted, "Happiness must be taken. And there is none for me to take."

* * *

When Campion fell asleep, he once again found himself in the dark swirling mists of Inle. But this time he was there by choice.

"Ivy?" he called, "Ivy, where are you?"

The peach-furred doe appeared next to him within a heartbeat of his call.

"Campion? What's wrong? Why are you here?"

"I need your help."

Campion explained about Vervain and the deal he had made with Bigwig.

"Can we trust him?"

"Do you really want to waste the little help I can give you on such a trivial question?" Ivy asked.

"If Vervain is a spy he needs to be stopped, but if he's not, we need to know we can trust him so that Bigwig and Twinleaf and some of the others don't make his life miserable."

"You can trust Vervain, but beware the rabbit who comes in the darkness. Silverweed's premonitions of doom and the deaths of innocent rabbits will come to pass. A rabbit exiled will find happiness with the one who no one cared for."

Once again, images flashed before Campion, but this time, the only thing he saw clearly was Kloud at the back of the Down with a digging crew of Efrafans. Then a haze overtook the imagery, although Campion could still see some. When Kloud made it in, the burrows were deserted, save for a group of kits and a few older rabbits. A quick flash of color, and a doe jumped at Kloud, who swiped her away in disgust. The doe dissipated with a scream of pain, and two of the smallest kits did too. A very small kit remained, but there was no one left to take care of him.

"More riddles, Ivy?" Campion asked, stunned by the visions of things to come, "What now?"

"There is nothing..." Ivy started, then, with a cry of pain, the doe suddenly dissolved into the mist.

"Ivy?" Campion cried, "Ivy! Ivy!"

He searched frantically through the mists, but his sister was gone.

* * *

Campion woke up in his own burrow to the sight of several worried rabbits standing over him.

"Are you all right?" Thorn asked, "You were moaning something awful. And then you started yelling for Ivy, over and over again."

"She's gone," Campion muttered, "Just like that. I don't understand it."

His family stared at him in evident confusion.

"Children, your father has lost his mind," Blackberry said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Wait outside, will you?"

When the kits had filed out, she turned to Campion.

"Now, Campion, what do you seem to think you are trying to say?"

"That makes no sense," Campion informed her.

"Neither does the fact that you woke up this morning talking gibberish about your sister. What happened?"

Campion sighed.

"After Ivy died, I dreamed about her twice, once with the rest of my family, the last time on her own. She told me she would help me three times. So, after Vervain showed up, I went looking for Ivy in Inle. I found her, and she told me a lot of things, but then she just...disappeared..."

"And you think something bad has happened to her?"

"I can't explain how I feel. I know she's dead, but...even though she's dead, I think she can still feel pain. I need to find her, Blackberry. I need to find out what just happened to my sister."

Blackberry eyed him in evident concern.

"Campion, I don't know whether to believe you or to tell Bigwig to arrest you."

"Arrest me!" Campion yelled, "What do you think I am, insane? I assure you, I am perfectly sane just at present, and telling the Owsla to place me under arrest will not do anything to remedy the situation."

"I... Campion..." Blackberry said, "Just...stay here for a little while. I'll go talk to some of the others. Fiver and Silverweed might know what's going on. Don't go to sleep."

"You don't trust me not to go to sleep?" Campion roared, "My own mate thinks I'm insane!"

"Thorn, can you come here and sit on your father?" Blackberry asked.

"Okay," said Thorn, "I don't think he's crazy, though."

"Be that as it may," Blackberry said, "I need to know that somebody is keeping an eye on him."

"All right," Thorn said reluctantly, "Sorry, Campion..."

"On top of everything else," Campion murmured, "I'm being sat on by my own son."

* * *

**Well, that was the weirdest thing I ever wrote. Hopefully I can work in other, um...cough...cough...dead characters besides Ivy. Particularly, if you tell me who you want to see again, I'll try and work in an appearance at some point.**


	76. Shadow Over Inle

Chapter Seventy-Six: Shadow Over Inle

Several minutes later, Blackberry returned with the two seers and a concerned looking Hazel-rah.

"Campion, are you all right?" Hazel asked, "Blackberry's been telling me some very strange things."

Campion groaned.

"I'll tell you now, I'm not crazy. What Blackberry told you, it really happened."

All rabbits present eyed him suspiciously.

"Here, if you don't believe me, just get Silverweed to look into my heart. He can do that, right?"

"He can," Hazel agreed, "Silverweed, would you?"

The grey buck nodded.

"Yes, Hazel."

He placed his paw over Campion's heart, and for a few seconds, his eyes glowed electric purple as he scanned through.

Campion fidgeted uncomfortably. Even though he had told Silverweed to do it, he didn't much like the idea that the other rabbit could see his thoughts.

Silverweed quickly withdrew his paw and turned to Hazel.

"He speaks the truth. It all happened."

Hazel, Blackberry, and Fiver exchanged concerned glances.

"Something like this could be bad," Hazel said, "I've never heard of anything like it before."

"It is bad."

The group of rabbits turned and saw Corydalis standing behind them.

"How do you know?" Fiver asked.

"I've been to Inle, remember?" Cory answered, "The Black Rabbit wouldn't let this happen if he had had a choice. Which means that something has imprisoned or overthrown Inle-rah."

"I'm going to try and get back in there," Campion said. Catching a worried glance from Blackberry, he hastened to reassure her.

"Don't worry. If anything goes wrong, I'll come right out."

"You can't go alone," Silverweed said, "Give me your paw."

"Why you?" Thorn growled.

"Because I'm the only one that can be certain of staying with him. You don't want your father or yourself lost and alone in there, do you?"

Thorn sighed.

"Fine."

Campion and Silverweed stood ready in the middle of the burrow.

"What now?" Hazel asked.

The two rabbits exchanged glances.

"Knock us out," Campion said, "Now."

Hazel and Cory raised their paws high above the two rabbits' heads. And then they crashed down, sending Silverweed and Campion into the realm of dreams.

* * *

Campion woke up once again in Inle. He turned to look and saw that Silverweed was still next to him.

At that very moment, a sinister voice boomed out of the mists.

"Intruders again! Well, we can't have that..."

Campion felt a huge phantom paw hit him. And then he was flying backwards. For a moment, he thought he saw a star. And then there was a flash of blinding pain, and he felt the darkness crushing him.

And then he saw the last thing he had expected. Moss, his fur stained with dirt and blood, limped out of the gloom and stood next to him.

"Moss, what's going on?" Campion asked, "Am I dead? Where's Silverweed?"

"He's fine," Moss said, "Come on, we have to get you out of here before..."

Angry shouts sounded through the fog. Moss hurriedly placed both his paws on Campion's chest and muttered a few hurried words. Campion felt the shadow world begin to dissolve, but just before it did, he saw a group of dark rabbits charge out of the gloom. One knocked Moss to the ground, pinning the grey buck down, he snarled in a voice like breaking glass.

"Where is he? What have you done?"

"He used the spell!" one of the others growled. The first shadow hit Moss across the face. And that was the last thing he saw before he felt himself traveling at a speed faster than light through time and dreams.

* * *

Campion woke up just in time to feel himself hit the wall of the burrow.

"Arrgh!"

His back felt as if it had exploded. He screamed in pain.

"Campion!"

He heard someone, Blackberry, he thought, yell his name.

Then he felt someone hitting him. He growled in protest and opened his eyes.

Corydalis sighed with relief.

"Sorry about that," she said, "I didn't want to hurt you, but you were liable to injure or kill yourself if we didn't wake you."

"It's fine," Campion said, fighting to keep the pain he was feeling out of his tone.

"Are you all right?" Blackberry asked, "What happened in there? Silverweed woke up a while ago, but we thought we'd lost you for good."

"There was...voice..." Campion groaned, "Moss..."

He tried to stand, but collapsed back on the ground with a cry of pain.

"What's wrong with him?" Corydalis asked.

"You idiot, don't you know... Wait, you don't. Never mind," said Hazel, "He's had back problems for a long while now."

Blackberry was already by Campion's side.

"Hold on a minute, Campion. I'll have to turn you over so I can try and see what's happened."

The sienna-furred buck gritted his teeth, but he couldn't prevent another yell of pain escaping as a wave of agony burned through his body.

Phlox and Blackavar suddenly appeared in the entrance to the burrow.

"What's going on?" Phlox asked, "What happened... Frithrah!"

Blackavar gasped.

"What elil or rabbit did that?"

A huge gash cut across Campion's back. From the two bucks' vantage point, it looked as if someone had tried to slash their friend in half.

"Wasn't elil...rabbit either... Arrgh!"

"Stay still," Blackberry said urgently, "You're bleeding badly."

Campion appeared to run out of energy and lay panting for several minutes while Blackberry gently looked over his injuries. Then a spasm of pain ran through his powerful frame and he cried out again.

"This is bad," Blackberry said, "This is very, very bad. Phlox, Blackavar. Find me cobwebs, leaves, anything to slow the bleeding. Hurry now, he'll die!"

The two bucks pounded off, and Blackberry turned to Corydalis and Hazel.

"I need you to hold him down. The more he moves, the more energy he expends, and more he'll bleed until I can stop it."

The two rabbits held Campion still as Blackberry tried desperately to stop the bleeding with her bare paws, which were soon stained red.

"Dear Frith help me!" Blackberry cried, "I can't do this on my own!"

* * *

**Just for clarification, Moss didn't do that to Campion, the phantom presence did.**


	77. In The Paws Of Frith, Rest Their Fates

**Previously on Woundwort's Return:**

**Campion felt a huge phantom paw hit him. And then he was flying backwards. For a moment, he thought he saw a star. And then there was a flash of blinding pain, and he felt the darkness crushing him...**

**Campion woke up just in time to feel himself hit the wall of the burrow.**

**"Arrgh!"**

**His back felt as if it had exploded. He screamed in pain.**

**"Campion!"...**

**"Stay still," Blackberry said urgently, "You're bleeding badly."**

**Campion appeared to run out of energy and lay panting for several minutes while Blackberry gently looked over his injuries. Then a spasm of pain ran through his powerful frame and he cried out again.**

**"This is bad," Blackberry said, "This is very, very bad. Phlox, Blackavar. Find me cobwebs, leaves, anything to slow the bleeding. Hurry now, he'll die!"...**

**"Dear Frith help me!" Blackberry cried, "I can't do this on my own!"...**

Chapter Seventy-Seven: In The Paws of Frith, Rest All Their Fates

"Hurry, Blackavar," Phlox urged, "We have to find something!"

"I'm trying," Blackavar answered, "But I don't know where to find these things."

"Go down to the woods, I'll cut toward Nuthanger."

Blackavar bolted down into the woods, and ran smack into Leao.

"Leao! Violet! You're safe! Thank Frith not everything on earth has gone bad!"

"What's wrong?" Leao asked, "You look terribly worried."

"It's Campion, he's..." Blackavar's voice faltered, "He's dying. We have to find something to stop him from bleeding any more."

"Here, take these!" Violet thrust a bunch of cobwebs at him, "Now run, Blackavar. We can make it to the Down on our own."

The brown buck raced off in time to meet Phlox at the foot of the Down. The two bucks raced off up the hill and into the warren, praying they would not come too late.

* * *

"Blackberry, calm down!" Hazel soothed, "It'll be fine, I promise."

"But what if it's not, Hazel?" Blackberry cried, "I can't lose him again!"

"We won't. Phlox and Blackavar will be back in a few moments."

"Hold on, Campion," Corydalis murmured, "We lose you, the smartest rabbit in this Frith-forsaken warren will go over the edge. And I don't know where we'd be without you, anyway."

Phlox and Blackavar dashed in with a bunch of cobwebs and leaves.

"We brought a lot," said Phlox, "Here you go, Blackberry."

The silver doe snatched the cobwebs and began pressing them to Campion's injuries. The leaves quickly followed as she ran out of cobwebs.

Campion had ceased moving almost completely, the only sign of life being his slow breathing.

"You can all go now," Blackberry said, "I have this under control."

As the rabbits filed out, Phlox turned back for a moment.

"Will he be all right?"

"Pray, Phlox," Blackberry said grimly, "He's in the paws of Frith now. There's nothing else I can do."

* * *

Vervain was utterly confused by life on Watership Down. Despite the fact that Mint was trying her best to show him around, it was clear that she was having difficulty adjusting too. Bower, on the other paw, seemed completely comfortable in such a setting.

The grey buck was chatting with Holly and Broom, but, upon seeing Vervain off to the side, he excused himself and trotted over.

"You don't seem to like it here very much," he observed.

"It's not so much that I don't like it, than that they don't like me," Vervain replied.

"You've done some pretty horrible stuff, haven't you?" Bower asked.

"Yes, I have," Vervain admitted, "Especially to Campion and Phlox and Bigwig. I don't think they'll forgive me in a hurry."

"Campion seems to have," Bower noted, "He basically begged then to let you stay."

"True," Vervain agreed, "Where is he, anyway? He hasn't been out here all morning."

"You could ask Thorn," Bower suggested, "He is Campion's son, after all."

"Um, no thank you," Vervain said, "I'd prefer to live, if you don't mind."

"You're afraid of a kit?"

Bower shook his head in disbelief.

"That kit has tried to kill me on a number of occasions..."

"Vervain, I'm blind," Thorn said, "I couldn't see you to kill you if I wanted too. I might hurt you if the mood took me, but I assure you, until someone tells me to, I won't."

The sienna-colored buck sighed.

"As for Campion, he's been hurt. We don't know...whether he'll live through the day or not. My marli's staying with him now."

"I'm sorry," Bower said, "Is there anything we can do to help?"

Thorn shook his head.

"No."

* * *

Greenweed limped out of the warren into the field.

The silver mystic nibbled at some grass, but his appetite seemed to desert him as he thought about what he had seen last night.

_"It's a relief to know there are others like me, but most of those shadow rabbits chose to follow the Shadow."_

Greenweed groaned.

_"I have to warn Silverweed, but I don't know how. Woundwort won't let me leave Efrafa."_

He sighed.

_"I will escape from Efrafa. I must!"_

* * *

Woundwort's mood had turned angry and moody almost immediately.

Finally, the Efrafan Chief got up and stamped out of his burrow, nearly crushing Cowslip, who had been lurking in doorways again.

"Cowslip, get Kloud and Cactus!" Woundwort said, "We're attacking Watership Down tonight. And I think it may be the last attack, if my plan works."

The cream-furred rabbit reappeared several minutes later with the other two Captains, who saluted and waited for their orders.

"We attack the warren of our enemies tonight," Woundwort said, "We will destroy them. But one thing you must remember, and you must make sure that every buck in Efrafa understands: Violet is not to be harmed. Understood?"

The three bucks exchanged glances, then nodded in assent.

"Then summon the Owsla!" Woundwort roared. "Summon the slaves! Every able-bodied buck in Efrafa! We attack tonight."

* * *

**This is the second cliffhanger in a row. That is _not _good. The end is very, very close, sadly. I calculate maybe ten or fifteen more chapters. Just a word of warning, so it's not like, 'Hey, BTW, my fanfic's done.'**


	78. Love Will Find A Way

Chapter Seventy-Eight: Love Will Find A Way

As the Efrafans readied themselves to attack the unsuspecting Watershippers, Geranium slipped away from the warren and headed down to the woods where she had convinced Vine to meet her.

The dark brown buck stepped out of the trees immediately upon catching sight of her.

"I was worried about you," he said, "How are you doing?"

Geranium shrugged.

"Okay, I guess. All the Watershippers think I'm crazy, though. What about you?"

Vine sighed.

"It goes as Frith wills it. To tell you the truth, I'm lonely. I'm used to Efrafa: never a moment's peace. Solitude doesn't suit me."

"It's your own fault, back-clawing scum."

Bigwig had appeared behind the two rabbits. He shoved Vine, knocking the smaller rabbit to the ground.

"What are you doing here? You know what Hazel said. You've been outlawed here, my son, so get lost!"

"I..." Vine stammered, "I was just leaving."

"By Inle you were," Bigwig said sarcastically, "Why, I could..."

"Wait!" Geranium cried, "I asked him to come!"

Vine closed his eyes in hopelessness. He should have just explained about his past when he met Geranium, he reflected ruefully.

"You what?" Bigwig roared, "Geranium, if you knew half the things this buck has done..."

He shook his head.

"Run back to the Down now. And a word of warning. Stay away from Vine here in the future. He's as evil as they come."

* * *

Hickory nibbled at a bit of clover close to the edge of the Down. He sighed and looked around. Strawberry and Silverweed were chatting a few yards away, and beyond them were some of the other rabbits, but no one came over to talk to him. Everyone knew that it was best to leave the former Redstone Chief alone rather than risk being yelled at. Despite Hickory's normally complacent nature, ever since the disaster at Redstone, the only rabbit who seemed able to do anything with him was Marigold.

"Hickory?"

The cream-colored buck jumped.

"Oh, hello, Marigold."

Marigold smiled.

"You're as jumpy as Fiver or Silverweed today."

"I suppose I'm just waiting for the next disaster," Hickory sighed, "It can't be far off."

"Now, Hickory," Marigold scolded, "Not everything has to be dark and gloomy."

"Do you have anything to suggest, or have you only come to lecture?"

Marigold rolled her eyes.

"Bucks! Frith preserve us while they lead. Hickory, I had something to tell you, but I don't think I will."

"Oh, come on, Marigold. I'm sorry I snapped like that. What's the surprise?"

Marigold smiled.

"Guess!"

"We're going to the farm?"

The doe shook her head.

"It's better than that."

"Um..." Hickory thought for a moment, "I give up."

"I'm going to have kits!" Marigold squealed, unable to contain herself any longer.

"What?" Hickory gasped, "Marigold, that's wonderful!"

The two rabbits nuzzled each other affectionately.

Not far away, Strawberry glanced at Silverweed in confusion.

"What's gotten into them?"

Silverweed sighed.

"Strawberry, you need to get yourself a doe one of these days."

The pumpkin-colored rabbit blinked in consternation.

"I don't understand why you can't explain it to me."

"It can't be explained," Silverweed said simply, "Now, I'd best be off. I need to look in on Campion."

The silver buck trotted off, leaving a mystified Strawberry regarding a buttercup in confusion.

"What?"

* * *

Silverweed tiptoed over to Campion and Blackberry's burrow and cautiously poked his nose in. Blackberry looked up almost immediately.

"Come in, Silverweed."

"How is he?"

Blackberry sighed.

"He'll live, thank Frith. It was touch and go there for a while, though, and his injuries could still get infected."

The grey buck nodded.

"I hope he will be all right. But I'm even more worried about what we saw in there."

"Something very bad has happened to Inle-rah's kingdom," Blackberry said worriedly.

"There's no two ways about it!" Silverweed said, "We have to get into the Shadow Lands and stop whatever is happening there!"

"No...way... Need...help... Seers...could do it..."

"Campion?" Blackberry squealed.

The sienna-colored buck tried to pull himself upright, but Blackberry pushed him back.

"Stay down, Campion. You've been hurt."

"I know that," Campion said, "But listen! I think I know how to get into Inle."

Silverweed nodded.

"I thought you might. Proceed."

"We'll need as many seers as we can get," Campion said," And we need your brother. I think he can break the iron curtain surrounding the Shadow Land, so to speak."

"Why Greenweed specifically?" asked Blackberry.

"I don't know," Campion admitted, "I just have this feeling."

"But I don't know how to get him here," Silverweed said.

"Try what you did before," Blackberry suggested, "Get in his head and ask him."

"I...I...suppose that could work. What do you think, Campion? Campion?"

But the brown buck had laid down again and was fast asleep.

Silverweed sighed.

"Sleep well, Captain Campion. I've got a bad feeling..."

* * *

Geranium raced back into the warren, running smack into Phlox.

"Whoa, girl!" Phlox said, "What's wrong? Is there something after you?"

"No," said Geranium, "Only Bigwig. What _has_ Vine done that you all hate him so?"

These words, said in such an innocent tone of voice, startled Phlox no end.

"Vine?" he asked, composing himself, "Where did you see Vine?"

"He helped me escape from Efrafa and agreed to meet me this morning. While we were talking, Bigwig showed up and knocked Vine down."

"And so he should!" Twinleaf declared.

"Vine's dangerous," Phlox agreed, "Stay away from him, Geranium, for your own safety."

The two bucks moved on, leaving Geranium no less confused than before.

"Everyone says the same thing," she whispered, "But none will tell me why."

* * *

Vine had hidden in a brier patch at the edge of the woods, hoping Geranium might show back up. And, of course, she did.

"There you are," he said, "I was beginning to think Bigwig scared you off for good."

"What did you do that they hate you so much?" Geranium blurted.

Vine looked down.

"I... Sit down, Geranium. This will take some time to explain."

The grey doe listened as Vine told her all that had happened since he had first come into contact with the Watershippers.

"And that's it," he concluded, "Run back now, and tell Bigwig that you understand now why you're not supposed to associate with me."

"Why?"

Vine blinked.

"Why? _Why?_ Because I'm a Frithing criminal! Don't you understand, they banished me! That means they don't like me at all, and believe me, it takes some doing to make those rabbits hate you as much as they hate me."

"And I should care because why?"

Vine groaned.

"Geranium, I am an outlaw. I have committed terrible wrongs. Is that clear enough for you?"

"Yes," the doe replied, "And no."

"Well, what's unclear about it?"

"Why I'm the only one who can tell you've changed. The rabbit you were telling me about wouldn't have gotten me outta Efrafa. I know that for a fact of truth."

"Really?" Vine asked in amazement.

"You're the nicest rabbit I've ever met," Geranium said, "I like you. And I wanna come with you, wherever you're going now."

"How do you know I'm going away?"

"I just can. And...when I said I like you, I meant...that is...I _really_ like you. I don't want to stay here without you."

"I...I like you too, Geranium. I'd be very happy if you would come with me. But I don't know what Hazel and Bigwig will say."

"They don't have to know," Geranium answered, "And if I know rabbits, they won't even realize I'm gone."

"Then let's go," Vine said simply.

And together, the two rabbits trotted off into the woods, to start a new life together.

* * *

**Well, here we've come to the end of Vine's adventures. At least for the time being, I'm saying goodbye to my favorite onetime bad guy, a pretty decent OC, and a character I've come to consider as one of my best friends among this cast. Farewell, lad, wherever your road may take you. (Forgive that bit of sentiment, but I'm pretty close to tearing up here. When you've thought through killing them, it's fine, but when a character leaves and you know they won't show up again, well...) Also, I'm going to my aunt's tomorrow. I should be able to post, but in case I can't...**


	79. Innocent Blood Will Pay

Chapter Seventy-Nine: Innocent Blood Will Pay

"And I sent Geranium back here, Hazel, but I can't find her anywhere," Bigwig concluded.

"Well, then, we'd best go look for her," Hazel said.

"Hazel!" Blackavar cam racing up the hill, followed by Hawkbit, who was hop-skipping along as fast as he could with his bad leg.

"There's a whole army heading for the Down!" Blackavar cried.

"With Woundwort leading, would you believe?" Hawkbit contributed sarcastically, "Not as if it's anything we haven't seen before."

"Yes, but we're short a few rabbits, as always," Hazel sighed, "We'll have to find Geranium later, Bigwig. She should be all right."

"She's gone," Silverweed said, "With Vine."

"What?" Bigwig growled, "And after I told her to stay away from him!"

"They love each other," Silverweed said.

"And you know that how?" Bigwig asked.

"Because I did the same thing when you banished Magnolia."

"Fine, Silverweed, we were wrong, and you were right, now if you don't mind, we have an invasion to deal with."

The rest of the rabbits raced off, leaving Silverweed shaking his head sadly.

"The trouble with being a seer is that no one ever believes you until it's too late."

* * *

Every able-bodied rabbit on Watership Down, both bucks and does, had turned out to hear Hazel's address to them.

"Everyone who is able to fight will be with me on the outside of the warren. I need to leave a couple of does with the kittens. Campion will be there if you need him."

Hazel sighed.

"Even with all the fine rabbits I see here, I still fear we may lose. If any of you want to leave before the Efrafans arrive, I understand."

Not a single rabbit moved.

The Chief Rabbit smiled.

"Then so be it. You have your orders, each of you. Go and spend a little time with your families beforehand."

The rabbits quickly dispersed, and in some little time, all had reassembled outside, save for Marigold and Magnolia, who, one being a young mother, and the other expecting, had elected to remain safe for their kits' sakes.

Of course, having kits had not stopped a certain caramel-colored doe from going out to fight, and neither had the entreaties of her mate.

"Hawkbit, I am _not_ going to say it again," Azalea said, upon Hawkbit pestering her to stay inside, "If either of us is going to die, it's probably you, not me."

"I'm going to take that as a personal insult," Hawkbit muttered, "Just, don't die, okay?"

"As if I would."

Azalea nuzzled him affectionately.

"Be careful, little guy. Remember, you've only got three operational legs."

"That was an insult."

"Was not. It was...a warning," Azalea performed her best impression of General Woundwort, which caused Hawkbit to topple over laughing.

"You, General, sound like you have Fiver stuck in your throat messing your voice up."

"I haven't done anything!" Fiver objected.

"Wasn't talking to you."

Azalea started to reply, but then, Phlox and Corydalis raced back into the safety of their own lines.

"The Efrafans are coming! Prepare to fight!"

The rabbits stood their ground as the first wave of Efrafans came thundering up the hill. And then the night was stained with blood.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the caverns, Kloud, Cowslip, and a small group of Efrafans dug furiously through the loose rubble until they broke into the burrows. The warren was deserted.

Kloud smiled. Woundwort's plan was working perfectly. Now, all that remained for him to do was to kill whatever rabbits had been left behind as guards, then attack the rest of the Watershippers from behind.

The grey buck turned to Cowslip.

"Don't suppose you know where the kits and the does they've left behind will be?"

Cowslip shook his head.

"We must search, dear Kloud, to find what we seek."

The Efrafans combed through the warren, with each step coming closer to the unsuspecting does and the group of kits.

* * *

Campion suddenly jerked awake. He wasn't sure at first what had wakened him. The sienna buck listened intently for a moment. Then he heard it. A doe's scream, followed by a cry for help.

He rose to his feet with difficulty, then ran out toward the Honeycomb as fast as his injured body would allow him to.

When he got there, his blood ran cold at the sight he beheld.

Marigold lay still on the burrow floor, blood soaking her golden fur. Kloud stood over her, a triumphant smirk on his face.

Several of the other Efrafans were menacing the terrified kits.

Magnolia was grappling with Cowslip, but the white doe was quickly overpowered. Campion tensed to leap at the cream-furred rabbit, but, before he could move, TJ launched himself onto Cowslip.

"You keep away from her!" he snarled, then sunk his teeth deep into the back of Cowslip's neck.

Cowslip seemed surprised for a moment, then his eyes rolled up, and he fell dead, with the astonished TJ standing over him.

Kloud looked up then, and noticed that the kits, small as they were, were besting his rabbits, and that Cowslip was dead.

"Retreat!" he cried, "Everyone, back!"

The Efrafans raced away the way they had come, and a few moments later, all was quiet in the Honeycomb, save for the whimpers of the kits. Then, suddenly, TJ let out a low moan, which caused Campion to turn back to the kit.

"I k-k-killed him!" TJ cried, "I didn't mean to. I was just trying to save Magnolia."

"You did what you had to," Campion said quietly, "But I know how you feel. I remember..."

"Campion!"

The buck turned and saw Magnolia bending over Marigold.

"We need to find Blackberry or Pearl, fast!" the doe cried.

"Why?" Campion asked, a feeling of dread building inside him, "What's wrong?"

"She's going into labor," Magnolia said grimly, "And it's much too soon."


	80. A Little Miracle

Chapter Eighty: A Little Miracle

Campion gasped.

"I'll go find them. And…should I get Hickory too?"

Magnolia sighed.

"I think you'd better. I'm no healer, but…"

"She's dying, isn't she?" Campion said.

Magnolia nodded sadly.

"I think so."

* * *

Outside, the battle was still raging in earnest, but without the reinforcement of Kloud's troops, the Efrafans were losing their nerve.

Bigwig and Azalea were far out in front of the other Watershippers, fighting side by side with Cory and Pearl. Other Watershippers were scattered around the Down, fighting tooth and claw against rabbits, who, in most cases, were nearly twice their size.

Blackavar and Blackberry had become cut off from the others, but had managed to get their backs to the beech tree, and fought on.

Suddenly, Blackavar felt another rabbit next to him. He turned to look and found Campion.

"Campion!" Blackberry shrieked, "Get inside! You'll be killed!"

"We need your help," Campion replied, "Marigold is giving birth."

"What? It's too soon! How…"

"I'll explain later. Come on!"

Campion turned to Blackavar.

"Will you be all right?"

"Yes, I think so. Is there anything I need to do for you?"

"Find Hickory, if you can. I think he'll want to see Marigold…one last time."

The chocolate-colored buck nodded, and then raced off into the thick of the fight.

He was distracted, however, by Phlox, who was surrounded on all sides and alone.

The big white rabbit couldn't take on more than three Efrafans at once, and it was clear that he was close to the end of his energy.

Blackavar hurtled into the fray, and slashed off one of the Efrafans bucks' ears before the surprised buck knew what had hit him. The Owslar turned and ran off, blood gushing from the stump of his ear.

Blackavar turned and saw that Phlox had already dispatched one rabbit, and the others had turned tail and run. The white buck blinked in surprise at the dead rabbit, then closed his eyes as if trying to erase the image.

"You all right?" Blackavar asked.

Phlox sighed.

"I hate killing."

"We all do," Blackavar said, "But there's nothing we can do but fight for what we believe in."

"I know," Phlox said, "Where to now?"

"I have to find Hickory," Blackavar said, "You can help me."

"Right," Phlox agreed, not questioning his friend for a moment. The two bucks hurtled off, searching for Hickory, and helping their friends when they could.

They found Hickory at the very edge of the Down with Strawberry, Fiver, Silverweed, and Hawkbit. All five bucks had formed an assembly line to try and block the approaching Efrafans' progress.

"Hickory!" Blackavar cried, "We need you inside the warren!"

"What's wrong?" Hickory asked in alarm, "Is Marigold…"

"Yes, and…" Blackavar sighed, "It's not good."

He turned to the others.

"Can you hold it here?"

Hawkbit nodded.

"Definitely. Run for it, Hickory."

"Thank you, Hawkbit," Hickory said, then turned and rushed off, with Blackavar and Phlox clearing the way.

* * *

Campion sighed as he watched Hickory pacing back and forth. He felt for the cream-furred buck. He couldn't imagine how he would feel if it was Blackberry.

Magnolia emerged from the Honeycomb into the smaller burrow where the two bucks had been waiting.

"Hickory," she said softly, "If you want to see Marigold again…I think you'd best come in now."

The other rabbit nodded quietly and followed her.

When they got into the corner of the Honeycomb where Marigold was lying, Blackberry emerged and blocked Hickory's path.

"Hickory," she said softly, "You do know that her chances of surviving are very slim?"

Hickory nodded, his eyes brimming with tears.

"What about the kits?"

Blackberry sighed.

"We lost one, and the other two are still very weak. There's still a chance, though."

"I'll take them," Magnolia offered.

Hickory opened his mouth to object, but she cut him off.

"They need to eat, Hickory, and Marigold can't feed them. My kits have started eating grass anyways. They won't mind."

"All right," Hickory relented, "But may I please see Marigold now?"

""She's in bad shape," Blackberry warned, "But she's been asking for you. Come on."

Hickory hopped over to Marigold. Her eyes were closed, but as he approached, they flickered open.

"Hickory?" she whispered, "I…I thought you might not come in time."

"What do you mean, in time?" Hickory cried, "You're going to be just fine."

"Not this time," Marigold said, "I'm sorry, Hickory. Take care of our kits."

Marigold's eyes closed, and a moment later, she gave one last sigh.

"Marigold! Marigold, no! You can't die, you just…"

Hickory broke down crying, completely unashamedly, not caring if anyone saw or not. And no one did, apart from Blackberry, who knew there was nothing she could say or do that would help in any way. There was nothing to say, because Hickory had lost the last thing on earth that he truly cared about, and even if she had said anything, he wouldn't have heard her.

Blackberry left Hickory alone and went to check on Magnolia. The white doe was still nursing one kit, but the other was lying ominously still.

"She died," Magnolia said softly, "There was nothing I could do…"

"None of us could, "Blackberry sighed, "How's the other one doing?"

"He's a hungry little thing," Magnolia said, "You'll have to look him over, but I'm hoping, if I can keep him alive for a few days, maybe he'll live."

"Maybe? That's all you can ever say."

Both does looked up and saw Hickory standing behind them. Tears still trickled down his cheeks every so often, but he seemed calm enough for the time being.

"How is he?" the brown buck asked.

"He's a right little miracle," Magnolia said.

Hazel and Fiver looked into the chamber.

"You can come out whenever you want," Hazel said, "The battle's over. Woundwort ordered a retreat."

"Take care of him," Hickory said, "I'll be back."

* * *

Later that evening, after she had gotten the kit to sleep, Magnolia had a talk with Silverweed about the responsibilities she had agreed to take on pertaining to the kit, to which the seer, of course, agreed immediately. Then she went looking for Hickory.

She hadn't intended to disturb him, but he heard her anyway.

"How is the kit?" he asked quietly.

"He's doing well. I've put him to sleep with my kits."

"That's good."

Hickory stared off over the Down.

"He needs a name. What was it you called him?"

"A little miracle?"

"Yes, that's it. So that's what we'll call him. Miracle."


	81. Bower's Story

Chapter Eighty-One: Bower's Story

Later that evening, when most of the rabbits were either in their burrows asleep or on watch, Vervain, who was having a very late silflay in company with Mulberry, noticed Bower leave the warren and head off in a direction he knew nothing and nowhere of importance lay.

"_Where could he be going at this hour?" _Vervain wondered.

He stood up, and Mulberry, who had been dosing a bit in the quiet of the early twilight, was instantly alert.

"Where are you going?" the doe asked.

"I want to see where Bower's going," Vervain said, "Don't worry, I won't be long."

"Be careful," Mulberry said, smiling sweetly at him.

"Well…um…yes, naturally I will be careful," Vervain stammered.

"_Idiot, idiot, idiot!" _he berated himself, "_What do you think you're doing, falling for her?"_

"I'll see you later, or possibly tomorrow morning, Mulberry," he said, and then trotted off after Bower.

He followed Bower for some time; several times thinking he had lost the grey buck, only to see him reappear ahead.

Finally, Bower came to a stop at the bottom of a small incline. Vervain, watching from behind a clump of bushes, suddenly realized there was something very familiar about this place. Then he noticed the burrows. It was an old warren, he realized. Then, he remembered.

It hadn't been him who had found the warren, Clear Stream, but a young and ambitious buck named Gorse. At that point, Efrafa had been a fairly small warren, so Woundwort had been happy to recruit from such a small and weak warren as Clear Stream. Vervain had been one of the rabbits in the attacking party, and it had been he who had led an attack on several rabbits who had holed up deep within the warren. He remembered now that Yucca had been there too. When they had finally broken through, they had been met head on by a ferocious black buck, one of the Owsla. He had fought like a demon, but Vervain had finally killed him, after kicking the loose dirt on the floor into his eyes to blind him temporarily. Yucca had dealt with a doe and several kits, and the rest of the Owsla had finished the other rebellious rabbits, except for one strongly built grey buck that had broken through their lines, killed two of the Owsla, and escaped into the night. And now that Vervain thought about it, he remembered exactly what that rabbit had looked like. And that rabbit…was Bower.

Vervain looked up, just in time to see Bower disappearing into the warren. Without really thinking, he followed.

He found Bower sniffing about the burrows. Without even looking round, the grey buck seemed to sense his presence.

"I thought you might follow me here."

"I…um…"

"I know," Bower said, "And now you know. And here we are."

"You're not angry?" Vervain gasped in surprise.

"Not with you. That was a long time ago. I've moved on. You were only doing what any loyal Owsla officer would do: your duty to your Chief. And you were a very young and ambitious officer then, if my memory serves me right."

"But I was still wrong," Vervain said.

"You were, but you couldn't have known what you were doing. Your former colleague Yucca did. And if he didn't know before he killed Amber, he did afterwards."

"That was your family?" The question came out before Vervain could stop it.

Bower nodded.

"Yes. Ash, that was the black buck, was my best friend. He thought he could stop your Owsla from getting in. Good old crazy, reckless, loyal Ash." Bower sighed. "Wasn't your fault, though, so don't worry about it."

"Really?"

"Yes. Just forget everything that happened here at Clear Stream ever did. To find one friend, it seems I had to lose all the others."

Vervain blinked.

"What friend?"

"You, stupid," Bower laughed, "You've been a good friend to me ever since you helped me escape from Efrafa. I owe you everything. Now let's go home, before Hazel panics and turns out the whole warren."

Vervain nodded, and the two friends raced off, toward home, safety, and new beginnings on Watership Down.

* * *

On the Down, all was at peace for the moment. Fiver, Silverweed, Bigwig, and Corydalis had teamed up for Night Patrol, and had been having an uneventful night, until Fiver stopped stock still and appeared to be staring out toward Efrafa.

"Fiver?" Corydalis asked, shaking him. "Fiver, wake up!"

"The small but the brave and the coward turned true, the next to fall, our freedom to renew! But a warrior's fate, 'twas his quest all along. To stop the darkness and mend the wrong!" Fiver cried, then collapsed in a dead faint.

"Hazel!" Cory cried, as the brown buck landed on top of her. "Come quick! Fiver's off again, and this time he's hurting me!"

Silverweed shivered, as if he had been expecting this very vision for quite some time.

"So it has come," he whispered.

"A warrior's fate?" Bigwig murmured, "I wonder..."

* * *

Greenweed edged cautiously out of his burrow and looked around. The grey buck smiled. No guards. With the Efrafan army gone, there had been hordes of rabbits deserting the warren every day. But the guards still got some, and they didn't hesitate to punish the miscreants, even in the absence of Woundwort.

Still, the seer was determined to warn Silverweed of the danger to all rabbit kind, if it killed him. Which it might, if the Shadow had his way. He rubbed his forehead almost unconsciously, knowing that it would soon start to hurt more and more as the sinister magician Shadow tried to gain control over him once more.

Greenweed ventured farther out into the moonlight, then, suddenly, he bolted for the woods.

"Hoi, what's that?" he heard one guard call.

"It's Greenweed!" another cried, "We've got a runner! Nab him!"

Inle!" Greenweed cursed, as his foot snagged on a root. He fell heavily on his side. Temporarily winded; he lay still, praying his pursuers would not notice him.

One Owslar, a sturdy golden-furred buck, noticed him. Their eyes met for a moment, and the young Owslar nodded and smiled at him. Then, the buck turned and shouted to his companions, pointing in the opposite direction from Greenweed.

"He went that way! Come on!"

The Efrafans stampeded off, leaving Greenweed alone. The mystic smiled, and said aloud:

"Thank you, whoever you are. You probably saved my life. I won't forget you."

Then, without further rest, the grey buck turned, and raced off toward Watership Down, and freedom.


	82. The Bravest Are the Small

Chapter Eighty-Two: The Bravest Are The Small

Three days later, Hazel called together several of the rabbits and delivered them top secret orders.

"You are to try and find Woundwort's army," he told the rabbits, who included Hawkbit, Vervain, Pipkin, Trill, and Poppy, "Report to me on their position."

"Why us five?" Hawkbit asked, "Why not your big strong Owslar types?"

"It is for the very reason of your small size that I'm sending you all," Hazel explained, "Hawkbit and Pipkin have been on the Down since the very beginning and know this countryside the best. Poppy and Trill are small and fast. And Vervain knows Efrafa the best of any of our rabbits, because he stayed under Woundwort's rule the longest."

"Can we tell our mates where we're going?" Hawkbit asked.

"Certainly. This expedition is no secret."

The five rabbits nodded, and then dispersed, planning to meet up that afternoon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Silverweed had been having a peaceful silflay, when he was cornered by Bigwig.

"Silverweed," the grey buck said, "I need to have a word with you."

The mystic rabbit seemed a bit on edge, but he followed Bigwig over to a quiet corner of the Down.

"You heard Fiver's vision last night," Bigwig said.

"Yes."

"The first bit, about the small but brave and a coward turned true, I don't know what that means. But...the second bit, about the warrior's fate. Well, I couldn't sleep last night for thinking about it. Every other vision of Fiver's with the words "the warrior," have referred to me. And last night, you seemed to know what Fiver was talking about. So, I have a question for you. Am I going to die?"

Silverweed avoided Bigwig's eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

Bigwig grabbed Silverweed's paw and hit himself on the head with it. He held the seer's paw still as Silverweed's eyes flashed purple.

Silverweed shook himself out of the trance and jerked away as if he had been shot.

"Right, Silverweed," Bigwig growled, "I'm tired, I'm angry, and I want the truth. What did you see?"

The silver-grey buck looked down.

"You're right," he mumbled, "I'm sorry, but you are."

"I thought as much," Bigwig said, incredibly calm for a rabbit who had just been told he was going to die, "I'm sorry I threatened you, but...I had to know."

"I'm sorry I had to tell you," Silverweed replied, "I won't tell anyone... If that's what you want?"

Bigwig nodded.

"If the warrior's fate is his quest, and therefore, my quest, I'm not going to fulfill any sort of destiny locked in my burrow. Which is where I'll be if Hazel or Cory hear about this."

His eyes softened.

"Cory..."

* * *

Vervain, Mulberry, and Bower had been silflaying together, but when Hawkbit and the other three rabbits in Vervain's scout group showed up, the black buck hopped right up and started over to join them.

"I'll be back," he said.

"Be careful, dear," Mulberry said, nuzzling him.

Bower laughed.

"You've been busy, haven't you?"

"Shut up," Vervain told him good-naturedly.

"As you say, oh mighty one!" Bower laughed, "Be careful, have fun, and we'll be here to meet you when you get home tonight."

"Right," Vervain replied, "See you later."

The black buck hopped off after the rest of the patrol, who, after a nod from Hawkbit, raced off into the surrounding countryside.

They had been going for some time, sniffing around for signs of the Efrafans, when Hawkbit suddenly stopped, sat up straight, and appeared to be listening intently.

"What's wrong?" Poppy asked.

"I'm not sure," Hawkbit started, "But, I think we just..."

At that moment, Woundwort emerged from the trees behind them. When they turned to run, they realized that they were completely surrounded.

"Walked into a trap," Hawkbit concluded miserably.

"Indeed," Woundwort said, "Now, surrender peacefully and you'll die quickly."

Hawkbit turned to the others.

"Right, I've got a plan. I'm going to challenge him to single combat. Vervain, you're the fastest. I need you to run for the Down and get help. Tell them where the army is and what's happening. I'll keep Woundwort busy. The rest of you, if I shout run, then get out of here, and don't wait for me. Because, mates, if I yell run, that means Woundwort's gonna kill me in five seconds."

These words, said in such a serious tone for the grey buck's usual jovial manner, had different effects on each of the rabbits. Pipkin shivered and snuggled close to Poppy, the most motherly creature present, who hugged him and sighed. Trill looked troubled, and glanced at the Efrafans as if she couldn't quite believe it had come to this. Vervain seemed least disturbed of all. He shivered once, then his face seemed to turn stony as he stared vaguely toward the Down.

"Well then, here goes nothing," Hawkbit said, "When the fight gets under way, Vervain, you run for home. Don't look back, and Frith be with you."

"And you," Vervain replied. Hawkbit laughed, a dry, bitter laugh with no humor in it.

"Old son, Frith gave up on me long ago."

Before anyone could reply, the grey buck had stepped forward and faced Woundwort.

"I have a proposition for you, General Woundwort," he said boldly. The black rabbit stared at him.

"And what is that? Hawkbit, isn't it? What do you think you can offer me that will save you?"

"Oh, it's nothing I have to offer," Hawkbit said, "Only a challenge. I challenge you to single combat!"

"And why would you do that?" Woundwort asked, "Why throw your life away? What is it you hope to win?"

"The lives of my patrol," Hawkbit said honestly, "That's all I have to win, and all I have to lose!"

"You're a bold one," the General said, "Very well. I accept your challenge."

The two bucks circled round each other, both looking for a good place to strike. Finally, with a roar, Woundwort leaped at Hawkbit, who kicked out his back legs just in time to avoid being crushed. Still, Woundwort was heavier than Bigwig or indeed any other rabbit Hawkbit had previously gone up against, so the grey buck found himself hard put to stay on his feet and fighting.

As the four Watershippers watched, Vervain fought back panic at the thought of the part he was destined to play.

_"I can't do this!" _his mind screamed. He shook his head.

_"No, I can! I am a Watershipper, and I _will _do this!"_

Suddenly, he bolted toward the Down, moving faster than he could've thought possible.

"Yucca, get him, you're fastest!" Cactus cried. The burly brown buck grinned evilly and charged off after Vervain.

As Vervain tore through the countryside, he heard Yucca's heavy breathing. He felt a wave of panic. The Efrafan was actually catching up.

Yucca laughed.

"So long, traitor!" he cried, clawing out at Vervain.

The black buck gasped in pain, but he kicked out his hind legs and hit Yucca in the head, knocking him senseless.

Ignoring the pain in his side, Vervain gritted his teeth and kept running.


	83. Into the Shadow Land

Chapter Eighty-Three: Into the Shadow Land

As Vervain ran for his life and the lives of his friends, Hawkbit and Woundwort continued to fight. Hawkbit was beginning to realize this was a battle he could not win. Woundwort's energy, coupled with his size, was simply too much. Still the grey rabbit fought, knowing that every second Vervain was that much closer to Watership Down.

Then, with a mighty roar, Woundwort kicked Hawkbit's feet out from under him. The smaller buck sprawled helpless on the ground, unable to defend himself as Woundwort brought his whole weight down on his back.

Hawkbit screamed, and there was an ominous shattering, cracking sound.

The grey buck's face was twisted in pain, but he locked eyes with Pipkin, and when this had no effect, he yelled aloud.

"Run!" he screamed, "Get out of here, you idiots! Don't just stand there!"

The horrified rabbits stood stock still for several seconds before Trill suddenly shook herself out of her state of shock and bolted into the trees. Poppy and Pipkin followed. Woundwort growled in annoyance and hit Hawkbit over the side of head.

"Your little friends won't get away, Watershipper. I'll be sure of that."

The Efrafan army raced off after the three rabbits, leaving behind one small buck, who, even though he might not have believed it would help, sent up a silent prayer to anyone who might be listening, to keep his friends safe.

* * *

Blackavar had been out on solo guard duty while everyone else chatted indoors, as the day had turned quite cloudy, and there were flashes of lightning on the horizon.

The chocolate-colored buck heard the pounding of paws, and looked up quickly, ready to challenge the intruder.

His eyes widened in surprise as none other than Vervain came hurtling up the hill and nearly collided with him.

"Vervain, what are you doing here?" Blackavar demanded, "Where's the rest of the patrol?"

"Ambushed...Efrafans...Hawkbit challenged...single combat...sent me...help..." Vervain gasped.

"You all right?" Blackavar started, but his voice trailed off as he noticed for the first time the gaping wound in Vervain's side.

"Yucca gave me a bit of a scratch. I'll be fine," Vervain said, but almost immediately, his legs gave out and he crumpled to the grass, his breathing ragged.

"Oh Frith!" Blackavar gasped, "Blackberry, Pearl, somebody, come quick!"

Several rabbits, including Bower, appeared several minutes later, but by that time, it was too late. Vervain was gone forever.

Campion was one of the last to join the group, and his reaction was one of immediate and utter horror. Bower, however, glared stone-faced out into the woods.

Finally, the grey buck turned to Blackavar. When he spoke, his voice was hard as stone.

"Who did this?"

"Y-y-yucca," Blackavar stammered.

"I'm going to kill him!" Bower vowed. He fixed the assemblage in his icy gaze.

"And you had better not get in my way."

"Hazel, Hawkbit's patrol have been ambushed," Blackavar said, "I think Hawkbit sent Vervain for help."

"Then get going!" Campion said, "Fiver, Silverweed, stay here with me and cover the Down, will you?"

The two seers nodded solemnly, knowing that Campion wanted them for his plan to infiltrate Inle.

"Right," Hazel said, "I want every able bodied buck we can spare from here with me."

Azalea and Corydalis exchanged glances and hopped forward to join the bucks. Hazel sighed.

"Fine. Does can come too."

"Good," said Azalea, "Because if Hawkbit is in trouble, I need to scold him for it."

"Let's move!" Hazel cried, and the army of Watershippers raced down the hill. Blackberry, who had remained behind, glanced at Campion, who was staring after the others with a wistful expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, dear," she said, "I know how much you want to be out there with them."

Campion sighed.

"It's all right, Blackberry. I must be needed for something here..."

At that moment, from the opposite side of the Down the Watershippers had left from, a battered and bruised figure hauled himself over the top.

Silverweed's eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"Greenweed?"

Greenweed, for it was he, smiled.

"Oh, good, this is the right hill with the lone beech tree on the top. I was afraid there might be others."

"It's so good to see you again!" Silverweed yelled, jumping on top of his brother and pummeling him playfully.

"You too, Silverweed," Greenweed said, "But that's not the only reason I came. I need to speak with your Chief."

"Hazel-rah's not here," Campion said, "He just left with an army to try and stop the General from killing some of our rabbits."

"Then I'll just tell it to you!" Greenweed exclaimed in exasperation. "The Shadow Land, it's been..."

"Sealed off," Campion interrupted, "We know."

"Well, what you don't know, oh enlightened one, is that a being by the name of Shadow is the problem."

"So we'll kill the problem," Campion said, "Where does he live?"

Greenweed sighed.

"He lives nowhere and everywhere. He's a presence, not a person. He's possessed numerous rabbits throughout the world, myself included."

"You're possessed?" Fiver asked.

Greenweed sighed.

"Yes, Fiver, I'm possessed, and don't ask me how I know your name, because Silverweed and I are mind linked twins."

"And that is?"

"I'll explain later. But please, listen. Captain Campion, when you told Silverweed you thought seers could stop the Shadow, you were correct. The only way to kill him is to bust into Inle and beat him at his own game."

"Can we do that?" asked Fiver.

"Yes, we can," Greenweed said, "Now, Campion, if I take Fiver and Silverweed with me to deal with Shadow, can you find Inle-rah's Owsla and other subjects and deal with his minions?"

Campion nodded.

"I have friends in the Shadow Land who will help me with that."

Greenweed sighed.

"I hope you can find them."

"Well, of course I can find them. How hard could it be?"

"Very," Greenweed murmured. Suddenly, his eyes nearly glazed over before he cried out and clutched a paw to his head.

"Get out! Get out, I say!"

Silverweed placed a paw on his shoulder.

"Greenweed, are you all right?"

"Am now," Greenweed replied, "Don't take your paw away."

He motioned to Fiver and Campion.

"Both of you, hold on to me. We're going on a trip to Inle!"

He turned to Blackberry.

"Don't worry, ma'am. I'll keep your mate safe."

Blackberry sighed.

"I'll be right here waiting."

Greenweed turned to his companions.

"Ready?"

All three nodded.

Greenweed summoned a burst of energy, and they were plunged into darkness...

* * *

**Four more episodes, ladies and gentlemen, and this fic will be over. I don't know whether to laugh or cry...**


	84. The Beginning of the End

Chapter Eighty-Four: The Beginning of the End

Hazel and Bigwig lead the way as the party of rabbits hurried along through the woods and fields.

"Hazel, they're straggling too widely," Bigwig said, "We need to send some runners to keep them together or we're bound to lose some."

"Right," Hazel agreed. He turned round and found Rowan directly behind him.

"Rowan, go find some of the faster and more energetic ones we've brought. Corydalis, Phlox, a few others."

The tan buck nodded and raced off, and several minutes later, Hazel and Bigwig noticed that there were more rabbits in the immediate area.

"Um, Hazel?" Bigwig asked, "I don't suppose anyone's thought to ask what we're actually looking for?"

"We're looking for our patrol, and more specifically, Hawkbit, at the present moment," Hazel replied.

"How can you be so calm about all this?" Bigwig growled, "For all you know, the patrol are just bait leading us all to our deaths, and you're as composed as ever."

"If I don't keep calm then no one will. You know that by now, surely?"

"Yeah, well, keeping calm won't help us when we're about to get our throats ripped out by murderous Efrafans."

"Are you sure you're feeling all right?" Hazel asked, "You don't seem like yourself. As a matter of fact, you're beginning to sound a good deal like Hawkbit..."

"Who's no ray of sunshine at the best of times, in your opinions," a very familiar voice grumbled, "I was beginning to think Vervain never delivered my message." Hawkbit lifted his head a little bit to look around and then slumped back into his former position on the ground.

"Hawkbit!" Azalea yelled.

Hawkbit groaned, more in annoyance than anything else.

"Really? Did you _have _to bring her?"

"Well, of course," Azalea said, "I had to find you and carry you around until you get better, didn't I?"

"I don't think that will be necessary," Hawkbit said, incredibly quietly for him.

"What _are_ you talking about?" Azalea cried, "Don't you _dare_ say that! You're going to be fine, Hawkbit, just fine, do you hear me?"

"I hear you fine. But listening hasn't ever done me any good."

"It might have if you had ever listened to anyone in your life, old son," Bigwig said, "Now come on, get up."

"I'd love to, believe me, but I've already tried, and...it's not working. I can't feel my legs, let alone move them."

"Get Pearl over here!" Bigwig roared, more than a little worried about the little rabbit now, however annoying he might be.

The black and white doe hurried over and began checking Hawkbit over. For the first time, Hazel noticed that Hawkbit seemed to have bent at an odd angle in the middle.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Pearl asked. Hawkbit shrugged.

"I don't really know. Woundwort knocked me down, then he jumped on my back, or something, don't know, couldn't see. Something cracked and after that I couldn't feel anything below my neck."

"Exactly how long ago was this?"

"Um, almost immediately after Vervain left."

"And you've been lying here bleeding, unable to move, ever since?"

"Yes, I told you that already!" Hawkbit snapped, "Now let me see if I can properly say what's wrong with me."

"Hawkbit, I don't..." Pearl started, not wanting everyone to have to hear what the grey buck had probably figured out for himself by this time.

"What is wrong with him?" Azalea cried, "What don't you want anyone to hear?"

"Azalea..." Hawkbit sighed, "Look, sweetheart, I can't walk, and I shan't ever walk again. Woundwort crushed my spine...I think. And even if that wasn't the case, I've lost a lot of blood. Trust me, the cuts are worse on the other side. I couldn't make it long enough to get home, even if I had any reason to."

"No!" Azalea screamed, "You can't die, Hawkbit! You won't die! I won't allow it!"

"I'm sorry," Hawkbit said. All the while, his voice had been growing weaker, and his efforts to move less energetic. "I hate to leave, but I can't help it. When the Black Rabbit calls your name, there's no stopping him."

"I thought you didn't believe in the Black Rabbit of Inle," Azalea said, "You told me once that you didn't care what some mystical being thought, if he even existed. You just wanted to live your life without having to worry about it."

"Maybe it's only when the world grows dark that you really see the light," Hawkbit whispered. He hated to leave her like this. He hated to leave all of them really. Even Bigwig, blustering annoying idiot that he was. He heard Azalea's voice, but it sounded as if it was coming from the other end of a long tunnel.

"Hawkbit, don't go, please! Don't go away and leave me here all alone!"

He tried to answer her, but his eyes were closing of their own accord, and he couldn't stop them. The pain from the cuts on his face and neck, the only parts of him that could still feel anything, suddenly seemed to dull. He wanted to tell Azalea it was okay. That he would be fine and she would be too. But there was no time for any words. Only one little smile. And then he was gone.

The sudden deaths of two Watershippers, one new, one old, had an immediate effect on everyone. Azalea's eyes filled with tears, and, probably for the first time ever, she began to cry. Bigwig pressed up next to her, trying to comfort her, although he knew from past experience that nothing he could do would help his sister get over losing her mate and best friend.

Suddenly, Bigwig stood up, his face a mask of barely contained rage.

"Hazel, this has to end! It has to end tonight!"

"I agree," Violet spoke up, "I've tried every way I can to turn Woundwort to the light, and it hasn't worked. The only way to stop this war, Hazel, is to destroy General Woundwort."

The Chief Rabbit of Watership Down surveyed his followers. They were all staring at him, steely resolve in their eyes. He sighed.

"So be it. We go to Efrafa, to fight what I hope will be the last battle in this terrible war that has taken so much from us. If any of you wish to remain behind to search for the rest of our patrol, then do so. But tell someone else, so no time is wasted in looking for you."

Hazel turned and began to run toward Efrafa. He heard the pounding of feet as his rabbits followed him. He felt a sensation he had never felt before coursing through him. For although he had often been angry, never before had he felt the heat of pure rage. He felt it now. And he welcomed it.

* * *

Campion's eyes snapped open, and he found himself in the Shadow Land. The three seers stood next to him, Greenweed's front paws flickering with a strange electricity. He took that to mean the grey buck was nervous, and tried to ignore the flashes.

"Right," Greenweed said, "Silverweed, Fiver, come with me. Campion, if you head toward that mountain in the distance, I think you'll find some of Inle-rah's Owsla."

Campion nodded and raced off toward the mountain, while the seers ran in the opposite direction. As he neared the mountain, a light silver buck popped out of a burrow and stood staring at him.

"You're not dead," he said finally, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm, um..." Campion started, but at that moment, a brown buck followed the grey. Campion blinked. The second rabbit had...starlight ears?

The brown buck sighed.

"Yes, rabbit-who-is-not-dead, I'm El-ahrairah. And _who_ are you?"

"C-c-campion."

El-ahrairah sighed, "I don't bite. Not_ living_ rabbits anyway."

"Who are you?" the grey interrupted.

"He already said, Rabscuttle," El-ahrairah snapped, "His name is Campion."

"You were less annoyed in the stories," Campion said, which was a bad idea, because El-ahrairah drew himself up to his full height and glared at Campion.

"I wasn't _dead_, either. And the Shadow Land hadn't been taken over by some rogue magician then, had it?"

"Sorry," Campion apologized, "It's just, well, I'm here trying to stop this Shadow character."

"You're going the wrong way," Rabscuttle said.

"He's not looking for Shadow," a new voice contributed, "His three friends went after him."

A small buck, his fur an odd shade of blueish grey, had come over and was studying Campion with a wise expression in his pale eyes.

"How do you..." Campion started, but El-ahrairah cut him off.

"This is Veheer. He was the first seer, and it is from his name that our word for seer comes."

Campion smiled.

"Pleased to meet you, Veheer. I'm sure my friends will be too...if they survive."

Veheer nodded.

"But you too have a job to fulfill, Campion of Efrafa and of Watership Down. You need to find the Owsla of Inle-rah."

"While your at it, kindly free Frith's Owsla," El-ahrairah contributed, "They're scattered all over this Frith-forsaken place."

"Most of them are probably imprisoned by Shadow's minions by now," Rabscuttle added grimly, "Poor souls."

Veheer sighed.

"El-ahrairah, surely you are not so foolish as to send this brave and honorable buck away on his own? We can lend our help."

"What can we do, Veheer?" Rabscuttle asked.

"We can help him find the Owslas of both Frith and Inle," Veheer replied, "Also, there are many rabbits here who will help."

El-ahrairah nodded.

"Worth a try to restore the balance."

Veheer closed his eyes and seemed to be concentrating hard. A few moments later, three rabbits came racing out of the mist.

"You summoned us, Lord Veheer?" one asked. She was a tall black doe with a silver muzzle and ear tips.

"Nyra," Veheer said, "Yes, I did. We plan to overthrow the Shadow. I thought you might like to be involved."

Nyra smiled.

"With you in a heartbeat. Anything to see that embleer rabbit overthrown."

One of her companions, a buck of her same coloration, nodded.

"I am in as well."

Veheer smiled.

"We're glad to have your cooperation, Nyroc." He turned toward the third rabbit, and as Campion followed his gaze, he gasped in surprise.

"Dandelion?"

The golden buck smiled.

"Morning. Or is it afternoon? Hard to tell."

"Have you..." Campion started, and suddenly realized how uncomfortable he felt talking to the rabbit whom his sister had accidentally led to his death.

Dandelion seemed to read his mind.

"They took her to the fortress under the mountain. They've taken most of us. Moss, Ivy, Fir, Appleseed from Efrafa."

"Who's left?" Campion asked.

"Me, Primrose, Oregano, and the twins."

Campion blinked.

"The twins?"

"Bigwig's kits," Dandelion answered.

"Oh..." Campion sighed, "Poor kids."

Nyra sniffed the air.

"We need to move," she said, "Now. Shadow rabbits are on their way."

Veheer nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Longest episode ever, and the next one will likely be even bigger! Note: Nyra and Nyroc were named after owls from the Guardians of Ga'Hoole. Which I'm reading, so they were in my head, so I stole their names for my background characters. *evil laugh* **


	85. The Warrior's Fate

Chapter Eighty-Five: The Warrior's Fate

As the Watershippers drew closer to Efrafa, they began to hear rustling sounds in the bushes and knew that Woundwort's horde was now aware of their approach.

"Stay close!" Hazel ordered. Some of the younger does exchanged nervous glances. Many had never actively engaged in an all-out battle before. Phlox smiled encouragingly.

"Don't worry. Stick with Blackavar and me, we'll keep you safe."

Blackavar gulped.

"Y-y-yeah. C-c-count on us."

Twinleaf sighed.

"Don't stutter, Blackavar. Really, you need to break that habit."

"You show your fear by snapping at everyone," Aspen said, "He stutters. What's the difference?"

"I'm not afraid!" Twinleaf growled, "I just want to know why he can't stop stuttering."

All the rabbits fell silent as they realized that they were overlooking Efrafa.

"No guards," Bigwig observed, "What's their strategy?"

"They want us in the burrows, lad," Twinleaf said, "Where we'll have to fight on their terms."

"Proceed with caution, and make sure you have a partner with you at all times," Hazel said.

The Watershippers edged forward, and were soon confronted by a group of Efrafans numbering about twenty strong.

"An advance guard," Twinleaf said, "To draw our attention long enough for the others to get ready."

"That's lovely, Twinleaf, but do you mind keeping quiet?" Blackavar asked.

The talkative older rabbit shook his head.

"Young bucks these days!"

"Tell me about it," Bigwig muttered.

"You are young," Twinleaf retorted.

"Fighting among yourselves now?" Kloud asked from his position at the head of the Efrafans.

Hickory bared his teeth at the sight of his old foe, and tensed to charge, possibly before the command was given.

Strawberry, who was next to him, placed a restraining paw on his shoulder.

"Not yet, Hickory. Wait for Hazel's signal!"

"I swore I'd kill him for what he did to Marigold," Hickory growled.

"And you'll get your chance. But getting yourself killed changes nothing."

Hickory stared at his friend.

"You've changed, Strawberry. What happened to the rabbit I grew up with?"

"I suppose I've seen a bit too much bad and too little good lately," Strawberry replied.

Hickory sighed.

"We all have."

And then Hazel gave the word.

"Attack!"

And at the same moment, the Efrafans charged forward...

* * *

Silverweed, Greenweed, and Fiver trotted along through the darkened plains of the Shadow Land.

"Greenweed, how far away is this Shadow?"

"He is here now."

The sinister voice seemed to come from nowhere, but as they watched, a ghostly white rabbit appeared out of the fog.

For as long as he lived, Fiver would never think of the color white in the same way again. This rabbit was white, yes, but so brilliantly white that it was almost mesmerizing.

"Three little seers," the Shadow hissed, "You think you can defeat me, Greenweed? You think your little friends can save you? No! But they can die with you."

"Be ready, "Greenweed advised, "He'll find your greatest fear and use it against you. Don't let him!"

The three seers tensed, and prepared to do battle.

* * *

Campion, El-ahrairah, Rabscuttle, Veheer, the seer twins Nyra and Nyroc, Dandelion, and several other rabbits crouched just outside the entrance to Inle-rah's fortress.

"Right," El-ahrairah said, "For once, I'm _not _leading this expedition. Veheer, you seem to know more than the rest of us. Plan? Trick? Prank?"

Veheer sighed.

"I'm not a genius, El-ahrairah. But I _do _have a plan."

He surveyed the group of rabbits.

"Anyone who wants to lead those soldiers on a chase?"

El-ahrairah laughed.

"I could do it by myself."

Veheer struggled to keep a straight face.

"No doubt you could, but you are required to bring at least two friends with you on this one."

"I'll go," said Rabscuttle.

"Me too."

Campion looked over and was surprised to see Oregano. The brown doe smiled.

"I'm fast enough. Besides, I always wanted to see how I'd match up to El-ahrairah."

The brown buck laughed.

"Not well, I'll wager."

"Well then, be off with you, and may Frith go with you," Veheer replied.

"And you," El-ahrairah said, then he dashed off, with Rabscuttle and Oregano close behind.

A few minutes later, the remaining rabbits sank lower to the ground as a group of shadows passed close by, in hot pursuit after the three rabbits.

"Right," said Veheer, "Let's go!"

Campion realized that there were now only two shadow rabbits guarding the gate. Veheer's plan had worked perfectly.

The group of rebels quickly crossed the open plain to the warren entrance, where the two shadows were easily outnumbered and deal with.

Then, they raced into the warren.

* * *

Bigwig bowled through the surprised Efrafans like a tornado. The grey buck didn't look back to see if anyone else was following. He didn't care. Hawkbit dying had angered him beyond what he could have dreamed it might feel like to be rid of the annoying little blighter. Who hadn't been so bad really, he reflected ruefully. And now he was dead, killed by Woundwort. And he wasn't the first, but, if Bigwig's plan worked, he would be the last. Or, Bigwig corrected himself, the second to last.

Suddenly, he felt something slam into him from one of the side burrows. He rolled to the side just in time to dodge the strike Cactus had aimed at his throat. The two rabbits tumbled into Woundwort's Grand Chamber, clawing and snarling at one another.

Woundwort had been waiting there, sensing somehow that his half-brother would come searching for him.

He pushed Cactus off of Bigwig and pinned the smaller rabbit to the ground while motioning for Cactus to leave.

"Go help the others, Cactus. This is between Bigwig and I."

The white buck nodded and raced off, clearly not wanting to miss a bit of the fighting.

Woundwort released Bigwig then, and the two bucks circled each other, looking for an opening.

There were no taunts or angry words between them. There was no need. It was clear to both bucks what would be the result of this fight. But Bigwig saw it differently. Because he knew what Woundwort didn't. Woundwort thought that one of them was going to walk away alive from this conflict. Bigwig knew that neither would.

Then, Woundwort lunged. Bigwig dodged, managing to land a blow on Woundwort's nose. The General roared in pain, and slashed at Bigwig, cutting a deep gouge in the grey buck's side. Ignoring the pain, Bigwig gritted his teeth and fought on.

* * *

For an average sized rabbit, Shadow was incredibly quick on his feet. The pale rabbit dodged nearly every blow from the three bucks combined.

His pale yellow eyes surveyed all three and settled on Silverweed.

"You think you are so brave," he said, "But, when faced with your greatest fear, what are you really? Nothing!"

Silverweed suddenly felt a thousand miles away. In his mind's eye, he was standing beside a stream close to Shining Wire Warren. He was little more than a yearling at the time of this memory, and by his side was a sienna and cream doe. They were playing a bit too close to the water, and the doe slipped and fell in. Silverweed leaped in after her, but he couldn't swim either. He felt the water closing over his head, and this time there was no one to pull him out. He was drowning, just like his friend Eleer had drowned...

"Silverweed! Silverweed!"

The grey buck's eyes snapped open. Shadow growled in annoyance.

"Your mind link makes this difficult. So I'll try on the one who has no one."

He turned to Fiver, and it was another twisted memory that he unleashed in the seer's mind. Only, it was a train of memories. In Fiver's mind, it seemed as if Rowan had been brought back dead from his encounter with Vine. Cory never returned after the cave in in Efrafa. Violet was forced to remain in Efrafa forever. More followed, each one a more terrible way Fiver could fail to save his family.

"You are only one rabbit," the voice of Shadow whispered, "Give up. Give in..."

* * *

Outside the warren, the fight had begun in earnest. Hazel had just knocked an Efrafan senseless, when he noticed Bower. The grey buck had just kicked an undersized Owslar ten feet away, when he turned and found himself face to face with Yucca. Hazel was certain that for as long as he lived, he would never forget what happened next. Bower slashed out at Yucca, knocking the brown buck flat. The Efrafan Owslar cowered in Bower's shadow.

"Please, sir, mercy," he whimpered, "What have I ever done to you?"

Bower laughed mirthlessly.

"What have you done? You killed my family, and just this morning, you killed my best friend. You don't deserve to live!"

The grey buck bared his teeth, and then his jaws closed, embedded in Yucca's throat.

"Bower!" Hazel cried in dismay.

"What?" Bower snarled, dropping Yucca's body on the grass.

Hazel shook his head as it dawned on him that Bower was in no mood to listen to reason, and anyways, Yucca was already dead.

"Nothing."

* * *

Once inside, all the rescuers, dead and alive alike, stopped short and sniffed around for a moment.

"How do we find the prison burrows?" Dandelion asked.

Veheer thought for a moment.

"That way!" he said, pointing to the right.

They hopped cautiously through the deserted warren, until they reached a row of burrows that all had boulders blocking the entrances. As they approached, they noticed that the first boulder was rocking back and forth a bit. Then, they heard voices.

"You'll never make it move, Appleseed."

It was unmistakably Fir speaking.

"Maybe not," Appleseed replied, "But I can try."

"Let me try, I'm bigger than you."

"You're not that much bigger," Appleseed said, "But, here, you can try."

Meanwhile, a few of Veheer's recruits got to work on the rock, and when it finally moved, an astonished Fir tumbled out and landed on Dandelion.

He grinned in triumph at Appleseed.

"Told you."

Appleseed's eyebrows twitched, but he said nothing.

Several rabbits Campion didn't recognize emerged from the burrow, and when looked around he saw that most of them were now open.

At the second to last burrow, there were no scratching sounds from inside. In fact, it seemed as if the burrow might be unoccupied. But when they rolled aside the boulder, even in the gloom, the peach fur was unmistakable.

"Ivy!" Campion and Dandelion both exclaimed.

Ivy had been sitting with her back to them, but she looked up, and her face broke into a smile.

"Campion! I was beginning to think you wouldn't come..."

"I will always come," Campion said, "Dead or not, you're family."

Dandelion cleared his throat, and Ivy jumped guiltily.

"Dandelion," she said quietly, "I'm so sorry..."

The storyteller shrugged.

"Whatever for? My memory is a bit fuzzy of late, you know."

"Oh, you!" Ivy laughed. Then she blinked.

"There's one more burrow around the corner, Campion. You don't want to forget that one."

"Already done," came a soft voice from behind them.

The three rabbits turned and saw a small black buck watching them. Ivy smiled.

"Inle!"

"I've been replaced," Dandelion muttered.

"Don't you talk a lot for a dead rabbit?" Fir asked.

"Hmm," Dandelion thought for a moment. "No. You're dead too."

Campion looked around the assembled rabbits. He had a sense that someone was missing. Then it hit him.

"Ivy, have you seen Moss?" he asked. His sister shook her head.

"No..."

"Veheer, listen to Inle-rah, he's in charge," Campion ordered, "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" the seer asked.

"To find my brother."

* * *

Hickory was in trouble. The cream-furred buck had been backed up almost to the edge of the cliff that the twisted tree stood on. He wasn't sure how he had gotten up there, but he knew he was going to be going back down in the very near future.

"End of the road, Hickory," Kloud laughed, "I helped destroy your warren, killed your mate, and now I'm going to kill you!"

"Not on my watch!" someone proclaimed. Kloud felt something push him from behind, but at angle so that he tumbled right past Hickory...and over the edge.

Strawberry raced to the edge and looked down. Hickory followed.

Kloud lay in the shadow of the twisted tree. There was no sign of movement.

"A warren will fall and a traitor will stand...Fiver's vision... Was there more?" Hickory said.

"He knew this would happen," Strawberry said, "I didn't mean to kill him..."

"You did what you had to."

* * *

Fiver stood frozen by Shadow's powers. Silverweed, still shaking from fear, turned to Greenweed.

"We have to stop him while he's distracted. Will...will Fiver die too?"

Greenweed shook his head.

"I don't know. Should we risk it?"

Silverweed nodded.

"Fiver would want us to."

"Then follow my lead!" Greenweed commanded. The grey buck launched himself forward, his paw nearly connecting with Shadow's neck before the evil rabbit whirled round and pinned him to the earth. Shadow pressed down hard on Greenweed's neck, choking him.

"Silverweed, kill him!" Greenweed gasped.

"One move, and I'll kill him!" Shadow countered.

Silverweed felt a strange sensation that he was being strangled. He glanced at Greenweed. However unlikely it seemed, he was feeling the same pain Greenweed was feeling.

"You threaten two, but believe me when I say, the third will be your doom!" Fiver said as he slashed at Shadow.

For a most non-aggressive rabbit, Fiver's blow was well placed. Shadow fell dead instantly.

The twins were left gasping for breath as Fiver looked from one to the other in evident surprise.

"What's wrong? Silverweed, are you hurt?"

"I don't know..."

"Let's get out of here," Greenweed said, "I'll explain everything on the way back to Inle-rah's warren."

* * *

Campion really had no idea what his plan was, if there even was a plan. He had one objective. To find Moss, whatever it took.

It was deathly quiet in the warren, so he jumped when he heard a rabbit's scream. At least he assumed it was a rabbit. He had never, in all his seasons at Efrafa, heard a rabbit scream like that. It was a scream of pure agony.

He snuck closer as he heard the sound again. Following the sounds, he soon found the burrow from which they were emanating. Then, he heard voices.

"We've been torturing him for almost half a moon. How come he hasn't died?"

"I'm already dead, you weasel-brained idiot," someone groaned. Campion gasped.

_"Moss!"_

A new voice, this one colder, harder, and more sadistic spoke.

"In that case, you won't mind me trying out full blast electrocution on you."

"There's a full blast?" Moss asked, "Really? I though full blast was your pathetic attempts at cruelty. Arrgh!"

Campion peered around the corner and gasped at what he saw.

Moss was held between two shadows, while a third was shooting out blue bolts of lightning form his paws. The grey buck's head hung low, and it was clear, despite his cocky attitude, he was nearing the end of his strength.

"Do you like that, oh brave and mighty warrior?" the shadow who was carrying out the torture asked. "Well, that's not all I can do."

Campion chose that moment to reveal himself.

"I don't care what you can do!" he cried, launching himself from the shadows, "No one does that to my little brother!"

He finished the shadow rabbit off almost without thinking, such was his anger. He looked up, expecting to see the others advancing on him, but Moss had shaken free and dealt with them. The grey buck grinned.

"I didn't get you our of Inle so you could sneak back in, sir."

"You cheeky blighter!" Campion retorted, "How many times must I tell you, my name is not sir."

Moss swayed a bit, and Campion pressed up against him, trying to steady him.

"How ever did you kill two shadows in this condition?"

Moss shook his head.

"I didn't. They just...collapsed."

Campion smiled.

"Then the seers have done their job."

* * *

Hazel had managed to get through into the burrows of Efrafa. The fawn-furred buck sniffed around, looking for any trace of Efrafans. Outside, the battle was mostly over. But Hazel had noticed that Woundwort had never appeared.

He sniffed the air. Then he began to run toward the Grand Chamber. Whether he had smelled something, or simply felt something wrong, Hazel could never remember. He only knew, that what he saw when he entered that burrow, would forever remain with him.

Woundwort lay at the far end of the chamber, his body covered in blood. The black rabbit was obviously dead. But closer to this end, lay a smaller rabbit. And he was still breathing.

"Bigwig!" Hazel cried, bolting over to his friend's side.

Bigwig's eyes flickered open.

"Hazel? What...Woundwort..."

"He's dead," Hazel said, "You did it, Bigwig."

"Then...Watership Down...is safe."

Bigwig's eyes closed, and a moment later, his ragged breathing grew quiet, and then ceased altogether.

Hazel gasped.

"Bigwig? Bigwig! No..."

In all the seasons he had been Chief Rabbit, Hazel had never cried whenever there was any slight chance of anyone walking in on him. But he cried now. The war was over. But what a terrible price they had all paid.

* * *

**Two more chapters to go. Ya'll may shout at me now. Hides in corner... **


	86. The Aftermath

Chapter Eighty-Six: The Aftermath

Violet had been drafted into the trainee healer program, and, along with Pearl and Leao, she was tending to the wounded.

Twinleaf had taken command in the absence of his superiors, which had been an admirable accomplishment, as no one would have blamed him if he had gone into battle shock upon learning that Aspen had been killed. The brown buck had been taking roll call, figuring out who was there, who was not, and who was dead, as Corydalis had very bluntly put it.

There was not a single Watershipper who had not been hurt in some way, some more than others. Several rabbits who had gotten separated from the others and outnumbered were in a bad way, Twinleaf being included in that number, but the fiery old buck would hear nothing of rest until all were accounted for.

Violet glanced in concern at Twinleaf, who was currently almost done with roll call. He had a large gash on one shoulder, and a deep cut on his head, which refused to stop bleeding. Suddenly, the brown rabbit tripped and fell heavily on his injured shoulder.

"That settles it!" Leao declared, "Father, you are going to lay down, now."

"I'm fine, Leao," Twinleaf protested, but the three does managed to convince him to lay down while they looked over his injuries.

Blackavar, who had been with Twinleaf, Aspen, Phlox, Holly, and Broom when they had all been attacked, and thus was one of the more critically injured rabbits, raised his head weakly and raised an eyebrow at Twinleaf.

"So, they finally convinced you?"

"They most certainly did not!" Twinleaf said, "I allowed them to."

"Sure…" Blackavar said, and then he lay back down and was quiet.

In order to keep Twinleaf still, Violet attempted to make conversation.

"So, Twinleaf, is anyone unaccounted for?"

The brown buck nodded.

"Hazel and Bigwig, and only Hazel and Bigwig."

"It's at times like this we need Campion," Pearl said, "He always gets everyone back up on their feet when those two aren't around."

A look of horror crossed her face.

"You don't think…"

"No, not both of them," Leao said, "The Black Rabbit himself wouldn't be so cruel!"

"The Black Rabbit _is _cruel," Twinleaf muttered.

At that moment, Strawberry came running up.

"It's all right!" he shouted, "Here's Hazel now!"

The fawn-furred buck had just emerged from the warren, and Violet immediately realized something was wrong. Being Phlox's mate, she could recognize when someone was sad or worried, and Hazel was both.

"Hazel, what…" Pearl stopped midsentence as she too realized that something had gone terribly wrong.

"You can ask," Hazel said heavily, "But I may not answer."

"Where's Bigwig?" Corydalis demanded.

"Did Woundwort get away?" someone else asked.

Hazel sighed.

"Woundwort is dead. But…so is Bigwig."

Dead silence greeted this. Most of the rabbits simply stared at each other in disbelief. Bigwig couldn't be dead. He was…Bigwig. He was indestructible, they all knew that. But the way Hazel had said it left no room for doubt. If Hazel, Bigwig's best friend, said he was dead, then he was.

Corydalis stared blankly into space, as if she couldn't quite comprehend that Bigwig wasn't coming back.

Azalea came and sat next to her, whispering something to the smaller doe. Cory buried her face in Azalea's thick fur and sobbed.

The otherwise silent gathering was suddenly brought back by Leao's panicked voice.

Help, somebody, help!"

Pearl turned and raced back to the area which had been designated the field hospital, Violet hot on her heels. When they got there, however, they immediately saw that it was not a medical emergency that they had been called for. Leao was held between two Efrafans, while none other than Cactus had just leaped down the bank, claws extended. Suddenly, a white blur shot past the pair of does and attacked Cactus.

It was Magnolia. The white doe slashed at Cactus' face, deliberately going for his eye. A moment later, the big white rabbit was staring dumbfounded at his sister through his left eye, blood gushing from the place where the other had been.

"That's for Appleseed!" Magnolia growled.

"He was weak!" Cactus replied, "He deserved to die!"

"If you think that, then I pity you," Magnolia answered, "Leave this place, Cactus."

More rabbits had begun to arrive, and when Cactus realized this, he turned tail and ran, his two Owslars following.

At the top of the bank, he turned and looked back.

"I'm leaving," he snarled, "But I'll be back."

And then he was gone.

Only then did Violet notice the unmoving rabbit lying behind Leao, and the still body of another at the edge of the woods.

"Oh, no," Pearl gasped, racing over to the rabbit closer to the woods. Violet, meanwhile, joined Leao, who was bending over Blackavar. The chocolate-colored buck's injuries had reopened, and he had several more gashes. Phlox, who had been too far away to stop Cactus, had come over as well, and from the looks on both their faces, the news was not good.

She bent down and tried to lick away the blood as best she could. But the more they tried to stop the bleeding, the more blood seemed to appear.

"What happened?" Violet asked Leao. The grey and white doe shook her head, fighting back tears.

"I don't know. Cactus wanted to kill us all. Broom and Blackavar tried to stop him.

Suddenly, Pearl appeared next to them.

"Is Broom…?" Leao started. Pearl shook her head sadly.

"Broom was already dead when I got to him. How's Blackavar?"

"He's…he's…" Leao couldn't finish the sentence. They all knew Blackavar was dying.

* * *

Fiver trotted slightly behind the twins as they made their way to Inle-rah's warren. Greenweed had been telling them all about the concept of mind link twins, which he had learned about while in service under Shadow. The more Fiver heard, the more convinced he became that he had known a pair of these extraordinary and quite possibly cursed rabbits before.

Greenweed's explanation had been something Fiver would take some time to get used to…

"There are often twins in rabbit litters, as there are triplets, quadruplets, and so on. But every so often, a pair of rabbits is born who are true twins. Mind link twins. It has never been truly decided whether mind link twins are blessed or cursed. Perhaps we are both. You see, although we are by our nature able to communicate telepathically at will, our lives are never our own. Because if one twin dies, the other will. This was why our mother once said we were too dangerous to be kept together. She thought, if we didn't know we were mind link twins, we might live longer. Also, we had dangerous abilities. One seer in a litter is a problem. Two are a catastrophe, especially if they are the only kits."

There had been more, but Fiver had not been paying attention. He had been far back in the past, remembering a pair of kits who had died under very strange circumstances. He now had an explanation for the deaths of Tansy and Twinberry.

They soon arrived at Inle-rah's warren, and the guards had apparently been told to keep a lookout for them, because they were waved through without an interrogation.

Almost as soon as they entered, they were met by Campion, who had been chatting animatedly with one of the rabbits on guard duty.

"Well, someone likes it here," Silverweed said.

"I plan to wait a few more seasons before coming to stay here permanently," Campion said.

"Where are Ivy and Moss?" asked Fiver, knowing Campion usually took advantage of all the time he could have with his siblings.

"Moss is in the infirmary, believe it or not they have one here, and Ivy went somewhere with Inle-rah. Dandelion is not happy."

"You will all have a good many seasons before you come here again," Inle interrupted.

"Is it time for us to go?" asked Greenweed.

"Yes. I thank you for your service, but the Shadow Land is not a place for the living."

He turned to Campion.

"Have you said your goodbyes?"

"To Moss, yes. You can tell Ivy for me. Less emotional scenes for all of us."

"Then farewell. And one more thing! Fiver, there will be no more visions for a long time to come. Watership Down deserves it's peace."

* * *

Blackavar felt as if some part of him was not quite all there.

"Am I alive?" he asked, "Or am I dead?"

"You are both and neither, Blackavar."

He did not recognize the voice. He could see Leao, Phlox, Twinleaf, and several other rabbits, but it had not been any one of them.

"Who are you?" Blackavar looked around, but saw no one unfamiliar, "How do you know my name?"

"I know the names of all rabbits. And when I call, they must come with me."

"Have you come to take me away, Black Rabbit of Inle?" Blackavar asked.

"I had. But I am not going to. Watership Down may yet have need of noble hearts like yours."

A wave of pain burned through Blackavar's body, and he groaned in pain as he tried to sit up.

"Blackavar!" Leao gasped, "You're awake! How..."

"The Black Rabbit isn't so bad after all," Blackavar told her, "He said Watership Down would yet have need of me."

"Well, whether or not you're delirious, I will _never_ like the Black Rabbit," Twinleaf said.

"You don't have to," Blackavar replied, "But I owe him my life."

Hazel came over. The fawn-furred buck seemed to have regained his composure, although he avoided really looking at anyone.

"Are you feeling better, Blackavar?"

"I'm alive," Blackavar said. Hazel nodded.

"That's good. Keep up the good work."

"What's wrong with him?" Blackavar asked Phlox after Hazel had left.

"Uh, Blackavar. Were you already unconscious when he said Bigwig died?"

"Actually yes... Oh, no wonder. Poor Hazel..."

* * *

Later that day, the rabbits who had died were laid to rest on the top of the hill overlooking Efrafa. Then, at first in ones and twos, then in little groups, the Watershippers started home. There was silence for the most part. The war was won. But no one had realized how long it would last, how many would fall.

When they arrived back at the Down, they were met by the seers, Campion, Blackberry, and a lot of kittens.

Fiver scanned the group of returning rabbits for Hazel, and finally spotted his brother at the back.

"Hazel," he said, going over to his brother, "What happened?"

"No more visions, please, Fiver," Hazel said, "I'm getting quite tired of them."

"I don't think there will be any more," Fiver said.

"What makes you think that?" Hazel asked.

"The Black Rabbit of Inle told me there would be no visions for a long time to come."

"So the war is over?"

"Yes, Hazel."

"Well, Bigwig would be pleased at that. He stopped Woundwort. But I never though tit would end like this."

Hazel turned and limped off.

"The warrior's fate was his quest all along. To stop the darkness, and mend the wrong."

* * *

**Next time, we will come to the last chapter. And hopefully that chapter will not be as dark as the last five or so have been.**


	87. Epilogue

Epilogue:

A season later, the sun shone down on a peaceful late spring day. Owsla training was in full swing, under the temporary management of Twinleaf and Azalea.

Campion smiled as he watched the younger rabbits, some of whom had just advanced to the Owsla, sparring with Twinleaf and several others. The sienna buck planned to help out with the Owsla come summer, but for the moment, he was enjoying some well deserved rest.

TJ and Juniper had perfected their new signature move, a double flip, which they unleashed upon their unsuspecting sparring partners. Meanwhile, Snowdrop was sent spinning into Aqua by a back kick from a very familiar sienna-furred buck.

"Thorn, while your back kick is impressive, try not to knock your girlfriend out while you practice," Campion called.

"She is not my girlfriend!" Thorn protested.

"Looks that way, though," Campion laughed.

"You shouldn't tease him," Blackavar said, "I don't think he likes it very much."

Campion yawned.

"I'm much too tired to be lectured just now."

"Then we shall torture you," Phlox said, jumping on Campion and wrestling him down the hill.

Nearby, Mulberry and Magnolia were watching the younger kits play while Azalea was occupied with Owsla training.

"Gonna get ya, Dandy-roo!" Miracle squealed, batting at Dandy-roo's forelock.

"Me get both you!" proclaimed a small black doe.

"Vervainia, let the bucks be bucks and leave them alone before you're hurt!" Mulberry cautioned.

"But me gonna be great warrior!" Vervainia squeaked, "See, marli, me big and strong!"

"Yes, big and strong indeed," Bower laughed, "You young scamp, you aren't any bigger than a grasshopper."

"I thought you want me be warrior, Uncle Bower!" Vervainia squealed, "You treacherous!"

"Ssh! Your mother will hear you!" Bower whispered, "I'll teach you to be a big warrior later."

"Bower!" Mulberry scolded, "What would Vervain have said about that?"

"I imagine he'd be very pleased," Bower said.

"Well, I'm not pleased," Mulberry muttered, "But apparently you think you know what Vervain would think, so I have to let you have your way with my daughter."

"She's also Vervain's daughter," Bower said, "And_ I_ say he'd like it."

* * *

Hazel and Fiver had been sitting a bit apart from the rest of the rabbits at the edge of the hill. Looking down, Hazel saw a patrol just returning, lead by Corydalis and Greenweed. Silverweed and several of the freed Efrafans trotted along behind, trying in vain to keep up with the racing pair.

"Any trouble, Cory?" Fiver called.

"None whatsoever, not since that fox that Greenweed shot."

"Greenweed what?" Hazel asked.

"I shot a lightning bolt at a fox," Greenweed muttered.

"Why did you get all the best powers?" Silverweed asked.

"That wasn't a power. That was a little side effect, courtesy of our dear departed friend the Shadow."

"Well, it's still not fair!" Silverweed said in pretend annoyance.

"Oh, you two!" Corydalis muttered, "Will your bickering never cease?"

"Of course not!" Greenweed declared, "What fun is life without bickering?"

"None!" Silverweed contributed.

"It's spring fever," Fiver sighed, "They're mad!"

"Lalalala!" Silverweed laughed.

"Silverweed!" Fiver protested, "Where is your dignity?"

"Stole it, zur, stole it for zee Owsla," Birch announced.

"How am I related to him again?" Fiver asked.

"He's your stepdaughter's husband's sister's son," Blackberry said.

"Is there a name for that?" Fiver asked.

"I'll ask around," the silver doe replied.

"You most certainly will not!" Campion declared, "As you have utterly neglected to inform me about your health, which Pearl just did..."

"Pearl is a traitor to our friendship," Blackberry said, "She was supposed to keep that a secret so you didn't go insane."

"I enjoy going insane," Campion said.

"What's going on?" asked Greenweed in evident confusion.

"I think there will be some new kits around here soon," Silverweed said, "From my past observances of the way Campion reacts to different things."

"You weren't here when Blackberry had her first litter," Fiver said.

"I did an experiment on your brain while you were asleep," Silverweed said, "I see all, I know all..."

"Boys!" Cory said, "Stop fighting!"

"We're not fighting, because this isn't Owsla training anymore."

"Furthermore," Fiver said, "I'm older than you."

"I have said it once, and surely I will say it again," Corydalis grumbled, "Bucks!"

The group of rabbits moved off, leaving Hazel and Fiver to themselves.

"Well, they're all happy," Fiver said.

"And so am I," Hazel answered, "Do you think we can stay that way this time?"

Fiver nodded.

"I believe we will."

* * *

**It's over! Should I cry, laugh, or both? Um, none of these. And now, there are some people I'd like to thank:**

**Embemxrabbit: Very first ever reviewer! You got me through this, more than anybody else, and your advice was always helpful. You had your own very busy life going on, and you still found time to review. **

**Fivers11: You always had good advice, and you helped me both keep Fiver in character, and helped me remember he existed. Otherwise this would have been another Fiverless fanfic.**

**wsdfan: Your reviews were really nice, thank you.**

**Guest: I apologize that I never realized you reviewed until earlier this week. Thank you for reviewing!**

**And now for my sister, without whom there would be no decent OCs in this fanfic. Thanks, little sis, for all the characters, this would've been no fun without them. (Although you still think I ruined Geranium's character, and Phlox, and Twinleaf, if you'll remember, they were insane!)**

**And, um, my dear and darling little brother, the mini Darkhavener, who did absolutely nothing whatsoever to help except shout in my ear, and pester me. You are cute, but you need to work on that whole temper thing, otherwise you're going to wind up as an evil warlord. (I so totally didn't watch the real third season the other week...)**

**And EVERYBODY who read this story, whether or not you reviewed, a huge thank you to all of you!**

**Now, everybody who wants more story, go on my profile. There is a poll up there, and if you vote for the characters you want to see more of, then I will write one or two or three or... okay, you get the point, I will write short stories about them. **

**It's still not too late to review, and I'll edit your name in! And if I missed you, then PM me or review, and I'll add you in.**


End file.
